


Rebel and the Geek

by SilverFountains, witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bullying, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Geek Fili, Goth kili, Grief, Love, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rebel kili, Rimming, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teenagers, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle Thorin, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 134,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is seventeen years old and perceived a troublemaker. After his fifth expulsion from school his mother has sent him to live with his uncle Thorin to teach him some discipline. Kili sees it as yet another punishment as he feels the whole world thinks he is not worth the effort. But on his first day at school he meets a shy blond boy named Fili who has his own troubles. And Kili soon finds himself falling head over heels for his new friend. Meanwhile uncle Thorin realises that no-one has really put any effort in trying to understand why Kili suddenly went off the rails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stand-off

 

 

 

 

Kili sits in his room on his single bed painting his nails black. He would start his new school tomorrow. Great, another fucking school! he thinks bitterly. It would be his fifth school in two years. His mother had finally lost her rag and sent him to live with his strict ex navy officer uncle in a small old town in Somerset, so his uncle could teach him discipline. He was seventeen for God’s sake, and didn't need some posh snob sending him to some private school where the other pupils would look down their nose because he was neither posh or wealthy.

He wants a smoke but his uncle had taken away his phone, fags, lighter and weed the second he got here two weeks ago and was told if he was caught he would be reprimanded.

He walks over to the window careful not to smudge his nails. He missed his friends, his freedom and his motorbike. There was nothing but fields surrounding his uncle’s house.  
There was nothing to do around here; great this was going to be his dull boring life. But he had promised himself that the second he turned eighteen he would be out of here. Back to his life and his plan to move to America and be away from his interfering family.

He searches his suitcase and finds his spare smokes, which  he had managed to sneak in. He shut his bedroom door, sparks up a fag and opens his bedroom window, breathing in the night air. His long dyed-black hair waves in the wind as he leans out the window.

"Put that cigarette out, young man," his uncle’s deep voice suddenly sounds behind him, making him nearly tumble out of the window.

How the hell does he do that? This was the second time in three days he had managed to sneak up on him! Kili lets let out a sigh and does as he is told, stubbing the smoke out on the windowsill. "Happy?" he asks sarcastically.

 

Thorin takes two long strides up to the youngster and yanks the packet of fags out of his hand. With the other he grabs Kili hard by his upper up and drags him off the windowsill. “Do you do that at home too?” he ask Kili, not letting go of his arm. “Stubbing your cigarettes out onto other people’s property?”

 

"No, I stub them out on my ashtray but as you have taken that I will make do," he smirks reaching for the pack Richmond cigarettes.

 

Thorin narrows his eyes at the youngster, asking himself silently why again he had agreed to take the teenager in his home. Of course he had known from the outset the Kili was out of control - his sister has practically told him this was her last idea as Kili had been suspended from yet another school. But he had not quite realised what he had set himself up for. After his career in the armed forces he had plenty of tools at his disposal to teach the young man discipline, yet so far he seemed to have made little impact.

“Don’t you get smart with me,” he snarls at Kili as he holds the packet of cigarettes out of his reach. “Now you had better own up if you have any more of these stacked away. I will give you one chance to hand them to me without repercussions. If I have to go looking for them myself there will be hell to pay.”

 

Kili glares at his uncle and shrugs out of his grip. He storms over to his bed flopping down on it. "I am not owning up to nothing, what are you going to do? Kick me out? Mum's tried that on a number of occasions," he says picking up a magazine and opening it.

 

Thorin sighs, trying his hardest not to lose his cool. He knows that shouting is not going to get him anywhere. The boy has no respect for any form of authority and without any punishment that will actually mean something to him they are unlikely to make any progress. He sits himself on the edge of the bed and yanks the magazine out of the teenager’s hands. “I am not going to kick you out,” he says slowly. “Now listen to me, Kili. You can make this as easy or as hard for yourself as you want. If you behave, show me some respect and abide by my rules then I will treat you with equal respect in return. But you will have to earn that trust. Do you understand?”

 

"Give me back my fags and we have a deal," he says knowing full well his uncle would not give in. "It's not like its weed"  he says thinking about his supply of green he kept in his sock drawer.

 

Thorin snorts and shakes his head. “That is not how it works, Kili. I don’t have an issue with you smoking per se although I think it is a bad habit. But that will be a perk you have to earn. And there will definitely be no smoking inside the house. Or weed. Is that clear?”

 

"That is not fair! It’s not like I even wanted to come to this shitty place in the first place. I was happy in London. I haven't even got my motorbike here What do you expect me to do?" he moans kicking his shoes off.

 

Thorin looks at the teen, feeling a little sorry for him. He knows his behaviour cannot be all his own fault. The lad had lacked structure in his life after his father had died and he had fallen in with the wrong crowds. But the only way that he is going to change now will be a healthy dosage of tough love before he spirals so far out of control that he will find himself on the wrong side of the law before long.

 

He rises to his feet and picks up Kili’s shoes, putting them in the bottom of the cupboard. “I expect you to go to school and study hard so that you will pass your exams.” He crosses his arms as he turns back to face his nephew. “Unfortunately for you your disrespectful comments about my shitty place and your behaviour has just put you back another day to earn you back your smokes. Now,” he looks on his watch, “it has gone ten o’clock and you will need to be up early for your first day at your new school tomorrow. So take that stuff off your nails and then lights out.”

 

"I have just put this stuff on my nails," Kili argues. "I don't want to go to bed, I am not a child, I’m old enough to do what I want."

 

“You are a child and a badly behaved one at that,” Thorin retorts. “Now stop back-chatting me and do as I say or you will find yourself not only without your cigarettes but grounded as well.” And without waiting for a further reply from the teenager he pulls the window shut and leaves the bedroom, stuffing the packet of cigarettes in his shirt pocket.

"Bastard," Kili says under his breath getting into the bed and pulling up the duvet. Why did I have to come here, why not uncle Frerin's?


	2. New School

Thorin steps out onto the landing and listens for a moment at Kili’s door, wondering if the brunet has got up yet. He does not like to invade Kili’s privacy, but equally he needs to get up in order to get ready for school and when he does not hear any sound from inside the room he knocks firmly on the door. “Kili, time to get up!”

Kili stirs a little,  then rolls over turning to face the wall. "Don't want to" he mutters,  making himself as small as possible.

Thorin opens the door just a little. “Kili, come on. You have ten minutes to come down u breakfast. I'm only asking you once."

Kili reluctantly gets out of bed,  groaning as a cool breeze hits his body. He gazes at the uniform and gulps. _I'm going to look like a bloody idiot,_ he thinks, then decides he can make it work and moves over to his belts selecting one with a skull buckle. Next he adds his lip ring. He looks over at the clock and hasty adds his make up.

Thorin looks up with a smile as he hears Kili enter the dining room, but his face drops as he takes in the youngster. “No,” he says sternly, putting his spoon down and staring down the teenager.

"What do you mean no? “ the brunet asks opening the fridge and pouring himself an orange juice.

“I mean there is no way you are going to school looking like that!” Thorin snarls, getting impatient with Kili’s defiance over just about everything. “Now take that muck off you face and take out those piercings immediately. And hurry up because we are already running late.”

Kili slams the carton down on the marble work top spilling juice on the side. "What is wrong with the way I look?" he asks, a little hurt.  I like how I look."

Thorin can see the hurt in Kili’s face, although at the moment he finds it hard to tell the difference between the lad’s genuine emotions and his theatrical strops, not aided by the layers of thick black eyeliner and black lipstick. “You can look however you want to look in the evening and on the weekend,” he tries to get the teenager on board. “But there is a dress-code for school. Now hurry up, please. I will drop you off before I go to work and I cannot be late for my first appointment.” And he taps his watch to strengthen his argument.

Kili glares at his uncle. "If I have to go to some snobby school,  I'm going to wear what I want. You cannot control what I wear."

Thorin can feel his last bit of patience crumble and he shoves his chair backwards with force. “You have exactly three second to get out of this room and scrub that stuff off your face or I will be doing it for you!” he raises his voice.

Kili storms out the kitchen and into the downstairs toilet he turns on the tap and begins scrubbing at his face " This is so unfair." he moans drying himself and u moves back into the kitchen. "Better? “

Thorin narrows his eyes at his nephew. “Somewhat better.” He points to Kili’s eyebrow ring. “That one too.”

"No, you cannot make me," he argues crossing his arms. "How the hell does my eyebrow and lip rings affect anything?”

Thorin looks at his watch, annoyed that they are already pushed for time and decides not to stand here arguing with a seventeen-year-old any longer. He puts on his suit jacket and picks up his keys, stepping up to Kili and pointing him to the door. “Walk,” he orders.

Kili looks at his uncle smugly and picks up his rucksack, hoping he would not insist on checking it as he had stashed a few fags and a lighter. " I don't see why I can't just get a bus."

"Because last time you said you were going to get the bus to the shop you ended up  hitch-hiking halfway back to London," Thorin responds with a tone of impatience in his voice as he holds open the door to his car. “Get in.”

Kili gets into the car shoving the headphones to his MP3 in his ears, trying to drown out his uncle’s moaning tone. "I don't even know why you are bothered about me trying to get back to London.  It's not you want me here anyway."

Thorin glances over at Kili as he pulls off the driveway. He can hear the song almost as clear as the radio as Kili has turned up the volume so high. He gently pulls at the wire so that one of the earphones pops out of his ear. “Don’t have that so loud,” he reprimands Kili. “You will damage your hearing. Anyway, I do want you here,” he says casually as he joins the main traffic. “What makes you think I don’t?”

Kili looks over at his uncle. "You’re a good liar, I'll give you that. Come on we both know you only agreed because if I get arrested again they are going to press charges"  he says putting the headphone back in " don't worry I'll be out of your hair when I turn eighteen."

Thorin swerves and brings the car to an abrupt stop in the bus stop, making Kili cry out in surprise. “What do you mean arrested again?!” he asks Kili, shocked. Clearly his sister had not been wholly honest with the seriousness of the situation. “For what?”

"She didn't tell you? “ he asks taking his headphones out and looking at his uncle's shocked face. "Typical mum"

Thorin shakes his head. He knows they are going to be late now, but this is not a matter that can wait. “What for?” he repeats in his authoritative voice, silently cursing his sister for landing him with a criminal in the making without giving him the full heads up.

" Does It really matter? “ he asks shifting nervously " Its not like I done anything down here.”

“I hardly think that is relevant. Don’t you think I have a right to know since you live under my roof?”

Kili sighs. "First time stealing, second time fighting,  third time drugs" he says quietly looking at his boots.

“Jesus Christ, Kili,” Thorin mutters in shock. “Why would you be so stupid? You are an intelligent lad. You always used to do so well in school!”

" Uncle it's no big deal" he says looking out the window " I haven't done well in school for ages,  It’s not like I need grades anyway."

Thorin wants to ask more but a quick look on his watch tells him this will have to wait. “We will continue this conversation tonight,” he says to Kili as he starts the engine again and continues to the school in silence.

"Can't wait" Kili mutters sarcastically, turning  Marilyn Manson up full blast and looking out the window. "So how far away are we from school? “ he asks, hating the silence.

Thorin indicates left and smiles at Kili as the pull up in front of the gates. “Here we are, sir.”

 _Thank god_ Kili thinks, looking out  the large building and watching the students walk into the red bricked building.  "See you then," he says quietly, getting out the car.

“Not so fast,” Thorin grabs his wrist. “Piercing,” he reminds Kili, and holds out his hand to receive the jewel.

"Uncle Thorin,  be cool it’s just a piercing" he replies, flushing red with embarrassment as a pupil walks nearby.

“Out,” Thorin urges. “Or I will get out of this car and take it out for you in front of all of the other kids.”

Kili gulps at his uncle's threat and reluctantly takes it out " You are such a snob,"  he snaps, handing it over.

“And the belt,” Thorin points, ignoring Kili’s comment.

"No, that's not fair," he argues clutching hold of his favourite belt.

“I will keep it safe, don’t worry,” Thorin smirks. “You can have it back tonight if you have behaved at school.” He clicks his fingers impatiently.

"Fuck off! No!" he growls slamming the car door.  He would do a lot of things but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Thorin takes in a deep breath to calm his temper and then unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of the car. “Kilian Durin,” he says loud enough so that some of the nearby pupils turn around. “I'm not asking you again.”

Kili can feel his face burn at the use of his full name and hastily takes off his belt. "I hate you,"  he thunders opening the passenger door and putting it on the seat.

But Thorin just smiles and walks back to the driver’s side. “Have a good day at school,” he calls to Kili. And as he opens the door,” Oh, and you are grounded tonight for swearing at me,” he adds and takes his place behind the wheel, not allowing Kili time to respond as he starts the engine.

Kili’s eyes follow the car down the road,  as some students near by stare at him " yeah what" he snaps. He watches them rush away and gives a little smirk.

The school was a huge building, all on one level,  It had vast trees outside of it making it seem secluded. The brunet lets out a little sigh and slowly makes his way to the entrance,  loosening his tie in the process.

The entrance hall was crowded with people, all seemed to be huddled into separate groups, Kili notes there dress and realises he sticks out like a sore thumb.

Just then the bell rings and everyone disappears in different directions.

Fili sighs as the bell rings. He had managed to stay out of everyone's way, keeping his eyes trained on the book he was reading and not drawn any attention to himself. But that soon change when they were seated in class. His stomach was already churning in a sickening way as he thought about the snickering comments that would start as soon as he was seated. He was an easy target anyway - he knew he was a bit of a bookworm and a teacher's pet and of course as icing on the cake he was the headmaster's son. But things had really escalated when he'd broken up with his first ever boyfriend once he realised he was just being taken advantage off to get the other boy's grades up. Bilbo had taken the breakup very badly indeed and had sworn to make his life hell from there on which true to his word he had.

Kili leans on a little sort of half table, looking through his bag for his spare piercings _what Thorin don't know can't hurt_ he thinks smugly putting the ring through his lip hole and a bar through his eyebrow, He looks over at a desk with a chair behind it and notes a blonde watching him, he wants to ask what his problem is but decides to ignore it.

Fili looked the new kid up and down with a mixture of interest and apprehension. He looked completely different from the rest of the pupils. He was tall with long dyed black hair and came across - well there really was no other way to put it - like a misfit and a troublemaker. He jolts when he finds the guy returning his stare and his face flushes a bright red. But before he has a chance to say anything the black haired kid had turned his back on him again.

Kili looks at the stupid time table that his uncle had collected for him along with a map of the rooms. He can feel himself getting frustrated as he can't make out how to get to his first lesson he notes the blonde is still lurking in the area and realises, he has no other choice but to ask " Hi um how do I Get too Mrs Hurley's art room?" he asks.

Fili looks up again in surprise and takes a step back, his flight instinct racing at full throttle. But he relaxes when he realises that the other boy just wants some help rather than beat him up. _He looks to be an odd ball like yourself. He is not in with the cool kids yet or with Bilbo and his gang._ He smiles unsurely. "I'm Fili. You're new." _Smooth! You managed to make an idiot of yourself in all of ten seconds!_ he cringes.

Kili raises an eyebrow at the blonde’s nervousness. He looks him up and down. His uniform was in pristine condition, the white shirt was tucked neatly into his black trousers, his blonde hair was cut short and flopped on his face. Then then looks into his blue eyes. _He has kind eyes,_ he thinks and can't help but smile. "I'm Kili" he says nervously.

Fili laughs. "Sounds like some comedy duo. Kili and Fili." He feels his cheeks flush again,  hating the heat in his face so very much. 'Sorry." he whispers,  looking at the floor. _Jesus Christ, he's gonna think you're a complete tool!_

 _"_ Why are you sorry?" Kili chuckles. "It is a little strange," he admits, moving the lip ring with his tongue. "So Fili would you be able to help me to the art room?”

Fili nods and smiles shyly. “You’re in the same class as me,” he says as he stuffs his book in his satchel. “Just follow me.”

"So Fili, tell me what do you do for fun around here? “he asks, putting his rucksack on his back.

“Well …” the blond teenager says as he begins to walk to the classroom. “The art lessons are fun. They are my favourite actually. Although I also enjoy English literature.” He looks at the tall boy and frowns. “You will get in trouble for that, you know,” he indicates towards to lip piercing.

Kili smiles. " I always do," he admits. "My last school got fed up with telling me after a week. I wonder how long it will take them here," he smirks.

“Why?” Fili stares at Kili in shock as they turn the corner to the art classrooms.

“Why what?” he asks a little confused.

“Why do you get yourself in trouble? Why not just leave the ring out? You can wear it after school?”

“Because I like the ring, It’s what makes me, me” he says a little defensively. “ It's not hurting anyone, why should I take it out?” he asks not unkindly just a little shocked at being questioned.

Fili contemplates this for a second. It seems silly to get yourself into trouble over something like that, he thinks, but he shrugs. It is not up to him what the new boy decides to do. And he pushes open the classroom door.

Kili walks into the classroom feeling all eyes upon him. “Why are they all looking at me like I have two heads?” he asks Fili quietly.

Fili cannot help but chuckle. “We just don’t get newcomers here that often. Especially not ones that look well … different.” He decides to make the most of the distraction that Kili is causing to slip quietly into his seat, for once avoiding any taunts or pathetic attempts to trip him up.

Kili nervously follows the blonde slipping In the seat beside him “ So er what are we actually studying?” he says getting his pencil case and notebook out on the placing it on the desk, he opens the pencil case to get out a pen and notes the blonde looking at his cigarettes which he had hid in amongst his statutory “ Do you smoke?”

Fili shakes his head and begins to line up his sketchbook and his pencils. “We are studying Picasso,” he says softly, not wanting to draw too much attention to the two of them. “It is interesting, but I prefer the classics,” he says as he opens his sketchbook.

Kili looks at the sketchbook. “You are really good,” he comments looking closer, taking in the careful shading on the half-finished sketch of a perfect looking man with long trailing hair and piercing blue eyes and low cut top showing off his abs. He slowly opens his sketchbook which is half full.

Fili feels his cheeks burn again as he quickly turns over the page. He shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not that good. And Mrs Hurley does not really approve of my ehm … more personal work.” His cheeks are positively on fire now as he glances over at Kili’s artwork. “Oooh!” he smiles. “I like that!” he compliments the charcoal drawing of what appears to be a grand, gothic door knocker in the shape of a lion. “That shading is awesome!”

Kili beams, unused to get compliments “ Thank you. I tend to draw darker stuff. Who is your….”

“Is there a problem here?” the middle aged women asks glaring at the tall boy,  who seems to be chatting away with no care for the rules. She looks at Fili a little surprised to find the boy listening intently. “I’m surprised at you Phillip”.

Fili lowers his eyes. “Sorry Mrs Hurley,” he says softly.

The teacher walks away moving back to her desk. “Now as I was saying I Want you all to continue with you Picasso style painting, I will circulate the room to view on your progress now begin.”

Fili promptly opens his reference book and begins to sketch, chewing his bottom lip in concentration as he does.

Kili begins to look around the room noting the others already starting. “Can I share your book, please? I haven't got one of my own,” he asks in a low voice.

Mrs Hurley storms over to the desk “ Kilian this is your second warning, now get on with your work” she snaps moving away from the table.

Fili looks at the new boy and is shocked to find him scowl at Mrs Hurley’s back. “Here,” he whispers as he puts the reference book between them.” And he throws the other boy a shy smile.

Kili grins back “think I’m going to fit in great” he jokes quietly looking at the book “I have studied Picasso three times now” he moans leaning back in the chair “ you would think I would Know this stuff off by heart”.

Fili wants to ask Kili about his previous school, but a warning look from the teacher makes him bite his tongue and he continues his drawing.

“Gay boy, who’s your new friend?” A blonde boy sat in front whispers to Fili smirking as he notes him shift nervously.

Fili tries to ignore the curly haired blond, as always cursing his own stupidity for having fallen into his trap and let him take advantage of him. He continues to stare hard at his drawing, his heart pounding in his chest. _Please leave me alone._

Bilbo can see the effect he is having on the teen and turns to the brunet “ Gay boy and Goth girl” he jeers making sure to keep his eye on the teacher. He can see the blondes face colour as he tries to ignore him. Then he looks at the new boy a little disappointed to see him staring back at him calmly.

“ Like I haven't heard that one before, pig boy,” he replies calmly, looking the large boy in the eyes. “You look like, and smell like a pig and judging by the size of you you eat like a pig,” he comments noting a few other students give a little snigger. He watches as the boy flushes red  with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.”

"Kili!" Fili hisses under his breath. _This is only making it so much worse!_ he panics and his eyes flick from Bilbo to the teacher and back.

Kili looks at blonde he can see the concern behind his eyes and also fear, he can’t help feel a little sorry for him _Jesus what's knocked your confidence so low you're willing to put up with this shit_ he thinks. He turns back to the curly haired boy who is still glaring at him with two other boys " Yes can we help you with anything else?.

"You're gonna regret that, princess," the curly blond smirks at him. "Just you wait." He winks thickly at Fili who to his amusement is blushing fiercely before he turns back to his work as Mrs Hurley turns round to them.

"Right Phillip and Kilian you are asking for detention. You will come back in your lunch break if you don't pack it in. " The middle age women declares eyeing the new boy with dislike, and turns to the blonde " you father will hear of this"

Fili cringes and he can feel tears prick in his eyes. "Yes miss, " he says softly and he can hear Bilbo and his friends snigger.

Kili can feel his temper begin to rise at the unfairness of the situation " We weren't even the one's causing problems It was that idiot"  he says indication to the curly haired teen.

"What did you just call me?!" Bilbo twists around and glares at the new boy.

" I called you an idiot you posh twat" Kili says well aware how common he's sounds with his London accent " perhaps you need to get your hearing checked."

"Enough" the art teacher shouts unused to dealing with arguments between the students,  she glares at the new boy with dislike _clearly a troublemaker_ she thinks " you will receive a letter home telling your guardian of your behaviour"

Kili gulps at the thought of how his uncle will react and moves his eyes back to the book after giving the curly haired boy one last glare.

*****

Kili Walks along the back of the building,  so that no one can see him,  he takes a fag out of his pocket and his lighter and sparks up,  it's only then he notes Fili sat alone on some steps watching him " mind if I join you? “ he asks walking to the steps and sitting beside him.

Fili looks up in surprise and then scans the area. He is not sure. The new kid had already managed to get into trouble in their first lesson and he did not need any more trouble than he already found himself in. But then again Kili had stood up for him and earned himself a letter to his parents for doing so. Besides it would be rude and unkind to tell him no. But as he has his little internal argument Kili has already plonked himself next to him.

" So why are you sat by yourself? “ he asks taking a drag off his fag " I mean there's plenty of places to sit why, here?“

Fili shrugs. "I like to be by myself. I don't get much hassle here." He frowns as Kili blows out his smoke. "That's bad for your health," he says, instantly wanting to kick himself for being so proper all the time.

Kili can't help but let out a little laugh " you got to do something bad at some point,  what's the fun in being good? “

Fili snorts. The only time he had done something really bad it had come to haunt him until this very day and made his life hell. "So how are you finding the school?" he quickly changes the subject.

Kili smiles " It's different, I've never been to such a posh school" he admits feeling uncharacteristically shy as he shuffles nervously “so who is the pig boy? “

Fili can feel his cheeks burn again. "No-one," he whispers, staring at his sandwich but having lost his appetite. "He's the mayor's son. Just... just try and stay out of his way."

“ yeah that’s probably not going to happen, I kind of attract trouble” he admits taking a drag off of his smoke “ I don't mean to it just happens at every school, It just does” he says thinking back to his previous schools.

"So how did you end up here?" Fili asks curiously. "I am you don't like you're from around here."

Kili sighs “ I am not I’m from London, My mother kicked me out so I was sent to live with my uncle Thorin to see If he can  make me behave” he says quietly “ this is my fifth school in two years.”

Fili's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Wow, you really are trouble, aren't you? Why did your mum kick you out?" He lowers his eyes quickly and mutters, "Sorry, it's none of my business."

“ No its okay” he says quietly “ I got into the wrong crowd, got arrested a few times last time was for possession of drugs , If I break the law one more time they will press charges”.

"Oh my God," Fili says in shock, feeling a little nervous around the other boy now. But when he looks up at Kili, he finds no menace there, just a whole lot of front to hide someone who seems equally as nervous as he is. "Guess it must be lonely, leaving your friends in London behind, moving schools constantly."

The brunet shrugs" I guess, never really anywhere long enough to make any friends at school, But yeah miss my group of friends out of school” he says sadly “ so what about you , do you have many friends here?”

Fili shakes his head staring at the ground. "Not here. Guess I don't really fit in with the cool kids. Besides my father is the head teacher." He'd thought about whether to tell Kili, but he'd find out soon enough. "Got some online friends and stuff," he blushes again, thinking how pathetic that must sound.

Kili feels a wave of sympathy for the blonde “ Yeah I can imagine that can't be easy” he admits then smiles at Fili as he blushes _he’s kinda cute_ he thinks “ Well I’ll be your friend , You know we don't have to… but if you want” he says feeling his cheeks colour and suddenly finding his shoes interesting. 

Fili smiles when he sees Kili blush. _He's just as nervous as you._ "Sure, I'd like that," he says, a little surprised at Kili's offer of friendship and he takes a bite of his cheese sandwich.

Kili smiles _At least I can say I have one friend now_ he thinks happily and gets out his own lunch “ So tell me Is there anything cool to do in Somerset?” he asks taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich “ I haven't really had a chance to look around”

Fili looks at the Gothic kid  wondering what he'd class as _cool_. "There's lots of historical places. And Glastonbury. And Bristol isn't that far. Have you got a car?"

Kili shakes his head"  No in London I have one of  my dad’s old motorbikes, it was his pride and joy, but mum would not let me bring it down here with me” He says sadly feeling a lump in his throat.

Fili can see a raw hurt in Kili's dark brown eyes and decides this is neither the time nor the place to ask any personal questions. "Well, I've got a car. If you fancy it wet could go to Glastonbury some time. They have lots of Gothic stuff there, think you'll like it."

The brunets face immediately brightens up “ Yes please that would be ace” he beams at the thought of getting some new boots and perhaps a new coat “ It will have to wait till I’m out of trouble with my uncle though, he’s going to blow his lid when he reads this bloody letter” he swallows suddenly a little fearful of his uncles temper.

Just then the bell rings to announce the end of the lunch break. Both teens jump and gather their belongings and head towards their next lessons.


	3. Anger Management

 “ Uncle whatever you do please don’t shout it wasn't my fault” he says nervously handing over the letter. He is tempted to retreat to his bedroom but knows it is better to get it over and done with, he shifts his feet as he watches Thorins eyes scan down the page.

Thorin feels the disappointment and anger at Kili for getting himself in trouble already boil to the surface and he slams the note down onto the table. “What on earth is the matter with you?!” he bellows. “One day! Can you not even go one day without drawing some form of negative attention to yourself?”

“ It wasnt my fault he was picking on my friend” he snarls feeling his temper rise “ Its not like I attacked the pig-faced git” he argues glaring at his uncle. He gets up and storms out of the living room towards his bedroom.

“KILI!” Thorin shouts up the stairs. “Come back down now!”

“ Fuck off! You're not going to believe me any way” he hollers, stomping up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. He finds himself instantly craving a fag and reaches for his pack he had stored under his mattress taking one out.

Thorin races after the youngster and throws open the door to his bedroom without knocking. Kili stares back at him, shocked, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. "Give me that!" Thorin growls at him, fuming that Kili yet again had been dishonest and defiant of him.

Kili takes the smoke out of his mouth and hands it to his uncle, he storms over to the bed and plonks himself down with his back to his uncle " go away"  he orders.

"Kili, come downstairs. I will make us a cup of tea and then we'll talk," Thorin says calmly, but with a tone that leaves for no negotiation. And he leaves the room, making his way back downstairs.

Kili reluctantly follows Thorin down stairs and into the kitchen.  He sits on the breakfast bar stool unsure what to do or say.  He grabs a paper towel and pen off the side and begins doodling  waiting for his uncle to start shouting.

"What happened then?" Thorin asks, putting a cup of tea in front if his nephew. "Tell me your side of the story."

Kili looks at his uncle a little surprised" This kid just turned around and called Fili a gay boy and It really upset him, so I lost my temper" he admits taking a sip out of the mug.

Thorin looks at his nephew. "Who's Fili?"

Kili smiles “ A friend I think” he replies thinking of the cute blond.” he has been helping me find my way around”.

Thorin looks at Kili with a slight smile. "That's good, that you've made a friend already," he says kindly. "And it is good that you stand up for your friends when you feel they are being wronged." He leans himself a little forward. "But it's the way you go about it, Kili. Why did you not just tell the teacher what happened?"

“ I tried she didn't listen, but then who would listen to the goth kid” he says sadly  biting his lip “ No one ever does.”

Thorin feels a sadness in his heart at Kili’s statement, realising how little faith Kili has in himself underneath all the bravado and dark, aggressive exterior. “Don’t say that, Kee,” he says softly. “Look if you want we can go and speak to this teacher, explain what happened.”

Kili shakes his head. “Thanks but no. The boy already doesn’t like me, having you go into to the school would be suicide,” he flinches at the thought of the torment he would receive of Bilbo. 

“Okay,” Thorin nods in understanding. “Let’s just put this note aside for a moment. How was the rest of your day?”

Kili shrugs “ Okay I guess “ he says helping himself to a biscuit from the jar that his uncle had brought over with the tea “ And yours?”.

“Okay thank you,” Thorin says in genuine surprise that Kili had asked, even if it sounded more like a habit than a genuine interest. “Now, there is something else we said we would talk about tonight,” he says, pulling his chair a little closer. “Kili, what is going on? Stealing, fighting, drugs? This is not like you.”

Kili sighs. “Yeah well, I'm not the same person I once was,” he replies, putting his guard up. “Anyway, it’s not like I always got caught, I was just unlucky ”.

Thorin knits his brow together. “Do you even realise what you just said?” he says sternly. “You should not be getting yourself in that kind of trouble, whether you get caught or not. Kili,” he says, putting a hand on the teen’s shoulder, “this is not what your father would have wanted for you.”

Kili suddenly stills in movement feeling himself stiffen up. “Yeah well, dad isn't here is he? Who do you think you are, telling me what dad would want,” he thunders  shrugging Thorin’s hand off his shoulder.

Thorin takes back his hand and looks at his nephew, the harsh look on his face which masks such hurt underneath. “Kili, have you ever talked to anyone about the accident?” he asks carefully, beginning to see what is driving Kili’s behaviour.

Kili looks away from his uncle as he feels a lump form in his throat. “I don’t need to talk about it. I am fine,” he snarls, trying to hide his emotions.

Thorin decides not to press the matter any further, but it is definitely something they will need to work on over the coming months. Clearly Kili has never learnt to deal with his grief and he might even be suffering from post traumatic stress.

“Alright,” he changes the subject, relieved that at least Kili has not run off again as he normally does. “What would you like for tea tonight?”

+++

Kili walks up to the entrance hall. He looks around the crowded entrance hall for the blonde and he cannot help feeling a little disappointed when he does not spot him. _Why would he be here idiot? Did you expect him to be sat waiting for you?_ he thinks. He notes a few students giving him nervous looks and just as he's about to tell them to sod of the bell rings and the crowd separates. He notes the table and his heart skips as he sees the blonde sat behind the desk with his nose in a book.

He walks towards the blonde and smiles. "Morning, Fee," he said brightly, leaning against the table.

“Hey!” Fili looks up with a smile, happy that Kili had not had a change of heart overnight about them being friends. Then he remembers the note. “How was your uncle?” he asks, as he stuffs his book away. “Was he very mad?”

Kili smiles .“He wasn't as bad as I thought, thank God” he says, his heart going ten to the dozen. “How was your dad, was he very angry? I'm sorry you got into trouble.”

“Mrs Hurley must have forgotten, because he never mentioned it,” Fili smiles. “And you didn’t get me in trouble, you tried to stand up for me,” he smiles. As he looks into Kili’s eyes he jolts. _He has really lovely eyes_ , he suddenly realises. _Dark and mysterious, exotic almost_. But he silently reprimands himself. Kili is a friend and he is probably not even interested in boys, let alone someone as boring as he is. “We had best head to class,” he says quickly, knowing he is blushing again.

Kili groans. “What lesson have we got first?” he asks taking out his pencil case and pulling out his lip ring to put back through his lip.

“You really will get in trouble for that, you know,” Fili says again but decides to give up as Kili just shrugs. “Ehm … English literature,” he notes on the timetable.

Kili sighs. “I am crap at English” he moans putting the bag on his shoulder.

“I love reading,” Fili smiles. “Well, I guess you figured that since I always have my nose in a book. Don’t worry, I can help you catch up. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Kili smiles. “Thank you. I used to be good in school before..” he starts but then shuts his mouth. he can feel the usual sadness well up inside him as it always does when he thinks about his dad.

”Before?” Fili asks kindly. But he can see Kili does not want to talk about whatever it is and shift nervously as they approach the classroom. “Let’s just wait here a second,” he says as he sees the other boys have gathered in front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher. He can feel his heart start to beat faster as he spies Bilbo, chatting animatedly with his buddies.

Kili squeezes his friend’s shoulder seeing how worried he is. “They will not start on you, whilst I am here,” he reassures the blonde “ lets just say I have dealt with bastards like him before and chewed them for breakfast”.

Fili looks up at his taller friend and thinks he can well believe that. “Still, I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me,” he says. He hesitates whether to tell Kili the truth about Bilbo, but just as he opens his mouth, the curly blond has spotted them.

“If it isn't our favourite couple,” Bilbo sneers, approaching them with his huge henchmen in their usual place at his side. 

“Let’s just ignore them,” Fili whispers nervously, feeling that sick feeling deep in the pit of his stomach return.

Kili can feel a protectiveness well up inside of him, a need to shield the blonde from  the curly haired boy. He stands himself in front of the blond. “Well, I could smell shit from around the corner. I should have known we would find you here,” he says, bringing himself up to his full height.

“Shit Kee,” Fili whispers under his breath as he can see his ex flare and his eyes look for an escape.

Bilbo walks up to Kili and eyes him with disgust. He looks past him at Fili and smirks. “You only had one good thing going for you before and that was that you had taste. But clearly you have now lost even that, you little faggot.”

Kili shoves the teen away from his friend. “Leave him alone” he snarls. “I am not afraid of you so just go fuck yourself.”

Bilbo glares at the goth boy. “Don’t you dare touch me, you freak!” he snarls.

Kili lets out a little laugh “ you are so pathetic, do you really think that is going to hurt me?” he asks giving him another shove “ Leave him alone or you will have me to deal  with, got it?” he says calmly.

Bilbo looks at his two tall friends and smirks at Fili. “So cute. Little Fee has got a girlfriend to protect him. Could you not handle a proper man, sweetheart?”

Kili can feel himself begin to explode with anger and reaches for the other teens  neck, grasping hold of his tie “ Believe me when I say this , If you make one more move I will make you regret it, That is a promise” he growls feeling his eyes darken which was always a sign of his temper.

“ Enough!” a voice snaps behind Kili. He jolts at the unexpected tone of authority and reluctantly lets go.

Fili feels like every last droplet of blood is drained from his body as he recognises his father's voice. Achingly slowly he turns around to look into the harsh blue eyes staring back at him.

Thranduil looks at his son with shock,  It wasn't like Fili to get involved In any sort of trouble " What the hell is going on? “ he asks looking at his son.

Fili looks nervously over at Kili and Bilbo and back at his father again. "Nothing, sir. Just a bit of banter," he says softly, his cheeks on fire.

Thranduil narrows his eyes at his son then looks over at the brunet who still his hands on Bilbos shirt "You must be Master Durin, follow to my office now"  he orders.

" It's not my fault,  he was picking on Fili" Kili argues reluctantly letting go of the curly haired boy.

Fili cringes as all eyes shift to him and he can see his father is waiting for an explanation. "I..  he... Bilbo did say something that upset me... " he says as soft as possible, hoping against all odds that Bilbo had not heard him. _Damn it, Kili! You've got me pinned right up into a corner!_

Thranduil then looks at Bilbo also narrowing his eyes at him also" we'll then you two will both follow me to mr office and I will call in your families" he states then turns to his son "Filippe, off to class"

Kili reluctantly looks at his friend then begins to follow the blonde haired man down the hall, He notes the other boy following just as quiet, they are led back to the main reception hall and towards a oaken door “ You sit there” he orders the curly haired boy, and leads kili a little further down the hall  “ You there” he says pointing to a second chair outside another door  Kili looks at the sign on the door and gulps when he realises the man is his new friends dad and reluctantly takes the seat.

+++

Fili looks up when Kili appears. He is sat in his usual spot on the steps, trying to stay out of harm's way. Bilbo had smugly walked back into the classroom after about twenty minutes, but he had not seen Kili again and he had really begun to worry that his father had done something stupid like suspend him - he would not put it past him either.

"Hey!" he says with an unsure smile, feeling guilty for being the reason of Kili's troubles twice now.

“ Hi, you alright” Kili asks he had spent the last three and a half hours explaining himself to the head and also writing lines, He had spoken to his uncle on the phone and knew he was in deep shit as his uncle's parting line was this is far from over.He walks over to the steps and slumps down next to the blond pulling out his smoke from his pocket “ I think your father really likes me” he jokes.

Fili snorts. "Welcome to the club, he doesn't like me either," he mutters more to himself.

Kili smiles “ sure that’s not true, he’s your dad” he says kindly looking into his shining blue eyes.

"Yeah well," Fili shrugs, feeling himself blush as the other teen smiles at him. "We just have different ideas. About pretty much everything. What ehm... what did you say about what Bilbo had said to me?" he asks nervously, hoping that Kili had not spilled too much or he would be in serious shit with his dad whom he had not yet told about his sexuality.

“ Didn’t get a chance to tell him much” he says sparking up his cigarette and blowing a smoke ring “ Bilbo told a pack of lies and he believed him over me” he admits feeling angry at the unfairness of it all.

"Sounds about right," Fili says, with an angry edge to his tone and he quickly bites into his sandwich.

Kili can hear the annoyance in his friend's voice and can’t help but smile a little “ Don't worry about, I'm kinda used to it “he says quietly “ so why does he target you?” he asks. he had been wondering this since yesterday.

Fili can feel his blush spread down his neck. "Because ehm well we sort of had ehm like a thing," he stutters.

Kili  can feel his jaw drop “ You dated that, why?” he says _you can do so much better_ he adds in his head.

Fili scowls at the black haired kid, feeling a little defensive as Kili questions his private life. "I was stupid, alright," he snaps. "He asked me out and I thought he genuinely liked me and he was my first boyfriend and ... and... " he can feel tears start to well up and jumps to his feet. "Just leave it, alright!" and he runs off.

“ Fee come back, I didn’t mean anything by it” he calls after the blonde and lets out a huge sigh “ Great cocked that one up” he says quietly to himself _stupid Kili, stupid_ he curses himself.

He suddenly gets up and rushes to catch up with him “ Fee slow down” he orders as he spots him rushing around a corner up ahead. “ I’m sorry if I have upset you” he calls.

"Why?" Fili sobs, hastily wiping his eyes. "Just... just go. I'm just causing trouble for you."

Kili catches up with the blonde “ You are not causing me any trouble Fili, you can talk to me I’m your friend” he reassures him “ I am not going anywhere.

Fili looks at the other boy with a little suspicion, unsure whether to trust him. "I'm sorry," he says softly. "I didn't mean to snap. He just made me feel stupid. He used me and when I realised and told him to get lost, well... You've seen what he's been like..."

Kili sighs certain that the blonde hasn't told him everything but decides not to push it “ There is no need to be sorry, He's the one missing out on something good” he says wrapping his arm around the teen, he can feel himself begin to harden at the closeness between them as he hugs the blonde “ Fee I..I was wondering if you wanted to come to Glastonbury with me at the weekend, we can look around and get dinner after” he can feel his face colour  “ I mean only if you want.  

Fili blinks hard at the sudden change of subject and he feels strange flutters in his stomach as Kili puts his arm around him. "S-sure," he stutters. And he smiles shyly at his friend.

Kili can feel himself begin to relax as Fili agrees to go on a date with him “ Great thats really ace, good” he says nervously, _stop talking you idiot_ he scolds himself kicking himself mentally.

+++

Thranduil looks the teen's uncle “ I have called you in to discuss your nephews constant disregard for the rules” He says looking the boy's guardian up and down.

 "What has he done?" Thorin asks calmly,  although internally he is fuming. After yesterday's letter he'd really hoped that Kili could go one day without getting into trouble, but when he'd received a call from the headmaster earlier his hopes had quickly been dashed.

The headmaster gives the dark haired man a serious look “ he seems to have a disregard for all the rules, he refuses to remove his piercings, and has been fighting with other pupils” he informs the boy's uncle.

"I think that hardly equates to a disregard for all the rules," Thorin bounces back. "However,  I have spoken to him about the piercings and I will do so again. What was the fight about?"

Thranduil found he disliked the man “ He grabbed another pupil by his shirt, Apparently he didn't like a suggestion of the boy who is a top student, and he lost his temper.”  

"I see. And the suggestion was what?"

“ I hardly think that matters” Thranduil snaps trying to keep a calm voice, despite the man's questioning.

Thorin leans himself forward in his seat. "With all due respect, sir, I feel it does matter. I am well aware of Kili's troubles and being a retired naval officer I have no issues handing out discipline where it is due. But if Kili is to learn the error of his ways then I need to understand what had caused his behaviour."

“ Apparently he was calling another student names, which I find very hard to believe” he states “ we have had no complaints about this before Kili came to this school,” he can feel his temper begin to rise and forces himself to keep an even voice. 

"Did you verify this with the other student? The one who was being picked on?" Thorin asks. He has no doubt that Kili had behaved inappropriately and he would punish him for it. But equally he felt fiercely protective over his nephew and wasn't gonna let him be made into a scapegoat.

Thranduil feels his temper snap “ I have Indeed “ he replies not able to keep his anger out of his voice “ The boy is a troublemaker and I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour in my school”

"Nor would I expect you to. Don't get me wrong," he continues, a little annoyed that the other adult seemed intent on making this a personal matter, "I do not approve of Kili attacking other pupils and rest assured he will be punished for that. But equally it is my duty to protect the interests of a minor who was placed in my care. And when Kili came home yesterday he told me there had been a similar incident of name calling then. It strikes me, sir, that you have some problems with bullying inside your school."

“ I had no such thing before your nephew set foot In this school sir,I can see why he has been kicked out of so many schools” he snaps then takes three deep breaths then forces a smile “ I understand it cannot be easy to hear this.” he says in mock understanding.

"I am aware that Kili has a lot of problems," Thorin retorts,  feeling his dislike of the headmaster grow by the minute and he decides to make one last effort to try and give Kili a chance at this school. "Do you even wonder why before you write him off? Surely such is your duty also as his headmaster."

“Do not tell me how to do my job and treat my students” Thranduil thunders.

"I do not. I'm asking you to not pass judgement on my nephew too quickly. Kilian was a good student,  a good kid, never got in trouble. Three years ago his father died during a motorcycle race. Kili witnessed the whole thing. Now I'm not asking you to excuse his behaviour. But please understand he is not a bad apple; simply a teenager who has not learnt to deal with his grief. Any help you can offer would be most appreciated."

Thranduil can feel himself weaken a little at this information “ I can email you across the information about a good grief counsellor, He is a good man mention my name and you should be able to be seen quicker” he offers feeling a little sympathy towards what seems to be his son's new friend.

Thorin raises a surprised eyebrow. That was more than he'd expected. "Thank you, I appreciate that," he says,  genuinely grateful. "And I promise you I will be having words with Kili about his behaviour." He gets to his feet and holds out his hand to the tall man before him.

Thranduil accepts his hand. "See that he takes the piercings out too," he adds, returning his attention to some papers.

+++

Kili sits stiff as a board, His uncle had been in the office for twenty minutes, he can hear mumbled voices but none of the discussion _how the hell do I explain this one_ he thinks trying to find a way out of his predicament. The face Thorin had given him when he had walked into the school was that of thunder and he knows he his in deep trouble, he nervously starts biting his nails, wishing the meeting would just finish so he can get it over and done with. 

“Home,” is all Thorin says to his nephew as he leaves the headmaster’s office. “Now.”

Kili gulps and dares not disobey his uncle, he picks up his belongings as rushes out to the Landrover parked in the parking lot. “Uncle I am sorry” he says quietly, when he still hasn't said anything.

Thorin opens the door and buckles up before he starts the engine. He waits for Kili to put on his seat belt and then reverses his 4x4 out of the parking space.

 _Oh my god he’s really mad,_ Kili panics when after five minutes Thorin has still not said anything. He starts fiddling with his shirt hem unsure what to say or do to make things better. He had never been on the receiving end of his uncles full temper before.

When they arrive, Thorin gets out of the car and walks ahead of Kili towards the house, not waiting to see if the youngster is following him. He unlocks the front door and turns on the light. Only then does he turn around. “Wait in the living room,” he tells Kili as he heads for the bathroom, as much to relieve himself as to calm his temper before he faces his nephew.

Kili sits on the sofa. He dare not disobey; he is tempted to run up to his room, but  knows if he does this it will make him even more mad. He desperately wants a joint to calm his nerves, which have been shot to pieces. _What if he kicks me out? Where do I go?_ he panics. 

Thorin slowly walks into the living room and sits himself down in the chair opposite Kili. “Explain yourself,” he says curtly.

Kili shrugs “ The head has already told you” he says quietly.

Thorin narrows his eyes at his nephew. “Do not show me contempt, Kili, I am warning you. I am asking you what happened.”

“ Bilbo was bullying my friend again, I stood up for him” he states looking at the floor and not making eye contact.

“I thought we spoke about this yesterday,” Thorin says in his deep rumbling voice. “About the proper way to deal with such issues. Not by flinging your fists around.”

“I didn't actually hit him, and you would think the head would care as it was his son I was standing up for!” Kili snaps feeling his temper rise. “I won't watch some wanker bully my friends.”

“Mind your language,” Thorin issues a warning. He looks at his nephew in surprise about his revelation that his new friend was in fact the head’s son and thinks was regret that he had not been particularly friendly with the man. “Kili, you have to control your temper. I do not ever want to be called to your school again because you have assaulted another student, do you understand me?” he raises his voice not exactly to shouting, but loud enough to make Kili flinch.

“But I did not assault him not really, I just grabbed his tie and the bastard deserved it” he proclaims. “Wish I did have a chance to hit him he might not bully Fili so much,” he adds under his breath.

Thorin cocks his head slightly. “What is he being bullied about?” he asks out of interest.

Kili hesitates unsure if to tell his uncle the truth or make something up. He pauses for a second and eventually replies. “Because he’s gay”.

Thorin knits his brow together as the revelation. “I see,” he says softly, rubbing a hand over his beard. “Does his father know that is why he is being bullied?”

Kili shakes his head “ I don’t think he even knows he is gay. They can pick on me all they want I can handle it, Fee can’t” he says.

“Kili, no,” Thorin shakes his head. “You cannot afford to get yourself into any more trouble. I think it is admirable you are trying to stand up for your friend, I really do, but you have got to stop this misbehaviour. And anyway, that was not the only thing the headmaster spoke to me about.” He crosses his arms and gives Kili a hard stare. “Do you think I am a fool?”

Kili looks at his uncle confused. “No, what are you talking about?”

Thorin reaches inside the pocket of his blazer and slams Kili’s lip and eyebrow piercing onto the table. “How Come I am told you are wearing piercings at school when I had confiscated these?” he says harshly.

Kili gulps. “I didn't think you would find out.” he admits shifting uneasy. “What is the big deal it’s not like I’m hurting anyone”. he says reaching for his uncle’s hand to take the piercings.

“Are you having me on?” Thorin’s eyes bulge as Kili has the audacity to try and take the piercings from him and he yanks his hand back. “Kili, it is not about hurting anyone or what you think is right. You will have to abide by rules in your life, we all do, whether you like them or not. You are not in charge! And the way you are going with your poor school results you will never be in charge either. I have had enough of this,” he snarls and gets to his feet. “Get out of my sight! And you are grounded for the rest of the week, including the weekend.”

“You can’t do that! I have a date this weekend” he argues “ This is so unfair first you take my fags, then you take my piercings now you ground me! I am not a child I am seventeen years old!” he shouts, he picks up his bag and heads for the front door.

“You walk through that door now and you do not need bother coming back,” Thorin shouts back, knowing he has lost the control now, but Kili really is pressing his buttons to the limit. “I made my rules quite clear and if you decide that you are too grown up to follow them then you can suffer the consequences! Now get up to your room!”

“I fucking hate you!” Kili shouts and storms up the stairs slamming his bedroom door behind him he picks up his bedside light and chucks it against the wall.

Thorin listens to the wreckage going on upstairs and turns on the television trying to drown out the noise. _Why did I agree to this again?_ he silently smirks to himself as he sinks back down in his chair. But he full well knows why. _Because Kili is not only your nephew but your best friend’s son. And you owe him this._

Kili knocks over the bed side table in rage he moves to his his chest of draws knocking everything onto of hit onto the floor, then suddenly he hears a smash, his heart instantly drops when he realises what it is “ No, no No” he shouts panic rising up inside of him.

Thorin presses the mute button on the remote as he hears a loud crash and then Kili shouting. _What has he done now?_ he worries as he jumps up and rushes up the stairs. “Kili, what is going on?” he calls out as he pushes upon the door.

As he looks into the room his heart breaks as he finds Kili sat on the floor in the midst of total mayhem, sobbing his eyes out as he holds onto the broken frame of a picture of his dad on his prized bike. He steps carefully over the bits of paper and broken glass and kneels down beside his nephew. “Oh Kee,” he says softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

“ I.. I didn’t mean to” Kili sobs. The photo and frame had been a gift from his father so he was always with him, even when he was away racing. “I just lost control” .

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Thorin tries to sooth his nephew. He begins to gather the broken pieces. “We will fix it. It’s okay.”

Kili clutches the photo frame “ What the hell is wrong with me? I just lost control,” he says getting angry at himself.

Thorin reaches out for Kili’s hand. “Come sit on the bed with me for me moment,” he says softly, guiding the teen to his feet and over to the edge of the bed. He wraps an arm around the dark haired boy’s shoulders. “Kili, I know you miss him. I do too.”

Kili wraps his arms around his uncle finding comfort in his embrace. “Everything went tits up when he passed away,” he sobs leaning his head on his uncle's shoulder.

“Ssh, it’s okay,” Thorin says, gently rubbing his hand over Kili’s back. He is a little surprised and taken aback by his nephew’s sudden outpouring of emotions and especially by him clamping onto him, but equally he is relieved to find Kili finally opening up. “I know it is hard. But you have got to talk about it, sweet Kee. You cannot bottle it all up.”

“Sorry, uncle,“ Kili says, wiping his eyes on his uncle’s shirt. “I’m sorry I trashed my room,” he apologises.

“It’s okay,” Thorin says, running his hand through Kili’s long hair. “Once,” he adds. “Just to let it out. But you have got to start finding a better way to deal with your anger.” Then he has a thought. “You were doodling yesterday. Is that something you like to do? Draw?”

Kili walks over to his bag and gets out his sketch book and hands it to his uncle “ you can look if you want” he says handing him the book.”

Thorin looks at the sketchbook in surprise, knowing how personal drawings are to the artists. “Are you sure?” he asks carefully. When Kili gives him a shy shrug he begins to slowly look through the sketches. “Kili, these are amazing!” he says as he turns page after page of detailed illustrations. They all share the same dark theme, but then he had not expected anything else going by Kili’s dress code. But they truly are stunning pieces. “You have definitely inherited your father’s talent.”

“Thank you” he says feeling himself blush. “Fili can draw” he says wondering why he had mentioned the blond.

Thorin looks up with a smile. “You really care a lot for this boy, don’t you,” he says carefully.

Kili nods. “That’s who my date is with,” he admits biting his finger nail. “We were going to go to Glastonbury and get dinner afterwards,” he adds shyly. He had never really spoke to anyone about his sexuality before.

“I see,” Thorin tries hard not to grin to widely, not wishing to embarrass his nephew. “As in a romantic date?”

Kili shrugs. “I don’t know if he sees me like that, but I like him a lot”

Thorin thinks about the punishment he had promised Kili and sighs. “Look, Kili, you really have made a hash of your first couple of days in school. A letter from the teacher and a phonecall from the headmaster? I cannot let that go completely unpunished, Kee, and you won’t be going to Glastonbury.” He can see Kili tense up again, but he puts a hand on his arm. “But … if you can behave the rest of the week without getting into any more trouble, how about you can bring your friend over here for a meal? Perhaps we can order in a takeaway if you want?”

Kili originally wants to argue but he can see his uncle is really trying and nods. “ I think you will like him, he’s a complete opposite to me, he’s good at school and really clever,” he says smiling.   

Thorin frowns. “So are you,” he says sternly. _As long as the boy is not like his father I am sure we’d get along fine_ , he adds silently. “Now, let’s quickly tidy this up and then we’ll have something to eat.” He carefully takes the picture from Kili. “And tomorrow I will pop into town and get the glass of the frame replaced.”

"Thank you, uncle Thorin "he says wrapping his arms around him again. "I won't get in anymore trouble, I promise. "

 _We’ll see …_ But Thorin smiles and embraces his teenage nephew. “Good. And I would like to see more of your artwork,” he encourages as they begin to tidy up the mess Kili had made in his rage.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Thranduil written by witchesdelite  
> Thorin and Fili written by LadyLuna


	4. Date

Kili begins to pace his room nervously, he had kept his promise and managed to keep his temper in check all week, Had put up with Bilbo’s taunting even though his instinct was to fight back he held his tongue, and kept his piercings out, done all his homework  and pretty much made sure did nothing to annoy his uncle.

 _What if he decides he doesn't like me after all?_ he panicschecking his appearance in the mirror _Or decides my gothic look is too much?_ its only then he realises that Fili had never seen him fully gothed up _Oh god he’s going to think I’m a right freak_ he thinks grabbing a tissues and bringing it to his face to remove the makeup from his eyes.

Just then the bell rings _shit I haven't got the time!,_ he runs out of the room and towards the door, his uncle goes to walk out the living “ Uncle Thorin just do me one huge favour try and be cool” he says turning to face him.  

Thorin raises an eyebrow and in mocked offence says, "Are you suggesting I'm ever not _cool_?" but when Kili gives him the evils he smiles. "I'll be on my best behaviour." He has no intention to ruin his nephew's big date.  After all Kili deserved it, he had more than impressed Thorin with his improved attitude and if that was the influence his love interest was having on him Thorin was more than happy to be supportive.

Kili opens the door “ Hi Fee” he says his voice slightly higher than normal _get a grip you talk  to him every day you idiot!_ he scolds himself “ You… you found it okay then” he adds shifting nervously.

"Hey! Yes I did thanks," Fili smiles shyly. He looks his friend up and down. "Wow!" he utters. "You look awesome!"

Kili can feel his face flush “ Thank you” he replies and finds himself just staring at the cute blonde until his uncle clears his throat behind him “ Oh yeah this is my uncle Thorin” he says moving aside so his friend can enter the house.

Fili steps forward and looks up at the tall dark haired man, feeling a little intimidated by him. But he's had manners rammed into him and he holds out his hand. "Very nice to meet you, sir," he says softly and then hands him a bouquet of flowers.

"It's nice to meet you too," Thorin smiles, taking the flowers in surprise. "Thank you, this is very nice of you. And please call me Thorin. Come on in."

Kili nervously shifts as Fili makes his way into the lounge. “ Do you want a coke, or tea or something?” he asks smiling _stop smiling you look like a total idiot!._

"Ehm tea please," Fili smiles back. He can't believe how different Kili looks outside school. "You look like Eric Draven," he smiles again, feeling little flutters in his stomach as he looks into Kili's dark eyes. "My father would so kill me if I came home looking like that!"

Kili beams at the comparison “ That’s the look I was going for” he says “ I’ll go and get your tea be back in a minute” he says leaving his date in the living room and going into the kitchen.

Thorin follows his nephew to put the flowers into a vase, which he fills with water. “He’s nice,” he smiles to Kili. “And good looking.”

“Uncle Thorin, be good” Kili says flushing red.

Thorin grins, but nods. “I will.” And he walks back to the living room, where Fili is sat nervously perched on the sofa. He tries hard not to stare at the shy blond boy, but he is completely taken by surprise by Kili's date. He had expected someone with perhaps more similar dress style to his nephew, not a perfectly groomed, well-spoken and smartly dressed kid.

"This is a really nice place, sir, I mean Thorin," Fili says softly, smiling shyly.

"Thank you," Thorin replies as he sits down in his large leather chair. "Whereabouts do you live?"

"Just around the corner from the school. My dad is the headmaster and we moved there when he got the job."

Thorin thinks about his meeting with the boy's father. "I see," he says, keeping his promise to Kili not to embarrass him and since he does not know if Kili had mentioned that he got called into school he decides not to say anything else. "Kili told me you like to draw."

Kili walks back into the room with a pot of tea, three cups and biscuits “  Yeah he's fantastic” he says joining in the conversation as he puts the tray on the table and begins pouring into the cups “ Do you have sugar, Fee?”  

"No thank you," Fili shakes his head. And to Kili's uncle. "I'm not that good, really. Kili draws really well though."

"He does," Thorin agrees. "Thank you, Kili," he nods as his nephew hands him his tea. "Kili's father used to draw and paint too. Kili clearly has inherited his talent."

Kili goes quiet at the mention of his dad, he has not told the blonde about his father so hastily changes the subject. ”So how was work?” he asks the blond piling sugar into his cup.

“Good thanks,” Fili says. “Quite busy. I work in a florist,” he explains to Thorin. “Just a Saturday morning job. Hence the flowers,” he blushes slightly. “I should probably have explained …”

Kili beams. “It was a really nice thought “ he says sitting beside the blonde and taking a sip of tea from his cup.

“It was,” Thorin nods.

“What work do you do, sir?” Fili asks courteously, unable to get the _sir_ bit out of his vocabulary. He addresses his own father as sir, so to call someone else’s uncle by his first name is just unthinkable.

“I used to be in the navy,” Thorin says, proud of his service record and always mentioning that first. “But I retired three years ago now and now I am a motorcycle instructor.”

 Kili can't help feel relieved that his uncle and his date seem to have really hit it off. “Yeah, uncle has a really cool collection of bikes and a few of my dad’s race bikes” he says and suddenly feels a wave of sadness but pushes it away. _No this is a happy day!!_ he thinks.

“Oh wow,” Fili says, genuinely excited. “Your dad used to race?” he asks.

Kili nods. “He was motorbike racer,” he says quietly, looking at his feet.

Thorin can see his nephew’s pain and tries to help him out by moving the conversation on. “I have to pop out for a while in a moment,” he tells the boys. “I promised Kili we could have a takeaway later, if you would like to stay for dinner, Fili. Do you guys have any preference?”

Kili looks at Fili “You pick, you are the guest” he smiles.

“Ehm, I don’t know…” Fili says shyly. “I … I don’t mind.” They never have takeaway at home, his father deems it unhealthy and common. “C-Chinese?”

Kili nods enthusiastically. “Is that okay, uncle?” he asks looking towards him, feeling a little relieved that he trusts him enough to leave him alone with his date for a while. 

“I think that is a great suggestion, I quite fancy Chinese myself,” Thorin smiles at the two teenagers. “How about I leave the menu on the kitchen worktop and I give you a call later so you can place your orders?”

“That’s a great idea” Kili replies happily. “Do you want to watch a film Fee? We can raid uncle’s DVD collection, and I think we have some popcorn in the cupboard” he says. He had actually made his uncle get some popcorn but he wasn't going to tell the blonde that.

“Alright, I can see it is time for me to go,” Thorin chuckles. “Kee, follow me a moment please,” he says as he gets up and walks to the kitchen to look for the menu as promised.

“I’ll be right back “ Kili says following his uncle into the kitchen “ Do you like him?” he asks “He's great isn't he?”

Thorin cannot help but chuckle at his nephew’s crush. “I think he is lovely,” he says honestly. But then he puts on a serious face as he puts a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “Promise you will be good. I trust you, okay,” he says to his teenage nephew. “Don’t let me down.”

The brunet instantly knows what his uncle means. “I promise I’ll be the perfect gentleman” he replies sincerely. “I won't let you down we will just watch films” he says, smiling. “ I am glad you like him”.

“I do. Now go back to your guest and have a nice afternoon. If there is anything, just call my mobile.” He puts the menu on the worktop as agreed and picks up his keys and his leather jacket. “I am taking the Landrover,” he says as he opens the front door. “See you later.”

“Okay, bye” Kili says bringing a bowl of popcorn back into the lounge and a bottle of Pepsi max. “I think my uncle likes you” he says sitting beside the blonde.

“He’s nice,” Fili smiles, beginning to feel a little more relaxed now it is just him and Kili. “But I would think twice about getting on the wrong side of him,” he adds. “Bet he can be scary if he wants to be.”

Kili nods “We used to be close until a few years ago although he did used to scare the shit out of me. I would not say anything to annoy him” he admits taking a handful of popcorn from bowl. “Still scares me a lot actually”

 Fili giggles. “So what film did you want to watch?” he asks looking at his friend. _He really is good looking_ , he thinks, _especially all dressed in black. He looks like a rockstar!_ he pulls his thoughts to order as he feels his cheeks heat up again. “I ehm … I really like your belt,” he says shyly.

Kili looks down at his belt which was the one he wanted to wear on the first day of school. “Thanks “ he says blushing. _Stop bloody blushing like a little girl_ he scolds himself “ What films do you like? he asks.

“Ehm, lots of things,” Fili says and he walks over to the DVD cabinet where Kili is standing to look at the titles. He wants to pick something that he thinks his friend will approve of and he scans the titles. “Oh, how about that one?” he points at the DVD of _28 Days Later_.

“ I erm.. I don’t like horror films that much. They really freak me out,” Kili admits .

Fili looks at his friend in surprise and begins to laugh. “Sorry, I did not mean to laugh,” he flushes. “It’s just … I don’t really like zombie movies either, but thought … like with the way you dress… Shit, I am not normally that presumptuous, honestly.”

Kili begins to giggle “ I know I’m like prince of darkness and I hate blood and gore, I’m just a fake” he says trying to stop giggling but the more he tries the harder he giggles.

Fili finds that Kili’s giggles are contagious and soon they are both in hysterics. When he actually has to wipe the tears from his eyes and then laughs even harder when Kili’s eyeliner is even more smudged, he takes a slow deep breath and pulls a DVD out of the stand. “How about this one?” he asks, handing Kili _Pirates of the Caribbean_. “I have seen it like a thousand times, but I love that movie. Besides, Orlando Bloom is well cute in it.” He feels himself blush fiercely as soon as he has said it. “Sorry, you probably did not need to know that,” he mutters to himself.

Kili laughs. “Not as cute as Johnny Depp,” he jests taking the film off the cute blonde and putting it into the player. “I used to cosplay Johnny until a couple of years ago.”

Fili’s mouth falls open. “Oh my God, you cosplay?!” he exclaims. “You are like the coolest guy I have ever known!”

Kili chuckles. “Used too” he says then has an idea. “Hey, can I goth you up. You would make a cute goth” he says feeling his cheeks flush as he pictures Fili in some of his clothing.

Fili hesitates for a few seconds. Suddenly the thought of Kili applying eyeliner to his face, feeling his hand brush across his cheek, is making him break out in a sweat. _Shit, I think I actually fancy him_ , he realises with a jolt. _Don’t be stupid, he’s your friend! That stuff he said about Johnny Depp means nothing._ “Ehm … yeah, okay,” he says softly. _Oh my God, what if I get hard if he touches me?_ he begins to panic and immediately regrets agreeing to it.

Kili beams. _He will look amazing in black,_ he thinks. “Do you wanna see my room?” he asks already thinking of what jewellery would suit the blonde best. “You would look great in skinny jeans,” he says out loud. The second he realises he has said it he feels himself shift, embarrassed. 

“Y-yes, I would like to see your room,” Fili stutters nervously. _Okay, stop this right now!_ he reprimands himself silently. “Okay,” he says more confidently. “Let’s do this.” And he gives Kili a bright smile.

Kili grabs hold of his friends hand and leads him up the stairs. He can't help but feel a little nervous about letting Fili into his room even though it was his idea, and nervously opens the door holding it wide for the blonde. "Yeah this is my room,"  he states.

“This is ace!” Fili exclaims, doing a full three-sixty as he takes it he room. “My father won’t even let me put a poster up, let alone paint the walls black and purple! Your uncle is so ace for letting you do this!”

Kili can't help feel a jolt of affection towards his uncle. "Yeah, Thorin is really cool, always has been." he suddenly feels guilty for the way he has treated him since he came to live with him.

“Oh my God!” Fili cries out as he walks over to the display case. “You have the Illidan Demon Form collectible! Oh and a NightElf Huntress. I used to play a NightElf. You play World of Warcraft do you?” he asks excitedly.

“ Yeah love it, I play Horde though. I have an Undead Mage,” he enthusiastically tells him. “Thorin got it for me as a present”.

“That is so awesome. I got a BloodElf too. Oh, if we set characters up in the same realm, we could play together!” he beams back at Kili and suddenly feels his mouth go dry as he finds the handsome boy standing right behind him. “So ehm … what do you want me to wear?” he asks quickly.

Kili opens his wardrobe which was full of his clothes. “Pick anything you like the look of,” he tells him walking over to his chest of drawers and opening the top one which was full of his jewellery and makeup. “What do you like skulls, crosses?”

“I don’t know,” Fili giggles as he begins to carefully push the clothes aside, looking through the many items which have all one thing in common - black! “I have never worn anything like this, my dad would have a heart attack if I did!” His eyes fall on a pair of skinny black jeans with eyelets laced up all up the sides. “What ehm about something like this?” he asks, hoping he hasn’t suggested something ridiculous.

 _Oh my god, you will look so sexy!_ Kili thinks his eyes practically bulging from his head. “You are good at this they will look ace” he says instead feeling himself harden “ they will look amazing with these” he says pulling out a pair of black boots.

“Oh yes, wow, they are so cool!” Fili grins, starting to enjoy this. He starts to dig through the piles of t-shirts with all sorts of gothic imagery on them from fallen angels to pentagrams and black roses. “Oh, I like this,” he smiles as he pulls out a sleeveless skinny shirt with a blood spattered skull in the right hand corner and a black tribal design across a red background.

Kee nods. “You can have that one if you want,” he blushes imagining how good the blonde will look in it. “ and the boots and jeans”

“I will ehm just go put these on in the bathroom …” Fili feels himself go red and he hastily grabs the items together.

“I’ve got an on-suite,“ he says pointing to the door and looking at the blondes ass _he has a nice tight bum_ he thinks resisting the urge to give it a squeeze “ so yeah you can change in there then I’ll do your makeup”

“Okay,” Fili hurries into the on-suite bathroom. _Shit, shit_ , he thinks as he feels himself stir at the thought of taking off his clothes in Kili’s private bathroom and he has the urge to rub himself. _There is no way you will fit in those jeans if you don’t get yourself under control!_ _Think of maths homework or something!_ He takes a couple of deep breaths, trying his best not to think of Kili and when he feels his heartbeat slow down a little begins to take off his normal clothes.

As Fili comes out Kili can feel his breath hitch. _He looks so beautiful_ he thinks. He can feel his trousers tent at the sight of the blonde “You look amazing” he utters. _Kili control yourself, do not jump him_ he tells himself as he has the urge to touch him. “Do you want to sit on the bed?”

"S-sure," Fili stutters nervously. "Do you really think it looks okay? It doesn't look silly, like with my blond hair and all?"

Kili shakes his head. “You're perfect,” he blurts out. _Shut up!_ he scolds himself, and begins routing through the draws pulling out a liquid eye liner.

“This is so weird,” Fili smiles shyly. “Like seeing myself in these clothes, I mean. I’m lucky that we are pretty much the same size.”

Kili nods. “Shut your eyes,” he says, opening the lid of the liner. When the blond obeys, he leans forward. _You are so beautiful,_ he thinks as he gets closer he finds himself brushing his finger along his face. He leans his lips in closer and brushes them along the blond’s.

Fili is shocked when instead of the tip of the eyeliner on his eyelid he feels Kili’s hot breath on his face, immediately followed by his soft lips gently brushing his own. He has to fight not to open his eyes in surprise, too afraid to scare the kiss away. Instead, he keeps his eyelids closed, fluttering softly as he slightly parts his lips and leans into the kiss.

Kili can feel a wave of happiness spread over him when he realises the blond is kissing him back. He slips his tongue into his hot mouth and begins exploring , shyly to start with, but as the kiss lengthens he gains confidence. 

Fili carefully reaches his arms out, wrapping them around Kili’s neck as his friend pushes his tongue into his mouth. _Is this really happening?_ He answers Kili’s tongue, by brushing his own against the teasing muscle and feels his whole body tingle with excitement.

When they pull apart, they are both breathing heavily. “I … I did not … I had no idea you were gay,” Fili says, his eyes wide and his cheeks on fire.

Kili laughs. “My hints about Johnny Depp didn't give it away?” he says. “When I asked you out to Glastonbury, I meant it as a date” he admits blushing.

Fili gleams at him, laughing too. “I am such an idiot! I thought you were just being nice. So … you like me .. you really like me?” he says, wanting to make sure.

“Uncle Thorin has not heard anything other than about how great you are since we met,” Kili states wrapping his arms around his neck “ You're great”.

Fili blushes again. “I think you are really amazing too,” he whispers softly. But as he thinks about what they have just done, he suddenly feels that churning feeling in his stomach again. “Kee …” he says softly. “There is something I need to tell you.”

Kili can feel his colour drain. “You don’t like me…. like me, like that?” he utters worriedly. “That’s okay. Sorry to make you uncomfortable,” he says letting go of his neck and looking at the floor.

“No!” Fili exclaims. “I mean, yes! Yes, I do! I like you very much like that,” he grins. “It … it is about Bilbo.”

Kili nods. “Okay, what about Bilbo?” he asks nervously holding the blond’s hand and stroking his thumb over it.

Feeling comforted by Kili’s gentle gesture, Fili takes a deep breath. “You know how I told you that we went like out together? And that he was my first boyfriend. Well, I thought he was. My boyfriend I mean. I didn’t really even fancy him that much, but I was curious and when he asked me out I thought oh wow, one of the cool kids wants to go out with me! I mean, I was always the geeky kid and no-one ever looked at me. And it was sort of flattering and I thought yeah, why not. So ehm well … we went on like a date. I mean it wasn’t anything special. We went to see a movie, I cannot even remember what it was. And when we drove back after in my car and I stopped at his house Bilbo started kissing me …”

Kili gives him an encouraging smile while he squeezes his hand. “You are special, you are perfect to me” he reassures him softly.  

Fili bites his lip, unsure whether to continue. He does not Kili to think bad of him. “I am not perfect,” he sighs. “I was stupid. When he kissed me I should just have listened to my instinct. I didn’t like it. I mean, the kiss was okay, but it was the way he did it. It felt like … I don’t know, aggressive almost I guess. But I had never kissed with anyone before and I thought maybe this is just what kissing feels like and I would just have to learn to like it. So anyway, he said we were boyfriends then and I was like yay, I have a boyfriend! And even though deep inside it did not feel quite right I was a little proud. And when he asked to go to his house later that week I just thought that all was going to be cool. But well …” He stares at his hands, feeling a little sick and suddenly regretting he had started this conversation.

Kili can gather where this conversation was going to end and can’t help feel a sadness towards the blond. “You had sex with him?” he finishes for him.

Fili nods his head, grateful that Kili has said it, but feeling too ashamed to look at him. “He said he wanted to and when I said I wasn’t sure, that I did not want to rush it, he called me a prude and said that that meant I didn’t want to be his boyfriend. I … I should just have said no, but I … I don’t know what I was thinking to be honest,” he whispers. “But yes, we did. And afterwards he said that now I was his bitch and I had to do whatever he said or he would tell my dad what we had done,” he finishes with a slight sob.

Kili has an instant desire to track down Bilbo and hit the boy until he stops moving. He wraps his arms around Fili bringing him into an embrace. “Listen to me Fee,” he says cupping his face and tilting it so their eyes meet. “You are perfect to me. He is a loser who is sick in the head to do that to you. You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he reassures him running his hand through the blonde hair.

Fili slowly looks up into those deep brown eyes and finds himself smiling. “You are really sweet,” he says softly. “And I really liked our kiss,” he adds with a blush.

Kili grins. “ Me too. Will… will you be my boyfriend?” he asks nervously and begins shifting his feet. “ I promise I’ll be a good boyfriend”.

Fili bites his lip, hesitating for only a moment. _Kili is right, Bilbo is an idiot. Kili is nothing like him. He won’t do that to you_. “Yes,” he beams. “Yes, I will be your boyfriend!”

“Really?? Truly?? You will be my first,“ he admits smiling .

Fili stares in disbelief at Kili. “Are you serious?”

Kili nods, suddenly feeling extremely shy. “Yeah, I kind of have kept myself to myself. I've known I am gay for years, but the only person I have ever spoken to apart from you about it is Thorin.”

“I promise to be a good boyfriend to you too,” Fili smiles at his new lover. “You … you don’t mind taking it slow then, do you?” he asks a little nervously.

Kili shakes his head “ No, that’s fine, slow is good,“ he smiles holding the blonde’s hand “ I've never done it before either,” he says feeling a little embarrassed.

Fili feels his heart fill with love for his boyfriend. “When we do I will be really careful,” he promises, feeling his cheeks burn again. “I … I would not mind kissing again …” he says shyly.

And Kili reaches forward a little more confident this time and crushes their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Thorin and Fili written by LadyLuna


	5. Captain Jack

 

Thorin pushes the door open with one hand, carrying the boxes of Chinese takeaway in the other, the sweetly spiced smell drifting up into his nostrils. “Dinner!” he calls out as he chucks his keys into the bowl on the dresser in the hallway.

Kili rushes out of the little lounge with a grin spread from ear to ear “ Thank you uncle Thorin” he says taking a bag off his uncle and walking to the kitchen.

Thorin stares after his nephew. “Well I never …” he begins to laugh. “And an ahoy to you captain,” he jests as he looks Kili up and down, dressed in his Captain Jack Sparrow outfit. “I feel rather underdressed to join your crew tonight!”

Kili chuckles. “I’m captain Jack Sparrow, savvy” he says swaying. “You wait till you see Fee, he looks awesome” he beams as his uncle looks at him confused.

“Oh dear,” Thorin mutters, chuckling to himself. “I am half expecting some kitchen wench outfit to be lying at the ready for me. Would you mind just plating up as I get changed. _Not_ into a maid outfit, I hasten to add!” he laughs.

“Ahh damn it now, I want to see that now”, he jokes laughing “ Pretty please do it for me, I’ll pay you”.

“Get lost,” Thorin jokes back and he disappears upstairs to his room.

Kili walks back in the living room, with huge bowls of the dishes “ okay so what we usually do is just put everything in the middle of the table and help yourself to what you like” he tells the blonde popping some rice in the middle. 

“Okay, cool,” Fili smiles. “Oh good evening, sir,” he looks up as Thorin enters the living room. “Thank you for the takeaway.”

“You’re welcome,” Thorin grins at the blond, who now has streaks of black and purple in his hair. “I see my nephew has got his hands on you,” he says, with innocent intention although when he catches Kili’s eyes he cringes at what he has just said. “You look very different from earlier,” he clarifies quickly.

“ He looks amazing” Kili babbles happily “ and the jeans and top look awesome” he gives the blond a shy little smile as he thinks about the kiss they shared, and can feel himself stir a little.

“You look very rocky,” Thorin smiles at this young guest and he picks up a plate and begins scooping food onto it. “Did you boys have a nice afternoon then?”

Kili nods trying to stop himself for flushing red. “Yeah I gave Fee a make over, and we  watched _Pirates_ , hench my Captain Jack get up” he explains helping himself to prawn crackers and curry sauce “ How was yours?”

 “Nothing as exciting as yours,” Thorin smiles as he sits down with his plate on the coffee table, leaning forward. “I went to the bank, bought some new spanners and got the takeaway.” He looks at Kili again. “It is nice to see you in that again,” he smiles. “Haven’t seen you wear your costumes since your dad passed away.”’

Kili can feel his heart drop, but forces himself to carry on as normal even though he feels like shutting himself off _No you can't keep doing this!_ he scolds himself “ yeah its been a while” he says quietly.

Fili looks at his boyfriend in shock. “I didn’t know your father had died,” he says softly, wanting to put his arm around Kili as he can see the hurt in his eyes. “I am sorry to hear that.”

Kili shrugs “ Its fine… I don't really talk about it” he chokes feeling a lump in his throat” he stands up “ just going  to the loo” he says and makes a quick exit to calm himself down.

Fili stares at his food; suddenly his appetite has vanished as he realises he has upset Kili and curses himself for being so tactless.

Thorin looks at the other boy and puts down his fork. “Kili has really struggled coming to terms with his father’s death,” he begins to explain. “I was hoping that perhaps he would talk to you about it.

Fili shakes his head. “He hadn’t said anything. W-what happened?” he asks softly, unsure whether he is being too nosy.

“As Kili said earlier his father was a professional motorcycle racer. He was also my best friend, that is how he and Kili’s mother met.” He takes a deep breath as he thinks back to that horrific day. “It was Kili’s fifteenth birthday and his father was racing in the TT. His father had got Kili tickets for his birthday and I was standing at the trackside with Kili. In the second lap one of the riders in front of Kili’s father came off his bike and …” he draws in a breath through his nostrils. He too had not spoken to many people about the accident and it still feels just as raw as it did three years ago. “There was no way James could avoid the other rider’s bike, as it bounced back up into the air it took him clean off his bike and James was thrown across the track and into the barriers.” He looks at Fili who has gone pale in shock. “We could see it right from where we were standing and I knew straight away that it was not good news. They tried to resuscitate him and he was flown to hospital, but he was already gone…”

Kili slowly walks back in the room, he has tears rolling down his face, hurt rushed over his body, and he finds himself unable to look at neither of the men in the room.At hearing it said outload his heart feels like it had been shattered into a million pieces, as grief overwhelms him,The pain feels raw to him as If he had only just passed away, he wipes his eyes and sits down on the sofa inbetween his boyfriend and uncle “ sorry about that” he mutters trying to act as if nothing had happened.

Thorin does not hesitate as he wraps his arm around his nephew and pulls him close. “Don’t feel sorry for grieving for your father,” he says softly into his hair. “It is what you should do.” He looks across at Fili, who looks shaken and unsure what to do and opens his arm out further, encouraging him to join in the hug, which to his relief the blond boy does.

Kili leans himself on his uncle’s shoulder. “ I just… I just can’t believe he’s gone” he sobs suddenly allowing his emotions to run free. “Why him? “ he buries his face into his uncles shirt grabbing hold of him tight.

“I know, I miss him so much too, Kee,” Thorin whispers, feeling his throat close up.

Fili wraps himself tighter around his boyfriend. “Kee, it was an accident,” he says softly, trying to offer some words of comfort. “It is what happens in motorsports. But your dad did what he loved to do.”

Thorin looks up in surprise at the blond boy and smiles. “He did. Well said, Fili.”

Kili wraps his arms around his boyfriends shoulders and pulling him closer into the three way embrace  “ Its my fault, I had nagged him for weeks for those tickets maybe… maybe if I hadn't have been there he might have concentrated more and it would never of happened” he cries saying the thought that had haunted him for years “ Its my fault”.

Thorin is shocked to hear Kili utter his self-blame and wants to say something, but Fili beats him to it.

"Don't be silly,  Kee," he says firmly. "It was an accident, it was nobody's fault. Your father was a professional. You cannot blame yourself for what happened."

Kili shakes his head “ No… I should not have nagged, I should have just accepted I couldn't  go and He would still be here” he utters quietly.

"That's not true," Thorin says. He had had no idea that Kili blamed himself. It was such an outrageous suggestion it had never even crossed his mind. "Kili, listen to your friend. You are not to blame. It was a freak accident. James knew how dangerous the sport is. So many have been killed in the TT. It could have happened to anyone. He was just in the wrong place. It had nothing to do with you."

Kili shrugs and begins to wipe his nose on his sleeve “ Anyway lets get back to happy thoughts” he says trying to drag the attention from himself and picks up his plate even though he is far  from hungry he takes a mouthful “ This is nice uncle”.

Thorin can see that Fili wants to say something else but he gently shakes his head. Kili had opened up more now than he ever had since the accident and this was not going to be something they could fix in an evening. "Hm," he nods as he moves to his seat again. "I went to that new place they opened on Bath Road. They have a restaurant too."

Kili smiles at his boyfriend. “ How about it, cutie, we'll go for dinner there one night” he suggests _He's so cute when he blushes_ he thinks and can feel his own face blushing.

Fili feels himself flush at the address. He glances nervously over at Kili's uncle, but then remembers Kili had said he'd told his uncle he was gay. "That would be nice," he says shyly.

Thorin looks between the two boys, raising his eyebrows slightly. _cutie?_ Clearly things had moved up a notch since he'd left the boys earlier. But he keeps his mouth shut as they continue to eat and chat about nothing in particular.

Kili slouches back in the sofa feeling full stuffed “ Oh my god I could not eat another bite Im going to get so fat” he moans taking of the pirates hat and plonking it on the table, he wraps his arm around Fili cuddling him, knowing he will have to go soon “ wish you could stay” he whispers so his uncle can't hear.

Thorin clears his throat and begins to stack the plates. "Would you like coffee,  Fili," he asks, trying to ignore his nephew wrapped around the youngster.

"No thank you, sir, I should really be going home. I promised my father I would be home by eight. Would you like any help with that, sir?" he offers,reaching for a plate.

"That's very kind of you," Thorin smiles, pleasantly surprised by the young man's manners. "But Kili and I will finish it in a moment."

“Is it okay if I use your bathroom to get changed?” Fili asks Kili shyly. “My dad will freak if he sees me like this.”

Kili nods and watches the blond disappear upstairs. When FIli is gone he looks towards his uncle “ Can you give me and Fee a moment to say goodbye when he comes back down?” he asks not feeling comfortable about Kissing his boyfriend in front of his uncle just yet.

Sure, I'll be in the kitchen," Thorin smiles as he continues to stack the plates and carry things into the kitchen.

Fili appears a few minutes later, looking relatively normal again apart from the coloured streaks in his hair. “I’ll somehow have to try and sneak in, I guess,” he smirks to Kili. And wash my hair before he sees me.”

“ You looked really sexy in those clothes” he blushes.

Fili smiles widely. No-one has ever called him sexy before!

Before he has a chance to reply Thorin walks back in. "It was really nice to have you over, Fili," he turns to the blond. "I hope we'll see you again soon,” he says, shaking the teenager’s hand.

"Thank you, sir," Fili smiles. "And thank you for the takeaway."

“You are welcome. Have a safe journey home,” Thorin smiles and disappears into the kitchen again as promised.

The second his uncle leaves the room Kili brings his lips up against Fili’s in a gentle kiss “ I am really glad you said yes to being my boyfriend” he states giving him another kiss.

Fili blushes softly as he strokes Kili's cheek. “Thank you for asking me. And for having me over, it was really nice,” he beams.” Then he bites his nails as he nervously shifts. “Kee, would you mind not saying anything at school yet. I … I really don’t want my dad finding out yet. He doesn’t know I am gay and he will go mental when he finds out.”

Kili takes the blond’s hand. “Whatever you want, cutie” he says as happiness floods through him “ I.. I guess I will see you Monday, unless you want to do something tomorrow?” he says hopeful.

“I will see if I can slip away for a few hours,” Fili smiles. “My mum and dad usually insist on going to visit some relatives. I will text you, okay?” And with a quick glance to ensure that Kili’s uncle isn’t watching them, he leans forward and gives Kili a quick kiss on his lips. “I’d best go then,” he says, a little sadly.

Kili can feel his face drop a little “ yeah” he says “ I’ll beg uncle for  my phone back” he gives his hand one more squeeze and kisses his cheek. “ see you Fee.”

“See you,” Fili smiles back as he opens the door and walks to his car.

Kili walks into the kitchen trying to keep the huge goofy grin off his face “ Thank you for tonight, Thorin”.

Thorin looks up from where he is stacking plates in the dishwasher and grins at his lovestruck nephew. “I take it tonight went well then?” he asks casually.

“Amazing! I asked him to be my boyfriend " he admits almost casually "  you are the coolest,  If I ever say anything bad again to you,  you have permission to punch me in the face. "

Thorin rises himself up to his full height and laughs at Kili. “I think that is an unwise bargain for you to strike. However, I am glad that for once I am in your good books,” he clasps Kili’s shoulder and squeezes it. “He is a nice kid. So, your boyfriend eh? I assume he said yes?”

Kili begins to giggle, and feels his cheeks flush “ Yes...he said yes, he’s so cute” he states and begins giggling louder.

Thorin smiles happily at the youngster. This may will be the first time he has seen Kili this happy since the accident. “Aaaw, you’re in love,” he teases his nephew as he turns on the coffee machine. “Want a cuppa?”

Kili nods. “Don't tease me” he jests feeling himself go beetroot. “We kissed ...”

Thorin feels himself take in a slow breath as he realises it is probably time for Kili and him to have a little chat. And he thinks how best to start that most awkward of conversations. “I don’t mean to tease,” he smiles. “I am really happy that you have found someone nice, Kili. Is he ehm … your first boyfriend?”

Kili can feel himself go even redder. _Oh my god are we really having this conversation?_ he slowly nods looking at his feet. 

“Let’s go and sit in the living room,” Thorin smiles kindly as he hands Kili his coffee.

Kili follows slowly. _I wonder if I could fake being tired, or run for it. Shit, I really don't  want the conversation._ He stands in the door shifting nervously. 

Thorin laughs as he says Kili’s bright red cheeks. “Come on, Kee. This is as awkward for me as it is for you. But I am your guardian. Sit down and we’ll make this as quick as possible.”

Kee reluctantly sits down the opposite end of the sofa, avoiding eye contact with the older man, sipping his coffee. _I am not having this conversation, shit, this is embarrassing._

“So ehm,” Thorin starts, feeling his own cheeks blush. _Damn it, James, this was supposed to be your job!_ “I just wanted to say that you should not do anything you don’t want to do. You take things at your own pace. It is not a competition and if you are not ready then that is okay. The same goes for Fili of course,” he rattles the first bit off quickly.

“Yes, uncle we are taking it real slow” he reassures him “ I will not rush into anything I promise. Can.. can we please talk about something else?” he begs covering his face with the Jack Sparrow hat.

 _Trust me, there are a thousand and one things I would rather talk about too_ , Thorin thinks. But he knows he has to do this, no matter how embarrassing. “And you will be careful, won’t you?” he says, feeling his cheeks hot up even more. “You have ehm … condoms, do you?”

“Shit uncle… no I haven't done it before” he admits feeling himself sink into the sofa “Jesus, this is so embarrassing” he utters bring his hair over his face too.

“I’m sorry to embarrass you, Kili,” Thorin says kindly. “But I need to make sure that when you do ehm … decide to … well, that you will be safe. Especially since you like boys. You just need to be cool about it,” he tries to use Kili’s language, but as he says it he knows it sounds ridiculous coming out of his mouth.

Kili tries to keep a straight face can feel a laugh buildup. “You so cannot get away with talking like that, uncle” he laughs.

Thorin feels himself begin to to chuckle also. “Alright alright, I know. I was just trying to talk your language, but I guess it just makes me sound old.” He looks at Kili and feels an overwhelming care and devotion for his nephew. “Look, just be sensible, okay.” He gets to his feet and walks to the bathroom, returning a few moments later and chucking a couple of packs of condoms in Kili’s lap and a sachet of lubrication. “I promise that if you are good this is the last we will say about this.”

Kili picks up one of the packs. _Oh my god my uncle has sex!_ he thinks horrified. “Yes, I promise I’ll be safe. Can we change the subject before I get an image of you having sex in my head forever” he shudders.

Thorin laughs a thundering laugh at that. “I think it is best that we did,” he agrees.

Kili suddenly looks at his uncle seriously “ I..I was wondering If I could ask you a favour” he swallows trying to keep his courage up knowing this could wreck the happy mood.

Thorin cocks his head. “Sure, what is it?”

“ I...I was wondering If I could have my mobile phone back, Fee gave me his mobile number to text him and well ...yeah” he finishes screwing his eyes up preparing for his uncle to tell him no bloody way.

Thorin narrows his eyes. “I suppose you have been on your best behaviour these last few days. And I understand you want to keep in contact with Fili …” he brushes his hand over his beard as he thinks about it. “I think it would be better, however, if we got you a new phone with a new number. There is a reason why your mother send you here and you know full well why. We’ll go into town first thing tomorrow.”

Kili shuffles over and wraps his arms around his uncle “ Thank you, promise I will continue to be good” he says then suddenly has a thought “ Uncle, who are you dating that you have lube and johnnys?”

Thorin can feel his cheeks flare. “I ehm … That is none of your business,” he says curtly, trying to look somewhere else.

Kili crosses his arms. “You know who I'm dating… come on uncle, spill!” he orders cocking his head.

“You are awfully nosy for someone who does not like to think about his uncle having sex,” Thorin grumbles. “I’ve always got something in the medicine cupboard,” he says, having intended it to be a hint for Kili to use it if he needed to, but he realises that makes him sound like a complete sleep around. “Not that I …” _Oh God, Thorin, stop talking!_ “It’s someone I have known for a while,” he decides to admit in order to dig himself out of the hole he has just dug for himself.

“And when do I get to meet her, to give Kili’s seal of approval?” he asks enjoying the role reversal. “ come on uncle”.

“I didn’t realise I needed to ask for your approval,” Thorin smirks. “Anyway, it is not a her,” he mutters softly, avoiding Kili’s eyes.

“ Oh, him! Who’s him then?” he asks, nosely.

“Someone I know from the bike garage,” Thorin admits. “Haven’t you got any homework to do or something?”

“Nope” Kili replies, cheerfully. “All done”

“Fine,” Thorin sighs, feeling put under the spotlight. “Anyway, we are not really dating …“ he says. “We’ve had a few drinks together, that’s all.” _Wh_ _y am I even telling my teenage nephew this?!_

“Have you had sex yet?” he asks cheekily

“Jesus, Kili!” Thorin flushes. “That really _is_ none of your business!”

“So are you gay?” he shrugs, recalling never seeing his uncle with anyone before, “or bi?”

“I’ve had girlfriends before,” Thorin says, thinking it is only right that he makes whatever sexuality someone has sound normal and acceptable to his nephew. “So I guess the latter. And you?” he bounces back since Kili had started the topic.

Kili shrugs. “I don’t know, I’ve not really liked anyone before. Fili is sort of special to me,” he smiles, “ makes me happy”

“That is exactly how someone you love should make you feel,” Thorin smiles and wraps his arm around his nephew. “This is nice, Kili,” he says. “Just talking, even if it is about a rather unconventional subject. I have missed this a lot.”

Kili smiles sadly. “I kind of shut myself off from everyone after what happened, I am sorry I have behaved stupidly” he admits.

“Kili, I understand how hard it must have been for you. I am just glad that you coming here to live with me for a while and you falling for someone nice have all helped. We’ll continue to work on it together, okay?” he says, brushing his hand through Kili’s hair. “Would you like to crack open a beer with me, Captain Jack?” he smiles.

Kili smiles and nods. “Sounds good, savvy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili written by witchesdelite  
> Thorin and Fili written by LadyLuna


	6. Ham Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Thorin - Ladyluna  
> Kili - witchesdelite

As soon as he gets out of the phone shop he takes of a piece of paper with Fili’s number out of his pocket then looks to his uncle “ can I text Fili?” he asks.

“Yes, of course you can text your boyfriend,” Thorin grins.

Kili excitedly types  in the blondes number into his phone then halts _what do I say?_ he wonders and types a message and instantly deeming it too silly to send and just stares at the mobile “ what should I write?” he wonders out loud.

Thorin chuckles at his nephew. “Just relax, Kili. He thinks you’re great. Just say hello and it will flow from there.” He looks at his watch. “Did you want to grab a sandwich somewhere?”

Kili nods “ and a hot chocolate” he adds hopeful “ with whipped cream and marshmallows”.

“Alright,” Thorin laughs as he starts to walk towards a coffeeshop. Then he has an idea. “Fili said he has a Saturday job. Isn’t that something for you? You have been going on about these America plans of yours for ages. You could start to save up.”

Kili thinks about this for a while “ yeah that would be cool although I’m not sure I want to go to America anymore” he admits thinking of the blonde.

“Really?” Thorin asks with some surprise although he has a good idea where Kili’s sudden change of heart comes from. He holds the door open for his nephew as they join the queue for drinks. “You never know, perhaps Fili would like to travel with you,” he suggests. “Have you sent that text yet?”

Kili shakes his head and begins to text. _* Hi Fee it’s Kee, so yeah this is my number xx*_ he clicks the send button quickly before he backs out again. “Sent” he declares nervously picking at his nail polish.

~

Fili jumps as suddenly his phone buzzes on his desk. He had been engrossed in some online gaming forum, but he immediately abandons his computer and picks up his phone. “Yay!” he says quietly as he says Kili’s message. He knew Kili had had to ask Thorin for his phone back, but nonetheless his nerves had increasingly started to build up the longer he did not hear from his boyfriend. _What if he doesn’t like me after all? What if he has changed his mind?_

* _Hey! So good to hear from you! Missyou today. Did you still want to meet up somewhere? Might be able to sneak out for a couple of hours xxx *_

Kili jolts as his phone buzzes and he looks at his uncle “ can I meet Fee this afternoon?” he asks.

“Where?” Thorin looks at his nephew as he puts the huge mug of chocolate and cream in front of his nephew.

Kili suddenly realises he hasn't asked" um I'll ask" he mumbles and begins to type _* Missed you more,  where do you want to meet xx Kili xx*_ He takes a sip out of the hot chocolate drink " this is delicious" he declares.

Fili feels his heart do a little loop. He thinks for a few moments about where to meet. Then he has a romantic idea.

_*How about Ham Hill? Your uncle will know it. I could pick you up. Are you at home? Xxx*_

Kili looks at his uncle with a confused expression on his face “ Ham Hill. What the earth is Ham Hill?" he asks as his uncle smiles.

"Oh, Fili is quite the romantic," Thorin grins at his nephew. "Alright, you can go to Ham Hill as long as you're back for tea. Did you want me to drop you off there?"

Kili shakes his head “ Fee said he can pick me up” he says re reading his messages “ will I need any money?” he asks nervously shifting at the thought of Fili paying for this Hamhill and paying for him too.

Thorin shakes his head with a smile. "But I will give you some pocket money, just in case you want to stop somewhere on the way for a drink." He had not given Kili a penny since he'd come to live with him for fear of him blowing it on cigarettes, booze or drugs and he hopes Kili understands this is another leap of faith.

“ Thank you uncle Thorin I’ll tell him I can come” he says already writing a reply _* cool hamhill sounds interesting, uncle is giving me some money do you want me to bring anything? xxKilixx*_  he turns back to Thorin who is smiling at him “ what?” he asks, blushing.

"Nothing," Thorin grins, taking a bite of his toastie.

_*No, just you! ;) You'll love Ham Hill! Where do I pick you up and what time? Xxxx*_

_*2pm at my uncle's.See you soon cutie xxKili*_ he types then turns to his uncle and grins “ you can go out with your boyfriend while i'm out with mine.”

"Don't get cheeky," Thorin snorts, but he thinks that actually might not be bad idea.

*****

Fili can feel his heart beat fast as he thinks about seeing Kili again. He had not been able to stop thinking about the tall goth boy and especially their kisses in Kili's bedroom were going round and round in his head. It had felt nice. It had felt exciting. It had felt so completely different to that kiss with Bilbo. Kili made him feel happy and wanting to see him again.

"Oh my God, what do I wear?" he whispers to himself. He'd had fun dressing up in Kili's cool clothes yesterday, but he has nothing of the sort in his own wardrobe. He flicks through stacks of perfectly ironed shirts and trousers. "Boring, boring, boring!" he sighs in frustration. "Why don't I have anything cool to wear?" He promises himself to get a funky T-shirt or something like that with his next payslip even if he will have to keep it hidden from his parents.

In the end he pulls out some plain jeans and a grey T-shirt with buttons near the collar. It will have to do.

He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to scruff it up a little. As he stares at himself in the mirror he sighs again. "I have no idea what you see in me, Kili," he shrugs.

He grabs a coat in case it's chilly and his car keys and creeps down the stairs. "I'm going into town for a bit!" he calls out to the closed living room door and rushes out of the front door before anyone can stop him.

+++

Kili sits at the bottom of the stairs, running his fingers through his hair nervously. he pulls a hair band off his wrist and ties it up out of his face _. What if we suddenly find nothing to talk about? or He thinks I'm crazy after my crying yesterday?_   he worries tapping his  fingers against  his legs feeling fidgety, He thumbs the  pocket with his fags and lighter wishing he could spark one up to help calm his nerves.

He vows to get a job so he can take Fili out for the day _Oh perhaps I  could save for a cheap car,_ He thinks wondering how much he would need  to get a little run around. He jumps as he hears a car roll up the drive “ Thorin he’s here I’ll see you later” he calls and makes his way out of the door.

Fili beams as he can see Kili jogging towards him. "Hi!" he says shyly as he opens the passenger door.

"Hello" Kili beams looking at the fiesta " Oh love the colour of your car purple Is my favorite" he says getting in and giving the blonde a little kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you like," Fili blushes and he starts the engine. "So you got your phone back then?" he tries to make neutral conversation.

Kili pulls out his new phone " well I wasn't allowed my old one back because all my dealer numbers were on it and stuff,  but he got me this one on contract" he says putting the Samsung galaxy on the dashboard.

"Oh, that's the same as mine!" Fili smiles. "Cool! So ehm, did your uncle say anything afterwards. Did you like tell him that we... T-that we're dating?" _Oh my God,  we are dating!_

Kili nods shyly " He likes you.I Think he thinks you're good for me"  he admits " I think you are good for me." he states.

Fili smiles happily at that and reaches over to hold Kili's hand. "Think we're good for each other," he says, squeezing his boyfriend's hand quickly before returning his to the gear stick.

Kili can't help feel a little shy after what had happened last time they were alone together. _Pull yourself together Kili, you stupid idiot!_ He scolds himself " so er what's Ham Hill?" he inquiries nervously.

"You'll have to wait and see," Fili grins mysteriously. "Oh, if you want any sweets, have a look in the glove compartment. I usually have a pack of Starbursts or something in there."

" Oh Starbursts are my favourite" he says opening the glove compartment and pulling out a couple of chews " you want one" he asks, looking at the cd titles." so what's your favourite band? “

Fili accepts an unwrapped sweet and sees his boyfriend eyeing his CDs. "Put something on if you like. I ehm ... I don't know if I've got anything you like... " he says unsurely. _What if he hates my taste in music?_ he worries again. "I quite like GreenDay," he answers

Kili nods enthusiastically"  Dad and uncle Thorin have taken me to see  Green Day live,  they're amazing" he says and looks out the window as they drive along country lanes " I have to admit the country isn't bad"  

Fili stares at Kili open mouthed. "You saw GreenDay live? Oh my god, wow!" Then his face drops. "My dad would not even let me go to something like that let alone come with me." And he feels increasingly anxious about how his father would react to Kili being his boyfriend. Certainly not as well as Kili's uncle had!

"I'm lucky Thorin is cool" he admits beaming " I'll take you to go and see them,  when I have got a job" he promises helping himself to another sweet " Or for your birthday when is your birthday? “.

"March," Fili says. "March the 8th. And yours?"

"May the 31st" He says quietly, He never celebrates his birthday; he finds it too painful.

"Oh that's in just a few weeks!" Fili says excitedly but then he sees the sadness in Kili's eyes and remembers what Thorin had told him. That his father had died in the race that was supposed to have been Kili's birthday present. "We could do something with just the two of us. If you'd like to of course. If you wanted some distraction I mean." _Dammit Fili, you're supremely talented at saying all the wrong things,  aren't you!_ He's relieved when he pulls up at the car park."We're here!" he tries to sound encouragingly happy.

Kili can see how hard his boyfriend is trying and grabs his hand " I'd like that"  he smiles " just something small," he feels a sudden rush of affection for the blonde and places a kiss on his soft lips " you are sweet."

Fili can feel himself blush and tingle from head to toe. "I just want to make you smile," he says shyly. "You have such a beautiful smile," he gushes.

Kili can feel his heart flutter with excitement as he feels himself begin to harden,  he can feel a goofy grin spread across his face and he has a sudden urge to giggle " Thank you"  he utters as his cheeks turn pink " your smile is gorgeous" he comments. “ and your eyes you have the most dreamy eyes”.

Fili can feel a shiver run down his spine as he looks into Kili's dark eyes. And he begins to panic when he can feel himself starting to get aroused. _No! We agreed to take it slow!_ And he quickly reaches for the door handle. "Come, I'll show you Ham Hill," he rushes his words as he almost tumbles out of the car.

Kili gets out of the car and is shocked to find himself surrounded by hamstone and huge hills "wow" he says in awe "we have nothing like this in London"  he says taking his boyfriend's hand in his "It's amazing".

Fili smiles happily as he grabs his rucksack out if the boot and leads Kili towards the path. "This is nothing yet," he grins. "Wait until we get to the top." He gives Kili a sidelong glance and feels butterflies churn in his stomach. _He's so handsome! I cannot believe he's here with me!_

Kili allows himself to be led down a grassy track,  quite happy to follow the cute blond. " You're so lucky to have  been brought up in the countryside" he says,  bringing the blond's hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on it.

"I didn't grow up here," Fili shakes his head. "I was born in Bristol. But I have lived in Somerset for a few years now. It's beautiful here, isn't it?" he beams at Kili.

"It is " he beams" so tell me, where does your dad think you are? " he asks taking a fag out of his pocket.

"Town," Fili says softly as if he's afraid someone might overhear them and grass on him. He hates lying, especially to his dad. "I kind of didn't give them a chance to ask questions."

Kili let's out a little laugh"  yeah don't blame you there, I don't think he likes me very much " he says a little sadly.

Fili feels terribly guilty as Kili says it. After the warm reception he'd received at Kili's house, he wishes he could bring Kili home to an equally welcoming family, but he knows it won't be like that.

"So this is it," he smiles nervously as they round the corner and look out onto the plain, at least grateful for the distraction from the conversation topic. "What do you think?"

Kili looks at the view" Oh my god I love it" he gasps looking at the view,  there are little houses  showing a village below.  The further you look out you can see miles of  green fields , it was a stunning view “ I never realised quite how stunning somerset was” he admits beaming.

"Come and look at the stone circle!" Fili glows with enthusiasm as he drags Kili along the path. "Well?" he beams as he pulls Kili towards the huge stones.

“ It's amazing” he utters looking at the huge hamstone pillars. It reminds him of something out of a story “ It's a pagan circle” he says imagining witches practicing their craft under a full moon, he walks into the middle of the circle and beams at his beautiful boyfriend “ Thank you for bringing me here”.

"I'm so glad you like it," Fili sighs in relief. He loved coming here. Even though the stones were placed here in modern times the place still felt magical. "When you're no longer grounded I'll take you to the Tor in Glastonbury as well," he chatters. "Would you like to sit and have a picnic? I've brought a blanket and some coke cans and a big bag of crisps." Slow down, Fee!  he tells himself, knowing his nerves are making him yap.

Kili beams “Oh yes lets have a picnic “ he says almost jumping up and down _calm the hell down you big kid!_ he scolds himself“ I mean thats cool” he says trying to sound calm. _Smooth move dickhead_.

Fili begins to laugh as he puts his bag down and pulls out the blanket. "You're funny when you try to be all cool," he giggles. "Everyone at school thinks you're this scary kid.  But you're a sweetheart really," he blushes.

Kili begins to laugh “Shhh dont tell anyone it will ruin my reputation forever, I'm very scary” he pulls a tough face and tackles the blond to the floor and begins tickling his ribs.

"Aaaah, noooo! No fair!!" Fili squeals, trying to push Kili off. "Don't tickle me!!"

Kili stops, taking pity on his boyfriend. He grins and brushes his lips against Fili’s face “ you know you're awfully cute when you giggle he whispers and moves his lips to the blondes.

Fili sighs happily as Kili brushes their lips together. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he admits as he wraps his arms around Kili's neck and pulls him in closer. "I... I... " He stares at their hands, feeling his cheeks burn a bright red.

“Me neither, You're amazing, babe” Kili utters feeling his shaft bulge against his trousers “ I think I'm falling for you” he admits shyly.

Fili is startled. It's what he'd wanted to say to Kili but he'd swallowed it, thinking it was too soon and Kili would think he was an idiot. "I love you," he utters suddenly, unable to keep the words in any longer and then gently bites his lip. _What did you have to go and say that for,stupid?!_

Kili jolts in surprise _he loves me oh my god he actually loves me!_ he thinks happily “ I love you too, I'm  addicted to you the more time I spend with you, the more I'm  hooked,” he says pulling the blonde in for another kiss.

"You mean it? You really mean it, Kili?" Fili asks softly, scared to be made a fool again.

Kili nods “ Fee, you are so beautiful, of course I mean it, you are not only beautiful  on the outside but on the  inside your soul is beautiful, and I do, I love you” he says more sincerely than he had ever been about anything “ you're my soulmate”.

Fili can feel tears of happiness gleam in his eyes and he buries his face in Kili's shoulder wrapping his arms right around him. "And you're mine," he whispers. "You make me feel safe and happy. You're so wonderful, Kili, and I'm the luckiest person on earth!" he beams and presses his lips against Kili's.

“Oh my god they're kissing! Gross!” A spotty thirteen year old jeers elbowing his friend and pointing.

"Hey, queers!" his friend shouts over and they both laugh loudly.

Kili feels anger rise up inside of him at the boys taking the mick out of him and his love. “ Hey, shut the hell up!” he growls.

"Or what?" the second kid skids his bike a little closer to them. "You're gonna come over and kiss me too? Homo! "

 Fili can see the rage in Kili's eyes and grabs his cheeks between his hands. "Leave it, sweetie. I don't care. They're just stupid kids. " And he presses his lips hard against Kili's, pushing his tongue inside his mouth.

Kili jolts shocked at the touch, but feels himself relax into the kiss and slips his tongue into the blond's warm heat, he wraps his arms around the youths slender body pulling him close.

They can still hear the jeering of the boys, but as they continue to ignore them they eventually get bored.

Fili breaths into Kili's mouth, his whole body feels on fire and he can no longer deny his excitement as he's grown rock hard from the kiss. When they pull apart he can see the heated blush in Kili's face also. "That felt nice," he utters shyly, running his hand through his hair.

Kili agrees. “ Feels amazing, Fee” he whispers. He can feel his love is just as excited as he is “ You make me feel wonderful” he admits as he can feel sparks run all over his body “ i am so lucky to have found you, being kicked out is the best thing that has ever happened to me”.

Fili begins to giggle. "You're a strange one, definitely." Suddenly his stomach lurches. "You're not going back to London soon are you?" he asks worriedly.

Kili shakes his head “ I want to stay in somerset, with Thorin and you, I can't imagine being anywhere apart from here with you”  he wraps him into his arms “ don't worry I am not going anywhere any time soon.”

"Yay," Fili smiles up at Kili. "You want a coke then?" he pulls his rucksack closer.

Kili snuggles into his boyfriend's shoulder “ yes please” he replies excepting a can.

Fili also pulls open the large bag of crisps and puts it between them. "So your mum still lives in London?" he asks.

“She does her and Tauriel” he sighs  suddenly missing his family a little “ I miss her”.

"Is that your sister?" Fili asks, eager to get to know a little more about his lover.

“ Yes my little sister she is eight , with flaming red hair, she's a little terror” he smiles thinking of her. Guilt welled up inside him he hadn't really spent much time with her over the past year.

“Aaaw, bet she loves her big brother,” Fili smiles at his handsome boyfriend as he stuffs his face with crisps. “I have an elder brother,” he says once he’s swallowed the crisps. “He’s an arse.”

Kili laughs “ Just got an image of you introducing us and me saying oh you're the arse” he jokes lying on the grass and reaching down for the crisp bag. “ so what do we call this arse?”

Fili laughs loudly and then rests himself down also, resting his head on Kili’s chest. “Legolas. He’s twenty-one and at uni so I don’t see him much now. We used to be really close when we were young. I dunno,” he sighs, “he seems to be like a mini version of my dad these days.” He chuckles, “yeah, you’d get on like a house on fire!”

Kili laughs harder at this then suddenly Is serious “ I’m going to try and buck up my ideas at school I really want your family to one day accept me” he says knowing there’s not a hope in hell they would welcome him with open arms at the moment.

“I love you as you are,” Fili smiles softly, threading his fingers through Kili’s. “Sure, don’t go getting yourself expelled, but just … just be yourself, sweetie. I would like my family to like you, of course. But … well ... “ he takes a deep breath. “I am not sure if my dad would approve. Of me having a boyfriend I mean, whether it was you or someone else. He has quite conservative ideas about stuff like that.” He squeezes Kili’s hand. “I feel really bad, since your uncle has been so nice to me,” he sighs.

Kili is unsure whether to tell his boyfriend about his uncle’s sexuality, not wanting to go behind his back. “My uncle is bi. That’s why he was so good and he has a boyfriend,”  he tells the blonde wrapping his arm around him “ and my mum hasn't got a clue about my sexuality, I honestly dont know how she will find it.”

Fili is shocked but in a good way to learn that the man he had met yesterday was dating another man. _I had no idea! He doesn’t look gay!_ he thinks and then laughs at his own prejudice. Neither does Kee, you stupid! “Do you think I look gay?” he suddenly asks Kili. “If … if I hadn’t told you … would you have guessed?”

Kili shakes his head. “Nope I would not have had a clue” he replies truthfully “ and what about Me ,do I look gay??” he suddenly wonders how he comes across to everyone else.

Fili chuckles. “No. Oh I don’t know! What does gay look like? It’s a stupid question, isn’t it?” He rolls himself onto his side so that he faces Kili and strokes his hand along Kili’s stubbly chin. “You look sexy,” he smiles, his eyes sparkling.

The brunet can feel his body reacting to Fili’s loving words and caresses. “You are making me so horny” he says bluntly, shocked at his own forwardness and puts his hand over his mouth. “Sorry …!”

Fili feels himself take in a sharp intake of breath. He feels his face colour as he digests what Kili has just said. “I ... “ he bites his lip. “You wanna go somewhere more private?” he whispers before he can stop himself.

Kili looks at the blond, surprised, then nods. “Yes,“ he gasps, excitement rushing over his body as well as panic. _What if I do something wrong? Oh my god this is happening! Shit, what do I do?_ his mind begins to battle between scared and excited.

Fili grabs the half empty crisp packet and the blanket and stuffs them back in his rucksack with a sudden urgency. One side of him wants to tell Kili it is too soon, but the other … _He’s so sexy. You can go as far as you want, Kili won’t push you into anything you don’t want to do._ “I know somewhere …” he says with hitched breath as he grabs Kili’s hand and begins to drag him with him. There is this place a little bit off the main path, that he knows older lads go to to smoke weed in the evening. But at this time of day they might be lucky and find it abandoned. He feels excitement rush through his body as he thinks of touching Kili’s skin. Of touching his …

He cannot even finish the thought in his head as he pulls Kili into the little hideaway that to his relief is indeed unused and wraps himself around Kili, crashing their lips together.

Kili returns the kiss with urgency. He has never felt the need to be touched so badly by another. He runs his hands through the blond’s silky hair, _you smell gorgeous_ he thinks. “ You're beautiful” he whispers.

“Oh Kee,” Fili whispers heatedly as he drags the dark haired boy onto the little park bench. “I have never felt this great with anyone before.” As he kisses Kili’s neck he tentatively starts to caress his chest, feeling the muscles through Kili’s black t-shirt. “You are so so sexy,” he groans softly.

Kili runs his hand down the blond’s back feeling the warm flesh, his heart beat begins to quicken “ your perfect Fee, so freaking perfect” he pants kissing the blond’s arms as he explores the blond’s flesh with his hands.   

“That feels so nice,” Fili whimpers softly. “C-can I touch you?” he asks, feeling the blush spread all down his neck.

Kili nods “ Yes please do touch, hun” he pants feeling a little needy.

Fili shudders and lets his hands wander south until he reaches the band of Kili’s jeans. Slowly he traces his fingers down over the clear bulge in his lover’s trousers, listening out for Kili’s soft moans as he feels himself harden even more.

Kili gasps as his lover begins to trace the outline of his clothed erection “ Good , so good” he pants “ can… can I touch you?” he asks.

“Yes …” Fili pants and he promptly takes Kili hand and presses it in between his legs. “Making me so hard, sweetie,” he groans as he begins to fiddle with Kili’s buttons.

Kili begins lightly brushing his hand over his boyfriend’s shaft, slowly exploring his loved one's clothed privates, enjoying his little grunts of pleasure.

Fili opens his eyes and briefly scans the area to check they are still alone, before he slips his hand inside Kili’s pants, feeling carefully for his hot erection, tracing his fingers along his shaft. “D-does that feel nice?” he asks nervously.

Kili gasps “ So good hun, so good” he begins fumbling with the blond’s zip of his jeans, once they give way he slips his hand inside, gently fondling the blond’s sack “ Is..is this okay?” he moans.

“Yes, nice …” Fili whimpers. “T-touch my cock, please,” he begs as he wraps his hand around Kili’s manhood and frees him from his trousers as he gently begins to move his fist along his length.

“ Oh God... that's .... Oh god” he moans losing all control of thoughts, he slowly takes his lovers prick out of its clothed confinements and starts to rub his tip, “ Is this okay?” he asks  nervously, before the blonde gets a chance to answer, they hear fast feet bounding across the fields. A bush starts to rustle and Kili hastily tucks his boyfriend back into his jeans _why now? why the hell now!_ , He hears movement up ahead and sees a yellow labrador bounding towards them.    

"Shit!" Fili utters as he helps Kili button up and within seconds both teens are on their feet, looking flushed and guilty as sin as a middle aged woman appears at the edge of the hideaway calling her dog back.

Fili hisses at the dog, "Go you silly thing! Go!" And then flushes even more as his eyes lock with its owner. "G-good afternoon," he stutters, feeling his cheeks glow guiltily.

The middle aged women narrows her eyes as suspicion creeps over her " come on Bailey"  she calls and hastily attaches her lead pulling the excited dog away from the clearing.

Fili stares at Kili's shocked face and suddenly burst into a giggling fit. "Shit that was close! "

Kili joins the older teen with the giggling. " Oh god, nearly had indecent exposure to add to my criminal record," he can feel his giggles get louder and begins to snort.

Fili looks at his boyfriend in shock. "Do you really have a criminal record?"

Kili looks at the floor feeling a little ashamed " I do, " he says quietly suddenly regretting his past more than ever  " I have been arrested a few times".

"Jesus, you really are a bad boy,  aren't you?" Fili smirks. "Never  thought I'd end up dating a rebel!" he chuckles.

Kili laughs " I never thought I'd end up dating a cute blond,  who is good at school" he grabs hold of his hand.

"You mean a geek?" Fili laughs. "Oh, I think that has quite a ring to it," he chuckles.  "The rebel and the geek!"

Kili giggles"  yes I'm your rebel and you are my cute geek" Kili says and softly runs his finger along the blond's jaw" Do you want to go back to mine, sexy ?"

"I should probably go home," Fili sighs. "Before my dad starts phoning me asking me where I am." He brushes his hands through Kili's hair. "Guess we have an outstanding IOU," he grins.

Kili grins back" most definitely "he purrs, Fili grabs his hand and starts leading him towards the car" Think Ham Hill has turned into to my favourite place, the scenery is amazing," he jests.

Fili chuckles as they walk back hand in hand. "Not as amazing as the company," he presses fleeting kiss on Kili's cheek.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ham Hill - is a country park in southwest Somerset England, In a village called stoke- sub-Hamdon, witchesdelite was brought up Two villages away . It really is the most beautiful place http://www.southsomersetcountryside.com/ham-hill-country-park.aspx. She took LadyLuna there to show her as a perfect set for cosplay pictures and we both instantly knew this was the place for our boys' love confession :D


	7. Awkward!

As the car pulls up  outside his house Kili feels a pang of sadness _I don't want to be home yet!_ he thinks sadly “ Do you really have to go?” he can’t help but ask “ Uncle Thorin is making a lasagne and his pasta dishes are awesome.” 

Fili pulls a sad pout. “I would love to, Kee, but my dad will go mental.” He looks down at his hands. “M-maybe …” he nervously swallows his words, picking at his fingernails.

Kili shakes his head “ Don't get in trouble for me” The brunet says “ I'm just being stupid”

“I … I meant,” Fili takes Kili’s hand and rubs his thumb over it, “if-if your uncle was okay with it … maybe I could stay over … next weekend?” he whispers, his face burning as he looks down at his own hand holding Kili’s.

Kili can feel a blush creep over his face and begins to giggle.“ I’ll ask. I am sure he will be okay with it. He gave me the sex talk yesterday. ," he admits.

“Oh my God,” Fili’s eyes bulge. He cannot imagine his father talking to him about sex. “I … I will see if I can make up some excuse,” he finds himself blushing fiercely. “I … I am not saying we will … I might not …” he carefully looks up into Kili’s eyes, expecting him to get angry with him and regretting mentioning the staying over already.

Kili cups his boyfriend’s face “ We will take it slow, It will be my first time and we will just do … it ... when we are both ready. No pressure,” he reassures the blond blushing.

 “Okay,” Fili nods, feeling a little reassured. “Thank you,” he smiles and kisses Kili softly. “I had best go then.”

 Kili looks out the window.  He frowns as his eyes fall on a red Motorbike “ That’s odd, my uncle hasn’t got a Yamaha R6”.

Fili follows his boyfriend’s gaze. He knows nothing about bikes. “It looks nice,” he smiles. “Guess your uncle has a visitor,” he says casually.

“Guess so” Kili shrugs and returns his attention back to his boyfriend “ I love you” he whispers and places a kiss on his pink lips.

“Love you too,” Fili says sincerely. “Sleep well, sexy Kee. I will see you tomorrow.”

Kili can feel himself stir at his boyfriend’s words “ And you, beautiful” he smiles getting out the car.

Fili waves his arm out of the window until he can no longer see Kili in his rear-view mirror, feeling more excited and happy than he has in a long time.

Kili lets out a sigh as the car turns left. _I’m in love, oh my god, I'm actually in love_ He excitedly runs up to the front door “ Uncle, he loves me!”  he shouts excitedly, forgetting about the strange bike.

He rushes into the living room and frowns when he sees two half-drunk mugs of coffee “ Uncle” he shouts, moving to the kitchen and seeing a motorbike helmet on the side. _Who on earth’s helmet is that?_ “ I've got wonderful news” he shouts then hears heavy footsteps on the landing above “ Thorin?”

“Kili,” Thorin appears at the top of the stairs, rushing down whilst running his fingers through his hair as he combs his curly dark locks into a messy ponytail. “We … I,” he quickly corrects himself, “wasn’t expecting you home yet.”

“You told me to be home by tea time… Whose bike is that?” he asks taking in his uncles messed up appearance “ Who is here?”

“Is that the time already?” Thorin whispers as he steers Kili into the lounge and hastily picks up the abandoned coffee mugs. He looks at his wrist, only to conclude he has left his watch on his bedside table. “Did you have a nice time?” he calls out over his shoulder as he rushes into the kitchen.

Kili can hear tiptoeing on the stairs and walks back out into the hall finding himself face to face with a man with a big bushy beard and bald head, covered in tattoo’s. “Who the hell are you?” he asks, taking in his half-dressed appearance.

The  man starts shifting uncomfortably, as his friend’s nephew glares at him. He looks at the front door wondering if to make a quick exit. “I’m er ...  I’m Dwalin” he says after a few few seconds and looks at his friend for help.

“Kili!” Thorin says harshly, having heard his nephew’s challenge. “You will not speak to my guest like that; this is my house.”

Kili turns towards his uncle “ Okay. Thorin, who the hell is this?” he asks.

Thorin narrows his eyes at his nephew. “This is Dwalin,” he defensively crosses his arms, knowing this really is not showing his finest side to his teenage nephew. He sighs. “Dwalin, this is my nephew, Kili.” He finds himself stroking his hands across his face as he is unsure how to move this conversation on. “How was Ham Hill?”

Kili blushes when he suddenly realises what he had shouted out when he had come in. He averts his eyes from the stranger’s face and looks at the floor “ Fine.. I’m going to sit out the back” he mutters and rushes out the back door sitting on the metal bench. _Great you made an idiot out of yourself,_ he thinks taking out a fag and sparking it up.

Thorin stares after his nephew, feeling guilty about how this introduction to his friend has gone - this was not at all how he had intended for it to go. He looks up at his lover. “That was awkward, sorry,” he cringes.

Dwalin lets out a relieved laugh “ Thank God he didn’t come home a couple of minutes earlier; he would have heard you making some interesting noises,” he teases. 

“Oi!” Thorin smirks. “You weren’t exactly quiet yourself!” He grins at Dwalin. “I had fun though,” he winks.

“ Aye so did I, But I think I had better let you deal with Kili now” he leans forward and kisses his lover on the lips. “I’ll text you “

“Alright,” Thorin nods. “Not sure how that conversation is going to go …” he pulls a face then gives Dwalin a pat on his leather wrapped backside. “Anyway, see you soon, hot stuff.  Have a safe journey.”

Dwalin picks up his helmet and exits hoping his friend’s nephew would not be that freaked out by what he had walked in on.

Thorin waves his friend off and then walks towards the back of the house. He opens the back door and looks at his nephew, who is sat with his back to him, blowing clouds of smoke into the summer evening’s air.

He slowly walks over and sits himself next to Kili. “Hey,” he says softly. “Are you alright?”

Kili shrugs taking a puff of his smoke and blowing a circle “Want one?“ he jokes taking one out of his pocket knowing  his uncle will probably confiscate them.

“I thought I’d taken your fags off you,” Thorin frowns, but he accepts the smoke Kili is holding out. “Thanks. Got a lighter?”

Kili raises his eyebrows handing him the lighter “ I have good hiding places. Anyway, I thought smoking was bad for you,” he replies taking another puff.

“It is,” Thorin nods. “I should know,” he winks at Kili, as he takes a drag. “Damn, that’s good,” he laughs. He had tried to give up for months, but tonight the temptation was too much.

“ So er..that was the boyfriend?” he says quietly.

Thorin can feel his blush creep into his cheeks. “Yeah,” he says softly. “I am sorry about that, that was really not how I … Anyway … so ehm … what do you think?” he asks, suddenly feeling like a shy love-struck teenager himself.

Kili can sense his uncle’s awkwardness and finds himself smiling “ Hey… as you said, it’s your house, no need to sneak around. He seems nice. Although I kind of wish I hadn't come in shouting my mouth off,” he says feeling embarrassed by his outburst of emotions.

Thorin looks at his nephew as he blows out his smoke and chuckles uncomfortably. “We ehm … we were in too much of a rush to get decent to really hear what you said,” he apologises in embarrassment. “What did you say?”

“Fili told me he loves me” he says a little smile appearing on his face, as he remembers the moment, still finding it hard to believe.

Thorin feels himself smile brightly. “Blimey,” he utters. “That was soon! I told you he thinks you’re great! So … do you love him too?”

Kili can feel his face redden as he begins to giggle, he covers his face with his hands. “ I do”.

Thorin grins and wraps his arm around his nephew. “That's wonderful.” He smiles at Kili and presses a kiss on his hair. “Look at us, sat here all giddy over our boyfriends.”

Kili nods, then looks at his uncle seriously. “Uncle, can I ask you something?”,

“Sure,” Thorin smiles, taking another drag of his cigarette as he enjoys the forbidden treat.

“Can I move in with you, like permanently? I don't want to go back to London and I like being here with you. Mum shouts at me without asking why I do what I do and you actually listen. I promise I’ll behave,” he says looking at him to gauge his reaction. 

Thorin almost drops his fag in shock. “Ehm …” He really had not expected that question from Kili and is quite unsure what to answer. “I think we need to talk that over with your mother,” he says. “Of course you will be eighteen in a few weeks, but I think it would only be courteous.”

“ I mean only if you want me to,“ he says suddenly realising his uncle might not want him here. “ I know I have been a pain in the ass so you  probably don't “ he mutters quietly and takes a long drag off the cigarette.

Thorin feels a lump in his throat. “Kili, listen to me,” he says seriously, waiting for Kili to look up at him. “Do not ever think you are not wanted here. Yes, you can be a pain in the arse, at least there is nothing wrong with your self-awareness. But that does not mean I don’t love you. You are my nephew and my best friend’s boy. There is always a place in my home for you.”

Kili beams up at his uncle “ Thank you “ he says suddenly feeling more wanted than he had felt in years “ So er I also have another question. Can Fili stop over next week?” he sees his uncle’s face suddenly go a bit more stern. “We won’t do anything. I mean we’ve only kissed and touched and… You didn't need to know that, sorry” he apologises.

Thorin coughs. “I really didn’t,” he mutters, feeling his cheeks colour again. “I have to think about it,” he says. “And you need to ensure you don’t get into anymore trouble.”

“I promise,“ he says holding out his fag packet “ Take it you're going to want my fags?” he says sighing.

Thorin looks at the packet and pulls one out. “If you don’t tell, neither will I,” he smiles as he sticks the fag in his breast pocket and gets up. “Not in the house, though,” he warns as he pulls open the backdoor. “I will start dinner.”

Kili follows his uncle with his eyes and grins. _I’m going to stay here,_ he thinks happily and lies back on the bench. Then suddenly has a thought. “Thorin,” he calls.”

Thorin sticks his head around the back door. “Yes, Kee?”

“I hope you used a condom!” he laughs.

Thorin can feel his face turn beetroot. “You cheeky little shit!” he growls back, but cannot help but grin as he recalls the afternoon he had enjoyed with Dwalin. They really got on great and well, the sex had been fantastic. And he leaves the door open whilst he starts cooking, humming softly to himself in contentment on how well life seems to be going at the moment.

****

Fili parks his car on the paved driveway. He knows he's grinning from ear to ear and he needs to calm himself down if he didn't want the Spanish inquisition the minutes he walks through the door. _I'm in love! And he loves me too!_ he beams. _Alright,  Filippe, pull it together_ , he tells himself as he gets out of his car.

"I'm home!" he calls out as he steps into the hallway.

Thranduil puts his papers down on his desk and walks out of his study and into the hallway, He looks at his son who looks surprisingly happy " Good evening" he says and walks to the kitchen " would you like a cup of tea?.

"Okay, sir," Fili smiles nervously. His father isn't one for chit chats and this generally means he is in for a talk about his course work or university plans.

" You seem.. Happy " he states with a scowl" now I need to talk to you about university and school" he says sitting down. "Filippe sit down"  he orders irritated.

 _Great, how did I guess,_ Fili sighs and sits down on the edge of the seat, hoping to make an escape as soon as possible. "Yes, sir," he says softly.

" first off where did you go this afternoon? “ he asks looking at his son " don't give lies about town. “

 _Shit, how does he know?_ "I was going to town," he says softly, knowing he's a terrible liar. "But I got a text from a friend and we ehm we had a coffee somewhere," he stutters.

Thranduil narrows his eyes at his son he had always been able to tell when he lied as his voice went high _he was with that Kilian boy!_ He realises but decides not to say anything " Im glad you had a good time" he says taking a sip of hot tea " so Mrs Hurley came to speak to me the other day, do you want to tell me why? “.

Fili nervously bites his lip. "No, sir, " he whispers, looking at the floor. "I mean I don't know why, sir. "

Thranduil sighs"  She tells me you and the new boy Kilian were causing trouble in her class,  I am extremely disappointed in you" he says looking at his son " I will not hear about any more trouble with you,  do i make myself clear? "

Fili looks up, feeling an unexpected anger rise up inside him. He never back-talks his father; he had learnt a long time ago it was far easier to just agree with him. But the mention of Kili brings something out in him he'd forgotten was even there. "Kili was standing up for me. It was Bilbo who was causing trouble," he says, surprising himself as much as his father. "Sir," he quickly adds.

Thranduil looks at his son in surprised shock. "That boy is trouble, I do not want you befriending him" he states " are we understood?“

Fili can feel his blood freeze in his veins. He was prepared for his father never accepting Kili as his boyfriend, but if they could not even be friends... "T-that is not fair," he says softly. "Kili is my friend. He's my only friend," he adds, trying not to sob in his desperation. "Why are you picking on Kili when Bilbo is the one bullying me?"

" Do not back chat me, young man.  I am your father and you will do as you are told," he growls glaring at his son. "Bilbo has never had any complaints made about his behaviour before that boy came to the school. You need to apply yourself to your studies. Look at your brother, he never got into trouble and he's at Oxford".,

Fili can’t help narrow his eyes at his father. “I _do_ apply myself to my studies. I always have done. The reason why no-one complains about Bilbo is because all the kids are scared of him and his gang and all the teachers are scared to upset his father. With all due respect, sir, but I am eighteen years old and you cannot tell me who can be my friend. Kili is my friend and he will continue to be so.” And he gets to his feet, ready to run off to his room.

“I’m warning you not to, boy. He will ruin your future prospects and take you down a bad path” Thranduil gets to his feet and walks over to his son grabbing his shoulders so he can't run off. “If you expect me to pay for university you will do as I say, boy,” he snarls.

“I don’t even want to go to university, you want me to!” Fili suddenly shouts and then stares at his father in shock. He had never raised his voice at his father and he can see his eyes flame. “I ...I am sorry, sir,” he stutter.

“get to your room now !” he bellows at his son his anger bubbling over “ come back when you learn some manners! “

He does not need to be told twice and Fili races up to his room, almost slamming the door behind him although he comes to his senses at the last minute; his father would kill him for sure if he did that!

"Not fair!" he sobs into his pillow. He pulls out his phone and begins to write a text to Kili. Screw his father! He'd spent his entire life being good but there was no way he was going to stop being friends with Kili. And much more...

+++

“ This tastes awesome” Kili says taking another huge bite.

Thorin smiles happily. “You always used to like my lasagne,” he says, taking a mouthful himself. “So what did you think of Ham Hill?” he enquires.

Kili feels himself flush “ We er ... we weren't paying much attention,” he admits grabbing a slice of garlic bread.

“I see,” Thorin chuckles as he watches the blush in Kili’s cheeks. “You really are smitten with Fili,” he observes. “It’s cute.”

Kili begins to giggle again ”I am, how could I not be. He’s perfect, and makes me feel needed.” he says shyly. 

“I have to admit I was surprised when you introduced us,” Thorin says carefully. “I guess he was not the type of person I was expecting you to turn up with. But he is lovely,” he quickly adds.

The brunet gives a little grin “He wasn't the sort person I thought I would end up falling for either. But from the second I set eyes on him I felt a need to protect him, The more  time I spend with him the more I fall for him” he takes a huge bite of garlic bread “ he makes me happy”.

“I am glad for that,” Thorin gives Kili a heartfelt reply. “It has hurt me deeply that you have been so unhappy. No-one will ever replace your father. But the fact that you have found someone who makes you smile again means the world to me, it really does.”

Kili finds himself smiling at his uncle a sudden rush of affection rushing over his body “ Its not just Fee. It’s being here in this place with you. I don't know, sounds silly but I feel like I needed to come here to live with you to help me heal and deal with my shit” he admits. “And your cooking is awesome way better than mum’s”.

Thorin raises an eye at his nephew. Considering how things were between them only a week ago he cannot quite believe himself how much headway he has made with his nephew. When Dis had pleaded with him for help with her _out of control son_ he had made the promise to do his best more in honour of his friend than really believing he could make a difference. After all, what did he know about teenagers? “Thank you, Kili. For the compliment and for living here with me. It has been nice  to have you around. Even when you are a handful .”

_* Miss you sexy! Just had a major row with my father. Wish you were here!! Can't wait to see you again. xxxxx Fee *_

Kili jolts at the sound of his phone beeping of to announce a text message, his heart begins to flutter as he reads his boyfriends name " It's Fee" he says brightly" can I go up to my room now?“

Thorin smirks. "Alright then. I'll make us a coffee in a bit."

" Thank you and cookies!" he calls cheekily and runs up to his room opening the message,  he frowns as he reads that Fili had argued with his dad * _Hey beautiful what happened?  Miss you too xxKilixx* he types clicking send and lies down on his bed._

Fili smiles when he gets the reply and rolls himself onto his back. * _Nothing, just school stuff.*_ He doesn't want Kili to think he's been the cause of their argument. * _Hey sexy, could you send me a selfie? Xxxxx XD*_

Kili smiles wickedly as he reads the message as a naughty idea crosses through his mind,  he walks into the on-suite and shoves down his jeans and boxers and hastily takes a picture via the mirror and clicks send before he can bottle it. _Well he didn't say what type of selfie!._

Fili feels his heart flutter as he receives the multimedia message and patiently waits for the file to load. As soon as he opens the message his cheeks burn hot as he finds his handsome lover staring back at him with his trousers around his knees. _Oh my!!_ he draws in a sharp breath as he feels his cock respond to the image.

_*Wow. That was more than I was expecting! You're naughty ❤ I love_ _❤*_

Kili begins to laugh at the reply, he shoves on his night clothes and walks back to his bed and begins typing back _* very naughty. ;) can I have a pic? It doesn't have to be that type of pic!. Xx*_

Fili nervously bites his lips and he looks at the picture again,  sliding his hand down open his jeans and touch himself, groaning softly. He tries to take a clumsy picture on his bed, but deletes it, unhappy with the result. Then he has an idea and brings his laptop closer and takes a picture with the Webcam, bluetoothing it back to his phone.

 _* See what you do to me! O.O xxxx*_ His heart is bouncing in his chest. _OMG, did I really just sent him that??_

Kili can feel his face heat up as he sees his lover hard on,  and puts his hand down his trousers palming at stiff cock * _that’s beautiful, you make me so hard. Wish your hand was touching my cock instead I'll make do with mine xx*_

 _“_ Oh my God," Fili utters out loud this time. He pulls his trousers and boxers further down as he rests himself back, wrapping his hand around his prick. With one hand he swipes a reply. * _Are you touching yourself?*  Xx_

Kili suddenly stills unsure whether to tell the truth. _Screw it_ he decides and quickly writes b _ack . *Yes sexy,_ while looking at your sexy picture xx*

Fili draws in a slow shuddering breath as he begins to move his fist faster along his length. * _Oooh! Wish it was my hand making you feel good. Want to kiss and touch you all over*_

 _“_ Oh my god Fee" he grunts out loud,  slicking pre-come along his cock. He can feel his orgasm approaching as he pictures the gorgeous blonde. * _You make me so hard xx*_

"Kili! Coffee!" Thorin calls out carrying two mugs into the lounge. He grabs a biscuit out of the tin and switches on the television, flicking through the channels.

Fili feels his breath become shallow as he thinks about his boyfriend wanking. His cheeks are glowing as he tugs faster at his own cock. He's never felt this horny before. Of course he'd jerked off plenty of times, but right now he's actually aching in his need to come. * _I'm close, sexy. Are you?*_

 _* I’m right on the edge, beautiful. Xx*_ Kili writes back, making sure to stimulate his cockhead. Every movement is causing him to grunt out.

Thorin takes a sip from his coffee and looks towards the doorway. _I bet he has his headphones in again_ , he sighs as there is no sign of his nephew and he gets up. “Kee!” When he still has no response he climbs the stairs. “Kili, there is coffee and bisc….” he says as he pushes open the door to his nephew’s bedroom.

" Shit uncle, no!" he hastily pulls his hand away from his shaft and buries his face in his hands as he flushes with embarrassment.

Thorin hastily pulls the door closed again, his cheeks flushing. “Sorry,” he just manages to call out as he almost falls backwards down the stairs. _Jesus Christ, did I really just walk in on my nephew masturbating?!_

Kili can instantly feel his erection wilt and picks up his phone * _OMG my uncle just caught me wanking_ x* he clicks send and sighs.

Fili wipes his sticky hand on his duvet and picks up his phone, panting heavily. Then he begins to laugh out loud. * _Oh crap! Poor you! You didn’t finish then?*_

 _* No, I don't know what to do. Do I talk to my uncle?*_ he types, uncertain what to do.

 _* Shit, no! Does he know about the pictures?*_ Fili all of a sudden feels nervous about what he had sent Kili.

Kili smiles at his phone as he can feel his boyfriend's nervousness. * _Don't worry handsome he has no idea xxx*_

Fili feels relieved at that and also a little sad that his boyfriend did not get to come. Still, it is kind of funny if not very embarrassing! At least Thorin won’t go mental about it, he thinks. Not like if his dad walked in on him doing something like that! _* I promise I will help you out next time*_. Then he remembers what they’d talked about when they had said goodbye. * _Did you ask your uncle if I could stay over?*_

Kili can't help but feel annoyed at not being able to relieve his sexual tension. _* he say he will think about it if I behave,  so no more losing my temper with pig boy xx*_ He gets up from his bed and decides to attempt going down stairs * _wish me luck I'm going to get my coffee*_ he writes sending a second text.

_* Okay sexy! Sorry you got interrupted. Going to have nice dreams now. Sleep well. Lots of kisses xxx*_

Kili smiles at his lover’s message * _okay gorgeous sleep well, I will make sure you keep your promise on the help next time. Sweet dreams my prince xxKilixx*_  he clicks the send button and makes his way down the stairs and reluctantly enters the living room and sits on the sofa unsure what to say or do.

Thorin feels his cheeks burn as Kili walks through the door and keeps his eyes trained on the television, flicking aimlessly through the channels as he sips his coffee. _Get a grip!_ he tries to tell himself. But shit, how do you handle a situation like that? _Oh common, Thorin, don’t pretend it was such a shock! He’s seventeen! And don’t pretend like you don’t wank either!_ “Kili, I am sorry,” he says softly, not looking at his nephew.

“No, I am sorry… Shit this is awkward,” he says shifting uncomfortably. “I should have gone in my bathroom or something. _To be fair you should have knocked!_ he adds in his head and picks up his coffee taking a large gulp. 

Thorin glances over at his nephew and chucks a pillow at his head. “You dirty boy,” he grins. “I don’t want to know!”

Kili can feel himself blush and looks at the floor “ Yeah… er can imagine you don't” he mumbles. “ Still at least you didn't catch me just after shagging” he says cringing at the memory from earlier.

Thorin laughs a little uncomfortably. “Alright, fair point. I think we’re going to have to put in some house rules. Like a good old fashioned tie on the door or something.”

Kili frowns at his uncle “ Why a tie?” he asks confused “ Don't get it”.

Thorin chuckles as he finishes his coffee. “Just something we did when your dad and I were in college. Before I threw in the towel and decided to join the navy. Rule was that if you were getting lucky you tied your tie to the doorknob so that your roommate knew not to come barging in during you know what.”

Kili shifts uncomfortably. “Uncle, what was your first time like? “ he ask feeling embarrassed about asking his uncle. _But who else do I ask? I have no-one else._  

Thorin looks at his nephew, a little surprised to have been asked the question, but at the same time flattered that Kili trusts him enough to ask him something so personal. “Well, my very first time was with a girl. And it was more the excitement of it being my first time, I guess, then it actually being something amazing. But it was okay, and we dated for a while thereafter.”

“Okay, this is going to sound weird but does it…..” then he loses his bottle. “ Nevermind” he whispers.

“What’s up, Kili?” Thorin asks carefully. “I think we have already gone past the weird stage. What is it you wanted to ask me?”

“Doesithurt?” he asks in one breath.

Thorin looks at his nephew, seeing the trepidation in his eyes. He does not want to put him off sex. “It depends,” he says slowly. “For a guy …” _My God, am I really having this conversation with Kili??_ “... if you are on the receiving end it can be … uncomfortable. That is why you just need to make sure that you feel ready and that you completely trust the other person to take it at your pace.” When he sees that Kili looks even more worried, he smiles. “It will be nice, Kili. When you are ready.”

 _What if I'm really bad? Or I don't like it_ he panics “ Fili has already had experience what if I'm not good at it?” he worries out loud. “Or I'm not as good as his first?” _Even though he is a wanker_ he adds silently. “He’s going to think I’m a right idiot”.

Thorin tries hard not to laugh, but seeing his rebellious nephew with his dyed black hair and piercings being so vulnerable is such a contrast that he struggles not to giggle. “Little Kee,” he says as he hands him the biscuit tin, “it’s not a job interview. It’s not a test that you can fail. Sex is something you have to learn together. Everyone is different. But more important than anything else is how you feel about the other person. Trust me, it is always a hundred times more amazing when you are in love with that other person. ”

“ I’ve got no experience with anything, I literally had my first kiss yesterday,” he admits biting his lip “ I have watched loads of porn but they make it seem so complicated and there’s so many different positions,” he buries his head in his hand. “ I’m going to be so shit,” he can feel his eyes well as he worries. 

At that Thorin cannot help but laugh out loud. “Seriously Kee, don’t believe that porn is like the real thing, please. We’d all need a degree in the Kama Sutra and be top athletes if we were expected to be like that.” He gets up and walks to the drinks cabinet, taking out a bottle of whisky and two glasses. _I need a stiff drink to help me through this conversation!_ he chuckles to himself and pours himself a generous glass full and Kili a little bit. “It is not going to be like that. And you will have to just experiment to learn what you like and what you don’t like. Does Fili know he will be your first?”

Kili nods. “Yeah I told him yesterday.”

“Good,” Thorin smiles, clinking his glass against Kili’s. “Now stop worrying, you will do just fine. Sex is supposed to be fun too, Kee. Just enjoy yourself. As long as you are safe,” he adds sternly. “And yes, I did,” before you ask again.

Kili giggles at his uncle’s last comment. “Good,” he says downing the whisky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Thranduil written by witchesdelite  
> Fili and Thorin written by LadyLuna


	8. Gum

"See you later!"  Kili calls behind his shoulder as he walks up the stone steps towards the school. His stomach gives a excited jolt as he sees his gorgeous blond waiting on the front steps for him. " Good morning"  he says with a nervous smile as he thinks about the pictures.

"Morning," Fili smiles shyly, feeling embarrassed about yesterday's text exchange. "Was your uncle mad?"

The brunet thinks back to his uncle and his conversation last night and whilst feeling embarrassed he also felt a little reassured too." No, he just chucked a pillow at me and told me next time to put a tie on my door," he smiles as he sees the puzzled look on  
Fili’s face. " That's the face I pulled too.”

"Well, at least he wasn't mad," Fili sighs, feeling a little relieved. He feels flutters in his  
stomach as he looks into Kili's gorgeous brown eyes and quickly lowers his gaze. "Shall we go in then?"

" Guess so," Kili sighs heading through the main door. There were a lot more better things he could think of to do than go to class but he remembers his promise to his uncle to keep out of trouble. " What have we got first sexy? “ he asks making sure  
to keep his voice low.

Fili flushes and cringes at Kili's address. _Shit, I thought he'd agreed we'd keep it under wraps for now!_  "Ehm, I've got Science."

It’s just then Kili suddenly realises that they may be separated and takes out his screwed up time table from his pocket."  I have Geography," he says his heart dropping a little.

"I guess I'll see you after then," Fili says a little sadly, feeling a little nervous at the thought of being separated although at least Bilbo doesn't take the higher science  
class.

Speaking of the Devil.... "Well well well, if it isn't princess Fiona and Shrek," a sneer comes from behind them. "You can work out who is who." The usual audience sniggers at his side.

Kili opens his mouth to argue but remembers his promise to his uncle and thinks about what is at stake. "Ignore it, ignore it, just don't,"  he mutters to himself as his fists ball.

"Go away, Bilbo," Fili says softly.

The curly haired blond stares at the other teen, momentarily taken aback. "Oh my God it speaks! Did your father give you permission for that?" He takes a step forward, his buddies at each shoulder as he tries to intimidate the skinny blond.

Kili feels the usual sudden urge to protect the blonde run through his body. " Just go away. Have you not got something better to do?" he growls still trying to keep his calm but can slowly feel his temper flare more. _Kili calm the hell down,  just don't let them get to you!._

"Watch it," Azog warns, flexing his muscles.

Bilbo grins menacingly. "Yeah. Who asked you for your opinion, goth girl," he snarls.

" Highly original," Kili comments, grabbing his boyfriend's arm and trying to walk around them, he can feel his cool reserve slowly slipping as his instincts tell him to swing his fists into the curly haired boy’s face. Just as he is about to give in the bell rings and he lets out a sigh of relief.

Fili lets himself be dragged along. "Kee, just be careful," he whispers, suddenly panicking that although he might get an hours respite from Bilbo's taunts, Kili is going to find himself in the same class as his tormentor.

Kili nods and gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine.  I will see you later." He can still see the worry. " It will be fine, have a good lesson," he says and watches the blond walk down a separate corridor.  He lets out a sigh and walks to the end of the corridor and joins the queue waiting to be called into the classroom.

Bilbo grins at the tall new boy when he realises that they're in the same class, without his ex. And when they enter the classroom he makes sure to get the seat behind Kili.

Kili can feel dread wash over his body. _Well this can't be good!_ he thinks pulling out his notebook and pencil case from  his bag.  He tries to concentrate on the teacher but the hairs on the back of his neck have gone up and he finds his body on high alert. _Ignore_ the _m!  Remember your prom_ ise, he tells himself.

"Today we are going to start a study on Khayelitsha which is a shantytown located on the outskirts of Cape Town in South Africa. If I can ask you to open your book on the table in front to page one-two-five," the balding gentleman asks.

Kili opens his book to the required page. He can feel himself relax a little when nothing is said by Bilbo and his bodyguards and opens his notebook and writes the date.

"Hey ugly!" Bilbo hisses under his breath. "Are you a vampire?"

Kili begins to grind his teeth. _Spoke too soon. Do not react, that's what they want you to do!_

"Hey! Are you deaf?" Bilbo snarls and he crunches up a piece of paper and chucks it at Kili.

Kili concentrates on the teacher’s words trying to block the bully out.

" Now, can anyone tell how we could help these people?“ Mr Fox asks the class.

" Oi you," Bolg, the smaller of the two henchman, hisses.

Bilbo loudly sniffs through his nose. "Thought it smelled in here. Must be the garlic," he grins to his buddy.

Kili continues to ignore the trio although he can feel himself shaking with anger. _No! You cannot afford another letter home,_ he reminds himself as he balls his hands ready to strike.

The middle-aged man can hear talking and turns around to see Bilbo nudging his friend and sniggering. " I will not tolerate talking in my class. Mr Baggins cut it out," he snaps.

"Yes sir," Bilbo smiles sweetly. As soon as the teacher has turned his back, he whispers, "This isn't over, goth girl."

Kili sighs and continues to concentrate although his mind is elsewhere.

Bilbo keeps his mouth shut for most of the rest of the lesson, although wherever the teacher has his back turned he continues to make whispered remarks to his buddies and chuck little pieces of paper at Kili. When the bell rings he ensures to stay right behind Kili as the students push their way out of the classroom and he nudges Azog. "Watch this," he smirks. "That will teach our goth girl to cut his dirty greebo hair."

Azog smirks as he watches Bilbo take a piece of bubble gum from his mouth and place it in the midst of the long hair. " Nice one," he grins.

+++

"Hey!" Fili smiles happily when he meets up with Kili in the first morning break. At least he's had a couple of quiet lessons without his usual tormentors, but he'd been distracted all morning, his mind wandering between naughty pictures and his worries over Bilbo picking on Kili. "How did your lessons go?"

Kili sighs. "Okay. I just ignored the idiots, reminding myself that I need to stay calm so you can come over," he says smiling. "How were your pig free lessons?" he takes out a fag and sparks up sitting next to Fili in their usual place.

Fili giggles as Kili continues to refer to Bilbo as pig boy. "Yeah okay. Couldn't stop thinking about you though," he smiles shyly.

Kili grins at he thinks of Ham Hill. "Me neither"  he admits taking a mouthful of smoke. "Still can't believe my uncle walked in on me wanking.

Fili begins to laugh. "I know, that is so embarrassing!! Oh, whose was the bike?" he enquires curiously.

Kili snorts " My uncle's boyfriend Dwalin's. I nearly caught them shagging!"  

"Oh my God! Does no one knock in your house?!" he looks at Kili in shock as he takes another drag from his cigarette. "C-could I try one?" he asks softly.

Kili looks at his boyfriend in shock. "But you're a good boy,"  he jests taking his fag packet and offering one to the blond. " Have you ever tried before? ."

Fili shakes his head, feeling like a child as he awkwardly holds the cigarette.

Kili smiles at Fili’s innocence. " Don't take too big a drag,  it will make you cough if you do." He adjusts how his boyfriend is holding the cigarette and lights it up for him.

Fili carefully pulls a breath in through the cigarette, but despite Kili's warning the strange sensation of the hot smoke into his lungs still makes him cough a little. "You must think I'm such a noob," he flushes in embarrassment.

Kili forces himself not to smile as he sees his lover's embarrassment. "Try again, this time take even less. As you get used to it you can take bigger drags like this,"  he says taking a large drag and blowing a heart ring.

Fili looks in amazement at Kili's skill and then presses a fleeting kiss on his cheek. "Love you," he whispers before he tries a second time, this time managing not to cough as he slowly blows out a tiny cloud of smoke.

"That's it," Kili praises his lovely blond as he takes another drag. "I'll teach you to blow smoke shapes when you have been doing it a while,"  he offers.

"Cool," Fili chuckles as he takes another careful drag. It tastes bloody awful, but he doesn't want to come across as a complete pussy and smiles bravely as they each finish their cigarette before the bell signals the end of the break.

As the bell signals he takes out a pack of Polo’s from his pocket as they stand up. "Would you like one cutie?" he asks, popping one in his mouth.

Fili smiles up at his lover, holding out his hand, but then frowns. "Kee, what's that in your hair?"

“What's what?" he asks running his fingers through his hair but feeling nothing.

"Come here a sec," Fili motions for Kili to lean closer as he gently pulls at the knot at the back. "Oh my God, Kee, it's gum," he utters in shock.

" Oh my god how bad is it?" he panics. " It was Bilbo! I'm going to fucking kill him! “

Fili carefully tries to separate his lover's beautiful long hair. "Shit, babe, it's right in the middle of this bit. I'm not sure how we're gonna get it out!" he panics too.

" I'm going to have to cut my hair! I've not had my hair short since I was a child! I don't want my hair short!" tears fill his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Fili looks at Kili, feeling his hurt and upset. "Don't worry, Kee," he tries to sooth him. "W-we'll wait until everyone has gone back to class and then I'll grab some scissors from the first aid room. I know the code to the door. I'll promise I'll be really careful and just cut out the gum bit," he promises his panicked lover. "Are you sure it was Bilbo?" he asks. The blond had taunted him for months now but he'd never done anything to physically harm him. Well, not without his dubious consent anyway.

Kili can feel his emotions suddenly give way and allows the tears to fall. "I'm certain,"  he sobs burying his face in his hands. "He’s been chucking things at me all morning. I will knock him out!"  he growls running his fingers through his hair.

"Please don't, babe," Fili cups his face. "You know it will only make it worse. My dad already thinks you're trouble," he says softly.

“Are...are you going to have to take a lot off?” Kili asks, trying to get composure of himself. _Calm down, it’s only your hair, it will regrow!_ “I must have been giving everyone a right laugh” he says angrily.

"No, it will be okay," Fili lies. "Come, I'll sort it, gorgeous," he takes Kili's hand as they creep back into the school. Fili leads him to the little first aid room and closes the door behind them as he begins to rummage through the first aid box; hoping to god that they won't be so unlucky that some kid would be grazing his knee right now and they'd be caught in a situation of which there was no way they could talk themselves out of.

Kili sits on a chair looking around the room. “I'm going to have to get my uncle to take me to a hairdressers. Jesus, Thorin will go nuts! He’s going to kill me! I promised no more trouble.”.

"It's not your fault, Kee," Fili says as he carefully separates as much of Kili's hair as possible. _Shit, we're going to be late for class! My dad is going to kill us both!_ he thinks but he doesn't  want Kili to worry any more than he already is as he carefully moves the scissors towards his hair.

Kili screws up his eyes. he can hear the scissors running through his long locks, tears run down his face _I will make him pay for everything he has done to my Fili and this!_ Finally, after what seems like hours but can only have been minutes the blond puts down the scissors. “ How much did you have to take off?” he asks, dreading the reply.

Fili wants to say it's fine, but he finds he can't lie to his sweetheart and he holds out the bit he cut out. "It will grow back, baby," he says softly and he kisses his lover on the lips. "You still look super-hot."

Kili finds himself chuckling through the tears. “As long as you love me I'm happy,” he says giving him a watery smile.

"You silly, of course I love you! If I'd had to shave your head I'd still love you, sexy. Now, we'd best go to class," he embraces his boyfriend, giving him a comforting cuddle.

Kili wraps his arms around his gorgeous blond's waist. “You're right. I'm sorry I've made you late too," he sniffs and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. “Shit, you can't tell I have been crying, can you?” _I look like dad with long hair, with short I won't anymore!_ At this thought tears prick the corner of his eyes again and he hastily wipes them away. _No, you won't let them see you cry,_ he scolds himself _._

Fill carefully brushes his thumbs across Kili's cheekbones. "You look fine," he smiles and then he begins to hastily pack the first aid kit away, before they both rush to class.

Mr Stockton looks up as the door crashes open. He narrows his eyes at the two teens. "You are late. Explain yourselves,"  he orders as he watches the two boys try to slink to their seats.

Bilbo smirks as the goth kid and his ex looks flustered. “They probably couldn’t hear the bell over their snogging each other!” he says, loud enough for the whole class to hear and the other boys begin to snigger.

Kili can feel his cheeks flush and his temper rise. "Fuck off, rich boy," he snarls.

Bolg begins to flex his muscles eyeing the goth with disgust.

“Mr Durin!” Mr Stockton says loudly. “I think you have disrupted my class enough already. Now sit down and mind your language!”

"Hang on, so it's okay for this rich bastard to say what the hell he likes, but not for me to defend myself?” He fumes as his temper rises.

Fili cringes and pulls at Kili’s sleeve. “Kili, sit down,” he whispers under his breath.

Mr Stockton narrows his eyes at the new kid. “Mr Durin, this is your final warning. Sit down and be quiet. Or you can report to Mr Greenwood’s office next.”

Kili sighs walking over to his seat. "Not even fair," he mutters to himself as he sits down.

+++

Kili approaches the car door hurriedly trying to avoid anyone looking at his hair too long as soon as he sits in the seat he leans back with his hair out of sight.

“So how was school?” Thorin asks as he begins to turn towards the exit of the car park.

Kili shrugs, trying to keep as still as possible. "Okay,"  he lies, just wanting to be on his own.

Thorin glances over at his nephew, sensing there is something wrong. “Are you alright, Kili?” he asks carefully as he joins the evening rush hour traffic. “Did something happen at school?”

Kili shakes his head then remembers his hair and goes back to trying to be still. He had yet to see the damage to his locks but knows it is bad.

“Kili,” Thorin tries again, now convinced that something had happened as Kili sits next to him stiff as a board, not talking. He feels his stomach drop as he thinks of the possibilities. “Did you and Fili have an argument?” he guesses.

"No, we are fine" he says feeling close to tears and subconsciously runs his hands through his hair, he can feel tears run down his cheeks,  and quickly looks out the window.

Thorin breaths a sigh of relief that at least the two young lovers were okay. He knows how vulnerable Kili is right now and a breakup with his first ever boyfriend would easily tip him back over the edge. But clearly something has happened. He glances over, noticing Kili fiddling with his long hair. “Kili, what happened?” he asks again, then notices the chunk missing out of his hair. “Did someone cut your hair?!” he utters in shock.

At these words Kili can finally feel his emotions give. “Bilbo he.... He put gum in it. Fee... Fili had to cut it to get it out," he sobs trying to cover the cut chunk of cut hair with his hand.

Thorin slams hard on the breaks as he pulls onto the pavement, ignoring the angry hooting of horns behind him. “Let’s have a look,” he says, trying very hard to keep his temper at bay.

"It was not Fili's fault, there was no other way," he cries, leaning over. "And I didn't say anything to him to wind him up, honestly".

Thorin assesses the damage, feeling his heart break for his nephew. “Where did this happen, Kili? At school?” he asks, through gritted teeth.

Kili nods " How.. How bad is it?"

"Think we're gonna have to take you to a hairdressers, Kee," Thorin says as he runs his fingers through Kili's chopped locks. "Right, I'm not having this!" he growls as he sees Kili's tears and he puts his car back in gear and begins to turn around.

“ No, uncle please, it will only make things worse!” he sobs, knowing his uncle's temper is as bad as his. “ I don't want Fili to get in trouble!” he worries that his father will blame Fili.

"Kili, I'm not having snobby kid bullying you and getting away with it," Thorin says with determination. "I won't even mention Fili, don't worry." And he drives back towards the school they've just come from, feeling his blood boil.

Kili bites his lip with worry. _Shit, I hope Bilbo is not still about!_ “ Will I need a lot cut off?" he asks  fiddling with his hair again “I didn’t even know it was there for a few hours, I must have looked like a right idiot.”

Thorin grabs Kili's hand, giving it a little squeeze, feeling so bad for his nephew and also a little responsible since he'd picked this school for him. "It just needs shaping," he tries to play down the damage as he pulls back onto the school carpark.

Kili nods knowing his uncle is lying about the extent of the damage, but feeling a little reassured by his uncle touch “Do you want me to come in with you?” he asks a little apprehensive to be face to face with his boyfriends father knowing that he already had a poor impression of him."

"He needs to see what this Bilbo kid has done to you. Come Kili, it's okay, you're not the one in trouble here," he reassures.

Kili reluctantly gets out the car and stills as he sees Bilbo open the Front door “ Shit “ he utters and hastily gets back into the passenger seat, he keeps his eyes peeled on the curly haired boy as he laughs at something Azog has just said.

Thorin watches his nephew dive back into the car, his face white as a sheet. He looks over at the school and can see a short slightly pudgy kid with curly blond hair flanked by two burly kids. He walks over to the passenger side and bends himself low. "Is that Bilbo?" he asks Kili softly.

"Yes" Kili replies in a whisper hoping that the curly haired boy had not noticed him. as he sinks himself lower in the seat.

Thorin can feel himself balling his fists as he eyes the youngster who had been tormenting his nephew. _Spineless little creep. Very brave, hunting in packs like that!_ he scowls. He would love nothing more than to march over there and tell the kid exactly what he thinks of him and his buddies, but he knows it will only make things worse for Kili. So instead he remains standing protectively in front of the car door, sparking up a smoke as he waits for the boys to be on their way.

Kili can feel an instant wave of relief when his uncle doesn't rush over to Bilbo and the other boys. After a minute or so they disappear and he slowly gets out the car “ Thanks” he says standing beside his uncle.

Thorin nods and puts a hand on Kili's shoulder as they walk into the school towards the headmaster's office. Thorin knocks twice but does not wait for a reply as he pushes the door open.

Thranduil looks up from his computer screen locking eyes with stormy grey ones he instantly recognises “ Good afternoon Mr Oakenshield” he says raising himself from his chair and holding out his hand politely.

"I have a serious complaint," Thorin goes straight in although he shakes the man's hand. "My nephew here had gum put into his hair by one of your students. It had to be cut out," he states as he twists Kili around to show the damage done.

Thranduil moves from the desk over to the teen and inspects the boy's hair up close “ Can I ask which student did this?” he asks although he can already guess the answer. _Well he was probably winding Bilbo up!_ he thinks to himself, but knows he cannot excuse this type of behaviour whatever the circumstances. 

Thorin looks to Kili for him to answer. It would be better if it came directly from him. "Kili, who put the gum in your hair?"

 _Well here goes any chance that they will get bored and leave you alone,_ he thinks bitterly as both his uncle and his boyfriend's dad look at him. “ It was Bilbo,” he says quietly.

Thorin looks at Fili's father. "This is not acceptable. Calling names is bad enough, but I won't have my nephew being assaulted like this."

Thranduil nods. “I will make sure to talk to the boy. And I am dining with his family tonight; I shall talk to the boy’s father also,” he reassures the dark haired man.

Thorin narrows his eyes a little. “I would see you do more than talk to the boy, sir. Detention or something similar is surely due here. As for his parents, I would appreciate their paying for Kilian’s haircut, since I cannot leave him walking around like this. You may pass them my mobile number.”

Thranduil keeps his professional mannerism although inside he is seething _How dare he tell me how to do my job? What the hell does he know about teaching teenagers?_ He forces himself to look upset over the situation. “ I shall indeed pass your mobile on, I need to speak to Bilbo first to get his side of the situation but rest assured he will be punished,” he states.

“Good,” Thorin nods. “Your school is not exactly cheap, sir, and I trust that my nephew can receive a good education here without having to worry about being bullied by the other kids.”

“It wont happen again,” he reassures the man just willing him to be gone so he can get ready for his meal with the mayor.

“Thank you,” Thorin shakes hands with the headmaster once more and steers Kili out of the office, guiding him back towards the car.

“ My life is going to be hell now” he utters quietly “ Lets get me to hairdressers.”.

+++

Kili slowly walks out of the hairdressers. They had taken off a lot; he had nearly cried as they had hacked his luscious long locks . It was just below his ears now, he thumbs his hair nervously “ are you sure it looks okay?” he asks for the tenth time in five minutes.

“I think it looks great,” Thorin nods. “But since my opinion hardly counts, why don’t you send your boyfriend a picture and ask him what he thinks?” he smiles.

Kili nods and then spots a Costa Coffee. He looks at the window and sees a staff wanted sign.  “What do you think, uncle, can you see me serving coffee?”

Thorin smiles brightly at his nephew. “I sure can! Are you going to go in and ask?” he encourages.

Kili hesitates a little. “I don't know, what if I lose my temper with a customer?” he panics imagining himself pouring coffee all over somebody. “Do you think I would be okay?”

“Kili,” Thorin says quite seriously, “I think by the fact that you didn’t knock that presumptuous little prick out at school for ruining your beautiful hair, you have more than proven yourself. I really am so proud of you. Now go and get yourself a job!” he smiles.

Kili nods and walks into the coffee shop and up to the counter “ Excuse me I'd like to enquire at the notice in the window for part time staff” he says nervously.

The girl behind the counter smiles friendly at Kili. “Sure, I will go and get the manager for you. I will just serve this customer.”

“Thank you,” Kili replies trying not to fidget or look nervous at all _just remember be polite!_ he tells himself and whilst no one is about quickly takes out his phone. He snaps a quick selfie and types a message to Fili * _how does it look? Im applying for a job wish me luck love you xxKilixx_ * 

“Hello there. My name is Fran. You wanted to apply for the part-time job we have advertised?” a youngish woman smiles at him.

Kili beams “ Yes please My names Kilian” _Kilian you never say your name is Killian you twat_ “Kili I am Kili”he says holding  out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Kili,” the young woman shakes his hand. “Do you want to just follow me to the upstairs area and I can give you some forms to fill out and we can talk about the shifts. She pulls away the thick cord that stops customers from accessing the upstairs seating whilst it is quiet in the store and lets Kili go up first, following him. “Take a seat. So, firstly can I ask how old you are?”

“ Seventeen, I will be eighteen at the end of the month” _she didn't need to know that, just been cool for once in your life._

“Excellent,” Fran smiles. “And you are still in school?”

 Yes I go to The Park School” he smiles.

“Oh, that’s a good school!” Fran nods. “So what sort of hours are you looking for?”

“After school or Saturdays mainly. I...I can work extra in the school holidays if you need me” he adds.

“Excellent. And do you have any experience in working in a coffee shop? Or in retail?”

KIli feels his enthusiasm drop a little. “ No, this would be my first job” he admits _sell yourself  he reminds himself. what the hell do I say - I’ve been caught stealing, fighting and  doing drugs  and I have been kicked out of five schools hire me! Stupid, there must be something_ “ but I am very keen to learn.”

“That’s good!” Fran smiles encouragingly. “Don’t worry, we have an excellent trainee programme. Right, what I need you to do is fill in these forms and drop them off during the week. Would you be able to start this Saturday if all goes well?”

Kili beams “ I can start right away thank you”.

“As soon as I get your application forms back I will give you a call and assuming there are no problems hopefully we can get you started this weekend. The starting salary is £6.36 per hour. I look forward to you working here,” she smiles. “Do you have any questions?”

“ What would you like me to wear on Saturday? and can I fill out the forms now?” he asks enthusiastically.

“Oh yes, of course you can. I will get you a pen. Did you want to sit downstairs to do that? I just have to get on with a few things, but you can give the form to one of the baristas downstairs. As for clothes, just some smart black trousers and a t-shirt. We will provide you with the rest of your uniform.”

“ Yes please.” the second he gets down stairs he spots his uncle and signals for him to come in, the second he does he rushes over to him “ Help” he says pulling him towards a table in the corner.

“Help?” Thorin laughs. He looks at the piece of paper Kili is shoving in front of his nose. “Ah, okay. I tell you what, I will go get us a coffee whilst you read through this and then I’ll help you fill it out,” he grins, pulling out his wallet. “What are you having?”.

“ Can I have a mint frappe please and something oozing with chocolate?” he asks biting the top of the pen. “Who the earth am I going to put as references?”

Thorin smiles at his nephew as he goes to place the order. When he returns to the table with the drinks and a chocolate muffin for Kili he is pleased to find his nephew already busy filling out the form. “Is it going okay?” he enquires.

Kili nods “ What skills have I got that’s relevant to the role? Shit, I don't have any” he panics.

“Skill is not the same as experience, Kee,” Thorin says, sipping his coffee. “You have plenty of skills. Think about what these people do here. They make coffee. They serve customers. So think along those lines.”

“ God I don't know, I'm kind if you don't piss me off I guess”

“Yeah, best not say that in an interview,” Thorin smirks. “Look, all jobs are the same in as much as they all require you to say the same key things. So good attention to detail, excellent customer service skill, getting the job done, flexible. Does that help?” He wants it to be Kili’s words, not his, but he understands Kili has never done anything like this before.

“ Yes” he says after finishing writing “ Is  this okay?” he asks letting his uncle read what he had just written.

“Perfect, Kee,” Thorin smiles. _Actually it really isn’t bad at all for a seventeen year old who is completing his first application_ , he thinks proudly.

“Okay last bit, references who do I put? I need two?” he says scanning the form “ can I put you?”

Thorin thinks about this for a moment. “Usually they want independent references. Does it say?”

“It says an independent I have known for two years. Crap” he says disappointed. “There’s me out, come on lets go,” he adds sadly getting up.

“Nonsense,” Thorin frowns and yanks Kili back into his seat. “Let’s see …” he says as he strokes his beard in contemplation. True, this is not an easy one with Kili’s history, but there is a way around everything. “How about … Maybe for a character reference you know when you used to help out in the garage, before your dad’s accident. Is Bombur still there? I am sure he would be happy to provide a reference for you. Let me look up the address of the garage,” he says as he pulls out his phone. “And the other,” he lowers his voice, leaning into Kili. “I know he hasn’t known you for two years, but I could ask Dwalin …”

Kili thinks about this for a second. “Okay but as a thank you he must come over for dinner and I will cook a meal” he smiles wanting to know his uncle’s boyfriend better. “And Fili. We can have a double date”.

“Deal,” Thorin grins, shaking his nephew’s hand to seal it. “Anything else?” he asks, nodding to the form.

“Nope, just Sign, print name and date,” he says and hastily signs the form “ The manager said if this all goes well I start Saturday” he beams. “Then I'm going to save for a car.” 

“Well, in that case good luck,” Thorin smiles happily at his nephew, glad that this day has ended on a high note.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili, Azog, Bolg and Thranduil written by witchesdelite  
> Fili, Thorin, Bilbo written by LadyLuna
> 
> We have both been bullied in school and sadly Bilbo and his gang and the shit he is putting Kili through is are largely based real memories from the both of us.


	9. confessions

Fili smiles at the picture Kili had sent him, feeling the now familiar flutters in his stomach every time he gazed in those eyes.

*Looking good! You make any haircut look good, handsome! So tell me about the job XXX*

Kili can feel his face blush at the compliment, and suddenly begins to feel more confident about his new hair. * Thanks gorgeous as long as you like it  :)  I’ve  got a job at Costa :) xxKilixx* he clicks the send button then walks outside sparking up a fag.

*Oh nice one! I’ll be popping round for lots of coffees then! Defo love the hair, you look super hot. Glad you are not letting pig boy get to you ;) XXXX*

Kili beams as the message comes through. * Most definitely.  I get half price coffee too. Pig boy isn't worth it :) oooo would you like to meet my uncle’s boyfriend ? I said I'd cook for us all and we can double date xxKilixx .

*Lol, that sounds fun! Let me know when! Gonna do my homework now. Speak later, sexy XXXXX*

Thorin smiles up at Kili as he walks back into the lounge. “Did it get his approval?”

Kili beams. “He said I look handsome. I'm still not sure though, guess it will take a little while to get used to it”.

“You do look handsome,” Thorin smiles distractedly. “Are you going to do your homework now,” he says, more as an order than a question.

Kili pouts. “ I have had a traumatic day do I have to?“ he asks, helping himself to a biscuit from the tin in the middle of the coffee table. “  I have got maths, I hate maths.“

“Don’t even start on the sympathy vote,” Thorin looks up and narrows his eyes. “I know you have had a shit day, but we all do sometimes. Now get your backside upstairs and do your homework. I’ll have tea ready by seven.”

“Yes sir,” Kili says giving him a mock salute and takes another three biscuits out the barrel and rushes upstairs “ Can we have sausages?” he shouts.

Thorin rolls his eyes, but smiles underneath his stern features. He did feel a little sorry for Kili, after all he had had more than a bad day. But if he was going to let the reins slip too far now they would be right back where they started again and he was not going to let that happen. Not just as Kili really was making a decent effort.

* Hey hot stuff, so here’s a question for you. My seventeen year old nephew has asked if his eighteen year old boyfriend can stay over. Help, what do I do?! XXX T* he finishes typing the message he was writing to Dwalin and presses send as he helps himself to a biscuit also.

Dwalin jumps as he hears his mobile phone go. He smiles when he sees  the name of the sender and begins typing * Hi sexy. Oh that’s a tough one. Maybe a yes but sleep in separate beds? How has your day been?  D x

Thorin finds himself grinning at his phone like a teenager. It had been a long while since anyone had made him feel so happy and excited. * Thanks, I was thinking that too. Don’t want to be a spoil sport, but he’s supposed to be in my care … Don’t even start me on my day! Feel like I am frequenting the headmaster’s office more than I did when I was in school myself! XXX*

Dwalin feels a pang of sympathy towards his boyfriend.  * What did he do wrong now? Dx *

Thorin snorts as he reads his lover’s reply. * Actually wasn’t Kee this time. Some brat put gum in his hair. Took all my control not to knock the kid out.* He sends the message and listens out if there is any noise coming from upstairs, but all remains quiet. *Anyway … that’s enough about teenagers. When are you next coming over???*

Dwalin grins as he reads his boyfriends reply * Oh miss me already?* Then has an idea, *How about I help you chaperone the loved up teens on Saturday ? D x*

* I knew you’d be useful for something … :P So no chance of seeing you before then?? You cannot leave me waiting that long! xxx T*

Dwalin chuckles and takes out a can of lager from his fridge  *Does your hole miss me ?;) D x *  he smirks and sits back in his sofa.

Thorin can feel his cheeks flare as he reads the message and he shifts on the sofa as Dwalin is stirring his interest. “You dirty bastard," he chuckles softly to himself, but his lover’s dominating cheekiness is exactly what he finds attractive in him. * It depends on what you have on offer ... * He types back, adjusting himself a little.

Dwalin snorts, imaging Thorin shifting uncomfortably and laughs * I’m  going to make you see stars. When are you free, gorgeous? D x* he clicks send and is suddenly grateful he lives alone.

Thorin finds himself eyeing the open door as his hand shifts briefly between his legs to brush against the growing bulge there. He really likes having Kili around, but at moments like this he suddenly misses his old bachelor existence. *Tempting promises indeed! I am doing an evening shift on Wednesday, so free until midday. Don’t suppose there is any chance of you having the morning off is there? I promise it will be worth your while! ;) Xxx T* Please let Kili never find my phone! he thinks to himself as he presses send.

Dwalin looks at his calendar MOT, shit!!  Screw it, Deano can do it!he thinks with a cheeky smile. * Aye, I think  I can manage that. 10am your place?  D xx*

If Kili can take the bus that would give me a chance to maybe get some fresh cakes from the bakery, Thorin grins to himself. * It’s a date, lover. See you then. xxx T* he sends the message back, smiling happily. He puts the phone down and takes just a few minutes to allow his awkward state to settle down before he walks to the kitchen to start cooking sausages as requested.

++++

Kili puts down the pen after about an hour and looks over his coursework. Shit I know this one is wrong at least. He scribbles out the answer and puts his  notebook and pens back in his bag. Screw it, I will finish it later, he thinks and moves over to his mirror eyeing his hair. I really don't know about this. It’s weird,  he thinks to  himself for the hundredth time.

He walks back over to his bed and takes out his IPod from the bedside table. He can hear the telephone ringing downstairs but ignores it and takes out his sketch pad also and begins drawing a crucifix.

Thorin wipes his hands on a towel and picks up the handset in the hallway. “Hello?”

Dis hesitates when she hears her brother reply; she had had yet to speak to him since  Kili had arrived. “Hi Thorin,” he says softly.

“Sister!” Thorins calls out in surprise. He had begun to wonder if she was so glad to be rid of Kili for a while she was not going to bother phoning at all. “I am glad you called,” he says kindly. “How are things with you?”

Dis feels a little sigh of relief at Thorin’s calm tone.  Perhaps he doesn't know about the arrests yet. “I am fine and how is everything with you?” she asks, biting her lip.

“Good,” Thorin says calmly. “And your son is doing very well also,” he says, knowing there is a slight edge to his tone as he says it.

Dis gulps at the mention of her son. “What, no fights?” she asks, a little surprised as Kili had seemed to be getting in a fight every other day in London. “No drugs?” she adds nervously.

“No,” Thorin says. “Incidentally, it seems you forgot to mention half of those things when you parked him on my doorstep.”

Dis swallows unsure what to say. “I am sorry,“ she says after a couple of seconds. “I did not think you would take him otherwise and I  was desperate,” she admits, feeling shame wash over her.

Thorin takes a deep breath. There is no point in going over old ground. “Anyhow, he seems to be settling in well. He has been going to school every day and has made a friend already. And he will be starting a Saturday job this weekend. But I am sure he would like to tell you about that himself.”

Dis hesitates for a second thinking of her son’s last words of hate towards her and vowing to never see or speak to her again. “Yes, that would be nice,” she says, trying not to worry.

“I will give him a shout for you. Hold the line,” Thorin says as he puts the handset down on the sideboard. “Kili!” he bellows up the stairs, hoping to out-loud his nephew’s music as he does not want to risk a repeat of yesterday’s encounter.

Kili hums while listening to Nickelback, The picture he is drawing had turned into a picture of his blonde sweetheart, dressed all in black with a crucifix necklace. He smiles happily at his creation and suddenly has a thought that makes him turn red. Wonder if Fili would let me draw him nude …

Thorin slowly drags his feet up the stairs and bangs his fist on Kili’s bedroom door. “Kili, phone for you!” he calls out.

Kili jumps at his uncle's voice although he could not make out what he had said. “Come in” he says taking out his headphones.

Thorin hesitantly opens the door a little. “Kili, there’s a phone call for you downstairs,” he says.

“Who is it?” Kili asks suspiciously.  If it’s mother you can tell her to go to hell, he adds in his head.

“It’s your mum. Can you hurry up and get it please,” Thorin says as he already has begun to make his way down the stairs. “I need to keep an eye on the dinner.”

Kili sighs and follows his uncle into the kitchen and picks up the phone. “ Hello?“  he says curtly.

“Hello Kee,”  Dis says quietly. Why am I nervous? He's seventeen years old! she thinks to herself “ How are you?” she adds.

Kili can feel anger bubble up inside him in an instant; the hurt feeling raw to him as if it was only yesterday. “Can I have my motorbike back?” he asks, thinking of the motorcycle that used to be his father's prized possession that he had inherited upon his passing, but which his mother had confiscated before she had thrown him out.

Thorin’s listens with half an ear at Kili’s response to his mother and cringes. Kili, remember your good manners, he thinks as he throws him a furtive glance, trying to read his sister’s response to the question from his nephew's face.

Dis can feel her own temper rise at her son’s snappy voice. “When you deserve it!” she replies shortly.

“ Then we have nothing to talk about”  Kili  snaps and hangs up the phone , he looks at his uncle who Is glaring at him “ What?” he asks, taking  a cigarette out of his pocket.

“Excuse me?” Thorin bounces back. “We are not going to go back to the bad old days, are we now, Kili?” he says sternly. “Do not what me.”

“ Sorry,” Kili replies opening the back door and stepping outside.

“Hey!” Thorin calls after his nephew. “Come back here. That is no way to end the phone call to your mother, Kili.”

“ I do not wish to speak to her” he says  sparking up his cigarette.  “Why would I?”

“Kili!” Thorin says harshly, turning down the gas. “Put that out and come back here.”

Kili stubs the smoke out on the floor and re-enters the kitchen. “I don't want to argue with you, I just don’t want to speak to her”  he says calmly. “She is the one who kicked me out and I told her then I didn't want to speak to her ever again”.

Thorin takes a deep breath and puts his hand on Kili’s shoulder. “She did not kick you out, Kili. She asked me for help, hoping that taking you out of your downwards spiral and out of that bad circle of friends would help you. She wants what is best for you.”

“She did kick me out, you were not there!” he snaps then takes a few  heavy breaths.  “Just leave it. I am happy here, I don't want to speak to her. I just want to forget my whole shitty life in London”.

One thing at a time, Thorin. You cannot fix everything in a fortnight, Thorin tells himself. “Alright,” he nods to Kili. “I am going to call her back and tell her that you are not ready to talk yet, okay? And I will also mention what you said about wanting to stay here. Is that okay with you?”

Kili shrugs. “Tell her what you like, but I meant what I said when I left. She is nothing to me now” he says going for the back door. “I am going to finish my smoke now”.

Thorin feels annoyed at Kili taking such liberties now and contemplates whether to push the matter further. He clears his throat, but then decides to drop it for now. At least Kili has not raised his voice at him or sworn, which is a significant improvement from where they had started off.

“Hello”  Dis says quietly as her phone rings, trying to sound normal and to keep the hurt and upset out of her voice.

“Dis, it’s me again,” Thorin says softly. “I have spoken to Kili. I tried to get him to call you back, but he says he is not ready to talk to you yet,” he tells somewhat of a lie, but wanting to at least keep the door open on his sister’s side for when he has been able to make Kili see that this is not all his mother’s fault.

Dis can tell her brother is sugar coating her son’s words but appreciates his attempts to keep the peace. “So tell me honestly, how has Kili behaved?”

Thorin glances over at the sausages on the hob, but dinner is pretty much ruined anyway now and they may just have to resort to a takeaway. As it is the first time he has spoken to his sister since Kili came to live with him this is not a conversation he wants to rush. “He is doing well. There have been a couple of incidents, but they have been minor all things considered.” He considers whether to mention Kili's crush but decides that is not his place. “Kili has made a nice friend who seems sensible and is having a positive influence on him,” he keeps it neutral. “And I genuinely have enjoyed him living here with me this last week and a bit as he has started to settle in.”

Dis jolts in surprise at her brother’s words. “You really enjoy having him down there with you?” she utters. “He has not tried to nick one of your bikes or anything?” she can hardly believe Thorin is talking about the same teenager.

Thorin chuckles. “Not yet,” he jests. “But in all seriousness, Dis, he really has been trying these last ten or so days. We have even talked about James. And the accident ….”

Dis can feel her face drain of all colour at the mention of her husband. “How did you do that? I have been trying to for three years!” Hurt and failure rise up inside her.

“I know you have and I won’t take the full credit for it,” Thorin answers. “It was his friend who asked about James. So I told him what had happened and it broke the ice a little. Kili needs someone his own age, whom he trusts to share his grief with.”

“Is he still smoking weed? Or taking anything else?”

“I took everything I could find off him when he got here. Not as far as I am aware off, but of course I am not with him twenty-four seven,” Thorin answers honestly. “But I have no reason to believe that he is taking any drugs. I did buy him a new phone. So that he could contact me in case of an emergency and also to keep in contact with his new friend. I hope you do not mind,” he says, feeling a little guilty that he had not run it by Dis first.

“ No that’s fine” she says, sitting down on the sofa. “I am glad he has found a sensible sounding friend. Sounds like he's done him good.”

He really has, Thorin think, wondering how his sister would feel if she learnt that Fili was rapidly becoming much more than just a friend to her son.

Dis finds she can relax a little as her son does not seem to have done anything too bad. “I do miss him, despite everything …”

Thorin smiles softly at that. “I know you do, sis, of course you do. How have you been coping?” He knows that Kili had pretty much sucked all the energy out of the family over the last few years, with everything being about him and his latest troubles. “And how is Tauriel?”

“It’s been good actually, not worrying about drug dealers turning up at the door and demanding money. And Tauriel misses him terribly but understands it is safer now,” she says, pouring herself a glass of wine.

Thorin rubs his hand over his beard as the reality of how Kili’s out of control behaviour had impacted on the family begins to sink in. “I am glad,” he says softly. “And I know Kili misses you both too. He is just being a teenager. Give him time. Maybe Tauriel could ring some time? When I am in the house. I think Kili would like that.”

Dis beams. “ As would Tauriel, she does miss her big brother  but understands he needed to go away to get better, and  accepts it. Although I have caught her talking to his photo like she does with James which is kind of sweet.”

“Yes,” Thorin says. Sweet, but also infinitely sad that the poor girl only has photos to talk to instead of real people. “Dis, can I ask, what drugs did Kili take when he lived with you?” he asks carefully, keeping an eye on the back door.

Dis can feel dread wash over her.  Shit, he doesn’t know! I can't lie.  “He was smoking weed. And I know he took coke regularly. And I believe he has taken E a few times.”

“E?” Thorin asks, not familiar with the street names of these drugs.

“Er…. Ecstasy” she admits, biting her lip.

“Jesus,” Thorin whispers under his breath. He had known about the weed, but seriously, ecstasy and cocaine?! “Okay, thank you for letting me know. Now, with regards to Kili staying here …”

Dis can feel panic rise inside her. “I can’t have him back Thorin….  If … if you don't want him with you, I completely understand, but I can't go back to the drug dealers threatening us. I will find somewhere for him. Just give me a few days,” she begs her brother, her voice getting higher. What am I going to do? Where is he going to go?

“Dis!” Thorin says, applying his authoritative tone as he can hear his sister panicking. “I do want him with me. And Kili wants to stay here too. I just wanted to make sure that that was still okay with you.” Poor Kili, he thinks. He understands his sister’s position totally and she also has the well-being of her daughter to think about. But Kili is still a child and to be so unwanted … “He can stay here for as long as he wants as long as that is okay with you,” he affirms.

Dis can feel herself calming. “ Yes. Yes, he can stay with you “ she says  feeling her heart beat start to return to normal “ For as long as you are willing to have him. T-thank you, brother.”

“Good, we’re agreed then. Just let me know when Tauriel wants to ring her brother. I am thinking maybe next week? Kili has been a bit upset about something that happened at school. I just want to make sure he is alright.”

“ Next week sounds perfect. I’d better go, but thanks again, Thorin,” she says sincerely.

Thorin sighs, a little disappointed that Dis had not asked more about Kili, but as he keeps telling himself this was something that was going to take time to fix. There were many hurts on both sides. “We’ll speak soon. Give my love to Tauriel,” he says and terminates the call.

He walks to the back door and pushes it open, finding Kili lying in his usual spot on the bench. “Your mother is okay with you staying here for as long as you want,” he says.

Kili sits bolt upright as happiness floods through him. “Really ?.... Truly…?” he rushes up to his uncle and wraps his arms around him. “ Thank you, uncle Thorin, you are the coolest”.

Thorin smiles softly as he wraps his arms around Kili in return. “And I have asked if Tauriel wants to ring next week. Is that okay?”

“ That’s amazing. I miss her,” he says and can actually feel himself jumping up and down.  He takes his cigarette pack out and offers one to his uncle.

“Actually no, Kili. We need to talk,” Thorin says seriously. “Firstly about dinner,” he jokes, trying to break through Kili’s barrier which he can see shooting up. “I think the sausages are ehm .. well fucked,” he laughs.

Kili laughs, but is a little on edge now. “That’s okay,“ he says then  walks back to the metal bench and takes out a fag, sensing he’s going to need one for whatever his uncle is going to say. “Because I hung up Fili can't stay over, right?” he guesses.

Thorin strides over and plucks the unlit cigarette out of Kili’s mouth. “I think that is quite enough,” he says. “I will let you have the occasional smoke, but don’t take the micky, Kili.” He sits down next to his nephew. “Fili can stay,” he begins on a positive note. “However, he’ll be sleeping in the spare room. That has nothing to do with you hanging up on mum, just … Until you have been going out a bit longer and perhaps after your birthday … Is that understood?”

Kili nods, relieved that his boyfriend can still stay over. “I guess that’s fair “ he agrees  then gets up from the bench, sensing there is more but wanting to avoid it. “I fancy a coffee do you want one?” he asks, walking towards the house.

“I do, thank you,” Thorin nods, following Kili inside. “And I will order us a pizza.” He watches Kili as he turns on the coffee machine, and blocks the doorway so that his nephew cannot make a run for it. “So, I was rather shocked to hear exactly what trouble you got yourself into in London.”

Shit! Kili thinks eying the doorway then looks to the back door.

“Kili,” Thorin says sternly, crossing his arms. “Mum told me about the drugs.”

Double shit! He’s going to chuck me out! He thinks of his stash under his bed and panics. I am so dead. Just pack your stuff and run! But where to?  he can feel himself panicking.   I’ll pack my stuff then,“ he says sadly.

Thorin raises a confused eyebrow. “Why? I thought you were happy to stay here just now?”

“You’re….you’re not chucking me out? “ he asks confused “ Why ?”

“Did I say I was chucking you out?” Thorin frowns at his nephew. “Kili, I just want to talk to you. How is that coffee doing?” he nods towards the machine.

Kili turns back to the coffee. “ Mum said she wouldn't kick me out as long as I stopped the drugs. Which I did but she kicked me out anyway a month later. So sorry if I automatically go to that,” he says pouring the coffee into the mugs.

Thorin accepts the mug and guides Kili back to the lounge. “Kili, I know there are a lot of problems between you and mum and that is going to take time to put behind the both of you. Sit down, please,” he orders Kili as the teenager remains hovering in the doorway.

Kili sighs and does as he is told and brings his knees up to his chin, looking at his uncle. “ I meant what  I said. I don't  want a relationship with my mother .”

“Kili, we are not talking about your mother here. We’re talking about you. What I need to understand is how you got yourself into such a mess. Ecstasy, cocaine … How did you even know how to come by stuff like that?”

Kili sighs. “I started off with weed, just after dad passed. A friend at school gave me some, said it would relax me. So I did and it did,” he starts, trying to remember all the details. “For a little while I could forget the accident and what I had lost. Anyway, he introduced me to his friends. I thought they were kind of cool. One day they offered me some coke ,which I accepted. It made me feel on top of the world, like nothing could harm me. But after a while I  stopped getting that feeling, that buzz. So  I tried  E  and wow! The effects were amazing and I forgot everything and got hooked to the things I saw,” he says, finding himself smiling at the memories of feeling  blissful nothingness.

Thorin looks at his nephew with concern, feeling a deep dread settle into his stomach as he hears the teenager talk so casually and with almost a fondness about these drugs. He has been able to relate to a lot of things Kili has been going through - grief, troubles at school, first love. But this is going way over his head. “And now?” he asks, dreading the answer. So he had searched Kili’s bags when he came here. That did not mean he had not been able to get hold of new supplies. “Do you still use?”

Kili shakes his head. “But I have got some stuff that I snuck in. But I swear to you I haven't taken it since I came here,” he adds hastily. “They do nothing to me now. They don't numb my pain or help me at all or make me forget .“

“What stuff?” Thorin asks, feeling the colour drain from his face.

“Some weed and some…. some coke,” he admits quietly.

“Jesus, Kili, what were you thinking?!” Thorin utters in shock that there are drugs in his house that he had known nothing about. He wants to give his idiot nephew a good shaking, but equally he knows he needs to reward Kili’s honesty in order to keep him on side. “Get it down here, now!” he says sternly.

Kili nods. “Yes uncle,” Kili says, rushing up to his room and lifting his mattress. He pulls out the plastic bag and hesitates for a second. Maybe just keep some weed, just in case?  he thinks, but shakes his head. No! Thorin trusted you and you betrayed his trust, he thinks  angrily at himself and brings the whole lot down before he can change his mind.

Thorin looks at the bag that Kili holds up to him. "This is everything? You promise me that this is everything, Kili, because if I have found you've lied to me again ..."

" That is everything " Kili says, shifting his feet. " I am sorry I lied to you," he says quietly. "You can check my room if you want."

“I might just do that at some point,” Thorin warns. But not when you are anticipating it, I am not that stupid! “For now, I trust that you have told me the truth. Now get rid of that. Flush it through the toilet or something. I want it out of my house now!” As he watches Kili rush off he slumps back in his chair. Damn! Things were so much worse than Dis had led him to believe before. But at least you are making progress. Look at the positive! Positive? I have a young offender living under my roof who has brought drugs into my house! I am so in over my head! he worries.

Kili empties the contents into the toilet, and hastily pulls the flush. He watches the contents disappear and slowly makes his way back into the living room. “It’s.... It's gone,"  he says, standing in the doorway looking at his uncle with trepidation.

Thorin looks up and forces a smile onto his face. “Good. Well done,” he tries to offer some praise. “I have ordered a pizza,” he says, although he has lost his appetite now.

Kili sits next to his uncle guilt washing over his body. " I know I should not have brought that stuff into your home and I don't know what I was thinking,"  he says, unable able to look his uncle in the eyes,  afraid to see disappointment in them.

Thorin remains quiet for a long time, unsure what to say next. Eventually he sighs and looks at Kili. “We will work on other ways to help you deal with your loss. But Kili, I need you to remember something. You are not the only person who lost someone that day. Your sister lost her father too. I lost my best friend. And your mother lost the love of her life. We have all had to deal with our own pain,” he feels his throat close up with emotions. And at that he gets to his feet and rapidly walks out of the room, feeling the tears prick in his eyes. He knows they were hard words, but they needed to be said. And as he closes his bedroom door behind him he lets the tears flow freely from his eyes as he thinks about his friend. And about how devastated he would have been if he had learnt that his son had been taking drugs and getting himself arrested. I have let you down, mate, he thinks guiltily. But I am trying to make it right.

Kili slowly gets to his feet and exits the living room. He walks up the stairs and hesitates. He can hear his uncle's muffled sobs and feels his heart break. He needs you! It’s your turn to be strong for him! He slowly opens the door and walks over to his uncle who has his head buried in a pillow and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

Thorin is momentarily startled by Kili’s touch and feels a little embarrassed by his outpouring of his emotions. But then reminds himself that it is fine. That Kili might as well see that he too is hurt. And that it is okay to cry when you are grieving for someone. “I miss him too,” he sniffs as he grabs Kili’s hand, holding him close.

 


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note the recat of this fic to "Explicit" as Dwalin and Thorin are going to have a little fun

Kili nervously flattens his hair. He feels self-conscious without his usual veil of long hair and feels like everyone is staring at him. He hurries up the front steps into the main hall and looks around when he spots his lover’s blond hair amongst the crowd. He pushes his way through and beams as he nears Fili.

“Morning Fee,”  he beams. He leans forward to give him a kiss then remembers where he his is and hastily moves back. “Sorry” he says quietly.

“Hi!” Fili smiles and looks at his boyfriend’s new haircut. “I like it!” he beams honestly. “It suits you.”

Kili can feel his cheeks heat at the compliment. "Thank you. Feels a bit weird at the moment,"  he admits then remembers his uncle and Fili’s dad's exchange of words. “Hope your dad was okay with you last night. He and Thorin had words".

Fili looks at his boyfriend in surprise and shakes his head. "He didn't say anything. He and mum went out to have dinner with the mayor and his wife; they didn't come back until late. W-what did they have words about?" he asks nervously.

" My hair. Thorin went nuts at what Bilbo did and marched me into the school," he says quietly making sure no-one can hear them. “He’s demanding his parents pay for the haircut".

Fili can feel the colour drain from his face. "Oh my God, Kili, you're so dead," he utters.

“I know, I practically signed my own death warrant," he says giving Fili an mocking smile. "Don't worry, I will be fine and on the plus side if I make it through this week you are allowed to stay over at the weekend".

Fili's eyes light up at that. "Oh yay! Still have to come up with some excuse at home mind, but they're used to me staying away for tournaments so should be okay." He grins widely at Kili.

"Tournaments for what?" Kili asks intrigued.

“Ehm …” Fili flushes a deep red, wishing he had not opened his mouth. “It’s a bit geeky. They are ehm… eSports. Games. Computer games.”

"That’s not geeky.... It’s kind of cool. Do you ever win?“ Kili asks smiling. "I used to do archery competitions as a kid".

“Oh wow, that is way cooler than being sat behind a computer!” Fili grins. “Yeah, I am quite good, won a few prizes. My dad isn’t particularly happy about it mind, but the agreement is I can keep doing it as long as my school work doesn’t suffer. I really want to become a games developer,” he chats enthusiastically. “Not that that is going to happen …” he sighs, biting his lip.

" Hey, it will,  you would be a cool game developer," Kili encourages him shouldering his backpack.

Fili feels himself blush at the compliment. “I have done a few interesting mods,” he says softly. “I can show you sometime if you want. I mean, you don’t have to, it really is quite boring if you are not into gaming.” Then he remembers Kili’s collection, feeling a little more encouraged. “Maybe you could go with me one day. They do cosplay competitions at a lot of the conventions too.”

Kili beams " You will have to show me"  he beams as the bell goes. "And I would love to come with you to a convention and cosplay. You should cosplay at some point, it’s well fun! Your  mods  sounds interesting,”  Kili says  kindly “ And as for conventions, been to a few before in cosplay. I make all my own costumes,“ he beams.

“That is so awesome! Oh would you help me make mine? We c….” he stops in his tracks as he sees Bilbo and his buddies walk towards them. “Oh crap …” he whispers to Kili, already eyeing the corridor for an escape route.

Kili looks around to see what his boyfriend is worrying about when his eyes clock on his bully. “It will be fine”  he says reassuring not only Fili but also himself  Shit, shit, shit !!

Bilbo’s eyes fall on his blond ex and the goth boy and he narrows his eyes. He looks over his shoulder to see if there are any teachers about and then walks up to them. “You are so dead,” he hisses at Kili, barging past him, making a point to knock into him with his shoulder. “By the way, cute haircut, goth girl,” he sneers, before storming off.

“Well, that went better than thought” Kili jests, trying to calm the blond down, but he can still see the panic in his face. “Hey, don’t worry, he isn't going to do anything. I will be okay,” he soothes, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Fili isn’t so sure, but he nods to Kili. “Let’s go to class.”

Kili nods. “What’s first?” he asks Fili, knowing the blond knows the timetable of by heart and does not bother to take his out.

“PE,” Fili sighs. “Hope you brought your kit.”

Kili lets out a loud groan and they make their way to the gym.

++++

"See you Fee!" Kili says waving to his boyfriend when the last bell has signalled the end of the schoolday.

"Goodnight! I'll text you later!" Fili calls back, feeling himself blush immediately as he thinks about their previous text conversations again.

Kili opens the car door. "Evening uncle"  he says cheerfully

"Hi Kee," Thorin smiles, relieved that Kili seems in a better way today than he'd been yesterday. "Did you have a good day?"

Kili beams" Bilbo left me alone; talking to Fili’s dad seems to have done the world of good." He turns up the radio and begins singing along to Radio Gaga.

Thorin smiles contently. He'd been somewhat concerned whether his exchange with Thranduil would make things worse rather than better for Kili and he feels relieved that that had not happened. "I'm glad. I got a call from Bilbo's father this morning. He's apologised on his son's behalf and said he'd had words. I think he still thinks it was just banter but he's agreed to pay for your haircut nonetheless."

"I might stand a chance to get my grades sorted," he says happily." Anyway, how was your day?”

"Not bad thank you. Kili, can I ask you a favour?" he says, feeling a little awkward as he thinks about the reason for his request. "Would you be able to take the bus to school tomorrow? I've ehm got an appointment in the morning. "

Kili can't help feel a little relieved that his uncle  has seemed to relax a little about allowing him out of the house _He is starting to trust me_ “  Sure of course I can “ he says with a smile. He had started to wonder if he had done the right thing telling him about the drugs. “So up to anything nice?”.

"Er," Thorin flushes. "Just catching up with a friend."  _Damnit why am I trying to make up some excuse? Probably because Kili will guess what you'll be up to if he knows it's Dwalin!_ he thinks, feeling a little ashamed of his behaviour. "And I thought it would be a reward for your good behaviour," he adds quickly.

Kili looks at Thorin sensing there is more to what his uncle says than meets the eye but decides not to question him “ I'm going to buy you a coffee on  Saturday with my first wages,” he says, thinking about his job.

"Oh thank you, that's very kind of you," Thorin says proudly.

“Also I would like to pay some rent towards the house , How much would you like?” he asks looking out the window.

Thorin opens his mouth to tell Kili he does not need any rent from him but then bites his tongue. _It might be good for him to pay a small nominal amount. I can put it away for him so he has some savings for when he wants to get his own place. "_ That's very mature of you, Kili. How about five pounds a week? Is that fair?"

Kili frowns “That's not very much, how about  thirty a month?“ he suggests, wanting to show his uncle how much he appreciates letting him stay with him.  “You pay a lot more than that on me in a week.”

Thorin chuckles. "Five pounds is enough. And you can cook for me once a week when I do the late shift.”

“ Okay deal” Kili beams. “  Oh perhaps I will do a roast tomorrow, oh, roast chicken” he says happily. _Now I just need to find a recipe for how to cook a roast  and how to actually turn on the oven._

++++

Kili checks the time on his phone. _Late! Bloody stupid public transport,_  he thinks, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He watches a duck swim across the little pond behind the bus stop. _Damn stupid place to have a  pond!_ he finds himself in an irritable mood. He had overslept – despite Thorin knocking on his door, he had turned over and gone back to sleep - and ended up running all the way to the bus stop without having breakfast, only to find the bus running late. He routes around his bag and finds a snickers from yesterday. _Will have to do!_ He takes a bite out of the chocolate bar just as the bus arrives.  “At last!” he moans to himself and boards the bus.

It is half empty and he moves his way along the aisle to a seat near the back. He takes out his headphones for his mobile and shoves them in his ears, blocking out the rest of the world as _Theory of a Deadman_ blasts in his ears and he closes his eyes, relaxing.

"Well well, look who it is," Bilbo pokes his friend in the side when he sees the goth enter the bus. He had not seen him on the bus before and clearly Kili has not spotted him either.

Azog smiles as his eyes sink on the brunet  “Fairy doesn't even realise what he has walked into,” he says, watching the gothic boy, who is oblivious to them.

Bilbo grins widely as he gets up from his seat and sneaks in the row behind Kili. "Hey vampire," he kicks the chair in front of him.

Kili jolts at the sudden movement and turns around finding himself face to face with his enemy. “Fuck off” he snarls and gets up to move seats only to find  his way blocked.  _Shit, this cannot end well for me!_ he panics.

Azog sits beside the gothic boy so he cannot move. “That’s a bit rude for a princess,”  he taunts.

"Yeah, pretty boy. After we made your hair all pretty too. You need to learn to be more grateful," Bilbo adds, stroking the back of Kili's dyed black hair.

Kili wiggles away from the boy’s touch. He has the temptation to lash out at the teens, but looks around the bus knowing he can't with so many people around. “Fuck off or  I will rearrange your teeth,” he snarls.

"You have a big mouth for someone who needs his daddy to complain to the headmaster for him. You got yourself in a whole lot of trouble doing that, princess."

At the curly haired boy’s words he can feel rage fill his body. “You have no idea you fat twats! Now fuck off and leave me alone!”.

“ Shut that mouth of yours,  faggot. You are already in enough trouble with us,“ Azog says with a sneer.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't want something to happen to your pretty boyfriend now would you, Kili?" Bilbo winks at him.

“ Leave him out of this” Kili snaps. “ If you want to pick on  someone  pick on me you pricks” he growls and swings his fist towards Bilbo's face in rage,

Azog catches the fist before it can make contact.  “ Temper, temper, puffter.” _Dirty bastard!_

"Aaw," Bilbo taunts, "isn't that cute how you get all riled up over Fee. Guess I don't have to ask whose bottom there."

“Shut the fuck up, before I make you, “  Kili spits, seeing red. He he tries to free his fist out of Azog’s grasp. “You are a sick bastard!”

Bilbo just laughs and sneers at the goth. "Tut tut calm down, I'm not gonna steal your pretty boyfriend. The little fag was a lousy fuck anyway, even for a bet," he grins at Kili, making sure to stay out of his reach.

“You are a sick fuck “  Kili snarls  and manages to free his hand. He grabs the front of his blazer, but he quickly feels himself being prised off the curly haired boy.  “ You need you head examined, you're fucked up!” he spits.

Bilbo gives Kili an evil grin as he straightens his blazer. "Give Fiona my regards," he winks and moves back to his seat at the back.

Azog releases Kili’s hand “ Stay there, fairy, if you know what's good for you, “ he orders and returns to his seat.

Kili begins taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. He  can feel the anger rush through his body and has to sit on his hands for the rest of the journey to stop himself hitting the other teens.

++++

"Hey," Fili smiles happily as he sees Kili come towards him. "I've got good news, managed to convince my folks that I'm staying in Cardiff this weekend!"

“ That’s great,” Kili says, giving him a smile but all the while looking  around for Bilbo.  _Do  I tell him what happened? No, better not, don’t want to alarm him,_ he decides, still scanning the other pupils for the head of curly hair.

"Are you okay, sweety?" Fili asks quietly. _Oh my god, he's changed his mind!_ he panics. "I-if you don't want me staying over, that's okay," he quickly adds, flushing.

“Course I want you  to, baby,” Kili says, beaming. “ I'm really looking forward to it “ he reassures him, then bites his lip as he spots Bilbo. _I don't care if  I get into trouble, I will not let him hurt my Fili_. And he protectively shields him.

Fili sighs in relief, but still feels concerned about his boyfriend, who seems more distracted than usual. Then he sees Bilbo. "D-did he say anything to you?" he whispers nervously.

Kili looks his boyfriend in the eyes and can see the concern behind them. _How the hell could that prick do that to someone so lovely?_ he thinks, finding himself getting angry again. “ I have sorted it, Fee. Don’t worry, “ he says  giving  his hand  reassuring squeeze when he realises no-one is looking.

"Sorted what?" Fili says, worried. "He did say something! Oh Kili, I'm so sorry."

“ Fili, you have  nothing to be sorry for,” he says “ now let’s make our way to class,” he suggests, wanting to get away from the Bilbo as soon as possible..

"Okay," Fili nods, wishing he could protect Kili from all the evil in the world but especially Bilbo. This was his problem, not Kili's and he cannot bear the thought of the boy he loves being tormented over something that was his fault.

++++

 

Dwalin beams as his lover opens the door. “ Good morning, gorgeous,” he  says  leaning forward and bringing their lips together.

Thorin smiles. He feels the brush of Dwalin’s coarse moustache against his own and wraps his arms around his neck before Dwalin has even set foot inside. He feels happy flutters inside his stomach as he leans into the strong embrace of the slightly taller man. “Missed you,” he whispers against those chapped lips as he looks into Dwalin’s bright eyes.

Dwalin cups his lover’s face. “ Missed you too,”  he says running his hand through  Thorin’s hair. A happy bubble spreads over his body. They had not been able to spend much time together since the arrival of his boyfriend's nephew and he finds that he misses Thorin’s company.

“Come in,” Thorin steps aside allowing his lover to step inside. He can’t help his eyes drifting down to his tightly wrapped backside as Dwalin begins to unzip his jacket. “Would you like a coffee?”

Dwalin smiles “ Yes please” he grins as he sees Thorin’s eyes fixate on his backside. “I’ve got to start wearing these things all the time as you seem to approve” he jests sitting on  the chair at the wooden table in the kitchen.

Thorin lets out a soft moan at that. “How can I not approve? You have a fine butt, Mr McTavish,” he winks.

“ Aye, as do you” Dwalin says and slaps Thorin’s butt playfully. “Especially in those  jeans.

Thorin play yelps as he pours their drinks. “I got us some fresh custard doughnuts from the baker if you fancy one,” he smiles as he takes the box out of the fridge. He doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth himself, but he likes the occasional treat and he hopes Dwalin will appreciate it.

“Oh I’d love some of your custard,” he says playfully with a wink taking a bite out of the cake. “Need to keep up my energy”.

“You dirty swine,” Thorin chuckles as he sits down next to his friend and finds himself gazing dreamily at him. “So are you still up for helping me babysit on the weekend?” he asks casually, fiddling with the rim of his mug.

“If you still want me to” Dwalin smiles. “ We might have to keep our voices down, in the bedroom can you handle that?” he smirks.

“Do you ever think about anything else?” Thorin raises an eyebrow, but struggles to keep the smirk off his face. “So ehm … I wanted to ask .... Would you like to stay the night on Saturday?”

Dwalin looks at Thorin with a little surprise. “Sure, have been wondering why you haven't asked me before” he admits beaming at his lover. “Bet you look beautiful first thing in the morning”

Thorin can feel his cheeks colour. _Jesus, stop blushing like a teenager!_ “You have?” he smiles at Dwalin. “I just … I wasn’t sure if you … Like how serious we …” _For fuck’s sake, Thorin, pull it together! Stop stuttering like an idiot!_

 _He’s cute when he is nervous,_ Dwalin thinks to himself.  “So how does your nephew feel about me staying over?” the Scottish man asks nervously he had wanted to make a good impression when they had first met. _Well that didn't go to plan!._

“I haven’t asked him yet,” Thorin shifts nervously. “But he said he liked you. Even though the introduction was ehm a little rushed,” he blushes, remembering that awkward moment between his nephew and his lover. “And I thought that perhaps we could go out for the day somewhere. With the four of us, getting to know each other a little better. Would that be okay with you?” They had not really spend a lot of time together outside the garage, the bar or the bedroom and this would be a test for the both of them.

Dwalin takes his lover’s hand in his and rubs the back of it with his thumb.  “I would like that, sweetheart. We can go on a proper date”  he can sense his partner’s  nervousness and brings his hand up to his lips “ I enjoy spending time with you and want to get to know your family better. Kili seems like a nice lad. Cheeky but nice.”

Thorin feels himself relax under his lover’s caring touches and words. “I really like you, Dwalin,” he confesses. “And I think Kili will like you too.”

“ Aye  I hope so, I can tell he means a great deal to you” he smiles. “So where are we going on our date that we will like as well as two teenagers?” he asks.

“Well, Kili has to work Saturday morning. His first job,” Thorin says proudly. “And Fili has a Saturday morning job too. So it cannot be somewhere too far away. I thought either Bristol or maybe Weston? Kili has not been to the seaside for years.” He laughs. “I know there is not a lot of sea at Westons, but will still be a nice day out.”

Dwalin beams. “Yes sounds good. Fish and chips along the waterfront. And will we be taking the bikes with one boy on the back each or the car?.

“Bikes of course! They will love it. Well, at least Kili will,” he says, wondering how Fili would feel about it and whether he had ever been on the back of a bike. “Is that alright with you? I have got some old gear that I think Fili will fit in.”

Dwalin is lost in thought for a second then has an idea. “Can Kili ride a motorbike? He  could use my old Kawasaki. It has not been driven for a while and could do with a run,” he suggests.

Thorin bites his lip, considering the proposal. He feels a little nervous letting his nephew ride again, but he reminds himself that Kili used to ride his old man’s bike in London too. “Okay,” he nods. “Provided he has behaved come Friday. I can pick it up in the back of the Lanny on Saturday morning.” He looks up at Dwalin and grins cheekily at him. “So ehm, I have two hours before I need to be at my first customer …”

“Whatever can we do to fill up the time?“ Dwalin winks. “Shall we have a little fun ?”

Thorin can feel his pupils dilate as he looks into Dwalin’s sparkling eyes. “What sort of fun do you fancy, honey?” he says innocently, knowing his voice has dropped into a lower register already.

“The kind where I rip of all your clothes and make you scream my name,“  Dwalin  purrs, taking his beloved's hand and leading him towards the stairs.

Thorin grabs the waistband of Dwalin’s trousers as he sets his foot on the bottom stair and pulls him back. “Take me here,” he utters hoarsely, feeling the flush of arousal run up his neck.

Dwalin gives him a little grin and reaches for his lover’s shirt, ripping the buttons undone. He brings his lips to his neck and begins nibbling little marks into his flesh, bringing his hand down on Thorin’s clothed bottom.

Thorin yelps at the slap. “Damn, you brute! And I was gonna wear that shirt!” he grumbles playfully as one of the buttons pings off under the rough treatment, hitting the wall. But his complaint is soon lost in soft groans as large fingers dig into his backside, pulling him closer whilst the other man licks his rough tongue along his neck. Thorin brings his hands to Dwalin’s neck, feeling the warm smoothness of his bald head under his fingers as he throws his own head back.

The Scottish man wiggles his hand into His lovers tight jeans feeling  his soft buttocks he  brings his fingers down into Thorin’s ass crack rubbing his middle finger over his hole slowly  teasing his tall lover.

“Ngh, you tease,” Thorin groans then eyes the door. “I will just lock that this time,” he winks at Dwalin as he briefly lets go of him, turning the lock and pulling the curtain to. “Don’t really want the postie having a heart attack either,” he grins as he walks back towards his lover. “I wanna make you feel real good,” he whispers against his lips, gently pushing him back onto the stairs.

Dwalin brings his lips against Thorin’s crushing them together, he winds his lovers locks around his fingers, and slips his tongue into Thorin’s warm heat exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Thorin moans needily into his lover’s mouth as he grinds against him. He swipes his tongue roughly over Dwalin’s and then bites into his bushy beard, gently tugging at the coarse hair with his teeth whilst his hand slides down between his lover’s legs. “Having trouble there, sexy?” he smirks as he feels his friend strain against the tight trousers.

Dwalin smirks at his lover and begins fumbling with his trousers.  “Damn zip,“ he moans, frustrated as it gets stuck half way down.

Thorin slaps his lover’s hand away, not letting a zip stand in the way of his pleasure as he yanks hard at the little metal menace. “Well, you weren’t careful with my clothes either,” he smirks as he helps himself to his friend’s hard cock inside.

“ Naughty man” Dwalin purrs and brings his hand down on  his  lover's ass  enjoying the little yelp of surprise that comes from  Thorin’s mouth “  Suck me” he orders leaning his head back and thrusting his cock in the air.

“I’d love to,” Thorin grins heatedly as he brings his lips towards his lover’s tip. He feels his lover’s fingers dig into his thick hair, pulling him in as he sticks out his tongue, teasing the silver-coloured piercing that crowns his lover’s sword. Dwalin is the first lover he had had with such an intimate jewel and although it had initially surprised and even worried him a little – _won’t it hurt? Jesus, what if it snags? Can we even use condoms with that there?_ -  Dwalin had reassured him that all of his worries were unfounded and he had soon learnt it was an erotic edition to their love life that brought them both pleasure.

He relishes in the wanton moans that spill from his strong lover's lips as he laps at his cockhead. And slowly he takes Dwalin's shaft into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the hot flesh.

Dwalin thrusts deep into Thorin’s warm mouth, enjoying the warm feeling against his shaft. “You are  such a cock whore,” he pants using their usual sex talk. He  wraps his  love's hair around his fingers and begins guiding his lover down his shaft. He looks down and moans as he watches his friend bob up and down his length. “Fuck, Thorin,” he pants as his lover pulls at his piercing with his teeth, just how he likes it. “Fuck me,  Thorin, that’s good.” He runs his hands down his lover’s back feeling his muscles underneath his fingers, groaning as his lover's tongue laps  at his slit.

"Do you want me?" Thorin smiles a cheeky smile as he feels the need to be filled by his boyfriend run through him like a current.

" You know I bloody do, you tease" Dwalin pants, running his hands down Thorin’s toned arms. 

Thorin gives his lover a thick wink as he steps back, grinning at Dwalin's thick cock proudly standing to attention for him. "Don't you dare go anywhere," he warns as he hastily runs into the downstairs toilet.

The Scotsman can hear movement in the bathroom as his beloved rummages around. His heart beat has quickened and he gives himself a few strokes as he waits. When Thorin rushes back he chucks a pack of rubbers at his lover as he begins to dispose of his own clothes. "Well, start stripping then," he orders the slightly older man.

" I give the orders here," Dwalin jests slipping down his leathers,  exposing his lower body and handing Thorin a johnny. "Care to do the honours? “

Thorin raises an eyebrow at Dwalin's words but then smiles. There are few who he would allow to take the dominant role but Dwalin sure can handle the responsibility. "I'll help you if you help me," he grins as he drops his trousers and exchanges the protection for lubrication.

" Deal, lover," Dwalin purrs opening the cap of the lube " on your knees sweetheart"  he says, coating his fingers in the gel-like substance. Thorin groans at the request stroke order. He has to swallow hard to bury his pride and submit himself so vulnerably to someone. This is definitely further than they've gone before in their kink. Dwalin can't help but smile as Thorin gets down on his knees and slowly teases his lover's entrance. "You are beautiful, Thorin," he purrs.

The younger of the two men shivers both at the touch and the words. _I really am crazy about this guy,_ Thorin thinks to himself with a smile across his face. Their dating had started off with just a bit of fun like his previous lovers had been. But he was slowly coming to the realisation that he was falling head over heels for Dwalin. "Please," he moans at the teasing.

Dwalin leans down and places a kiss on the top of the Englishman's soft buttocks. "Okay my lover,"  he says slowly sticking his middle finger into Thorin's heat.

Thorin hisses at the intrusion and gently wiggles his backside to get the friction he desires. "That's nice, sexy," he sighs when he relaxes. "Another."

Dwalin complies, sliding another digit along with the first, he slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of his love, gently stretching him as he does." Does that feel nice, sweetheart?”

"It so does," Thorin nods, shifting on his knees as his lover gently opens him up. He closes his eyes as he feels Dwalin exploring him, his rough fingers looking for his sweet spot. When he strokes over that special place inside him Thorin almost hits the ceiling as he bucks back against his lover's fingers, letting out a deep growl.

Dwalin smiles as he watches his lover wiggle under his fingers. He gently brushes against his sweet spot again, enjoying his partners sounds of pleasure. _That noise is so damn sexy!._

"Sexy ..." Thorin whimpers, "I want you to make love to me." His own cock is pressing hard against his belly now as his lover is giving him pleasure.

Dwalin thrusts his fingers into his lover's heat one last time. " Don't worry, sweetie, I will,"  he soothes and runs his hand through Thorin’s thick dark hair. He can feel his cock twitch with anticipation and want.

Thorin can’t help but yelp when the big biker pulls back his fingers leaving him suddenly empty and shamelessly desperate to be filled again. He slowly turns round on his knees and grins up at his lover as he begins to roll the safety barrier down his thick cock, fondling him in the process. "My gorgeous hunk, make me see those stars you've promised me."

Dwalin leans forward and crushes his lips against his love's. “I will, handsome. I always keep my promises.” It’s at this moment the Scotsman realises how much Thorin means to him and it hits him in aninstant. _I am falling in love with him! Jesus, when the hell did that happen?_ he wonders as he lines himself up with his lover's entrance now Thorin has turned around again.

Thorin bites his lip as he begins to lower himself down over his lover, gasping as he is stretched. He digs his fingers into the strong widespread thighs and feels large hands on his hips. "Oh babe," he groans as his lover joins with him. "That's ... good!"

“ So tight, my love” Dwalin utters he fills his lover fully. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers leaning forward and kissing just behind his ear “  I..I think I am falling for you” he admits feeling a little nervous how his beloved will respond.

Thorin stills as the words sink in and he feels his heart race. He threads his fingers through Dwalin's as he leans back against his broad chest. "My God, " he whispers.

Dwalin bucks up into his lover “ D-do you feel the same?” he asks unsurely between thrusts.

“I think so," Thorin whispers. He had not seen that one coming. He really had thought Dwalin saw him as a friend with benefits only, which is why he had been careful not to get too carried away with his own feelings. _Damn Thorin, isn't this what you wanted to hear?!_ He leans back his head against Dwalin's shoulder and looks into those kind beautiful eyes. "I do," he says more surely this time, smiling softly.

Dwalin lets out a huge sigh of  relief. “ You had me bloody worried  there!” he bucks his hips making sure to line himself with his beloved’s  pleasure spot.  “Scream for me, darling,” he pants increasing the speed of his  hips harder and quicker.

Thorin meets his lover's thrusts with equal energy feeling high on lust and love. "Dwalin please," he begs as his hardness bounces against his stomach. "Make me come, baby!"

Dwalin wraps his hand around his lovers hardness moving his hand along his length. “Come for me, lover” he says feeling his own peak approaching.

Thorin closes his eyes and throws back his head as his beloved pulls him over the edge. Dwalin had known how to give him the greatest orgasms from the moment they started sleeping together but somehow it feels even better today. And he remembers what he'd told Kili. That it's always so much better with someone you love.

The sounds of his lover's orgasm is enough to make the Scotsman peak and he feels himself bloom inside his beloved. He pants flopping back on the steps. “You’re amazing!”

Thorin  moves himself, groaning as he is emptied once more. He sinks down next to his own lover, seeking his lips and his warm embrace. Then he begins to chuckle as he eyes the mess he’d made. “I think I’d better get the mop out. Thank you, darling. That was very special. _You_ are very special,” he grins as he presses a long, hard kiss on Dwalin’s lips.

++++

Kili leans back on the sofa flicking through the channels. _Shit,shit,shit,  why bother having Sky when there’s fuck all on!_ he thinks  putting the remote on the coffee table, he settles for yet another documentary on the great white shark. Fili couldn't text tonight due to a family get together and Kili finds himself bored.

He looks up when he hears the key in the front door and then raises an eyebrow when he hears his uncle sing some silly song that's on the radio at the moment. _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cuz you're amazing..._

Kili walks out into the hall. “Are you alright, Thorin?” he asks.  _What the hell has got into him?_  he wonders when his uncle wraps his arms around him in a hug. “ You're  cheerful” he says giving him a smile. “Are you drunk?”

“No, I’m not drunk! I have just come home from work!” Thorin laughs. “I am both cheery and alright. And you, my beloved nephew?"

Kili beams. _Okay no idea what he’s been taking but I love it !_ “ I am good thanks uncle How was work? do you want a cuppa?”

"That'd be lovely, you're a little star, " Thorin beams pressing a kiss on Kili's head. "I'm just gonna get changed." As he puts his foot on the staircase he feels excitement rush through him as he thinks back to his morning exercise with Dwalin there and their love confessions.

Kili walks into the kitchen switching the kettle on, He notes two coffee mugs in the sink which he hadn't noticed before _His boyfriend's been here_  he realises the real reason for his uncle's happiness _well good for him its nice to see uncle so happy_ he thinks to himself finding his mood lift at the thought of his uncle's happiness and hums as he puts the water and milk into the cup.

"Cheers," Thorin accepts the hot drink when he returns downstairs in his jogging bottoms and an old T-shirt. "So what's for tea then?"

Kili guiltily shakes his head. “ I tried to cook but…  I er kind of burnt it  I was trying to make us a roast but well the chicken is black because  I forgot it was in there and the Roast potatoes went shit sorry, I tried.”

Thorin looks at Kili's sad face and begins to laugh loudly. "Your mother is a disastrous cook also. I should have known this was a bad deal on my part," he shakes his head laughing as he pulls open the freezer. "I remember her having to bake a cake for school and she came home with this chocolate and olive loaf. It was absolutely revolting, but your nan told me and Frerin we had to be polite and pretend it was nice. Curry?" he asks, holding up a frozen portion of a leftover curry he had made last week."

Kili smiles “oh yes curry yum “  he can feel his stomach rumble and realises how hungry he is “ That loaf sounds minging, I’m surprised you're still standing to tell the tale and her cooking hasn't improved much over the years” he says pulling a face at the thought of the loaf.

"You had better pray your lovely blond turns out a bit of a kitchen prince then," Thorin grins as he turns the oven back on.

“That or you'll have to teach me “ he suggests and opens the fridge. He scans the contents and takes out a yoghurt. “Going to have to have this now, I'm so hungry,“ he complains, sitting at the table and taking a digestive out of the biscuit tin and dunking it in the yoghurt .

Thorin frowns at the teenager. "You're disgusting," he smirks, taking a seat opposite him. "Kili, on Saturday... I thought we could all go to Westons. If you'd like. On the bikes," he begins, looking at the ring on his hand.

Kili can feel his face lighten up at this.  “Awesome! I  haven't sat on a bike for months; mum locked the garage,” he says sadly. Then takes in what his uncle had said “ Who is we? Do I get to meet your boyfriend properly?”

“Yes, if have asked him to come,” Thorin says awkwardly.

Kili cocks his head as he looks at his uncle.  “Thorin  are you blushing?" he asks  with a huge smile on his face. _Ha he’s blushing. He's actually  blushing,_ he thinks crossing his arms. “Why? Spit it out,“ he jests.

"I'm not blushing!" Thorin grumbles, brushing his beard with his hands. "Anyway, he'll be staying over," he adds quickly, softly, sipping his coffee as soon as he's mumbled it.

“ I will buy some ear plugs then” Kili jokes cheekily, earning him a swipe on his arm. “And will you be sharing a bed?” he asks .

Thorin narrows his eyes at his nephew but then laughs. "Not that it is any of your business, but yes. And when you are a responsible adult your boyfriend can stay in yours," he bounces back.

Kili pouts.  “Unfair,” he replies, but smiles. “ Oh, Fili will look hot in bike leathers, “he says happily and can feel himself twitch at the thought.

"Too much!" Thorin smirks. Then he looks at Kili with a slightly more serious face. "I really hope you will get on well with Dwalin. I really like him."

“ As long as you like him and he treats you right  I am sure I will, but if he hurts you I’ll knock him out” he says seriously.

Thorin feels his face break into a chuckle as he thinks of sleek little Kili squaring up to his house of a lover, but the sentiment is so lovely it makes his heart melt. "Thank you, Kee," he grins. "But he won't. I-I think I am falling in love with him," he suddenly finds himself confessing. _Why the hell did I go and tell Kili that for?!_

Kili can feel a rush of love run through him as he can see in his uncle's eyes how much his lover means to him. “Aaaw, that’s so cute! You deserve to be happy,” he says and finds himself taking his uncle's hand “This is going to sound weird but you're not just my uncle, you’re my best friend too”.

Thorin feels his heart overflow with emotions as he stares at his nephew. "You are so much like your father," he smiles. "James must be smiling down on us right now."

Kili can feel tears prick the corner of his eyes at the compliment. “I know I have fucked up a lot, but I really would like to make him proud of me” he says quietly taking a sip of tea. “Do you think he would be okay with me being gay?”

Thorin smiles kindly at Kili as he squeezes his hand. "James was the first person I told that I had started seeing a guy when we were in college," he says. "Bearing in mind that that was in the early nineties when there was a lot of controversy around being gay he really was totally okay with it. I have no doubt that he would be fine with you being gay and I think he'd adore Fili."

Kili smiles. "Well, he is cute," he says. "I've known I like boys for a few years, but just never told anyone,"  he admits.

"Well I think it's no-one's business but yours. But equally you must be proud of who you are. It's a beautiful thing to love someone, regardless of their sex," he smiles, thinking of his own boyfriend.

" I am proud," Kili says a little defensively. "But let’s just say my friends in London would not have been. They probably would have made my life hell. "

Thorin looks at his nephew with concern and sadness. "Kili," he says seriously,  "you are a very unique individual. Not just who you love, but the way you dress, your general outlook on life. There will always be people who'll take issue with that. But promise me you won't ever stop being the fantastic person you are." He brushes his hand across Kili's cheek. "And if those people were so small-minded then they were not friends, now were they? If anyone bothers you ever again, I will knock them out," he jests using Kili's words.

Kili laughs at his uncle's words. " I promise I won't change,  believe it or not I sort of like who I am at the moment,  I the happiest I have been In years,  and it's all because of you and Fee".

"And you," Thorin adds. "Don't forget to give yourself credit for what you've achieved, Kili," he stresses as he stands up and ruffles through Kili's hair. "Now let’s see if I can make us a better meal than you did."

"That won't be hard" he laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili, Dwalin and Azog written by witchesdelite  
> Fili, Thorin and Bilbo written by LadyLuna


	11. Bargain

Kili pours the milk over his  Frosties. He walks over to  the radio and switches the radio channel to planet rock “ Do you want a coffee, Thorin?“ he shouts as he pushes the bread down in the toaster and walks over to the fridge and takes out jam and butter.  “ Uncle?” he yells again.

“Kili, goodness, since when were you so energetic this early in the morning?” Thorin walks into the kitchen, still combing through his thick hair. “A coffee’d  be lovely please.”

“ One coffee coming up” Kili says shoving toast into his mouth  “  I’m Just in a good mood because it is the weekend tomorrow”  he beams.

“Anything special happening on the weekend?” Thorin teases with a grin as he takes a seat at the breakfast table.

“ Haha, very funny,” Kili grins handing his uncle his coffee. “Can we get in some sweets so we can watch films and munch on junk at the same time?”

“Sure. We’ll stop on the way back from Weston and you can pick what you like then. What time will you finish your shift?”

“One pm. I'm kind of nervous, “ he admits,  taking a large sip  of his coffee and coughing.  “ Hope I will be okay”.

“You will do fine,” Thorin encourages. “Are we picking Fili up or is he coming here?”

“He’s going to walk up to Costa after he finishes work he  finishes at twelve” he says  putting sugar on top of the Frosties.

“Okay, that is good. I will pick you both up from town at one then and Dwalin will meet us here. Fili can get changed into some of your old gear and you can get changed in yours.” He smiles at his nephew. “I am looking forward to it.”

Kili smiles.  “ Me too. Will be nice to just go for a drive and it’s been years since I have been to the seaside. Last time was with you and dad, do you remember?” he asks and begins to chuckle at the memory.

“Of course I remember,” Thorin grins. “You were a cheeky little shit then too,” he frowns as he recalls waking up buried in sand with a generous sandy boozem. “As was your father!”

Kili sticks his tongue “You have played  you fair amount of jokes on he over the years. The fake poo in the bed being one”.

Thorin chuckles. “Ah yes, not one of my most subtle ones, but still good. Nothing like the stuff we used to get up to in college though,” he grins, checking his watch for the time.”

“ Uncle do I have to get the bus again ?... Um can you take me?”  he asks dreading seeing Bilbo and his smug face. “ Please could you take me?”

Thorin looks at Kili in surprise. “I thought you would be delighted not to be taken to school like a child anymore?” he says. “What’s wrong with the bus?”

“ Nothing, it’s nothing” he says quickly then begins fiddling with  shirt  buttons “ I was late yesterday thats all” he lies.

“It’s a schoolbus, Kili. If it runs late that is not your fault. Did the teacher say anything to you?”  
  
“ No, it’s just, it’s just….. It  does not matter”  he mumbles and suddenly doesn't feel hungry anymore and pushes his bowl of cereals away.

Thorin frowns at Kili’s sudden change of mood. “Kili, you will talk to me if there is something the matter, won’t you?” he presses,

 _I'm am so not telling you about Bilbo and his friends !_ he thinks.  “ Yes I will of course “ he lies and gets up from the table. “  I guess I will go then, “ he says quietly picking up his rucksack.

Thorin looks at Kili with worry, but decides not to press the matter further for now. _He’s probably just nervous about tomorrow_ , he thinks as he looks at the unfinished breakfast. “You will have lunch, won’t you,” he says sternly. “And if you have any problems at all, you phone me. Now, have a good day. And keep thinking about tomorrow,” he gives his nephew an encouraging wink.

“See you later” he says gloomily and leaves the house. After a couple of minutes he arrives at the bus stop and feels his misery sink in more when the bus is already there. _Here we go again!_ he thinks and boards the bus.

“Morning princess,” Bilbo smirks as he has done the previous day also the moment the goth boy enters the bus.

“ Morning pig” Kili snaps taking a seat as far away from the two boys that he  could and taking out his mp3 player and sketch pad.

Bilbo waits until the bus starts moving again, then moves to sit beside Kili. “What’ya drawing, goth girl?” he sneers.

Kili shuts his book hastily so the curly haired boy can’t see.  “ It’s none of your fucking business” he growls trying to put it back into his rucksack but the curly haired boy snatches it out of his hand “ Give it back”.

“Something secret is it?” Bilbo grins as he gets back up, keeping the sketch book out of Kili’s reach. “Oh now, look at this!” he smirks, holding the pad in the air. “If it isn’t a picture of little Fiona looking like a freak like you!”

“ Give that back now!” he shouts wishing he had  just left his  book  in the bag . “What the hell have I ever done to you?” he asks reaching for Bilbo’s arm he feels Azog’s hand on his arm.

“ I wouldn't try that if I were go, you filthy faggot”  Azog growls  as Kili continues to try and struggle against his grip, and moves his other hand behind the brunet's  neck to pin him still. “ Have some respect for your betters.”

“Nah, I don’t think I will,” Bilbo smirks, relishing in Kili’s glares and he slowly rips the drawing of Fili out of the sketchbook. “I might just keep this. As a reminder to you not to piss me off again or else …” And he chucks the rest of the book back at Kili.

“ I am not afraid of you. And I promise you this,  I will make you pay for everything you do to me or Fili,” he  growls.

Both Bilbo and Azog laugh loudly. “Yes, I can see that,” Bilbo sneers. “Are you gonna get your daddy to tell on me again, vampire boy? Why don’t you go climb back in your coffin and do us all a favour.”

“ He is not my dad!” Kili snaps trying to resist the urge to punch Bilbo’s pig face.  “Why don't you trot back to your pig sty where you belong?”

Bilbo still and turns back to face Kili. “Who is he then? Your sugar daddy?" he smirks, earning him a supportive laugh from Azog.

Kili begins to grind his teeth in anger and looks straight ahead. _Don't look at him, do not punch him!_ he repeats over and over in his head. “He is my uncle,” he replies, thinking it is easier to just to answer their questions.

“Whatever,” Bilbo waves his hand, sitting back down heavily as he stuffs the drawing into his bag and puts his own headphones in.

Azog gives Kili one last look of disgust then joins his friend. “Someone needs to teach that fag a lesson,” he says still looking at Kili.

“Don’t worry about him for now,” Bilbo shrugs as he begins to nod along to the pounding music in his ears. _I have other plans for now, but the vampire boy will get his time soon enough._

+++

Fili feels his heart sink as he spots Kili coming towards him. He'd hoped that he would be happy and excited but these last few days he'd arrived at school looking downcast and brooding. "Kili," he says with his arms crossed. "I want you to tell me what's going on. And please don't just say you've sorted it, cuz clearly you haven't."

Kili looks into his boyfriends clear blue pools and instantly feels guilty over  the picture being taken from his notebook and the torment they are both likely receive  when Bilbo shows it to the whole school. “ Fee, I’m so sorry,” he says  quietly.

"Sorry for what?" Fili asks worriedly, dragging Kili towards the quieter end of the hall by his sleeve. "Has your uncle changed his mind?"

“No, nothing like that” he reassures the blonde. “ It’s just Bilbo … he’s on my bus and well  he got hold of my sketch book and……. there was a drawing of you in there and he ripped it out,” he confesses. “ I’m sorry, Fee”

Fili looks at his boyfriend in surprise. "You drew me?" he beams.

Kili smiles. “Yes, in gothic clothing” he can feel his cheek blush. “I was going to give it you as a surprise when I finished.”

“Oh my god, you are like the cutest!” Fili beams and he wants to kiss Kili on his lips, but manages to restrain himself. “Right, I am going to get that drawing back,” he says determinedly.

 Kili grabs Fili’s arm. “It’s fine, I’ll draw another. Just leave it, hun,” he says quietly. 

Fili hesitates, but then nods. “Don’t worry,” he smiles to his lover. _No way I am letting Bilbo get away with this!_

Kili lets out a sigh of relief. _Last thing we need is to piss him off unless we need to,_  he thinks then looks at his phone for the time which reads ten to nine.  “Let’s go, enough time for a fag before class,”  he says and leads the  blonde out of the hall.

Fili accepts the cigarette that Kili holds out to him. “I am so excited about tomorrow,” he grins as he takes a careful drag. “And can’t wait to meet your uncle’s boyfriend,” he chuckles. “Still cannot picture him with a guy.”

Kili chuckles. “ He is built like a brick shit house with loads of tattoos  and I think he is Scottish,” he informs the blond. “Looks kind of scary, I would not want to get in a fight with him!.

Fili has a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So who is the dominant one then?” he asks, feeling his cheeks flush. “I mean, cuz your uncle is like scary too,” he chuckles.

“I don’t want to think about it,” he shudders. “Well I know they have had sex, which is bad enough. Damn, you have painted a horrible image in my head for life now!” he says, giving the blond a  playful push.

Fili chuckles. “Sorry. I have just never known another gay couple before. I think it is funny. And nice too. You are lucky to have such a cool uncle.”

“ I know. Mum is nowhere near as cool and my uncle Frerin is cool, but think Thorin is the best. We have always been very close,” he beams, taking a drag off his smoke. “What about your family, got any cool aunties or uncles?” he asks, intrigued.

“Not on my father’s side. My mother has a brother but she has no contact with him,” Fili shrugs. “So just my parents and my brother.”

“ What's your mum like?” he asks, suddenly realising he knew very little about her.  “My mum and I don't speak”.

“Mum is alright,” Fili smiles. “She is nowhere near as strict as my father is. Not sure how she would feel about me and you though, she’s quite traditional in her thinking,” he says in the kindest possible way. _Yeah, I really don’t think she would be too happy._ “Why are you not speaking to your mum?”

“Because she is a bitch. I haven’t  spoken to her since she kicked me out. I don't really want to either, but I miss my sister,“ he says thinking about Tauriel and feeling a little sad.

“Hey, maybe we can go to London together sometime?” Fili suggests, squeezing Kili’s hand. “And you can show me where you lived and we could meet your sister somewhere. I have not been to London for years!”

“That’s an ace idea, hun,” he says giving Fili a kiss on the cheek. “Tauriel will really like you, and London is great we can go on the London Eye and if anything good is on at The Old Vic see a show. I think The Crucible is on at the moment,” he babbles excitedly.

Fili smiles as he looks at Kili’s sparkling eyes. _Glad he’s forgotten about Bilbo for the moment,_ he thinks. “That sounds cool,” he nods then sighs as the bell for first lessons goes. “Hey, at least it is Friday,” he tries to stay upbeat. “Countdown to the weekend!”

Kili smiles. “I can’t wait I'm so excited,” he says, feeling like a little child having his first sleepover. “I’m looking forward to seeing you in your pyjamas he jokes. _And out of them!_  he adds in his head.

“Maybe I don’t wear pyjamas,” Fili whispers in Kili’s ear, feeling his face burn as he utters it and he nervously bites his lip. _Too much?_ he thinks nervously.

Kili can feel himself stir with interest. “Well, if you do I will have you out of them in no time,” he winks giving him a cheeky grin. “ Mine are superman ones,” he chuckles.

Fili looks at his gothic lover and begins to laugh. “Now that I need to see!”

Kili joins in with the laugher. “ Superman is cool,“ he declares  grinning and brushes his lips against the blond. “ Wish we could share a bed”.

"Yeah me too, " Fili nods although truthfully he is a little grateful to Kili's uncle for making them sleep in separate beds. He would love to cuddle up to Kili and wake up in his arms but he's still a little worried that once they are lying in bed together Kili would want to push things further then he feels ready for.

+++

The school day passed relatively smoothly. Bilbo seemed to have settled for tormenting Kili on the bus rather than in class and they were getting so used to the whispered snidy comments in the corridors that they were becoming almost funny.

"I'll see you after class then," Fili smiles to his handsome goth as their last class of today is separate.

" See you later sexy," Kili says quietly and makes his way to his drama class. He has always enjoyed acting. Not only was it his only Bilbo free lesson, acting made him feel relaxed and at peace and he joins the back of the queue with a smile.

+++

Fili takes a deep breath as he walks into his IT class. He should enjoy this class, especially as it's right up his street, but the fact that Bilbo takes it too when Kili doesn't makes him feel queasy.

" Well well, if it isn't Fiona," Bilbo smirks taking the computer beside his ex. His eyes lock with Bolg who takes the seat on the other side.

"Hello Bilbo," Fili says sweetly, although he feels himself break into a sweat.

" Does your girlfriend like his new haircut?“ Bilbo taunts. “I think it makes him look ever so pretty; all he needs now is a dress".

Fili can feel his anger flare, but holds his tongue. "I think he looks handsome," he says coolly as he stares hard at his screen, wishing his blush to go away.

" He drew a little picture of you, think I might share it with the school," Bilbo threatens and is pleased to see a panicked look on Fili’s face.

"No!" Fili hisses under his breath. "Give it back, Bilbo," he scowls at the blond.

" Why should I? You see the Princess of Darkness has been annoying us and we will not let that pass. Anything that embarrasses you is just a bonus," he smiles, giving Fili a smug grin.

"What do you want?" Fili snarls at his bully.

"How about we do a deal sunshine? You do my and Bolg's history papers and I will give you back your little princesses drawing?“ Bilbo says, smiling at his own genius.

Fili swallows hard. The paper is already a lot of work - it had taken him three nights so far - and was due in on Monday. He could guess the two had not even started theirs and he would somehow have to make them look as if he had not written them. He shakes his head. "I can't. I...  I am away this weekend."

" Forget the drawing then," Bilbo smiles. "You will soon get it back once the whole school has seen it,” he says menacingly.

"No! Fine! I'll.... I'll do it. Give it back."

Bilbo smirks and takes the drawing from his pocket. “If you fail to keep up your end of the bargain you and your princess vampire will pay the consequences for your actions,"  Bilbo says, dropping the drawing on the keyboard in front of his ex.

Fili hastily scrambles to stow the drawing safely away. He's barely had time to look at it but even at a glance it looks amazing. He wants to shout at Bilbo that he is a stupid twat and can stick his history paper up his fat backside, but he won't risk Kili getting anymore grief from the curly blond and his friends than he already is getting and bites his lip, not looking at his tormentor as he tries to concentrate on his work.

+++

Fili stares at the drawing that Kili had made of him. It's creased where Bilbo had stuffed it in his pocket but it's still amazing. He takes a deep sigh as he reminds himself why he's still sat here at two o'clock in the morning typing away at a paper that is not his when he has work tomorrow morning.

He had not dared to tell Kili he had retrieved the drawing yet in case he would question him how or if he'd fail to complete the two papers in time.

He'd run up to his room the second he'd been allowed to leave the dinner table and had not stopped for anything other than go to the toilet. He stares at the screen again and realises he's typed the same sentence twice. “Damn! I’m never going to finish this in time,” he lets out a soft sob of frustration. He has managed to finish his own and has nearly finished Bilbo’s, but he still has Bolg’s to do and he doesn’t even know what he is going to write a third time round about prisoners of war in Britain during the Second World War.

He creeps downstairs to make himself a strong coffee to try and keep him awake and to try and get some inspiration. As he stands in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil he thinks about tomorrow and his sleepover with Kili and he feels happy flutters inside his stomach. _He’s so gorgeous and so sweet!_ He can’t wait to see his sexy boyfriend and be able to act like a couple. And to feel his supersoft lips and his hands on his hips ….

He is startled out of his daydream as the kettle clicks to announce it has boiled and he sighs deeply. “Here we go again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin, Fili and Bilbo (first half) written by Lady Luna  
> Kili and Bilbo (second half) written by witchesdelite


	12. Coffee and Bikes

Kili feels nauseous where he is so nervous. He is pacing the living room and brings his nails up to his mouth and starts biting off the varnish. He had not been able to sit still since he awoke at five am and couldn’t face breakfast. He nervously checks his phone for the tenth time, then begins pacing again.

Thorin looks up from his mobile. "Kili, you'll be fine," he tries to reassure his nephew. "You'll need to take that nail varnish off though. They won't let you wear that."

“ I have not got any remover,” Kili panics. “And I’m going to spill coffee all over someone, I just know it! And they're going to have to go to hospital and then I will be sacked.”

"Kili, will you please just shut up!" Thorin says loudly as the nervous teenager is getting on his nerves. "Why did you put that crap on your nails then? Well, you're just going to have to leave it then, won't you," he snaps then feels guilty as he sees Kili's upset face. "I'm sorry Kili, you will do fine. Just stop panicking, your fraying my nerves! Just get your coat and we'll get going."

Kili grabs his long coat and follows his uncle to the car. "I just want to do well." _And make you proud!_ he adds in his head.

"And you will," Thorin smiles as they drive off. "Have faith in yourself!" he pats Kili's thigh. He knows he's being a little snappy, but he feels a little tense too - about Kili's job, about Fili staying over, about Kili meeting Dwalin and his lover staying over too. "And we'll have a lovely afternoon after," he encourages the both of them.

"Yes, you are right. I will be fine, How hard is pouring coffee anyway" he says trying to calm his nerves. "And this afternoon motorbikes!"  he adds smiling.

Thorin grins at the thought too. "It will be fun. Now, have a really good first day," he says as he pulls up in the bus stop and rests his forehead against Kili’s for a second. "I'll pick you up at one. You're going to do great."

"Hope so. See you later," he waves as his uncle drives off. He takes out a smoke and sparks it up, instantly feeling the nicotine calm his nerves. iW _ell at least no Bilbo today!_  And he cannot help smiling at that thought.

+++

Fili jolts awake at the sound of his alarm and realises with a shock that he'd fallen asleep on his desk as he can feel the imprint of the keyboard in his cheek. "No no no!" he panics as he waits for his laptop to kick back into life.

He feels his stomach drop as he looks at what he's written. _Four hundred and sixty five_ words excluding the gfggvvhhhbhbbvccfgfff he'd finished the last paragraph with when his head had hit the keyboard. Not even close to the five thousand words it needs to be!

He feels himself begin to panic and contemplates whether to call in sick for work or even to cancel the weekend with Kili.

_No!  You're not going to let them win! That's exactly what Bilbo wants! You're going to get ready for work now and then have a fantastic weekend with Kili! You'll just have to finish this on Sunday night. And if nothing else you have two good assignments you can give them ..._

+++

"Hello, you must be Kili," a tall woman with a short bob line smiles at the teenager as he walks nervously into the shop. "I'm Eva and I will be training you today."

Kili the woman a nervous smile"  Hi yeah I'm Kili" he shifts nervously as he looks around the already crowded coffee shop.

"I'll show you the staff room and we'll get you in your uniform and then I'll show you how the till works. Is that alright?" she asks kindly.

"Yeah that's fine" Kili replies quietly, and follows the bobbed haired lady to the back of the shop.

Eva hands Kili his uniform shirt and helps him with his apron. "Have you got a hairband as you'll need to tie your hair into a bun," she tells him. "And next time make sure to remove all your nail varnish. Company policy," she shrugs at Kili.

Kili nods and takes out a black hair band that his uncle had given him the previous and hastily ties his hair up into a bun,  feeling a pang of loss for his hair that had to be cut. " I will buy some remover after I finish work,"  he says shyly.

"No worries," his trainer smiles at him. "Come, we'll get you signed in and started. "

++++

The morning whizzes by and by time lunch had come Kili feels quite confident he can serve and make the most ordered drinks on the menu with no difficulties.

When quarter past twelve arrives Kili finds himself looking with excitement at the door as he looks for his gorgeous boyfriend.

Fili grins widely as he walks into the coffee shop and spots his handsome brunet serving a customer. He quietly joins the queue, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend and feeling that wonderful feeling of being in love pulse through him.

Kili grins as Fili is his next customer. "Hello handsome, what can I get you?“ he asks quietly, smiling as his cheeks flush.

"Hey! Ehm, a latte?" Fili smiles, hoping he hadn't ordered something difficult. "So how is it going?"

“Really good I think," he beams and begins to make his boyfriend his drink. He walks over to the cakes and takes out a chocolate muffin and returns to the counter along with the latte. "On the house. I get a free coffee and cake every shift; I want you to have it."

"A-are you sure?" Fili asks nervously, worried that Kili is just trying to impress him, but when Kili nods and accepts them with a smile. "Thank you. I'll sit over there until you have finished your shift," he says and leaves Kili to get on with his work as he takes a seat by the window.

Kili can't help but glance at his gorgeous blonde as he serves other customers. _That beautiful guy is with me,_ he thinks happily as soon as one o’clock comes he turns to his trainer. "Thank you for showing me the ropes,"  he says, feeling less shy.

"You're welcome, Kili. I think you've done very well for your first day. I'll see you on Thursday afternoon after school then?"

Kili nods enthusiastically and rushes over to his boyfriend. “They have asked me to a shift Thursday afternoon” he says proudly. “I’m going to treat you to a meal with my first pay and I am not talking McDonalds. In a proper restaurant“

Fili gives his boyfriend a quick hug but withholds the kiss he wants to give him, unsure if Kili would want his boss and colleagues to know if he's gay. "I knew you'd do great," he beams. "So what's the plan now? I brought my suitcase as you've requested," he smiles, blushing slightly.

Kili beams and takes his boyfriend’s hand in his. “I have just got to buy uncle a coffee and cake, because I promised him I would and then were free to go, hun,” he  leans forward and places a kiss on Fili’s lips. “Do you want another coffee, gorgeous?”

Fili can feel the silly grin on his face as Kili kisses him. "I'm fine thanks," he shakes his head. "These coffees are so enormous!" He looks into Kili's beautiful brown eyes feeling himself melt. "So have you enjoyed it then?" he asks as Kili takes out his ponytail.

“Yeah it was fun. I can now make most of the stuff on the menu, which will please Thorin to no end,” he says handing a red haired girl his bank card and typing in his pin. He takes the hot drinks off the counter along with the muffins he had bought him and his uncle each and grabs Fili’s hand again. “Come on, let’s get out of here, sexy butt,” he teases.

Fili grabs his suitcase in his other hand and lets Kili lead him outside. "I'm so excited," he grins then stifles a yawn. _If I manage to stay awake._

Kili looks at the blonde a little concerned. “You okay?, you seem tired,“ he observes.  “We can stay in and watch movies, I'm sure uncle Thorin wouldn't mind. If you're not feeling up to it”.” 

Fili resolutely shakes his head. "I'm fine. Just an early start is all." He presses a kiss on Kili's cheek. "Been looking forward to this all week!"

“Me too,” he smiles as his uncle turns up and hands him his coffee and muffin through the window. “Hiya! A coffee as promised and even thrown in a muffin!” he laughs then rushes to help the blond with his suitcase.

Thorin looks in his rear view mirror and locks eyes with a pair of shy blue eyes. "Hello Fili, how are you?" he asks as Kili clambers in on the other side.

"Good thank you, Mr Oakenshield," Fili smiles shyly. "And you?"

Thorin chuckles at the strangely polite teenager. "I'm very well, thank you." Then he turns to his nephew. "So how did it go then, Kee?"

“It went really well. My next shift is Thursday afternoon,” he says, taking a large mouthful out of his chocolate muffin. “Think that means I am doing well.”

"I should think it does, well done," Thorin smiles proudly as he pulls into the traffic.

“So whose is the bike in the back?” Kili asks, intrigued as he had not recognised the Kawasaki when he had put Fili’s suitcase in the rear. “Did you buy another one?”

“No, it’s Dwalin’s,” Thorin smiles. “I’m borrowing it.”

“Ah cool. So are we still going on the motorbikes today?” he asks excitedly, then turns to his boyfriend. “You will love it, Fee. And when I  have got a full licence rather than just my  CBT I will take you out for a long ride.”

Fili stares at his boyfriend with open mouth. "Motorcycles?" he gulps. "W-we're going on motorbikes? Today?!"

Kili nods. “You don't mind bikes do you? If you do we can go by car,” he says looking at his uncle for confirmation of this.

“No, no!” Fili quickly says, not wanting to be a nuisance to Kili or his uncle. “It’s fine. I ehm … I have never been on a bike before though,” he says nervously.

“That’s okay,” Kili says, letting out a sigh of relief. “You’ll be fine, it’s really quite fun and a lot quicker than driving by car”.

Fili threads his fingers through Kili’s, feeling his stomach churn at the idea of being on a motorbike, but his holds his tongue. _Have fun! Do something crazy!_ he tells himself quietly and smiles at his boyfriend.

“Dwalin is meeting us at home,” Thorin says, looking at his nephew via the mirror. “You guys can get changed and then we’ll set off.”

Kili gives Fili an encouraging smile. “You will be great,” he says,  leaning his head on his shoulder and cuddling into him. “So who will back you and who will back Dwalin?” he asks Thorin, feeling a little apprehensive at meeting his uncle’s boyfriend again.

“Fili will ride with me,” Thorin smiles reassuringly at the nervous looking blond. “And you, Kee, will be riding the bike that’s in the back,” he says casually, although he has to suppress the grin on his face.

Kili looks in the back with surprise. “It’s beautiful, can I really? Truly? Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” he says excitedly, practically jumping up and down in his seat.

Thorin smiles. “But you will be careful on it, won’t you Kili? No showing off or anything. Or I will make you walk back,” he threatens as he pulls up on the driveway.

Kili gulps at his uncle’s words. “ I will be as good as gold. You wouldn’t really would you?“ he asks.

“Don’t try me,” Thorin smirks as he gets out of the car and beams at his lover who is resting against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

Dwalin feels a little jolt of nerves as he watches the two teens get out the back. _Dwalin you have children, you idiot, get a grip!_ “ Hello,” he greets his boyfriend, giving him a kiss. Then turns to the brunet. “ Hello again,” he says, holding out his hand.

“ Er hi,” Kili says, suddenly feeling a little awkward.

“And this is Fili,” Thorin smiles at the blond, introducing his lover to his nephew’s boyfriend. “Fili, this is my partner, Dwalin.”

Fili stares in awe at the tall broad man who seems to embody what you imagine when you hear the word biker, with his bald tattooed head and his big bushy beard and moustache. He feels a little scared of the intimidating looking man, but he does not want to be rude and shakes the held out hand. “Nice to meet you, sir,” he says softly.

Dwalin firmly shakes the blond's slim hand. “It’s Dwalin. _Sir_ makes me feel really old,“ he says, giving a little laugh. “So er how was your first day at work?” he asks his lover’s nephew.

“ It was good thank you” Kili answers, making sure to reply politely, wanting to make a good impression on his uncle's boyfriend.

Thorin smiles contently as he watches Dwalin and Kili interact awkwardly with each other. “Shall we get changed then?” he asks as he unlocks the front door.

Kili turns to his boyfriend, smiling. “There’s some spare leathers on my bed, I’ll show you while I change into mine,” he says grabbing the blond’s hand and leading him towards the stairs.

Fili quietly follows his beloved towards his bedroom, feeling excited little flutters inside his stomach. When Kili shows him the biker gear he flushes. “So ehm … I know this sounds really stupid, but do I wear this over my own clothes or what?” he asks nervously.

“ Not stupid at all. If you are wearing leathers like us no, but if you were wearing  waterproofs yes,” he explains. “The brown set is yours, hun,“ he says pointing to the leathers on the bed.

“S-so I strip off?” Fili feels his cheek flush as he looks at the tight leather outfit.

Kili nods “ Do you want to use my bathroom?” he  asks, sensing Fili’s nervousness as he shifts uncomfortably. “ Or I can…”

Fili shakes his head, feeling his blush spread as he eyes the door and pulls at his belt buckle, grinning at his boyfriend.

Kili can feel his cheeks flush and gives his boyfriend a cheeky smile  and drops his own  trousers. “You are so hot,“ he says feeling himself shift.

Fili bites his lip as he looks Kili up and down, feeling his whole body heat up. “You’re sexy,” he whispers, taking a step forward and brushing his lips against Kili’s.

Kili can feel Fili’s arousal against him as he explores his partner's mouth  with his tongue.  “You are so fucking perfect,” he utters, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. He can hear the blond’s heart beat at this close range and locks his lips on to the blond’s again.

“I love kissing with you,” Fili utters breathlessly in between their snogs. “I love you so much, Kili,” he smiles, running his hands through his boyfriend’s dark hair.

Kili begins fumbling with the blonds shirt buttons feeling frustrated as  in his hurry he  can't get them unbuttoned. “ Damn buttons,” he says, frustrated as his shaft continues to harden.

Fili grins as he gently moves Kili’s hand away and makes light of the buttons, then wraps his arms around his boyfriend again as he presses himself against him, massaging his soft lips with his own as he feels Kili’s hardness press through his underwear hard against his own.

“Kili?!” Thorin calls from the bottom of the stairs. “Are you two nearly ready to go? I don’t want to leave too late.”

“ Damn it, he picks his times,” Kili groans at his uncle's voice. He can feel the mood instantly go and sighs a little disappointed. “Guess  we should get in the leathers,” He says and can feel himself flush at the sight of the blond in the tight leathers.  “Those look … my god, you look hot!”

Fili beams as he turns around for Kili. “You think so?” he smiles happily, feeling rather cool wearing these. He looks at Kili’s outfit and moans softly. “You look hot too,” he smiles. “Really hot!”

“ Thanks,” Kili blushes, putting on his jacket. He walks over to the blond and runs his fingers in his hair. “We best go downstairs, sexy butt,” he says, slapping the blond’s ass.

“Kili?!” Thorin calls again, giving Dwalin an apologetic look. “I am not going up there,” he shakes his head. “Not after what I walked in on the last time!”

“ What the hell did you walk in on?” Dwalin asks wide-eyed at the horrified look on Thorin’s face. “Can't have been that bad.”

 Thorin raises his eyebrow at his lover. “Kili jacking off. Pretty bad,” he cringes at the memory, then bursts out laughing.

Dwalin can't help but join in with his lover’s laughing. “Now that’s funny! Thank god I never found my sons doing that!” he says, suddenly feeling a sense of relief.

Kili walks down the stairs. "What is funny?“ he asks looking at his uncle.

“Nothing,” Thorin and Dwalin answer simultaneously. Thorin looks up at the two teenagers and smiles. “Well, you sure look the part. It suits you well, Fili.”

Fili gleams at the compliment. “Thank you, s...Thorin.”

“Right then. You want to grab your helmet and one for Fili from the garage, Kee, and we’ll get going,” As he watches the boys run off he thinks back to what Dwalin had said about his sons. He knew that Dwalin had been married before and that he was a father of three. He also knew that he had no contact with his youngest, but that was it. His lover had been fairly cagy about it up till now and since Thorin had felt it was a subject that was quite raw so he had not pushed it. He wonders now that they are officially dating and Dwalin is getting to know his family, whether he will open up a little more about his own.

Kili hands Fili a red and white crash helmet. “Here you can use this one,"  he beams watching the blond examine it. "When it's put on it will feel really heavy, but don't worry you will get used to it," he reassures him.

Fili puts on the helmet and feels a little claustrophobic, but orders himself to breathe calmly. "This is weird," he says, his voice sounding odd and echoing inside the crash helmet.

Kili chuckles and leans over doing his lovers buckle up under the chin. "You will get used to it, promise,"  he reassures the blonde and puts on his own helmet.

"Kili," Fili says as he grabs his hand. "I... I'm nervous." _Not only am I having to go on a motorbike, I'm having to go on a bike with Kili's uncle, whom I barely know_ , he frets.

" It's okay baby. Thorin drives like a granddad you will be safe with him, trust me,“ he says softly, rubbing his hand.

Fili nods, feeling a little reassured although the palms of his hands still feel sweaty inside the gloves as he follows Kili towards his uncle and Dwalin.

“ We are ready,” Kili says, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. He looks nervously at Dwalin. “ Thank you for letting me borrow your bike,” he  says, giving  him a nervous smile.

“You are welcome,” he smiles at the teen and then at his partner. _Thank god it seems to be going well._

Thorin mounts his Harley and waits for Fili to take his seat behind him. The teenager feels his heart thump loudly in his chest as he carefully straddles the bike. Then he looks helplessly at Kili, unsure how to hold on and not wanting to presume something completely stupid and embarrassing himself or Thorin.

Kili can see his boyfriend's worry. “You can either hold onto the metal bars behind you or Thorin's waist," he informs his lover. “Waist would probably feel safer."

Thorin looks over his shoulder at the nervous teen and nods. "Just here," he says, putting his hands low on his waist just on the top of his hips. "And keep your feet on the footrests so they don't touch the exhausts or the wheel. It is going to feel strange at first when we go around corners. Don't panic, just look over my shoulder in the direction of the turn. You'll be perfectly safe. But if you need me to stop for reason, pat my side twice. Okay, Fili?" he smiles at the teenager who nods and puts his hands tentatively on his waist. "It's gonna be fun," he says reassuringly, nodding to his lover and Kili to indicate he's ready as he puts on his helmet.

Kili swings his leg over the seat, instantly feeling at home. _I have  missed this!_ He turns the key he can feel a jolt of adrenaline run through his body as the engine purrs. He twist the throttle enjoying the revving  noise of the engine then looks to his uncle “  Ready “ he calls above the noise of the engines.

Dwalin sets up the sat navigation for his bike then looks over to Thorin. “If I take the lead, Kili in the middle and you take the rear, is that okay?” he asks.

Thorin sticks up his thumb and he starts his engine. _It's normally you who takes the rear, sexy,_ he cannot help but chuckle to himself.

Dwalin accelerates down the driveway, signalling left. He can hear the other two motorbikes roar as they follow him. _I should've  brought my intercom system,_ he thinks turning onto the road.

 _This is awesome!_ Kili thinks turning the bike around the corner.

As soon as the bike moves Fili tightens his grip on Thorin's waist. _I don't like this!!_ he worries as he squeezes his eyes shut. _Oh my god, we're going so fast already! I'm gonna fall off! We're going to crash! I want to get off!_ He forces himself to take slow deep breaths and think positive thoughts. _It will be fine. Thorin is an experienced rider. You're not going to crash or fall off! Just enjoy it!_  And very slowly he relaxes his grip and dares to open his eyes. Although his helmet so steamed up from his panicking that he can see very little anyway.

Kili begins to laugh at the thrill of being on a motorbike again. _I feel free!_  he thinks with delight, He longs to go faster but heeds his uncle’s warning and sticks to the set speed by Dwalin. _I wonder if dad would have liked Fili_  he thinks and hopes his boyfriend is okay  and not freaking out too much. He thinks back to the first time he had ridden on a bike which had been with Thorin and remembers how his uncle had put him at ease and begins to relax his mind. _Thorin will look after him._


	13. Weston-super-Mare

As Fili begins to get used to both the fact that he is holding on to Kili's uncle - which had felt unnaturally intimate with someone he barely knew - and the motions of the bike itself he finds himself more or less begin to enjoy the ride. And in a way holding onto Thorin does feel reassuring, knowing that he is aware of his pillion passenger and does his best to make the ride as comfortable as possible. _He’s an instructor, it’s fine!_

By the time he feels confident enough to actually look around he can already see the signs for the beach front.

Kili pulls in beside the Scotsman. “Thank you so much for letting  me ride your bike, that was awesome!” he beams, taking off his helmet.

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad it has had a run,” Dwalin replies, glad the youngster enjoyed it so much. As his partner stops he beams at the blonde youth on the back of the Harley. “How did you find it?” he asks.

Fili slowly pries his gloved fingers off Thorin's jacket and takes off his helmet as Thorin firmly plants his feet on the floor and balances the bike. "Ehm I... Okay I think," Fili answers, feeling a little green still as his body continues to sway even though they are stopped.

Thorin smiles. "You were the perfect passenger. Are you alright to get off?"

Fili nods as he clambers off the bike, but is grateful for Kili's help to steady him onto his feet once they hit the ground.

“That was well good. Just wish we could have gone faster,” Kili babbles enthusiastically and grabs his boyfriend's hand. “Have you been here before?” he asks the blond.

"Yeah, long time ago though," Fili nods as he pulls down the zip of his jacket.

Thorin beams at Dwalin. "That was a nice ride. Did you enjoy that?"

“Aye, I did,” the older man replies taking his gloves off and putting them in his top box along with his helmet. “It’s a lovely day” he says taking his partner’s hand in his.

"It is," Thorin nods happily as they begin to walk along the promenade with the teens in tow. He looks over his shoulder at his nephew hand in hand with his boyfriend and smiles, thinking how simple yet perfect this is. "Fish and chips then, lads?"

“Can I have burger and chips please?” Kili asks his uncle. “Ooo and a Pepsi,“ he beams as he places his order.

Thorin laughs. "I take you to the seaside and you want a burger! And you Fili, surely you're up for fish and chips? Although you can have whatever you like."

Fili nods. "Fish and chips, please!" he smiles, feeling so happy as he begins to relax around Kili's uncle and walking here in the sunshine holding hands with the most gorgeous guy in the world.

Dwalin looks along at the beach; it is packed as the weather is in its  twenties. “I will buy  us all an ice cream afterwards” he offers, looking at his partner. _He is gorgeous, I am the luckiest man in Somerset._

"You go and find a place on the beach then and Dwalin and I will bring the food over in a moment," Thorin smiles at the two teenagers.

“Sounds good, come on baby let’s find a good spot!” Kili says placing a little kiss on the blond’s cheek and leading the way towards the beach.

Fili wraps his arms around Kili as they sink onto their knees and presses a kiss on his lips. "Me too. I love this," he smiles as he leans his head on Kili's shoulder. "This is just perfect and your uncle and his partner are so nice. I... I am sorry I was being so nervous about the bike ride before. It was nice, just a little scary at first."

“ That’s understandable, I was the same before my first ride.” Kili lies  down on the  sand and drags the blond with him. “I’m so glad to be here with you,“ he  whispers,  kissing behind Fili’s ear. “And I'm so glad I came to live with my uncle. I love it here, And I love you”.

" I love you too," Fili says dreamily.

"Alright love birds, lunchtime!" Thorin calls over as he and Dwalin carry the food over and plonk themselves onto the sane next to the boys.

Dwalin shifts a little as he feels like an intruder on the boys' happiness, but begins to relax as he watches Thorin dish out the food. “So tell me, how long did it take you two to realize you liked each other?” he asks eating a chip.

Fili blushes at the direct question but then beams at Kili. "From the first day we met I thought Kili was amazing," he says enthusiastically.

Kili can feel his cheeks heat, but can't help but feel himself smile at the blond’s answer “Same for me. I guess I felt a protectiveness over Fee,” he says wrapping his arm around him.  “How about you for uncle?”

“Well, I have known Thorin for years. He was a customer in my shop and always found him cute,” he says smiling as Thorin shifts and blushes.

"Cute?" Thorin smirks, giving his lover a little shove, but smiling nonetheless. "When we first met Dwalin was still married, so I didn't think he'd be interested in men," Thorin tells Kili. "So I was quite surprised when Dwalin asked me out," he grins at his lover.

Kili jolts with surprise at this piece of news. “Oh. So how long have you been together?“ he asks the Scottish man. _Did you leave your wife for Thorin?_  he wants to asks but thinks better of it.

"Four months?” Dwalin says, looking to Thorin for confirmation who nods in return. “I have been meaning to ask, Thorin. Would you like to meet my oldest son next weekend? He is coming down with his girlfriend.” He feels nervous about asking Thorin but also wants him to be a big part of his future. “Kili and Fili are welcome too of course.”

Thorin looks at his partner in surprise. "Yes. Yes, I'd love to." He looks to Kili for his reaction to this invitation.

“Sure, that would be nice. How many children have you got?” he asks Dwalin, a little surprised to learn about Dwalin’s family.

“ I have three, one girl, Arwen, and two boys. Ori is my oldest, he is studying to be a doctor, and Azog who is still at school,”  he says.

Kili can feel his eyes widen and all colour drain from his face in horror and looks at Fili who looks equally pale as he chokes on his fish and chips. _It's not him. It can't be him!_ they exchanges a panicked look.

“But sadly I have no contact with my youngest,” Dwalin continues. “He lives with his mum and I guess you could say he doesn't approve of my life choices. He very much blames me for the divorce,” Dwalin admits. _Maybe in time he will come round, when he is old enough to learn that we do not choose who we fall in love with,_ he thinks.

Thorin looks at his lover feeling a mixture of hurt and guilt at hearing this and he begins to understand why Dwalin had not said much about his children up till now. He knew the divorce had not been an amicable one and that Dwalin's sexuality had played a part in it, but he senses there is a lot of underlying hurt and hate directed not just at Dwalin, but probably at himself too. "We'll look forward to meeting Ori," he smiles nervously, giving Dwalin's hand a squeeze as he can see the pain in his eyes. _I assume he is more okay with us than your youngest is then …_

Fili lets out a slow breath, looking at Kili to try and read his thoughts.

 _Shit, this cannot be happening_ , _I actually like this man!_ Kili frets.  “How old is Azog?” he asks trying to sound breezy, hoping there might be another Azog.

“He is seventeen, will be eighteen next month” Dwalin says as a sudden wave of sadness hits him, that he will miss his son’s big birthday. “Still everyone is entitled to their own opinions,” he whispers more to himself than anyone else. “So tell me Kili, your uncle tells me it is your birthday soon, any plans?” he asks changing the subject quickly.

The brunet feels his cheeks flush and shrugs. “I don't celebrate my birthday. Probably just watch a DVD or something.” _Fuck this is bad_ , he shifts, looking for an escape route.

"Kili's birthday unfortunately has been marred by the loss of his father," Thorin quickly explains to his lover, deciding that if they are going to be serious with each other Dwalin needs to know this. His lover already knew about James' accident when he'd told him about his nephew moving in with him, but not the details and now he wishes he'd told him earlier. "His last race was on Kili's birthday." He strokes his hand through Kili's hair and down his back in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture.

Fili puts down his lunch and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, feeling him tremble softly underneath his touch. "We're just going to have a nice quiet day with just the two of us," he smiles at Kili. "Right, sweetest?"

Kili looks at his feet and nods. _Try and forget it; don’t let  it spoil your day.  “_ So  anyway  …. I like the bike,” he tries to change the subject back to something fun, although he now finds that everything seems to remind him of the accident again and he swallows hard.

Guilt runs throughout Dwalin’s body. _You stupid fool, why could you not keep your mouth shut!_ “I am sorry Kili” he apologises.

“It’s okay, you did not know,” he mumbles quietly.

"Right, happy thoughts!" Thorin orders. "We all agreed this weekend was going to be great and the next person pulling a sad face will find out whether their leathers are waterproof!"

Fili smiles at Thorin. _I like him._ And although he worries over the mention of Azog he vows not to let anything ruin today. "What shop do you have, Dwalin?" he asks politely.

Dwalin smiles at the blond. “I own a motorbike repair centre and parts shop. Basically I'm a mechanic,“  he takes a mouthful of fish and looks out at the waterfront.  “So what are your plans after you finish school?”

"My father wants me to go to uni to study business management as he's decided that's where the money is."

"And you? What do you want to do?" Thorin asks, finishing his lunch.

Fili is momentarily taken aback to be asked his opinion. "Ehm, I'd like to go to America or Japan and become a games developer," he answers honestly but quietly.

“ That sounds exciting,” Dwalin  says then turns to the brunet. “And what about you, Kili?” he asks.

“Er I would like to be a costume designer for theatre and films,“ Kili says softly.  “I think I would enjoy something like that”. _Okay, you can all start to laugh now …_

Thorin looks at his nephew in surprise. They had not spoken about Kili's future plans other than that he'd wanted to go to America; most energy had gone into the present and getting Kili back on track. "I think that's great, Kili," he says enthusiastically. And to Dwalin. "Kili makes film costume replicas; they're amazing! Fili has already seen his Captain Jack Sparrow one."

Dwalin beams “ I’d like to see that. I can imagine that would be a fun and interesting job,” he smiles. “I used to have a friend who became a makeup artist he worked on Edward Scissor Hands. I’ll see if I still have his number somewhere, he might be able to get you some leads into the industry.”

Kili shrugs. “ It’s been years since I have worked on anything new. I don't know, we will see” he replies, thinking about his grades, and knowing they would definitely need to improve for any chance to get into any course.

 _Years indeed. Three years almost to the day to be precise,_ Thorin thinks sadly as he looks at Kili and frowns. "Is that a sad face, Kili? I think that's a sad face. Fee?"

Fili chuckles as he remembers Thorin's threat. "I think so, Thorin," he laughs.

"Right, that's it!" Thorin jumps to his feet. "Dwalin, I think young Kili here needs a happiness baptism."

"  Aye I think you are right. You take his arms,  I will take his legs," he grins.

" No! Don't you dare" Kili says, wiggling away from his uncle.

Fili grabs Kili's wrist, "Oh no you don't," he giggles and holds the brunet in place until Thorin and Dwalin have a grip on him and lift him into the air.

“Traitor!” Kili  cries out as he is carried towards the sea. He begins to giggle  and kicks against the Scotsman. “I’ll stop being sad! I promise! Stop it!” he laughs.

“Too late now,” Thorin shakes his head, giving Dwalin a wink. “You should have thought of that earlier!” And they begin to swing the teenager between them. “One …. “

“ Uncle Thorin, no! I’ll……...I will scream!” he splutters, giggling madly. “I will get my revenge for this!””

“Two …” Thorin threatens, laughing loudly as Kili wriggles between them.

Fili takes pity on his boyfriend. “No!” he giggles. “Please, I think Kili has learnt his lesson!”

“Yes! I have!” Kili clings onto his uncle’s wrists and screws up his eyes preparing to be soaked to the skin.

“Alright then,” Thorin relents and he and Dwalin lower Kili onto his backside onto the sand.

“I hate you both,” Kili scowls then laughs.  I knew you wouldn't throw me in, you love me too much!“ he says cheekily and sticks out his tongue, then runs back towards his boyfriend before they can change their mind.

Dwalin turns to Thorin. “They both seem like good kids,” he says linking arms with his partner. “And so far so good, I think they like me”.

“How can they not?” Thorin beams at his lover. “You are very loveable.” He briefly rests his head on his lover’s shoulder as they walk back to the boys. “I was thinking,” he says to all three of them, “shall we each go our own way for a little while?” He looks at his watch. “It’s just gone two. Shall we meet back at the bikes at four?”

Kili nods “ That's an excellent idea “ he takes Fili’s hand in his  and beams at his uncle, thankful for the trust his uncle is putting in him. “So where do you want to go, hun?” he asks the blond.

“We can go on to the pier,” Fili smiles. “I have not been on the new one yet. The old one burnt down in 2008,” he chatters away at Kili.

Thorin stares after the two boys with a warmth in his chest and then smiles at Dwalin. “They make a nice couple, don’t you think?”

Dwalin watches as the young lovers walk away. “ Aye, complete opposites  but they complement each other.” _Nice to see two young people in love,_ he thinks to himself. “So sweetheart, where would you like to go?” he asks holding Thorin’s hand in his.

“I don’t mind,” Thorin shrugs. “Just for a walk along the shoreline? Maybe walk into the town centre?” As they begins to walk he looks unsurely at Dwalin. “So Ori … does he know? About me?”

Dwalin nods “ Yes. He has accepted that I am a gay man and knows I am crazy for some Englishman,” he smiles. “He seems quite keen to meet you in fact,” he takes out a cigarette and offers one to his lover.

“Thanks,” Thorin accepts the offer. “Must have been hard on your kids though. Never easy when parents divorce. And then to learn your father is gay … It can’t have been easy for them.”

“Well me and the wife had been having problems for a while. Ori  was amazing with it all and completely accepts me for me. Arwen sides more with her mother, but I think she understands that it was better for us to split up. Azog not so much. He hasn’t spoke to me since I moved out and even if he sees me on the street he won't speak to me. He very much blames me for the divorce. It hurts of course, but hey life goes on. Maybe one day he will forgive,” he says sadly.

“I hope so too, honey,” Thorin smiles putting his arm around Dwalin waist. “You mean the world to me, you know.”

“ As do you, sexy” He whispers, kissing his cheek. “So what about you? How did you come out then?”

Thorin blows out his smoke. “Blimey, that’s a while ago. I don’t think I ever announced it or anything. I told James, Kili’s dad, when we were in college together that I had started dating a guy who was in the year above us. I was twenty then.” He squeezes Dwalin’s hand softly. “I ehm … I have never had a long-term serious relationship though,” he says softly, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. _Oh shit, he is going to think I am either a freak or a complete sleep-around now!_

Dwalin grins. “I have only had one and that was Trisha, my ex,”  he says, smiling.“ I'd be honoured to be your first serious relationship”

Thorin lets out a long breath. “Thank God you say that! I thought you’d laugh in my face or tell me to get lost! It’s really just … well, I never found someone I wanted to spend a lot of time with. And of course when you are in the forces it is difficult to keep a relationship anyhow.” He stops and turns to face Dwalin, taking his other hand too. “But I feel I am ready now. And I do want to spend a lot of time with you. Dwalin, I love you,” he says seriously.

Dwalin feels his face break into a bright smile. “I love you too, sweetheart, You make me  so very happy,” he admits. “I have wanted to say it for a while now, but been worried  you would not feel the same. You are all that I think about” he kisses his beloved, crushing their lips together.

+++

“So what do you think of Weston-super-Mare?” Fili asks his brunet boyfriend as they walk down the pier.

“It’s really nice, busy but nice” he says taking some rolling tobacco out of his  pocket and papers. ”Want one?”

Fili nods, “Thanks. I will buy us some next time. You … you have to tell me which one,” he flushes.

Kili smiles as he starts to roll while they are walking. “Well is up to you. The crushball ones are nice because you can have a normal smoke or menthol,“ he hands Fili a freshly rolled smoke. “Here”.

“Thanks. Oh, you want some candyfloss?” Fili asks enthusiastically as he takes a drag. “I haven’t had that for years!”

Kili nods. “ Yeah, me neither. Love candy floss!“ he says as they approach the stall. “Oh Fee, meant to ask. There is a band playing Wednesday at Westland’s Leisure Centre called White Sea. I’ve seen them before and they’re ace. Do you want to go?” he asks nervously.

Fili looks at his friend as they stop near the candyfloss stall, the sweet smell hanging thick in the air. “But that’s a school night,” he frowns at the brunet.

“Yes,” Kili chuckles, “it is, but it’s a one night only thing, and they are really good.” He can see the blond’s worried face. “It’s alright, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Fili looks at his feet, thinking about the history assignment again. _I can’t afford to get into any more trouble._ “I … I don’t know, Kili. I want to, but … Can I think about it?”

"Yeah sure, no pressure, hun. I need to ask Thorin anyway,” he says, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

They finish their smokes before Fili buys them a candyfloss stick each. “So ehm, Azog … do you think it’s possible that Dwalin’s son is the same Azog we know?” he asks.

Kili nods. "It would explain a lot and it's not a very common name." He takes a large bite of floss. "Do we tell him?"

Fili thinks about this for a moment but then shakes his head. “Dwalin said he has no contact with him anyway. What good will it do? Besides we are not a hundred percent sure. I don’t want to cause any friction between your uncle and his partner.”

“No me neither. Despite who his son is I quite like Dwalin. And I love seeing Thorin happy with someone,“ he says, lost in thought. “You're right we say nothing.” _Thorin’s happiness is a lot more important than a stupid bully._

Fili smiles at his boyfriend and brushes his sticky fingers across his cheek. “You really have a big heart, Kili,” he says softly and presses his lips against Kili’s. “You’re sticky!” he giggles.

“I am now!” Kili laughs and dabs Fili playful with his candy ball.  “As are you now,“ he says playfully and licks at the blond’s cheek. “All gone,” he says winking.

Fili laughs. “I am having so much fun with you!” he says wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “Oh, you want to have a go at the games in the arcade? I am quite good at those grabber things. Come, it will be fun!” he grins widely as he drags the goth behind him.

“Well, I am crap at them,” Kili laughs as his boyfriend enthusiastically leads him along the pier. “You can win me a cuddly toy.  I want a massive one to cuddle with.”

“Only for when I am not around to cuddle you,” Fili grins as he wraps both his arms around Kili and kisses his neck. “Mmm, you are so lovely,” he whispers as he sinks into the warmth of Kili’s body as they stand for a moment in the summer breeze, listening to the sound of the waves crashing into the pier.

“I don’t know what I have done to deserve this, but  I really am the luckiest man in the world to have met you,” Kili kisses his cheeks, before Fili leads them inside the arcade.

It is noisy and full of flashy lights inside; such a contrast from the peaceful setting outside. As they near the grabber machines, Kili pulls at his sleeve. “Win me that one, baby,” he says pointing.

“I will,” Fili says confidently as he throws a coin into the machine. The first toy he aims for catches in the hook, but he loses grip on it just before the drop zone. “Damn,” he says, looking at Kili. “Don’t worry, I think that one in the corner is a good one. Watch this.”

“Come on Baby you got this,” Kili  cheers on the blonde and watches as he catches it in the claws. “That’s it, hun”.

“Yaaaay!” Fili cheers, as his boyfriend jumps up and down beside him when the soft toy falls into the slot. He grabs the large Me-To-You teddy bear with a large heart between its soft paws out of the machine and hands it proudly to his beloved. “For you, my gorgeous!” he beams.

Kili looks at the teddy, which is massive and brushes his lips against his boyfriend’s. “It’s perfect! I will treasure it forever,” he says, holding his lover’s hand in the one and the giant teddy in the other. “I’m going to call it Fili Two”.

Fili laughs. “That’s cute. You are cute,” he beams. “You want to just sit on the beach for a while?”

“Yes I’d like that,” Kili beams as they leave the arcade. “You are cuter.”

“Yeah I am,” Fili laughs as they walk hand in hand back onto the beach. When they are sat down Fili leans in to Kili. “D-do you want to kiss?” he asks softly.

“Of course! I could kiss you all day,” the goth teen purrs, putting the teddy beside him before he brushes his lips softly against the blond’s.

“Mmm, your lips are so soft,” Fili whispers against Kili’s lips as he brings his hands around his neck, pulling him in close and pushes his tongue into his mouth, slowly twirling it around the sweet warmth.

Kili can feel an electric pulse run throughout his body and can feel himself begin to get excited. He runs his hand in his boyfriend’s golden hair and can feel  Fili press against his leg when he deepens the kiss.

“Kee,” Fili mumbles through their tonguing as he runs his hands over his back. “When we go back … D-do you have any … You know …” he blushes heavily.

“Thorin gave me some,” Kili nods. “Does that mean you want to … Cuz I want you so bad,” he whispers, placing kisses along his neck. “I want you to be my first. And only,” he adds.

Fili nods, feeling his arousal pulse through his trousers. “I want you too, Kili. I want to do it with you,” he whispers back. Then he reminds himself that this is a family environment and he pulls back, feeling the glow in his cheeks as he looks into Kili’s dark eyes. “You are so perfect.”

“I love everything about you from your sexy brain to the way your cheeks blush,“ he whispers, kissing his flushed cheeks. “I am so lucky to have you,” he utters, gazing into his clear blue pools.

Fili takes a shuddering breath, then looks at his watch. “Think we should start to make our way back to the bikes.”

Kili lets out sad sigh to break the moment. “Guess we should.” He grabs the blond’s hand and his  cuddly toy and they begin to make their way back to the bikes.

Just as approach the dedicated parking lot, he spots his uncle and Dwalin, standing between their bikes, locked in a passionate kiss. “Oi, get a room you two!” he shouts feeling himself redden.

Fili flushes and pokes Kili in the ribs as the two older men jump apart.

Thorin looks at Kili and then burst out laughing. “Cheeky git! And what is that?!”

“This is Fili Two,” Kili says cuddling the toy in his arms. “Do you like him?”

“That’s great,” Thorin continues to laugh. “I am not sure if it goes with the whole gothic look, but I think you look super cute,” he grins, brushing his hand through Kili’s hair. “Did you win that at the arcade?”

“My gorgeous boyfriend won him for me,” Kili says, giving Fili a kiss on the cheek. “And now I have something to cuddle up to when Fili is not around,” he beams looking at the teddy bear. Then looks to Dwalin.  “You owe us an ice cream” he reminds him, smiling sweetly.

“Aye, I do. What flavour, young man?” the bushy biker asks laughing at Kili’s forwardness.

“Mint chocolate chip with a flake,” Kili says then looks to Fili. “What are you having?”.

“Ehm, could I just have vanilla please,” Fili says. “With a flake. Next time it is my treat though!” he quickly adds, feeling guilty for Thorin and Dwalin paying for everything today.

Kili nods “I’ll pay for chips you can pay for the ice cream,“ he agrees.

“And you sexy? What would you like?” Dwalin asks Thorin, smiling warmly at him.

“Salty caramel please, handsome,” Thorin smiles back. _He is such a lovely guy. And Kili seems to like him_ , he thinks happily.

Dwalin nods then turns to the blonde teen. “Could you give me a hand, Fee?”

“Sure,” Fili nods, happy that Thorin’s partner seems to really consider him part of the group and enjoying being included even if he still feels a little wary around the scary looking guy.

The second Dwalin is out of earshot Kili turns to his uncle. He had not been able to get the conversation with Dwalin out of his head, despite what he and Fili had agreed. “Ehm, Thorin … about this meal with Dwalin … ehm, there is no way his youngest son will be there is there, is there?“ he asks softly, shuffling his foot.

Thorin shakes his head. “I don’t think so; Dwalin doesn’t have any contact with him at the moment.” He cocks his head at his nephew. “Do you know him? Dwalin’s son?”

Kili hastily shakes his head knowing he is a bad liar.

Thorin frowns at Kili. “Come on, Kee. Why would you ask otherwise? Does he go to the same school as you?” he asks, knowing now that Dwalin’s son is the same age as Kili. “Are you worried someone at your school finding out your uncle is dating another student’s dad?”

“No, of course not! I am not ashamed that you are dating his dad. It’s just … Shit I should not have said anything. Me and Fee agreed we wouldn't say anything. Forget I mentioned it,” he says, cuddling his teddy.

Thorin wants to ask more, not satisfied with Kili’s half explanation. Clearly both boys know Azog and his gut feeling tells him that that is not good news. But as Dwalin and Fili return with the ice creams he decides to leave it for now. “Did you two have a nice afternoon then?” he asks the boys.

Kili nods taking his ice cream and taking a lick as he tries to forget about Azog. “I did. It was really fun. We will have to do it again real soon,” he beams.

“It was amazing. Thank you so much, Thorin,” Fili beams. “And you too, Dwalin,” he smiles at the big biker.

Dwalin grins at both the teens. “You are both welcome. It’s been nice to do something different on a Saturday afternoon. It’s normally just me, Monty and Minty.”

“Monty and Minty?” Thorin asks, not having heard those names before.

“My……. er ….my pet ferrets,” Dwalin mumbles, flushing red.

Fili begins to giggle, both at the shocked look on Thorin’s face and also at the image of the big man with these furry rodents with their funny names. “That’s so cute,” he grins.

“You have ferrets?” Thorin says, stunned. _Well, he’s kept those well hidden,_ he thinks both with amusement and relief that he had not yet had the displeasure to meet those members of Dwalin’s household.

Dwalin takes out his phone and scans through his pictures getting one up.  “Minty  is the sandy coloured one,” he says, handing him the phone.

“That’s ehm cute …?” Thorin says, not convinced that they are. _What the fuck does one do with a ferret for a pet?!_

Dwalin smiles proud like a father then shows the teens the picture of his beloved pets.

“Oh Uncle, can I have a ferret for my birthday? They’re well cute!“ Kili asks, looking at Thorin with wide excited eyes. ”Please?”

“Erm, no…” Thorin says. “But I am sure Dwalin will let you play with them.” _Or whatever it is you do with them …_

“Can I come and meet them?” Kili asks Dwalin with excitement. “I love them!”

“Yeah of course you can,” Dwalin smiles, glad to see the brunet so enthusiastic. “They’re really friendly and love being handled.”

Thorin rolls his eyes as the boys fuss over the pictures of Dwalin’s rodent pets. _Well, there is something I didn’t know about my boyfriend,_ he smirks. “Right, is everyone ready? I thought we could stop on the way to pick up some nibbles for if you want to watch a movie later?”

Kili nods. “If I can’t have a ferret can I have a puppy or a kitten?” he asks cheekily.

Thorin scowls at Dwalin. _You will be paying for this later!_ he promises him silently. “We'll talk about it later,” he says to Kili as he starts to pull on his gloves.

Kili puts on his gloves and takes his helmet out of the glove compartment replacing it with the cuddly toy then smiles at his boyfriend who seems to be struggling with his helmet strap. “Do you need a hand baby?”

Thorin walks over to Kili’s bike and takes the toy teddy. “Would you mind? I think Fili 2 here would make a nice pillion passenger for my boyfriend. He’ll be safe I promise.” When Kili nods he smirks at Dwalin. _For putting me into an awkward position, my little bitch_ , he grins as he straps the teddy bear onto the back of Dwalin’s bike.

“Bastard” Dwalin smirks at his boyfriend then turns to look at the teddy. _This isn't  going to be embarrassing or nothing!_ he thinks to himself  and glares at his partner.

“Love you, baby,” Thorin grins and gives his man a kiss before putting his helmet on and walking over to his own bike.

Kili beams at his uncle. “Let’s go.”


	14. Skyrim

Kili leads his way to his bedroom.  “We are going to play Skyrim” he shouts to his uncle then kicks the door shut behind them. The minute the door shuts he locks lips with the blond, crushing them against his in a passionate kiss. “Fili, let's do it” he purrs and begins nibbling at his ear.

Fili looks nervously at the door. “Are you sure your uncle won’t come in?” he whispers, remembering the incident that Kili had told him about well.

Kiili smiles and hurries to his wardrobe and taking out his school tie. “Now he won’t,” he laughs, opening the door quietly and tying it to the handle then closing the door.

Fili chuckles as he unzips his top, feeling his heart bounce around in his chest. He grabs Kili’s hand and drags him onto the bed. “You sure?” he whispers against his lips. “You sure you want to?”

“I love you and I want to show you how much,” Kili says removing his top over his head. “I’m a hundred percent sure.” He brings his lips against the blond's again. “  If you want to”.

“I do, sweetest,” Fili nods with a smile. “You make me really horny,” he blushes.

“ And you me” he takes the blonde's hand in his  and moves it against his clothed erection. “See. See what you do to me” he groans as his hand touches his bulge.

Fili slowly rubs his hand between Kili’s legs, feeling his cock through the leather trousers. “You’re gorgeous, Kee,” he smiles as he drives his tongue into Kili’s mouth pulling him down on the bed. “Touch me,” he moans softly into Kili’s mouth.

Kili slowly brings his hands down on his lover’s man hood and circles the outline of his bulge with his middle finger causing his beloved to moan.  “You make me so hard “ he utters rubbing his palm against Fili’s prick.

Fili begins to awkwardly take off his t-shirt, not wishing to break the kiss. Once he has managed to remove the garment he crawls up against his boyfriend, rubbing his chest against Kili’s as his hand strokes up and down his back. “So nice to feel you against me,” he presses kisses all down Kili’s neck.

Kili lets out a little needy moan at the blonds tender  kisses and begins exploring his skin with his hands “ you are beautiful Fee so lovely” he runs his hands through the messy  hair and moves his hands down to the zip on his boyfriend's trousers “ is this okay?” he asks.

Fili nods eagerly. “Please, sweety, I want to feel all of you,” he groans as he helps Kili with his trousers.

Once Fili is full naked he can feel his cock stiffen more painfully “ You are so fucking perfect” he groans and starts to undo his own trousers “ Make me yours  sexy bum” he orders.

“You got the condom?” Fili asks his beloved breathlessly as his hand massages Kili’s soft backside as they rub their cocks together.

Kili crawls to his bedside cabinet and takes one of the condoms out of the little drawer “ I have no idea how to put one on” he admits flushing as he hands the packet to Fili.

"You want me to top?" Fili asks nervously, wanting to make sure that they're in agreement as he carefully opens the packet.

Kili nods “ Yes, take me” he grins beaming at his beloved  and watching him carefully.

Fili smiles nervously at his lover as he sits back on his haunches and fumbles with the rubber until he manages to roll it down his length. Excitement, desire and nerves are all racing through him as he smiles shyly at Kili as he moves himself between the other teen's legs.

He pushes Kili's knees up and takes in a shuddering breath as Kili exposes himself to him. "You're so sexy. Just try and relax, sweety," he says as he shuffles forward and lines himself up with Kili's pucker.

 _It's fine, this is going to feel nice!_ Kili tells himself taking deep breaths as nerves kick in " I love you hun"  he smiles reassuringly.

"I love you too, Kili," Fili smiles back and slowly he begins to push himself against Kili's tight entrance.

 _Shit that hurts!_ He wants to cry out in pain but forces himself to keep quiet as Fili stretches his entrance. _Maybe this is what it's meant to feel like_.

 

Fili holds still as he can feel Kili grip him tightly. _He is so hot inside! This feels so good on my cock,_ his head spins. "Is it okay, baby?" he asks softly.

"Yeah feels good hun" he lies and tries to remain calm but panic soars through him _shit I really don't like this! Maybe if he moves it will feel better! "_ You can move babe".

Fili nods and places his hands on either side of Kili's trunk. "So hot, sweetest," he grunts softly as he shifts forward a little, pushing himself in a little further. As he does so he feels Kili tense underneath him and watches his face contort. "I'm hurting you," he flushes when Kili's internal muscles involuntarily try to expel him.

" No baby, just feels a little odd that's all, keep going" he says when he sees the worry on the blond's face he brings his hand up to his hair and runs his fingers through it " I love you"..

"I love you so much, sweetest," Fili groans. He tries to push himself further into the heat of Kili's body as each friction sends tingles down his spine. "Feels so good, gorgeous," he grunts as he begins to roll his hips.

 _Do not cry out! you are fine “_ You are beautiful Fee” he pants trying  with all his might to stay relaxed and calm “ That feels amazing” _what is wrong with me? Why does this hurt so much?._

+++

"Ferrets?!" Thorin moans as he puts a coffee in front of his lover. "What the hell do you do with a ferret?"

“ they're lovely, you can stroke them and take them for walks, Take it you are not a fan then?” he says sipping his coffee.

Thorin shrugs. "I guess I shouldn't have an opinion until I have met Montie and Minty, " he laughs. He sips his coffee then freezes as his eyes grow wide in horror.

Dwalin instantly knows why his partner looks horrified, as he hears the springs of a bed above them and can feel himself blush red “ Erm… guess they got bored of Skyrim “ he jokes trying to ease his partner's horror.

"Shit!" Thorin puts down his coffee. "What do I do?" he looks helplessly at his boyfriend.

“ Well I suggest you let them finish, as it's kind of too late to stop now  then drag your nephew out of the room by his ear and  give him what for” he can ‘t help but laugh at Thorin’s face “ lets go out for a smoke while they finish shall we?”.

Thorin nods, feeling a little sick in the stomach as they can hear the rhythmic noise above their heads. _God  I hope that he has listened to me. Well that sleeping in different beds did fuck all good!_

_+++_

_God I need the loo!_  Kili panics  as Fili thrusts in and  out of his  body   _it  still hurts , It does not look like it hurts in pornos perhaps I am doing it wrong!_  “ so  nice  hun” he pants trying to keep the pain off his face.

Fili's breathing becomes shallow and his movements slightly erratic as the friction inside Kili's heat is dragging him to his peak. He's kept his thrusting shallow as Kili had stiffened each time he'd tried to go deeper. With a final forward push his orgasm washes over him and with a shuddering grunt he slumps forward.

Kili can feel a sense of relief at it finally being over and  wraps his arms around his  boyfriend “ Did you enjoy that handsome?” he asks trying to sound happy and cheerful rather than confused and upset.

Fili pulls off the condom and snuggles up into Kili's arms. He feels a little confused. It had felt good. Being inside Kili had felt amazing and he still feels the throbbing of his orgasm. But something didn't feel quite right. "I did," he whispers, kissing Kili's chest. "Did you, gorgeous?"

“ Yes it was perfect, just like you” Kili  lies smiling  and places a kiss in his hair.   _what did I do wrong Fili clearly enjoyed it what the hell is wrong with me! Maybe that is how its suppose to be, but why would people do that? Am I just a freak after all?._

"Good, " Fili murmurs into Kili's chest. "I wanted it to be perfect for you. " _I know he says he liked it, then why don't I feel happy? I must have done something wrong. What if he thought I was no good and he's just saying that to be polite? Am I just paranoid?_

_+++_

Thorin takes a deep breath as he walks up the stairs. He hovers in front of Kili's door a moment and can't help smirk at the tie. _Little shit! Well at least he listened to some of the things I said!_  He bangs his fist on the door. "Kili, I need a word with you," he says sternly. "Downstairs as soon as please. "

Kili hurriedly gets dressed and gives Fili a peck on the the cheek “ Think He heard us” he says to Fili and begins to bite his nails.

"Do you think he's mad?" Fili flushes anxiously. _Oh my god, he's mad! Of course he is! He's never going to let me see Kili again!_ He frets pulling the duvet on top of him.

Kili slowly makes his way down the stairs and enters the living room “ You wanted to speak to me”.

Thorin looks up. "Close the door please. " Dwalin had agreed to make himself useful in the kitchen, although Thorin suspected he was all too happy to find a reason not to be part of this conversation.

Kili shuts the door and stands hovering beside the doorway so if he needs to make a quick escape he can “ What?” he asks.

"What?!" Thorin repeats with a snarl. "When I said Fili could stay over in the spare room what do you think I meant by that?! "

" I am seventeen years old,  we didn't do anything wrong " he thunders.

"Don't you take that tone with me,  Kilian! It was rude and disrespectful to me and you embarrassed me in front of Dwalin! Do you think we wanted to listen to you two having sex?!"

" then why did you?  You could have gone outside and you said nothing about sex just that we couldn't sleep in the same room which we arent " he  growls .

"How dare you!" Thorin growls back. "You are not stupid, Kili, you full well knew what I meant! And don't you tell me what to do in my own house!"

“ You are such a hypocrite you and Dwalin have sex, I have nearly walked in on you, why  is it not Okay for me and mine” He  reaches for the door handle “ Oh and what gives you the right to tell me what to do you're not my dad”.

 _Here we go!_ He had been waiting for that old argument to be thrown in his face. "You walk out of that door now you and your boyfriend don't have to come back here, now sit down! " Thorin shouts pointing at the sofa.

“ This so unfair” He moans and slumps down on the sofa with his arms cross “ You are such a dick at times”

"Yeah well, I'm a forty-three year old dick and you're a seventeen year old one, that's the difference, Kili. As for Dwalin, you know it was a mistake that you nearly walked in on us when you full well knew we were sat down here as you were getting busy up there. Imagine if I had just gone upstairs with my boyfriend for a quickie whilst you and Fili were sat down here! It's just plain arrogant, Kili, but then that's you all over isn't it? Be grateful I'm not your dad or I would have you over my knee like the child that you are!" he bellows back in anger.

Kili can feel hurt and anger pulse through his body  “ Yes well  you don't have to worry about that, it won't be happening again, because I'm no good at it anyway. Happy?!” he shouts “ And I am not  arrogant or a child.”

Thorin wants to argue back again, but picks up on the sudden change in Kili’s tone and posture. “What do you mean?” He lowers his voice and softens his posture as he hears Kili let out a stifled sob. “Kili, are you alright?” he cocks his head at the teenager.

“ I'm fine, just leave me alone” he sobs bring his knees up to his chin  and buries  his face into his legs.

Thorin gets to his feet and walks over to sit next to his nephew, putting his arm around him. “Kili, please talk to me. I won’t shout, I promise. What happened?”

“ It…..it  hurt” he sobs into Thorins shirt “ I must have done something wrong. Fili  enjoyed it ….. It hurt so much I just wanted it to end.  I’m just a freak.”

Thorin feels his heart ache at Kili’s words and pulls him closer into the embrace. “Oh you silly boy,” he rocks his nephew, stroking his back. “You are not a freak. It’s okay. Hush now.”

“ I am a freak, You are meant to enjoy your first time…. But  it was horrible … And Fili is going to think I'm a weirdo… What is wrong with me?”

 _Oh fuck fuck fuck, as if this conversation wasn’t bad enough in the first place!_ Thorin cringes. But his protectiveness and love for his nephew wins from his embarrassment. “Kili, nothing is wrong with you. It ehm … it can be very uncomfortable with a man if you rush it. That’s why I didn’t want you two to just jump into bed together. There are lots of other things you can do together that feel nice without doing .. well _it_. Did you tell Fili that it hurt?”

Kili shakes his head “ No I pretended It was nice…. I really love him and don't want him to feel bad coz he hurt me, He would feel awful, I said I enjoyed  it “ he snuffles.  “ Why did it hurt?”.

 _Oh you silly silly boy_ , Thorin thinks, stroking Kili’s back. “Because you didn’t take enough time to prepare probably. And that is why you must tell him. And if Fili loves you as much as you love him he would want to know so that next time he can help you and make it feel good.”

“ I dont want to upset him, I can't tell him.”

“You have to tell him. How would you feel if Fili was telling you he enjoyed it when in fact he didn’t and it had hurt him? Would you not want to know and learn to make it better for him?”

“Then how do you prepare for something like that?” he asks intrigued.

Thorin rubs his hand over his face. _Should I tell him? I don’t know what is the right thing to do. I don’t want to encourage him to have sex in my house, but then again if he is going to do it anyway …_ “Go and tell Fili,” he says. “Go and make sure he is alright and then ask him to go help Dwalin in the kitchen. He's making pizza. Then the two of us will talk,” he sighs.

“ But what if he’s angry?” Kili asks.

“Now listen to me,” Thorin says sternly, forcing Kili’s chin up. “I am sure he won’t be. But if he is then he is not worth you. Your boyfriend should want you to feel good and happy, not hurt for the sake of his pleasure. Alright?”

Kili nods then gets up “ I will go and tell him,” he gulps.

"Just one more thing, young man," Thorin says sternly, stopping the youngster in his tracks. "You did use something didn't you? You were safe."

Kili feels himself blush but nods. "Yes," he croaks and then runs out of the living room and thunders back up the stairs he hovers for a  second then knocks the door.

Fili jumps out of his skin at the knock on the door. He had got dressed as soon as Kili had left and was pacing Kili’s room. _Thorin is going to kick me out of his house. He is going to tell my dad what we did. Did Kili not like what we did? Am I really that bad? Thorin is going to think I am a slut._ “C-come in,” he says nervously, expecting the booming voice of Kili’s uncle telling him to leave now.

“It’s Kee, can I come in hun?” he asks shifting nervously _what if he thinks i'm nothing but a child? or he laughs in my face? or is really angry with me for not telling him straight away?._

Fili opens the door. “It’s your room, of course you can come in!” he jokes nervously. “Is … is everything alright? Is Thorin really angry?”

Kili wraps his arms around the blonde “ Thorin is fine, baby. Don't worry, he loves you almost as much as I do,” he reassures him, guiding him to the bed.

Fili giggles nervously. “I thought he was going to throw me out. I am sorry if I got you in trouble.”

“ You didn’t But I need to tell you something “ he says taking Fili’s hand in his  “ I'm sorry I didn’t tell you but it hurt. But don't worry, baby, Thorin has explained why it hurt.  It isn't either of our faults and he’s going to help us so it is amazing next time”. he bites his lip nervously.

Fili feels himself flush and stares at his hand. “I thought you weren’t enjoying it as much as you said you were,” he whispers. “Why didn’t you say?” He looks up at Kili. “I didnt want to hurt you! I would have stopped!”

“ I didn’t want you to hate me” he says quietly “  I love you and don't want you to dump me coz I didn’t like it, I'm sorry”.

Fili frowns at his boyfriend and takes his hands in his. “Kili, I am crazy about you! Why would I hate you? I will never dump you, you are the love of my life! I just wish I hadn’t hurt you. I wanted it to be so perfect for you and because I am such an idiot I have made you hate it!”

“ You are not an idiot, My love” Kili reassures him Kissing his lips. “ We have just both never been told how to prepare. And it still was perfect and will be amazing next time”.

“I hope so,” Fili nods, brushing his hand across Kili’s cheek. “I love you, babe.”

“ And I you, I’d die for you. You are such a special wonderful person “ Kili beams “ Thorin is going to give me sex education” he giggles.

“Oh my god,” Fili giggles too. “That is going to be so embarrassing. But funny though. So ehm, do you want me to stay up here for a while?” _Don’t you dare drag me into that conversation, I’d die!_

“ Thorin has asked If you can help Dwalin in the kitchen” he says  giving his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze

“Great,” Fili flushes. “Like that isn’t going to be awkward at all…” He looks at Kili and nods. “Alright, I don’t want to piss off your uncle any more than I probably already have.” And he leans forward and gives him a fleeting kiss.


	15. Sex Lessons - By Thorin and Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't take this chapter too seriously, it is supposed to be a little bit of fun!

“So remind me again why are you giving a teenager sex lessons rather than just telling him not to do it?” Dwalin grumbles. “He should be respecting your rules, honey”.

Thorin crosses his arms as he watches his lover turn on the oven. “Oh come on now, Dwalin. How old were you when you first did it? Thirty?”

“Fourteen, but that is beside the point,” he says, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. “My parents would have tanned my arse if they had found out, not tell me how to make it nicer”.

“Fourteen?!” Thorin picks his jaw up off the floor. “Holy shit, Dwalin, you sure got in there early. Well, Kili is not fourteen, he is nearly eighteen. Look, I am not trying to encourage him to shag his boyfriend. But clearly if he wants to do it he is going to, he is not going to ask my permission. I just want to make sure if he does that he is safe and that he doesn’t hurt himself or his boyfriend. I don’t understand why you are making a drama of that?”

“I’m not darling. It’s your call,” Dwalin sighs and cups his lover’s face giving him  a gentle kiss to the lips. “Just remember he still broke your rules,” he says.      

“I will remind him, honeypot,” Thorin smiles, brushing his hand across his cheek. “And you will look after Fili whilst I talk to Kili? I promise you I will make up for it later,” he gives his lover a wink and hands him a bottle of cider.

“You’d better, bitch” he smiles opening the bottle and  pouring it into a glass.

+++

Thorin looks up when the two teens nervously walk down the stairs, wondering himself whether this really is the right thing to do. _Probably not, Dwalin is probably right, but  then you have never done anything by the book!_ “Everything alright?” he asks the boys.

Kili nods “ We are fine” he wraps his arm around Fili and looks  at Dwalin nervously. _This isn't embarrassing or anything!_ .

“Alright then. Fili, could you help Dwalin with the pizzas. Me and Kili need to have a little chat,” he tries to sound breezy, but knows his cheeks are colouring.

Fili nods, avoiding those grey blue eyes as he still expects a lecture at any point. He gives Kili a quick sideways glance and then dashes into the kitchen.

Kili walks into the living room slowly feeling  anxious  and a little sick _what if after everything it really does end up being my fault?_ he  slowly sits on the sofa with his hands on his knees.

Thorin looks at his nephew and then at the floor and begins fiddling with his ring. “So ehm ... “ he begins and then snaps his jaw shut again. _Fuck, I should have listened to Dwalin. Maybe I should just tell him that he is not to sleep with Fili again . Ever!_ Then he begins to laugh. _Don't be ridiculous!_ “I don’t really know where to start this conversation,” he says honestly. “So ehm, is there anything you would like to ask me? No matter how personal or embarrassing. And after that we are going to eat pizza and never speak about this again. Deal?”

“Okay so how do you prepare and why on earth did it hurt that much?” Kili blurts out  looking at his uncle.

Thorin takes a slow breath. _I can’t believe I am doing this!_ “Okay. When a man has sex with a woman then there is a natural lubrication there. When you have ehm anal sex there isn’t. So you will need to use some lubrication, well lots of it actually.”

Kili can feel his face flush “ Oh….oh okay”.

+++

Fili knows he is beetroot as he quietly follows Dwalin’s instructions on how to knead the dough for the pizzas. _He’s heard us. If Thorin heard us than he must have too. Shit, this is so embarrassing!_

 _Shit, what the hell do I say._ “So er  we couldn’t help but overhear you earlier and I know Thorin is taking to Kili about it. I just wanted to say, if there is anything you would like to know feel free to ask” _Why am I doing this, its not even my responsibility! This had better be worth a damn good shag._

Fili looks up in surprise, feeling his cheeks burn even more. “I ehm … I ehm …” he stutters and then suddenly he feels tears in his eyes and he is not even sure how, but he somehow finds himself sobbing against the big biker’s chest.

Dwalin feels a huge rush of sympathy towards the blond and wraps his arm  around him “Shh it’s okay, you're okay,“ he says in what he hopes is a calming manner.

“I have messed up!” Fili sobs. “Thorin is mad with me and he is mad with Kili and I don’t think Kili even liked it!”

“Fili, listen to me,” he says, tilting the teen’s face to look at his. “No-one is angry with either of you” he reassures him “ Did you use lube?” _Oh my god, I can’t believe I asked if they used lube, Jesus!_

Fili looks up, wiping his tears away. “Lube?” he asks with a sniffle, unsure which bit he feels more embarrassed about now, the conversation or the fact he has just been blubbing into the man’s t-shirt.

Dwalin sighs then begins to rummage through his rucksack. “I know I have some somewhere aha” he says pulling out a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube “ okay this  lube,you use it on who ever is on bottom, to make it less  painful” he says handing the blonde the bottle “ you can have that I haven't even opened it”.

“T-thanks,” Fili cringes. _Oh Jesus this is so bad!_ He looks at the bottle, unsure what to do with it now and decides to put it on the side as he returns to the dough. Then he has a thought and turns back to the big biker. “Dwalin, ehm ... “

“ Yes Fee was there something you wanted to ask?” he says gently, flicking the kettle “ I’ll make us a nice cuppa and we can chat”,.

Fili feels his cheeks flare. _Oh my god, I cannot believe that I am talking to this relative stranger about this!_ “Ehm yes … with two men …” _Shit, how do I say this?_ “Is ehm … is one of you supposed to like be on top and the other … I mean, like how would you know who is supposed to be which?” _Maybe that's why Kili didn't like it, maybe he's supposed to be the one on top!_

 _So innocent still._ “Okay well what is best is to just experiment to find out  what is more comfortable for you. There are a lot of different positions  , you may find some more comfortable than others. For example with me and Kili’s uncle, Thorin is bottom and I am top but you can swap who does  what”.  

+++

"Okay  this is embarrassing," Kili flushes. "But you mentioned other things that can feel good apart from sex. What like?.

Thorin coughs softly. “There ehm are lots of things you can do. You just need to explore each other and get to know each other’s body. A relationship is a journey, an adventure. Use your imagination. Hands, mouth …” _Oh fuck, did I really does suggest my nephew has oral sex?!_ “Ehm, it will help you relax as well if you take your time to see what feels nice.” He can feel his blush intensify. “Whoever is on the receiving end needs to be very relaxed,” he says feeling his cheeks pulse with fire. “You have very strong muscles there and ehm it takes practice to relax them enough. And ehm … well … so you need to prepare yourself there too.”

"Uncle, I don't understand,” he says frustrated" How do you prepare yourself? I want it to be perfect next time."

“Right now firstly I need to manage your expectations a little there, Kili,” Thorin says seriously. “Sex is a learning curve. It is dirty and messy and at times incredibly embarrassing. So don’t have this image of what is supposedly perfect in your mind. It is not like porn. It is not like some romantic story. Sometimes it is great and other times it is not. It’s just like anything else. So when you two feel ready to try again then just have fun with it and let it happen naturally.”

“Right okay. But still how would Fili prepare me? I don't want it to hurt again “  kili shudders.

“Well ehm you can do a lot yourself,” Thorin says, biting his nails. “I suggest you get comfortable with your own body first. Like ehm touch yourself.”

Kili can feel the heat on his face at his uncles suggestion “I  can't do that !” he says shocked.

Thorin begins to laugh at that. “Oh come on Kili, I know you have no problem with touching the front end!” he reminds his nephew of their previous embarrassing incident. “And how do you expect someone else to touch you there if you won’t?”

Kili shrugs “ Okay fair point but sounds kinda weird” he says looking at his feet  “ and dirty”  he adds under his breath.

“Well yeah,” Thorin says honestly. _Jesus, he can use some of his own imagination,_ he cringes as he refuses to go into the detail of toilet habits. “But if you don’t want to use your fingers you can use other things. Toys,” he coughs. “But I really think you need to get comfortable with your own body first,” he says quickly, regretting his revelation.

Kili looks at his uncle intrigued “ do you use toys? “ he  asks then instantly  regrets asking the question. “Don't answer that , yuck image go “ he says out loud trying to get rid of the image of his uncle with a dildo out of his head.

Thorin feels his flush spread across his chest. “So ehm anyway, if you do use ehm something … well, you …  Just make sure they are suitable for the purpose, alright. For god’s sake don’t go stuffing all sorts up there. I really don’t want to end up taking you to A&E with something up your butt!” he laughs uncomfortably, downing his cider.

Kili can’t help but giggle as he has an image of a wooden spoon stuck up his backside “ okay i'm stupid but not that stupid” he laughs “ what do you think i'm going to  do stick kitchen utensils up my arse.”

“Thanks for that, Kee,” Thorin cringes. “But in all seriousness, I am not trying to be a spoil sport when I ask that you wait until your eighteenth birthday. I have no problem with you kissing or even doing other things, but whilst you are a minor in my care I would appreciate it if you showed some respect for my rules. I don’t think I am being unreasonable.”

Kili shakes his head. “You are not,“ he says quietly. “How old were you when you lost … it?”

Thorin blinks hard at Kili. “I was nineteen,” he says looking into Kili’s deep brown eyes. “I am not going to pretend that there was any heroic reason for it or that I was such a good boy.But I am kind of glad that I was a little older than some of my friends.”

“Okay” Kili says feeling a little surprised “ and when did you first with ….  “ _come on kili man up_ “ with a boy?” he asks quietly.

“Twenty. And I hated it,” Thorin smirks. “Swore I would never do that again!”

Kili finds himself giggling “ I can sympathise with that  one it bloody hurts.”  _but i will try again for Fili, we can make this work  “_ Thank you for talking about this stuff with me I know it can’t be comfortable for you” _coz its weird for me!._

“That’s okay,” Thorin smiles. “Shall we go and see how our boyfriends are getting on with dinner?”

Kili nods “ Yeah I am bloody starving” he moans as his stomach grumbles .

+++

“Hello Kee!” Fili grins widely as his boyfriend appears in the kitchen and he promptly attacks him with flour.

Kili begins to giggle and grabs a handful of flour from the bag and chucks it at the blondes back. “Haha!”

“What do you say we leave the boys to tidy up this mess as you and I go and have a smoke, handsome?” Thorin smiles at Dwalin as they watch the boys have a flour fight.

Dwalin grins “ you read my mind” he says taking out a smoke and handing one to his boyfriend.

“So is Fili alright?” Thorin asks as they stand by the gate, looking out over the fields.

“ Aye, he is now he got a little upset, but we talked it through and I think he’s okay. Seemed to think you would hate him,” he explains.

Thorin raises an eyebrow. “Hate him? Why? I love that kid!”

Dwalin laughs “ he seemed to think you would  be mad at  him for shagging Kili and thought Kili was mad at him too.”

“Oh dear,” Thorin sighs. “Horny teenagers … how did I even end up with a house full of them …?!”

“ And a horny Scot,” Dwalin laughs.

“Indeed!” Thorin chuckles and presses a sloppy kiss on his lips. “Fuck, that was the most embarrassing conversation I have ever had in my life! I so should have listened to you!”

Dwalin laughs. “Actually my conversation with Fili wasn't the  best …. I kind of gave him lube” he admits blushing, “and told him a little about our sex life by accident”.

Thorin chokes on his smoke. “And you were the one lecturing me!” he splutters. “What the hell did you tell him _by accident_?!”

“ I  erm… I kind of  told him….well ...you bottom,” he blurts. “Sorry”.

Thorin gawks at his lover. “You told my nephew’s boyfriend I take it up the backside?” he repeats slowly. “You bastard!”

“ Well when you say it like that it sounds awful, I was reassuring the lad” he says  “ I will make it up to you gorgeous. Fill that hole of yours” he says with  a wink.

Thorin pulls up his eyebrow. “I am not sure you deserve that now!” He bites his lip as he looks at the sunset. “I might have mentioned to my nephew that he could use toys to get him ready,” he begins to laugh as he cringes at the memory. “Shit, I cannot believe I did that!”

Dwalin can feel his jaw drop at his lovers confession then feels his cock twitch  as he has  a thought “ do you have any of these toys?” he grins.

Thorin can feel a cheeky smile spread across his face. “I am sure that was the beeper of the oven I just heard,” he teases as he stubs out his cigarette and with a slap on his lover’s backside walks back inside.


	16. Toys

The evening flew by relatively uneventful after the sex talk. 11pm had come and  the teens had been sent to separate bedrooms with a warning of deep trouble if they didn’t stay there, Dwalin collapses on the bed “ I am knackered “ he moans kicking off his shoes.

“Aaaw,” Thorin pouts as he crawls up onto the bed next to his lover. “Not _too_ knackered I hope,” he purrs against his neck. “After all I have a debt to pay …”

“ Never too tired for you buttercup” he says placing a kiss on his cheek then cocks his head “ Oh Aye what debt?”

“The one where I promised to make all your dirtiest dreams come true, sexy,” Thorin grins pushing his lover back as he straddles him and crushes his lips against his lover’s once more.

“Oh yes almost forgot  about that”he grins then remember the previous discussion “ I think I would like to see these toys of yours” he grins wickedly. 

“Toys?” Thorin smirks innocently. “Who mentioned toys?”

“ Some horny little  bastard currently sat on top of me”  he replies  crushing their lips together.

“Oh ouch!” Thorin feins insult. “Alright then, baby, you want to have a play with my toybox then?” he grins, running his finger down Dwalin’s muscular chest.

“ Yes I wouldn’t mind seeing you collection” he runs his hands through Thorins mane “  I’m up for a game if you are”.

“Always, my sexy bear,” Thorin grins as he wriggles his way off the bed and reaches under the bed. “So, on the menu tonight we have, hmm, let’s see …” he teases as he rummages around in a storage box.

“Sexy bear?” Dwalin  chuckles “ never been referred to  as that before “ he wraps his arms around his dark haired lover and places kisses to his cheeks “ you are truly beautiful” he whispers.

“You _are_ my sexy bear,” Thorin gleams. “So sexy …” he presses his lips against his lover’s again. When he pulls away he presses a string of beads into his lover’s palm. “I think we should start with something small. After all we don’t want to frighten your tight little hole now do we?”

Dwalin jolts in surprise “ You want me to bottom?” he asks looking at the beads and swallowing hard “ Its been a while” he admits his face breaking into a smile .

“Well … since you so casually told my nephew's boyfriend that I am usually the one to open my butt, I thought it would be good to change things around a bit. After all, we wouldn’t want the boys to know all our dirty secrets now would we …” he grins as he pushes Dwalin’s legs apart.

Dwalin grins “ Bring it on I can take whatever you chuck at me I'm Scottish after all “ he utters lying back on the bed _Oh my god This could be interesting!._  He can feel his cock begin to harden with interest.

“Now this I like,” Thorin purrs climbing back onto the bed, bringing the box with him. “You surrendering yourself to my mercy,” He pulls at his lover’s button, opening his trousers up. “Now what have we here?” he smiles as he pulls softly at his lover’s semi hardness.

Dwalin groans at the touch, he can feel excite sparks run through his  body as his lover plays with him “ Thats nice sexy” he moans as he can feel himself hardening at his  partners skillful touches.

“How about we have a shower together, baby?” Thorin licks along Dwalin’s neck and nibbles at his earlobe. “Get you all nice and clean for me.”

“I think that sounds like the best idea you have ever had,“ he purrs, allowing himself to be guided to the spotless on-suite.

“Oh baby, I have lots of good ideas,” Thorin grins as he strips himself naked and watches his man do the same. “You are the sexiest man ever,” he groans as his eyes glide down the broad tattooed chest to rest onto Dwalin’s thick cock which now stands proudly to attention.

“As are you” Dwalin’s breath hitches as he eyes his beloved up and down “ You are beautiful”  he says and runs his hands along his muscly arms.

Thorin presses his tongue deep into his lover’s mouth, twirling it around slowly as he fights Dwalin’s sword with his own, rubbing their shafts together in a slow teasing motion. “Ready for a little pleasure to get you warmed up then, hot stuff?” he whispers against his lips. “I have a little surprise for you …”

“ I like surprises” Dwalin grins, he brings his mouth down to the englishmans  neck and begins sucking a mark into his soft skin,causing the other man to let out a little groan of pleasure which is like music to his ears.

“Good,” Thorin smiles, taking Dwalin’s hand and leading him into the large shower cubicle. He turns on the shower and pours some showergel into his hand. “Come here, my sexy bear,” he grins and begins to soap up his lover’s body, enjoying the sensation of his hands sliding effortlessly over those strong muscles, feeling every curve in Dwalin’s body under his fingertips. “So beautiful,” he whimpers, feeling his cock twitch with desire.

Dwalin feels a flutter of excitement as his lover  washes him rubbing his body all over, he lets out a surprised gasp as he takes his sword into his large hand and  runs his hand along his length slowing down along his slit “ You are such a tease” he moans and  slowly bucks his hips.

“I love to play with you, baby,” Thorin brushes his lips over Dwalin’s beard. Slowly he traces his hands down Dwalin’s back and they rest on his backside. “Such a lovely arse,” he smiles into his lover’s face. “I can’t wait to enjoy that.”

Dwalin groans as Thorin runs his fingers down his crack “  you are enjoying this too  much” he utters through hitched breath.

“How can I not,” Thorin’s bits softly into Dwalin’s shoulder. “I love every bit of you.” He takes Dwalin’s hand and squirts the shower gel into it. “Touch me, sexy,” he orders.

“ With pleasure, honey” He rubs the gel into his beloveds soft skin  feeling the heat of his flesh underneath and his muscles “ What did I do to get such a hottie as you?” he asks and runs his tongue along his neck line , causing Thorin to shudder.

Thorin can feel himself shudder under Dwalin’s touch. _This man is so perfect! I am so in love with this guy!_

He turns around to rinse himself down, then reaches for something that lies on top of the soap holder. “Do you trust me, sexy?” he whispers in Dwalin’s ear as he picks up a tube of silicone lube and begins to lubricate the tubular device in his hand.

 “ I do Sweetheart” he smiles _More than anything. How could I not, I have never been in love with someone as much as you, not even my ex-wife._ he eyes the  device in his loves hand “ What the hell is that?” he asks wide eyed.

“Turn around, sexy bear,” Thorin grins. He lubes up one of his fingers and teases over Dwalin’s pucker. “Want to have something inside you, lover?” he kisses Dwalin’s back.

“ Yes I do” he beams and follows his partners instructions , He can feel his cock twitch with excitement as his love continues to tease him “ Stop teasing damn you” he says frustrated.

"You impatient little puppy," Thorin smiles and he gently pushes his finger between Dwalin's cheeks. "Oh it really has been a while hasn't it, baby. You're tight as a virgin."

Dwalin growls Impatiently, as his lover slowly begins to move his finger brushing his insides “ It may have been a while but I can take more than that “ he pants  “ more “ he demands.

Thorin grins at his lover's demands. "Of course, you're Scottish after all, " he teases Dwalin with his own pride. "In that case... " And he gently adds two more fingers, prodding them deep into his beloved.

The scottish man can't help but gasp at the stretch ,Thorin thrust in and out of him going deeper everytime “ Thats better” he pants. _that is so good!._  he thinks and pushes himself backwards onto Thorin’s fingers.

"Like that sexy?" Thorin grins as Dwalin makes some deliciously vulgar sounds for him. "Now, let's give you a rinse so you're all ready for me," he smiles and turns off the shower to replace to shower head with the device he held in his hand and checks the temperature. "Just relax for me, big bear, " he soothes his lover he slowly begins to brush the device between Dwalin's cheeks and finally pushes the sleek rod slowly up his back passage.

Dwalin begins to take deep breaths as he feels water spray his insides " jesus thats weird, good but weird" he pants letting out a little moan as Thorin changes the angle.

"You enjoy that baby?" Thorin grins as he wraps his other hand around Dwalin's cock and begins to work at him.

Dwalin grunts his approval _well this is a pleasant pleasure_  he thinks as the english man  rubs his slit “ you are good at this” he  groans.

"Thank you, handsome. I think you're good and ready for me now." He gently pulls back the device, making his lover hiss softly. "Come sexy, playtime," he grins,  handing the big man a soft towel.

Dwalin hastily dries himself with the fluffy black  towel  chucking it on the floor once he has finished “ ready” he announces rushing over to the large bed. 

"I like it that you're keen honeybear," Thorin smiles as his lover lands beside him. "Guess it's time for me to repay my debt. Knees up sexy thing."

“ It is, honey, It is” Dwalin grins holding his knees up “ course I’m keen been bloody years since I bottomed”.

Thorin beams as he positions himself between his lover's legs and rolls Dwalin's hips right back, lifting his arse up into the air. He shifts his hands down to cup the Scotsman's buttocks as he brings his face down to drink in his scent. "Tell me what you want, sexy bear," he grins, breathing his hot breath against his entrance.

Dwalin wriggles at the warm to his backside, He feels a mixture of vulnerability and  excitement in this position “ You, I want you” he groans giving a little whimper as he feels his lover brush his tongue across his entrance.

"You can have me, baby," Thorin promises pressing long sloppy kisses against his pink pucker. "You can have all of me." He kneels down closer and drives his tongue deep into his lover's furrow.

“ Oh god” the Scot moans as his partner buries his tongue deep into his heat. " God".

Thorin twirls his tongue around inside the tight heat, his nose pressed up against his lover's taint. He interchanges the shallow penetration with rough licks and the occasional finger until he has the big biker writhing shamelessly.

“ Stop your teasing” Dwalin utters wiggling his backside in the air  “ damn you're good” he grunts, He is pretty certain his lover is missing his sweet spot  on purpose , and can feel need ache through his body, the moist licks to his rear sending  excitement over hi body making him rock hard.

Thorin places one last sloppy kiss on Dwalin's entrance before lowering his backside down onto the bed and grabbing the bead string again. He holds the toy up but then shakes his head. "I think you can take more than this, big bear." And he reaches for a large curved dildo. "How about this once baby? Think your cute little ass can handle it? It rubs in all the right places sexy, I can vouch for that," he winks thickly.

Dwalin looks at the large black dildo and gulps _jesus its fucking huge!!  you are scottish man up!_ he has an inner debate but eventually nods “ Aye i’m up for it”  he grins and takes his prick in hand rubbing his length to the tip.

"That's it, gorgeous," Thorin grins. "Work that beautiful cock of yours." He begins to slick the dildo with ample lubrication in Dwalin's view. "Deep breaths, sweetheart. And just say stop if it's too much. No playing hard man, I still wanna enjoy your little hole later," he says sternly.

“ Yes Sir” Dwalin jests giving a mock salute, he watches his lover as  he works his cock ,  _he is beautiful_ he thinks as he brings his hand down and massages his balls simultaneously with his cock “ I'm ready”.

Thorin nods and slowly begins to insert the toy, watching the shift in his lover closely and then smiles in smug satisfaction as Dwalin grunts loudly when the toy brushes up against his golden spot. "Told you it would be worth it," he blows a kiss at his sweetheart, rubbing his thighs as he keeps up the pressure.

“ Hell that’s good” He moans bucking his hips , as His beloved Fucks him with the toy, “ Jesus” he pants as the toy presses against his sweet spot “ Oh my god”.

"Wanna come for me, handsome?" Thorin smiles heatedly. "Don't hold back if it feels good."

Dwalin allows himself to give into what his body  wants to do naturally and comes  heavy into his hand with a loud cry of pleasure.

“ Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!” Kili shouts bagging on the wall.

Thorin's eyes bulge and then he begins to chuckle like a juvenile. "You beast! Shit, I'll be in for a telling off tomorrow," he jokes softly, stifling his laughter.

Dwalin begins to chuckle “ Yeah well, told you I haven't bottomed for a long time.”

"And I told you that toy is a good investment," Thorin grins. "You want to carry on? Quietly?" he whispers cheekily.

Dwalin nods “I will try” he flushes red with embarrassment “ not going to live this one down am I?” he pants.

Thorin shakes his head. "Not after my lecture to him earlier," he blushes. He puts the dildo aside and then pulls another toy to. "Want to help me out with this, sexy bear," he grins hornily as he hands Dwalin something that looks similar to the bead string but with a ring at the end.

Dwalin looks at the toy curiously “ Sure but what the hell is it?”  he asks inspecting it closely.

Thorin kisses Dwalin's soiled stomach. "You are so sweet and innocent, baby," he purrs. "This,  sexy, goes around my prick to make me real hard," he winks. "And this," he dangles the beads, "goes up the backdoor to make me wriggle like you did just now, princess."

“ Who you calling Princess?” Dwalin asks bringing his hand to his lovers shaft and taking his heavy cock in hand. He runs his hand along his shaft , slowing down towards his tip “  I'm very interested in you toy trunk” he grins.

"Mmm nice sexy," Thorin groans softly. "Glad you like to play. As you can see I've become quite imaginative having been without a proper partner for so long. But it's much more fun playing together, baby."

“ I agree” Dwalin purrs clasping the ring around his beloveds prick and reaching for.   

"God yes, don't make me wait any longer, honey, I'm gagging."

Dwalin grins and slowly reaches for his lovers backside “ Okay honey” he says slowly inserting the smallest bead into his partners heat “  so tight  sweetheart” he says as the Englishman’s body accepts the intrusion.

Thorin moans softly at the teasing stretch. "More babe. I may not be Scottish but I've had your big cock up there enough times, come on I can take it!" he urges him on, wanting to ram his length into his lover's backside.

Dwalin laughs  “ Impatient are we?” he teases but increases his speed as he fills his lovers hole “ How’s that?” he asks pushing the last one in with his middle finger.

Thorin nods in agreement and wriggles as the beads prod against his prostate. He hastily  rolls a rubber down his hard cock and adds more lube. "Just think, honey," he grunts softly as he presses against his boyfriend's entrance, "each thrust into you is going to pull at those beads," he winks. "Pleasure for two."

Dwalin lets out a moan at his lovers words “ Oh god” he pants as he can feel himself being stretched by Thorin’s girth “ Thorin move” he orders as  the Englishman stills inside him.

"Alright, sexy," Thorin grins and begins to roll his hips, each forward thrust driving him deeper into that wonderfully tight heat that grabs at his throbbing cock. "God Dwalin, this feels good," he whispers, conscious now that Kili is awake next door. As promised the ring around his member ensures that every movement pulls the beads along his prostrate making his prick weep and throb.

“ Thorin I feel so full” Dwalin moans as he bucks his hips,  while his lover  thrusts into him sending  pleasure over his body  “ Jesus” he  hollers  rubbing his prick .

"Dwalin, quiet!" Thorin hisses with a smirk. "It's okay, baby, I'm close," he soothes  and takes his lover's mouth with his. His inevitable release is making his toes curl and he has to bite down into the pillow to stifle his grunts as he thrusts awkwardly until he collapses onto his sweetheart. "I love you," he groans softly, before pulling back.

Dwalin hisses as his love pulls out of his entrance  “ Aye I love you too “  _more than anything, I have never felt so close, so loved by anyone before . “_  That was fun!” he adds grinning.

"Twas," Thorin agrees kissing his boyfriend tenderly. "Thank you, gorgeous. Would you like to have a nightcap?"

Dwalin nods “ A night cap would be grand” he pants, still trying to get his heart  beat back to normal “ you have knackered me out” he admits.

Thorin chuckles softly as he chucks the condom in the bin and lies onto his back as he relieves himself from the toy, groaning softly as the beads leave his body. He gets up and wraps his dressing gown around himself, giving his spare to his lover. "You lazy old man," he smirks. "We'll just have to keep working on that stamina of yours then."

“ I have plenty of stamina you cheeky git” Dwalin says and pins his beloved to the bed “ Ready for round two?” he grins placing a kiss on his lips.

Thorin's eyes grow wide. "Oh my!" he grins as Dwalin pushes his legs apart and yanks lose his dressing gown. "Kili is going to be so mad," he chuckles as he lets his man have his way with him.


	17. Shower fun!

"

"Good morning Thorin," Fili smiles shyly walking into the spotless kitchen.

Thorin looks up from his book and smiles at the blond boy. "Good morning, Fili. I see we're both early risers. Would you like a coffee or tea?"

"Tea please," Fili nods. "Ehm, Thorin," he says nervously, shuffling his feet. "I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay, Fee," Thorin says kindly. "I'm not angry."

"Thank you, " Fili says softly. "Please would you not tell my father. He doesn't know that I'm seeing Kili," he almost whispers.

Thorin can feel himself pale. "Does he not know you are staying here with us?"

Fili bites his lip and shakes his head feeling his cheeks burn. "He thinks I'm in Cardiff. He would not have let me stay here."

Oh great! Not only have I somehow facilitated two teenagers having sex in my house but one of them isn't even supposed to be here!

Thorin hands Fili his cup of tea and sits him down at the kitchen table. "he won't let you stay here because he doesn't like Kili?" he asks, remembering all too well the blond man's dislike of his nephew.

Fili hesitates for a second " no he thinks he is a bit of a troublemaker " he admits quietly _Great that sounds lovely, god why does my Father have to be such a judgemental git._

Thorin slowly nods. _Well that he is,_ he thinks. Although he'll defend his nephew till the end of all days, he knows Kili had himself to blame for a lot of it. "Fili, can I ask you something? I know Kili has had trouble with these boys in school. He hasn't said anything these last couple of days, but I'm worried he's not telling me everything. Has there been any more trouble since the gum in his hair?"

Fili finds he can't lie to His boyfriend's uncle and reluctantly nods _I hope Kili wouldn't be mad at me for telling_ he thinks " Yes erm… On the bus they seem to be giving him hassle but he won't tell me much " he thinks about telling him about the picture but hastily decides against it and begins to inspect his hands.

"thank you, Fili, for being honest with me." _So that's why Kili asked me to take him to school again! How did I not see that, Thorin, you dick!_ "I can't tell you how grateful I am that Kili has found someone like you. Someone he can talk to and who has a good influence on him," he smiles warmly at the youngster.

Fili smiles back " Thats okay sir … I mean Thorin, I care about him and awful lot, he makes me happy" he can feel himself begin to relax a little more and takes a sip of his tea .

"And he cares an awful lot about you too. I have never seen him this crazy about anyone before. And I have not seen him this happy since James died."

Fili can’t help but feel a little touched at this comment and a large smile spreads across is face " He does not really talk about him much just changes the conversation."

"It has been hard for me to see him turn so self-destructive," Thorin sighs. "I think he will get there though. Trust me, you have achieved more in these last few weeks than all of us have in the last three years." He turns his ring around his finger. "I am worried about the anniversary though …"

Fili can see the pain on Thorin’s face and feels a rush of sympathy towards him " so er did you have any plans for Kili’s birthday?" he asks.

Thorin shakes his head. "Kili keeps saying he doesn’t want to celebrate it. That it just reminds him of what happened." He looks into Fili’s kind blue eyes. "Did you have any ideas? Anything you wanted to do that you think he would like?"

Fili feels a little shy at being asked his opinion _what if he thinks its stupid?_ " how about the theatre and dinner , I know he wanted to see The Crucible" he can feel his face flush.

Thorin smiles and nods. "Yes, I think he would like that. I knew he liked making costumes but I didn’t know about his desire to become a theatrical costume designer. Maybe you can see what is on at the Hippodrome around his birthday. And whether there are any pre-theatre dining arrangements. I am happy to pay for you both, I just want him to have a nice birthday. It’s his eighteenth after all."

" He will like that all four of us can have a nice day in Bristol. There are some really cool places I think he will like" he says feeling a bubble of excitement flood through his body " haven’t got a clue what to get him as a present".

"You sure?" Thorin asks, although he feels happy at the thought of being part of Kii's birthday surprise. "It would be nice, I really enjoyed yesterday with the four of us," he smiles happily. "Oh, how about a sewing machine? To encourage him to start his costume work again? You say how much you want to pay and I will pay the difference. I think if it came from you he would be more likely to accept it. I think sometimes he feels that I am forcing him to be like he used to be."

Fili beams " Oh yes, he would love that. Thank you for the help" he takes a sip of his tea then looks at the clock " Kili really is lazy" he says when he realizes its ten o clock " does he always sleep this late?."

Thorin feels himself blush. "Ehm, yeah," he shuffles and gets to his feet. "I will start breakfast, that usually gets him up. _Kili is a late sleeper, but I guess he didn’t get a lot of sleep last night either!_ he winces in embarrassment as the cold sober morning reminds him of his bad behaviour the previous night.

Dwalin walks down the stairs with a borrowed dressing gown as he walks into the kitchen he gets a waft of bacon and feels his stomach rumble " morning sexy something smells good" he says wrapping his arms around his waist and pecking his cheek.

"Morning," Thorin beams and nods towards the teenage guest sat at the table to make Dwalin aware they have company. "Did you sleep alright? Fili and I were just talking about Kili's birthday."

Dwalin let's go of his lover hurriedly , and smiles at the blond" Morning Fili".

The blond smiles back at the big man. "Hello."

"Fili has suggested we go to Bristol and see something at the Hippodrome. Are you up for that?"

Dwalin grins " Aye I erm never been to the theatre before could be fun." the scot can feel his face redden a little at the confession " Oh I have been thinking , Do you think Kili might like to keep the kawasaki? I don’t use it maybe gift It to him for his birthday" he suggests as His partner places a coffee In front of him.

Thorin looks at Dwalin in surprise and throws his arms around his neck. "I think he would love that!" he beams. "Thank you, honey, that's so sweet of you!" he gives him a quick kiss. Then he turns to Fili. "You want to go kick Mr Lazy Butt out of bed? Breakfast is nearly ready."

Fili nods getting up from the chair he slowly makes his way to his boyfriends door and hults _Do I knock? Or just go in?_ he hesitates for a second then slowly pushes open the door. He finds himself smiling softly at his boyfriend as he watches as he cuddles the bear he had given him. He makes his way over to the bed and places a gentle kiss onto Kili’s soft lips.

Kili jumps at the sudden brush against his lips and prizes open his eyes gazing into a pair of soft blue ones he Instantly recognizes as his boyfriend’s "Hey sexy" he smiles rubbing his eyes.

"Hello gorgeous," Fili grins. He knows they should be going downstairs but Kili looks so comfy he wants to cuddle up to him for just a moment and obliges when Kili lifts the blanket and moves over. "Breakfast is ready," he murmurs as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "You're warm and cuddly."

Kili rests his head on his boyfriend’s chest " Can’t we just stay here?" he asks closing his eyes and rubbing Fili’s chest " your comfy"

Fili places soft kisses into Kili's unruly hair. "Mmm, I'd love to but I don't want to get into trouble with your uncle again," he sighs. "Besides breakfast smells really good! We never have a fry up at home!"

Kili Clings Onto his boyfriend as he tries to get out the bed " don’t care about breakfast , I want to stay in bed with you" he says pulling a sad face then lets out a sigh " Suppose you are right" he grumbles.

"You are so cute when you’re sleepy," Fili grins.

Kili yawns " I am not cute" he says grabbing his dressing down and wrapping it around himself " I'm tired because Thorin and Dwalin were bonking last night".

Fili stares at Kili in shock over saying it. "Oh God, you heard them?"

Kili nods " Hard not to, Dwalin is well noisy " He blushes trying to rid himself of the memory. " I banged on the wall and told them to shut up" he giggles.

"You didn’t!!" Fili utters in shock. "I can’t believe how you and your uncle are together. It is well funny!"

Kili laughs grabbing the blonde's hand and leading the way down the stairs and into the kitchen " Morning uncle, Morning Big bear" he sniggers.

Thorin looks at his nephew in horror and then at his lover who has gone such a bright shade of red he is almost glowing.

Dwalin begins to choke on his fried breakfast " Morning " he splutters taking a large gulp of coffee." How did you sleep?" he asks instantly regretting it .

"Lousy there was some noises coming from Uncle’s room" He grins enjoying his uncle’s flush of embarrassment.

"Kili!" Thorin scowls at his nephew, but he can’t help but laugh at his cheekiness. "It was him!" he begins to laugh loudly pointing at his blushing lover. "Maybe next time I will have to gag you too," he whispers in his ear, although not particularly quietly.

" Don’t want to know you have both already scarred me for life", i'm going to need therapy" He shudders helping himself to orange juice then looking to his boyfriend " Do you want some babe?"

Fili nods and accepts the glass before taking a seat at the table as Thorin places a cooked breakfast in front of him.

"So what plans do you boys have for today?" Thorin asks as he serves Kili to same.

" Don’t Know" Kili replies with his mouthful of fried bread and fried egg " What do you want to do Fee?".

Fili shrugs. "This is really nice, Thorin," he smiles as he tucks in to the fried bread. "I don’t mind. We do have that history assignment to finish …"

Kili lets out a groan " Do we have to ?I hate history" He says and looks at his uncle " What are you and big bear doing?".

"Oi, enough already!" Thorin points his fork at his nephew. "Dwalin and I are just gonna go for a bike ride and grab a coffee somewhere." He narrows his eyes at the brunet. "That is if I can trust you two to behave on your own."

Kili looks at his uncle innocently " I have no idea what you are talking about , I always behave" he says smiling sweetly "yes you can trust us we will probably just cuddle on the sofa and watch films on netflix while eat junk". _and experiment!_ he adds in his head.

"Alright. And do your homework," Thorin adds, smiling at the blond boy. _Now you have someone more important than me kicking your backside to get your grades up_ , he thinks with a grin.

Kili rolls his eyes " I will if i have to" he promises taking a large bite of sausage _but after the other stuff_ he adds in his head and looks at Dwalin " can we meet Monty and Minty later? " he asks knowing he must live near by.

Dwalin looks at his partner _god he has perfect eyes_ he thinks as the lock with his " Can they meet my pets later?" he asks not wanting to agree to anything without checking with his boyfriend.

Thorin nods reluctantly. "Yes, I suppose so." _I guess that means I have to meet them too …_ But despite his reluctance he feels overjoyed that Dwalin seems to be getting on so well with his nephew and Fili.

" Yay" Kili says practically bouncing off his seat " They are so cute and I just want to hug them, He says yawning " I'm so tired " he moans.

"Yeah alright," Thorin hushes him, feeling only a little guilty. "If you boys can tidy up here then we'll get dressed and be out of your hair."

+++

The moment the front door closes behind Thorin and Dwalin Kili wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist, he looks deep into the blond’s blue eye’s " Do you fancy getting a shower together beautiful?" he asks placing a kiss onto his moist lips.

Fili can feel his breath hitch. "We promised Thorin to be good," he says shyly, but he feels the blood flood southwards as he thinks about Kili naked and wet in the shower with him.

" And we are" He says with a wink " We can either just have a shower or explore a little bit there’s a few things we can try". he can feel his face blush _coming on too strong Idiot!._

Fili nods nervously. "Okay," he squeaks, flushing in embarrassment at the high pitch of his voice.

Kili raises his eyebrows a little shocked" really? Because we don't have to if you don't want to just thought we could, but only if you wanna" he brushes his hand through his love's messy blond bed hair.

"Damn it, Kili, don't tease me like that," Fili giggles. And he grabs his boyfriend's hand and drags him towards the staircase.

Kili sniggers feeling a little like a naughty child who is trying to steal sweets as Fili goes to shut the door he stops him and takes the tie and puts it on the door " I know he shouldn't be back but just in case" he smiles " I need to get a lock on the door".

"You so should," Fili grins as he is already busy pulling his T-shirt over his head.

Kili groans as the blonde exposes his chest " You really are a gorgeous sight" he purrs wrapping his arms around his warm skin resting his hands on his lower abs " You make me so horny".

"And you me, sexy one," Fili says softly as he presses little kisses against his boyfriend's neck as his hand sneaks down to feel his lover's arousal.

Kili lets out a groan as his boyfriend strokes his clothed prick " That feels amazing baby" He utters as excited sparks explode over his body, he reaches for his night shirt and peel’s it of exposing his chest .

Fili lets out a soft needy whimper. "You mean it this time?" he says sternly, still feeling a little nervous after yesterday. "It really feels nice?" he smiles shyly as he rubs along the hard outline of his cock.

Kili let's out a loud groan and bucks his hips " that is so good" he utters and reaches for the blonds clothed shaft and begins to rub " is this okay?"

"Yes. No. Too many clothes!" Fili groans, pulling down Kili's pyjama bottoms.

Kili lets out a little squeal of delight as the blond takes his now bare cock into the palm of his hand, running it along his length. He reaches for the zip on the blonds jean and hastily pull down his jeans and boxers.

"Shower, baby?" Fili grins, his cheeks pulsing with fire. He grabs Kili's hand and leads him to the on-suite as he slowly gains confidence in their relationship.

Kili reaches for the nozzle on the shower and turns up the temperature " I love you Fili" he says taking the blonde’s prick into his hand again and giving him a few strokes " So much".

Fili bucks his hips into Kili’s palm. "Love you too, sexy, and that feels so good," he groans as Kili massages his hard length. He can feel his breath quicken as each stroke sends electric pulses right to the base of his spine. And he reaches out to give Kili the same treat.

" Oh my god, That feels amazing" Kili groans " do you trust me?" he asks with a wicked grin on his face as he gets an idea.

Fili nods. "I do." And he looks at his boyfriend with interest. "What have you got in mind?"

Kili gets down on his knees and looks up at his boyfriend " I want to try something" he smiles, he can smell his beloveds sex and slowly takes it into the heat of his mouth.

Fili feels like his legs might buckle underneath him as the sudden wet heat wraps around him. "Jesus, Kili," he utters breathlessly, throwing his head back as his fingers dig into Kili’s dark wild hair. "Oh my god that feels good!"

_Thank god!_ Kili thinks as he runs his tongue along the underside of his cock . As he hears his lovers little whimpers, he gains confidence with every moan and takes his prick deeper into his heat.

"Kili, that feels really nice," Fili whimpers, his hands desperately looking for something to grab hold off and the intense feeling around his prick is making his legs turn to jelly. "Like really really nice, oh god." He looks down to find Kili’s beautiful brown eyes glisten back at him.

Kili moves his hands and begins to fondle at his balls, he begins to do a mixture of lapping and sucking _jesus I hope i'm getting this right !_ he thinks but a groan from his lover puts him at ease and he increases the speed bobbing along his loves shaft, he feels Fili’s hand slide in his hair and feels a sense of pleasure as he feels his fingers through his waves.

Fili feels like he might explode from the intensity of the feeling. This feels so different from what they did yesterday and his hand pales in the face of what Kili is doing to him. "Shit, Kee, that’s… oh god …" He begins to tug at the brunet’s hair as he takes him even deeper into his mouth, feeling pleasure curl deep inside his tummy as he feels his peak approach. "Kili, gonna come!" he squeaks.

_Shit spit or swallow? spit or swallow?, fuck it swallow might as well do this thing properly_ and nods as he carries on sucking at his lover’s cock.

_Oh my god, I am sure Thorin would not approve of this!_ FIli panics. _Shit, why am I thinking about Kili’s uncle!_ Any other thoughts are lost as he can no longer control his own body and tugs hard on the roots of Kili’s hair as he feels his orgasm explode inside him.

Kili can taste a bitter salty taste _Thought It would taste completely different to this_ he thinks and swallows down the substance _its not bad!_ he pulls away and smiles " well that was wow".

Fili sinks down onto his knees, collapsing into Kili’s arms. "Fuck yes … wow …" he pants. "Oh Kili, that felt so so good." He looks up into Kili’s face. "Shit, did you swallow?" he asks, feeling himself blush.

Kili nods " I thought hey If i'm going to do it I should do it properly" he kisses the blonde's cheek " Did you really enjoy it, because I did it was nice",

"God Kee I did that was the best feeling ever!" Fili glows. "Do ... Would you like me to do it to you?" he stutters, biting his lip.

Kili grins " Would… would you touch me there?" he asks feeling a blush creep up over his neck " If thats okay?" he asks indicating to his backside.

Fili hesitates a moment but then nods. "Anything you'd like, gorgeous, " he beams placing a kiss on Kili's lips then pulling a face.

Kili frowns at his face then begins to giggle " can you taste yourself?" he asks .

"That's wrong," Fili smirks and drags the back of his hand across his lips. "D-did.... Does it taste okay?" he flushes.

Kili nods " Kind of salty but nice" he smiles running his hands over his shoulders " everything about you tastes amazing baby" he says kissing his neck " I love every little thing about you hun".

Fili giggles shyly then helps Kili to his feet. "You want to turn around then gorgeous?" he smiles, then has a thought. "Be right back," he says, giving Kili a quick kiss and then darts butt naked and dripping wet out of the shower.

Kili watches his boyfriend a little confused but continues to wash himself and begins humming greenday as he hears footsteps and turns around and grins, noting the bottle in his hand " what the hell is that?" he asks.

"Dwalin gave it me," Fili giggles as he steps back into the warm shower, shivering. "It's lube. He said it would make it less painful up there. Although I hate to think why it's strawberry flavoured!" he cringes.

Kili looks at the tube curiously then opens the lid " smells like strawberry licorice squeeze a bit on my finger i'm curious" he giggles.

Fili does as his boyfriend asks, chuckling. "Oh Dwalin answered my question too," he laughs loudly as Kili sniffs the gloopy substance.

"What question?" Kili asks gingerly licking the substance " Oh good that tastes crappy" he says wiping the rest on his leg " your cum tastes better than that shit".

Fili sticks out his tongue, tasting the dollop on Kili's finger. "Eeew that's gross!" he rinses his tongue into the shower. "Ehm well think Dwalin is the dominant one," he giggles, feeling himself turn red.

Kili flinches " don’t want to think about It" he shakes his head trying to clear the image " So who is dominant out of us?" he asks grinning.

"Sorry," Fili giggles. "Ehm, I dunno.I guess next time we do it you have to top and see if that works better," he smiles shyly. "Although Dwalin did say you can swap."

Kili turns around getting on his knees on the floor " Lets do this" he says a little apprehensive _If this is as bad as last time I think I might just cry!_ he thinks but tries to be optimistic _It is going to be lovely!._

"Okay," Fili says as he begins to put lube onto his fingers. "But you must promise me that if it does not feel nice you tell me. Okay, sweety?"

" I promise I will" he says trying to keep himself calm " Just want to try this whole thing again".

Fili kneels behind his boyfriend and gently rubs his hand over Kili’s soft buttocks. "Mm, you have a nice behind," he smiles and presses a soft kiss on his tailbone. Slowly his begins to stroke in between Kili’s butt cheeks. "Is that okay, sexy?"

Kili nods as he feels his beloved's finger brush against his entrance _remember what Thorin said relax stay calm and relax._

Fili feels little nerves bubble up inside him as he runs his finger over Kili’s pucker. _Just be gentle. And if it does not feel nice we stop._ "Just relax, baby," he whisper in encouragement as he softly begins to push his middle finger against the tight muscle, entering Kili’s heat.

Kili forces himself to stay relax and apart from a slight sting where he's still a little sore from yesterday he finds it does not hurt " It’s fine" he says letting out a sigh of relief , He can feel Fili slowly moving his finger around inside him and smiles " feels nice" he pants.

"Good," Fili encourages with a relieved smile. "Feels really soft and warm," he comments as he strokes the pad of his finger along Kili’s internal walls. "Tell me if you would like another."

Kili nods enjoying the new sensations on his body, he can feel his cock harden as Fili slowly explores his body " You can add another sexy" he pants letting out a little groan " feel better than nice".

Fili puts some more lube on his index finger and then carefully slides that one beside the other. "This is exciting," he grins as he moves his fingers in opposite directions. "Would you like to stroke yourself while I do this?" he asks softly.

Kili takes himself in hand and runs his hand along his length " Thats so good Fee" he moans bucking his hips thrusting his cock into his hand.

"Good, sexy," Fili beams, happy that he has managed to do something that gives Kili pleasure for once. "You are so gorgeous, Kee," he smiles as he curves his fingers inside him, feeling a small rougher nobble underneath his fingertips as he does so.

Kili screams as Fili changes his angle " Jesus what was that? its… its amazing what did you do Hun?" he asks panting " Honestly that was oh my".

Fili has to resist the reflex to pull his fingers back as Kili cries out and then bucks his hips back. "I ehm … I am not sure. Oh … I have heard that there is supposed to be a spot there that feels nice. I guess that was it," he grins and moves his fingers again to find that spot again.

Kili cries out again " Its.. incredible i'm..i'm going to" but doesn't have enough time to finish as he cums heavy all over his hand " fuck" he pants falling in a heap on the floor " hell baby you are amazing".

Fili gently pulls back his fingers, grinning like a lunatic as he rinses his fingers and then snuggles against Kili’s. "Really, baby, did it really feel good?" he asks, pressing kisses all over him.

" It was the best thing I have ever felt in my life" he beams as he feels Fili’s arms wrap around him " You truly are a wizard with those fingers , I might start calling you Merlin" he jests.

Fili chuckles. "That was fun," he smiles. "I really love you, sweetie, and I am so happy you got to come too."

Kili grins " me in all " he then has an idea " Thorin suggested toys do… do you want to have a look at them online?" he asks reaching for a blue fluffy towel and handing a second to his lover.

Fili nods, giggling. "You are naughty. As is your uncle, by the way!"

Kili opens his mouth in mock horror " I am offended Mr Greenwood he grins towel drying his hair " Is that a yes?".

"Hell yes!" Fili grins cheekily, accepting the dressing gown Kili hands him.

Kili laughs holding his hand and leading him back to the bedroom " your hair would look really beautiful long" he says running his fingers through it " I could plait it , I sometimes plait mine". he says sitting on his bed.

"Sure," Fili smiles, enjoying the feeling of Kili’s hands in his hair which is comforting. "You really think it would look alright? Long hair I mean?" _My god, my dad will go tits!_

" sexy as hell, My lion " he gives him a kiss then reaches for his laptop from a little bookshelf he kept by his bed knocking the contents on the floor " I will clean that up later" he says as Fili reaches for the objects.

Fili looks at the hardcase he has picked up and flicks it open. "Are these your glasses?" he asks his boyfriend. "I didn’t know you wore glasses."

" I don’t " he says looking at the box " Well I do but don't wear them" he shrugs while typing in his password.

"Why?" Fili frowns as he takes the accessory out of its case. "You should wear them if you need them."

"I haven’t had them tested in ages" he admits loading up google and typing in sex toys " I just think they make me look a little nerdy" ,

Fili begins to chuckle. "You are so vain! Oh come on, baby, put them on for me. Please?" he flutters his eyelashes.

Kili sighs and takes the thick large black framed specs out of the case and slips them over his nose " I look like a twat" he says and squints " they don't improve my vision much."

"Well that is because you need to get the prescription checked you dumbass," Fili smiles as he looks at his beloved. "They don’t look that bad," he lies, then first out laughing. "Okay, they are pretty bad," he giggles.

Kili nod’s taking them off " yep not wearing them" he says stubbornly chucking them across the room and pats the space beside him " I have found us some toys!" he grins .

Fili crawls up closer to the screen. "I am going to take you to an optician, you know," he promises Kili. "And pick you out some proper glasses. Or contacts. You cannot take your biker’s licence if you cannot see."

Kili nods " Okay but no contacts cannot stand things in my eyes, and eyes kind of f creep me out yuck" he flinches at the thought " okay so I have no idea what we are looking for."

Fili points at the screen at the link for _male sex toys_. "Start there I guess," he chuckles a little nervously.

Kili can feel his face flush "guess so, have you ever seen toys before?" he asks nervously.

Fili shakes his head, peering at the screen. "Oh my god what the hell is that?! That is gross!" he cringes as he points at something which according to the website is a _realistic vagina._ "My god if that is what girls look like down there I am so glad I am gay!"

Kili giggles " It’s so fucked up" he says feeling his stomach churn " oh what about this one" he says pointing at a vibrating butt plug " Think I like things up my ass" he laughs.

"Oh, interesting," Fili flushes in equal embarrassment and arousal. He looks at his boyfriend. "Are you really going to buy one?"

Kili nods " Hell why not what else is there?" he asks adding the item to his basket " maybe I bottom after all" he chuckles.

"You’ll need batteries too," Fili giggles, getting into the spirit of Kili’s shopping spree. "Oh and buy some more condoms." He feels himself turn red. "Then we don’t have to buy them in the shop cuz that’s so embarrassing!" he cringes.

Kili adds the items his boyfriend has suggested then grins " Want to try cock rings?" he asks giggling " could be fun or a giant dildo that flashes."

"Oh my god, Kili!" Fili laughs. "Let’s start with this. You’ll have to hide it somewhere too," he laughs.

Kili nods clicking checkout and typing in his bank details " this could be fun " he can feel his face blushing and lies back on the bed " want to cuddle?" he asks opening his arms wide " or shall I cuddle Fili two?".

"Absolutely not" Fili pounces his boyfriend and snuggles up in his arm. "Mmm, you are warm. I love you, Kili," he murmurs.

" Love you too, your my cuddly teddy bear" he says snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes " I feel so happy, so safe when I am with you, more like the old Kili is coming back not the angry druggie who steals and gets into punch ups".

"I can't imagine that Kili," Fili shakes his head. "You are you sweetest, most caring person I know. Did you really take drugs?" he asks carefully.

" I did, and a lot of them " _please don't hate!_ He adds in his head" I was in a dark place, where nothing seemed worth it"

"Oh poor baby," Fili feels his heart break for his lover and crawls up further up the bed so that he can wrap his arms protectively around him. "I promise to make every day worth it," he presses little kisses on Kili’s forehead and nose. "You are amazing and gorgeous and sweet and I will always look after you, baby."

Kili smiles into his shoulder " I know hun, you are my golden haired guardian angel sent to protect me from the evil of this world" he giggles "where did that come from?"

Fili smiles softly. "I have no idea, but it sounded lovely. Sleep now, my dark prince," he whispers, running his hands through Kili’s hair.


	18. Dwalin's Secret

Once Kili has drifted off, cuddled up against the soft toy, Fili slips out if the bed. He makes sure to remove the tie from Kili's bedroom door, not wanting to spark the wrath of his uncle. Then he begins to tidy up the items that had spilled into the floor, before grabbing Kili's laptop and logging on to google docs, loading the half finished history assignment. He spends a good hour typing away,  occasionally glancing over at his sleeping boyfriend. _You are so gorgeous! I am so crazy about you!_

He jolts when he glances over for the oomptieth time, unable to resist, only to find Kili’s gorgeous brown eyes beam back at him.

“Hun, what are you doing? Come back to bed,” Kili calls giving him big puppy dog eyes.  “Please.”

"I've nearly finished this," Fili smiles. "Oh I hope you don't mind me using your laptop. I found your assignment as well and I made a couple of corrections and... " he stops rambling when Kili raises an eyebrow at him. "I can't help myself, sorry, " he flushes.

Kili laughs then chucks a pillow at his boyfriend. “So I have been abandoned for course work,” he jests pulling a face of mock offense. “Fine I shall hug Fili Two, he won't abandon me,” he says, clutching the teddy bear close.

"No!" Fili exclaims, crawling back onto the bed, pressing kisses on Kili's face. "Anyway, lazy git, it's gone one o'clock. I think it's time you got up. And we can watch a movie together."

Kili grumbles but gets off the bed, dragging a blanket along with him. “Fine, but I get to pick the movie and we are taking the blanket,” he says, grinning. “And I want to watch  _Harry Potter_ ”.

"You have no manners!" Fili chuckles. "I thought I was the guest here! Surely I get to choose the film." He smacks Kili's still bare backside."And you need to get dressed.”

Kili yelps. “Yeah but….. I want _Harry Potter._ ” He pulls a sad face and wobbles his chin, looking at his lover with wide eyes. “Please”.

"Oh poor baby, look at that little sad face," Fili teases in a tone one would use for a small child. "How could I possibly say no to that!"

Kili jumps up and down like an excited child. “Yay!“ he says then walks over to his wardrobe and begins routing through his clothing. “What would you like me to wear today, baby?” he asks turning around.

Fili looks at him shaking his head."You can be such a queen sometimes, you know that."

Kili smiles. “I am not a  queen, you bitch,” he jokes flicking his hair. He grabs a pair of boxers and shoves them on.  “Babe, skull or cross?” he asks holding out two T-shirts.

"Skull," Fili confirms as he begins to tidy away the laptop and his notes before making the bed.

Kili smiles putting the shirt on over his head and grabbing a pair of black PU  trousers and pulling them up. “I’ll just do my make up,” he says, pulling out his cosmetics out of his drawer.

"Okay gorgeous,” Fili smiles looking at his boyfriend strutt in front of the mirror. “And I'll make a note that when we go out together you'll need at least an hour to get ready," he sticks out his tongue.

Kili rolls his eyes. “You want me to look pretty, don't you?” he jests, putting a liquid eyeliner to his eyelid and making a perfect line.

"You are always gorgeous to me, baby," Fili kisses the nape of Kili’s neck.

Kili can feel himself flush as he puts on his black lip stick. “All done. Look like me now,” he says with a grin and grabs the blond’s hand, leading him down stairs. “What do you fancy for lunch, hun?” he asks, leading him into the kitchen. “ I can’t cook for shit, but I can do a pot noodle or I may be able to stretch to beans on toast.”

"Beans on toast sounds nice," Fili smiles as a leans against the worktop. "And a cup of tea, would you like one?" he asks, filling the kettle.

“There is some Galaxy hot chocolate in the cupboard, hun. Can I have a cup of that please?” Kili replies, opening the baked beans. He puts them in a measuring jug and into the microwave to cook.

Fili grins as he opens the cupboard Kili had pointed to and he thinks how nice this is. _Would this be what it would be like to live together?_ he wonders, then catches his premature thought. _Don’t be ridiculous, you have only just started to date! And exactly at what point were you gonna tell you parents about Kili anyway?_ And with that thought he feels his good mood drop instantly as he reaches for the cocoa powder.

Kili looks at his beautiful boyfriend’s face and can see sadness spread across it. _Did I do something wrong?_ he panics and puts four bits of bread in the toaster. “Fee, is everything okay?” he asks softly as he turns around to see Fili still looks a little upset. “Have I done something to upset you? I am sorry.”

“Hey? What?” Fili stares at Kili in utter confusion. Then he realises his thoughts must have been written on his face and he shakes his head, taking a step towards his boyfriend and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “Never, my beautiful boyfriend. It’s just ... “ He sighs and takes Kili’s hands in his. “I would love to be able to take you over for dinner at my house for once. Just wish my parents would understand. I don’t like this having to hide you. And having to hide who I am.”

Kili brings Fili’s hand up to his lips and places a soft kiss on his hand. “Would…. would you like to tell them about us?” he asks getting an idea. “Maybe we could take them out to a restaurant, them, Thorin, Dwalin and us,” he smiles. “For support.”

“I don’t know …” Fili answers nervously. “I mean I would like to … Maybe … I should talk to my brother first. Like tell him that I am … well, you know. Gay. And he doesn’t know you. I think my parents might have to digest that one first.” He looks up into Kili’s gorgeous brown eyes and can see the disappointment there. “I will tell them, I promise,” he quickly adds. “Just … I have to prepare myself for world war three first. My mum might be alright, eventually. Although I know the first thing she will cry about is not having any grandchildren from me. My dad … Now, that is a whole different story …”

Kili gulps “ How bad will he take it?” He tries to imagine how his own father would have been and knows he would have accepted him whether he was gay or straight. The brunet then thinks of his mum. _I think she will be okay, shocked maybe but okay. “_ you take your time sweetheart we have forever to be together there is no hurry.” He smiles and presses his lips against the blond’s  “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kili,” Fili smiles and hugs his lover tightly. “Maybe I am just being paranoid and my dad will actually be fine with it,” he lies to try and lift the mood up a little. _Last time there were two men kissing on television he got into such a rage over it he actually rang up the broadcasters to make an official complaint._ But he swallows the thought and moves to pour the hot water in their mugs.

+++

As Thorin pushes down the doorknob he feels a little nervous stepping into his own house. Leaving the two boys on their own for such a long time was possibly a stupid thing to do, but he could hardly babysit a seventeen and an eighteen year old twenty-four-seven. He had had a nice afternoon with Dwalin, just spending a bit of time relaxing and getting to know each other better. Which sounded strange as they had known each other for so long, but truthfully they had moved from superficial friends to bedpartners rather unexpectedly and quickly. It was only now that they started to share more about their lives, their pasts, their interests and dislikes. And to Thorin’s relief he found that they got on very well and had lots in common.

He puts his keys on the hook and walks into the living room, where he stops in the doorway, Dwalin bumping straight into him as he has come to such an abrupt stop.

Dwalin looks at his boyfriend, confused, when Thorin smiles, putting his finger to his lips to indicate not to talk. He looks at the sofa and has to stop an _awww_ from leaving his mouth as he looks at the two teenagers, fast asleep, the brunet with his head in the blond’s lap while _Harry Potter_ plays to itself.

“That is cute,” Thorin mouths to his boyfriend as he motions him back into the kitchen. “Well, I guess my worries were unfounded. For once Kili appears to have stuck to his word,” he smiles as he flicks on the kettle.

 _They have probably done something,_ Dwalin thinks but doesn’t say it. _Still, that is pretty cute,_ he adds in his head. “Fili does seem to have a good influence on Kili,” he smiles, accepting a mug of coffee from the Englishman.

“Yes, he does. I am really relieved Kili has turned up with that boy. He had such a bad group of friends in London. Well, friends in the loosest sense of the word. I mean, they are hardly friends when you think they will beat you up if they find out you are gay.”

Dwalin feels a pang of sympathy towards the brunet. “Kids can be so cruel,” he says, taking a sip. “You have never really told me the full story of how he came to live with you, just that he got into trouble,” he says carefully, unsure if he should have broached the subject.

“To be honest with you I am still not quite sure I know the full story myself. Worryingly enough I keep finding out more things. But basically I got a call from my sister about a month ago now, crying on the phone and saying that Kili was out of control. That he had been expelled again and that he was in with the wrong crowd, smoking and taking drugs. And Dis said that Kili had been cautioned for shoplifting and if he was caught again he would get charged.”

Dwalin nearly chokes on his coffee. “So when you said bad crowd you really meant bad crowd,” he absorbs this information. “And now?” he asks, taking another deep tug of his coffee.

“Oh that isn’t the half of it,” Thorin sighs. “That’s the version my sister gave me. When I finally got Kili to start talking to me I really did open Pandora’s box.”

“So what is the truth?” Dwalin asks, unsure if he actually wants to know. _I like Kili, he seems like a nice kid,_ he thinks but knows he needs to know the truth to support his partner properly.

Thorin clears his throat. “Well, apparently we are long past the cautioning stage. He has already been arrested for shoplifting and fighting as well I think. And then the drugs … Jesus, Dwalin, we are not just talking a bit of the naughty grass. Hardcore stuff. Coke. Ecstasy.”

Dwalin nearly drops his cup in shock. _Jesus, he is such a nice kid!_ he thinks and swallows. “But he has not done anything since moving in with you? He is not on anything now?” he clarifies, helping himself to a biscuit from the barrel.

“Not as far as I know. Actually, when we talked about it a few weeks back he owned up that he had smuggled some cocaine into my house. He showed it me and flushed it down the toilet. Unless I find something that tells me otherwise I have to place some trust in him. He really seems to be making an effort. You should have seen him when he first landed on my doorstep. Honestly, my ears were burning at the language that was coming out of that boy’s mouth and you know I am no priest.”

Dwalin nods. “I agree he needs some trust. But just be careful, sexy.” He thinks about his own painful past and hesitates, looking at his lover and biting his lip. _What if he freaks out?_

“Careful?” Thorin cocks his head, sensing that Dwalin has something burning on his tongue. “Have any of your kids …?” he guesses.

“No,” Dwalin replies, shifting uncomfortably and takes a deep breath placing Thorin’s hand in his. “ I… I used to be an addict. And I know how easy it is to slip off the rails.”He suddenly feels like he has revealed too much and takes a gulp of coffee. _Why didnt you just keep your mouth shut!_

Thorin stills and blinks at his partner. “Sorry? _You_ were an addict? Addicted to what?” he blurts out.

“Heroin for six years,” Dwalin replies quietly. The Scot can feel panic run throughout his body as he regrets being so open. _Shit Dwalin, you never tell anyone that!_ he scolds himself, wondering why he had been so open when not even his children knew about his past.

Thorin knows he’s gawking as the looks at his lover, unsure whether this is the same man in his house whom he had been dating these last few months. “Fuck, Dwalin. That’s … How long ago was this?” he utters in shock.

“I was twenty-two the last time I took it. I went through rehab to get clean,” he says looking his partner in the face. “I first gave up when I was twenty, but relapsed badly and ended up having my stomach pumped. Then I checked myself into rehab.”

Thorin feels utterly speechless for a moment. “I … I had no idea,” he shakes his head, twirling the ring around his middle finger. “Sorry, I would imagine it is not something you go around shouting about. T-thank you for being so honest with me,” he says, but he feels his hands tremble a little at the fact that his partner had withheld something so big from him.

Dwalin smiles. “That’s okay. I love you. I don’t really talk about it, feel a bit ashamed if I am honest,” he says, giving Thorin a little kiss. “But I can reassure you I am well and truly clean and have been tested for HIV and that,” he says, stroking the back of Thorin’s hand.

It feels like the world around him grinds to a slowing hold and Dwalin’s words warp inside his head. _HIV?! Oh fuck!_ They have always been safe, but still … Well, safe when doing _it_. Perhaps not quite so safe doing other things. How easy is it to catch that again? He’s trying to do some maths in his head to try and place Dwalin’s drugs use on the timeline of when HIV was this big black death sort of threat within the gay community. He feels his vision shifts for just a moment as he breaks into a cold sweat. _And there’s me thinking about ditching the rubbers altogether now that we have been together in a monogamous relationship for over six months ...._ “Excuse me,” he manages to force from his lips as he pulls away his hand, pushes back his chair and makes for the bathroom.

Dwalin can sense his partner’s dread and feels his heart give a pang. _I should not have told him, just kept quiet,_ he thinks to  himself. He walks over to the sink and drops his mug into the sink. _I get tested twice a year for god’s sake!_ he thinks feeling a little anger spark inside him, but it instantly goes. _You should not have told him like_ that _!_

He starts to gather his belongings, pretty certain Thorin will ask him to go when he hears footsteps towards the kitchen.

“I am sorry, darling,” Thorin swallows and then walks fast up to his lover and wraps his arms tight around him. “I overreacted. You told me something very personal and you were very honest and I reacted like a jerk.”

Dwalin gives him a little smile. “I can reassure you I am clean. I get tested regularly but can get retested if it would put you at ease,” he says, giving a huge sigh of relief when he is not asked to leave. He runs his hand across Thorin’s cheek. “I know it’s not the easiest thing to digest, but it is part of me, part of my past, darling. And I cannot take it back. I wish I could.”

But Thorin cups his face in his large hands and looks deep into Dwalin’s eyes. “Don’t wish for that. I don’t wish for that. Whatever was in the past has made you into the person I love today. I am sorry I reacted the way I did. It was twenty five years ago, I was being ridiculous. You are probably a safer partner by far than some that I have slept with, being aware of your own health status like that. I trust you. D-do you trust _me_?” he asks, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

“If I didn’t, I would not have told you about my past,” Dwalin says softly smiling. “Aye, I trust you.” He leans forward and brushes their lips together and pulls the Englishman into his arms.

Taking a deep breath, Thorin takes Dwalin’s hand. “This is probably going to sound utterly crazy now … But well, … I have so enjoyed this weekend with you, just spending time together properly. And I am already dreading waking up alone tomorrow. So when I was mulling things over in the bathroom … ehm … well …” _Goddamn, will you just spit it out!_ “I would like you to spend more time here … If you would like that. Like I could give you your own key to the front door …?” he managed to ramble the question.

Dwalin finds his smile spread wider. “Are you asking me to move in?” he asks running his hands through Thorin’s hair. “Because if you are the answer is _yes_.” _I pray to god I have understood him properly,_ he thinks, suddenly nervous. _Oh god what if he did not mean that at all?!_

 _Move in?!_ Thorin jolts. That wasn't quite what he had meant and... _Fuck it, why not?_  After his divorce Dwalin had ended up living in this tiny little place in not the best street in the area, so he can understand the guy must welcome a chance to move into a proper home  again. And would it be so bad to have his lover to cuddle with every evening? To wake up next to him every morning?

He smiles softly at those heartwarming thoughts. "Yes, I'd like that," he finds himself saying. "But I would like to speak to Kili first. He is my first priority, you have to understand that. Maybe we can do a trial period. Perhaps a week and see how it goes?”

Dwalin can feel a huge smile spread across his face. Happiness rushes over his body. _We are moving in together._ Then he thinks of his beloved girls. “Can Montie and Minty move too?”

“The ferrets?!” Thorin gulps. He looks at his lover and can see the anticipation of rejection turn into a frown. “Where do ferrets live and I hope to god you are going to say in the garden,” he says, trying to sound lighthearted.

Dwalin grins at his last remark. “Aye, I keep them in my shed. They are indoor or outdoor pets,” he laughs at the face his partner pulls. “You will learn to love them, they have character.” Then he suddenly becomes more serious. “Yes, speak to Kili. He needs to be a hundred percent comfortable with this arrangement.” He gives his lover another little kiss. “I promise I don't have many dirty habits.”

Thorin chuckles and cuddles up against his boyfriend broad chest. _Blimey, things are moving quickly!_ he thinks. But to his surprise he feels happy and excited rather than anxious about that.

Kili walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "He.. Hello,"  he yawns grabbing a glass and filling it with water and taking a large mouthful.

"Good afternoon, nephew," Thorin grins at Kili's smudged eyeliner. "Had a nice day?"

Kili nods. "Ummmm, just watched films and ate junk. How about you?” the brunet asks, taking a packet of crisps from the cupboard.

"We did. And I think you have had enough junk by the sounds of it, so put that back. We will be having tea in an hour.”

Kili huffs and puts the pack of Doritos back in the cupboard then notes Dwalin with a biscuit in his hand and raises his eyebrows at his uncle. “And your boyfriend?”

Thorin looks at Dwalin and they both begin to laugh. “Kili has a point, D,” he grins. And then to Kili, “But unfortunately for you, Kili, you still have to listen to me, when Dwalin can make his own decisions. Now,” he smiles at Kili’s sour face, “there is something I wanted to ask you. Remember how you said you wanted a ferret…?”

Kili can feel his eyes light up. "You are getting me one for my birthday,"  he grins as excitement floods through him, and already he starts thinking of names. “I going to call it Myrtle. Oh, maybe I could have two and they can have babies.”

 _Oh good lord!_ "Ehm, not quite," Thorin answers hastily before Kili’s imagination runs away with him and he puts his hand on Kili's shoulder. "However, we are going to have some guests staying with us. On trial. For a week," he beams at Dwalin. "Together with their owner. If that's okay with you?"

“So no baby ferrets?” _Damn it!_ Kili thinks about this for a second. _Well maybe if I say_ yes _he might actually let me go to the concert so they can have some alone time ..._ “Okay, but er... There is a band performing in Yeovil can I go? “

Thorin narrows his eyes slightly at Kili's change of subject, understanding that he's trying to strike some bargain. "And when is this?"

" Er.. Well... Er wednesday," he says, already knowing the answer - _Absolutely not Kilian!_  he thinks.

"On a school night? No, I don't think so, Kili. If it was on a Friday or Saturday then perhaps." Thorin can see the immediate shift in Kili's eyes and is grateful that they have company which means that Kili might restrain himself a little more than he otherwise would.

Kili can feel his temper rise. "That's not fair.  I promise I will get up,"  he argues, crossing his arms. “Come on be cool. I would have been allowed if I still lived in London. It’s just a concert!”

“You do not live in London anymore and this is not about getting up," Thorin keeps his voice calm. "Anyway, I've said no, that is the end of it.” But he braces himself for Kili’s temper.

“That is so unfair!” Kili states shooting daggers at his uncle. “Come on, I am eighteen on Saturday, officially a grown up. I can’t believe  how unfair you are. You even took me to see Greenday on a school night. What the fuck is the difference?”

“Enough!” Thorin raises his voice a little now. “I will not have you swear at me. I don’t care whether you are seventeen, eighteen or eighty, as long as you are my nephew and you live under my roof you follow my rules. I said _no_ and this is not up for discussion.”

Kili slams his fist in to the table in anger. “You are such an asshole,” he declares giving evils at his uncle. “I am going I don’t care what you say.”

 Thorin can feel his cheeks turn red in anger, but he forces himself not to shout, aware that his partner is watching this interaction. “I told you not to swear,” he grinds his teeth, taking a step towards his nephew. “And you will most certainly not be going now. One more word out of place from you and you will be grounded,” he threatens. Normally this would have long escalated into a full blown screaming match, but he is trying his best not to let Kili push all his buttons in front of Dwalin.

“I hate you,” Kili declares muttering under his breath, but he heeds his uncle’s warning and remains quiet. _You will see. I will be going even if it’s not with your permission,_ he decides and goes quiet.

Thorin looks at the youngster, taken by surprise that Kili has not flown into a full blown rage yet. _Perhaps he is being on his best behaviour because Fili is just in the other room. Or maybe even because Dwalin is standing there watching us. Either way, this is an improvement._

He decides to change the subject whilst they have this cease fire. “Is Fili staying for dinner?”

“I don’t know!” Kili huffs, still feeling annoyed at his uncle despite his decision. “I shall ask him.” He walks out of the kitchen resisting the urge to slam the living room door and carefully shuts it behind him.

“Well,” Thorin forces a smile, feeling embarrassed for his lover. “That went as well as it could.”

Dwalin looks at Thorin with a raises his eyebrow. _If that was my son I would have him over my knee_ he wants to say something but forces himself to stay quiet. _It’s not your place._

Fili looks up in confusion, awoken by the noises that had come from the kitchen. "Everything alright?" he asks his boyfriend, worried about the thunderous look on his face.

Kili looks at his boyfriend. “Fine. Thorin just being a dick,” he replies angrily, slumping down on the sofa. “It’s so unfair.”

Fili rubs his eyes. "Why?" he asks, confused. "Oh God, you didn't tell him what we did, did you?"

Kili shakes his head. “No. I asked him about the concert and he completely overreacted.”

"As in you cannot go?" Fili guesses.

“Yes. But I'm going. I will climb out the window if I have to. I’m going and he cannot stop me,” Kili thunders ,wrapping his arm around the blond and placing a kiss onto his cheek.

"Don't be silly," Fili tries to sooth Kili. "My parents won't let me go either, I'm sure. We can go another time, baby. Don’t want you to get into trouble with Thorin."

"What uncle don't know won't hurt," Kili smiles. _I will just have to be quiet,_ he thinks planning his escape. "Are you staying for dinner? “

Fili wants to tell the brunet  that he doesn't think that's a good idea and also that it doesn't feel right to do something like that behind his back after Thorin had been so generous with letting him stay over, but he snaps his jaw shut when Thorin appears in the doorway.

"And?" Thorin asks.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kili asks, smiling widely into his boyfriend’s face “ We are having casserole.”

"Ehm... I think I should probably go," Fili replies sadly. "Before my dad gets suspicious. I'll order a taxi."

"Don't be ridiculous," Thorin shakes his head. "I'll take you home. And meanwhile Kili can help Dwalin pick up his rodent roommates."

Kili looks at his boyfriend's confused face. "Oh yeah, Big Bear is moving in and so are the ferrets! Yay, how cool is that!”

Fili looks up at the two older men as Dwalin had appeared behind Thorin. “Oh, congratulations,” he smiles. _That is nice, they really look happy together._ “And thank you, Thorin. If you are sure it isn’t too much trouble I’d really appreciate that.”

Kili looks at his uncle and Dwalin.  "Would you mind scarpering while I say goodbye?" he says as the men are watching them.

Thorin begins to laugh. _Well at least he got over his tantrum._ And he nods to Dwalin to follow him outside for a fag.

“I have had the best time,” Fili says, taking Kili’s hands. “Really, truly the best. You are amazing. Everything about you is amazing.”

Kili grins. "As did I. You are prefect."  He leans forward and kisses the blond’s lips. "And the erm … _items_ should be here next few days,” he adds with a whisper. He can feel his face flush. _I hope to God Thorin does not guess what it is!_

Fili giggles, feeling his cheeks flush also. “You are a naughty boy,” he grins. “Next time ehm … we can try like … you top …” he shifts. “Cuz I really want to try it again, because it was amazing with you and I want you to like it and …” He stops his ramblings with a kiss pressed hard against Kili’s lips. “Love you.”

Kili giggles. “I love you too, baby. And yeah we can try different things,” he promises, then hears his uncle in the hall grabbing his car keys off the hook and brushes his love’s lips on his. “I will text you.”


	19. Montie and Minty

Dwalin watches the teen dismount the borrowed bike. "So ehm this is my place," he says feeling still a little awkward around Kili as he sticks his key in the front door.

Kili looks around the small flat. _Oh this is totally Dwalin,_ he thinks as he spots a small pile of bike parts in the corner of the hall. “It’s cosy,” Kili says as he is led into a tiny messy kitchen with a pile of washing up.

"It's alright," Dwalin smiles, chucking his keys on the table. "Had to find something in a bit of a hurry when the missus kicked me out,” he mumbles. “Would you like a drink? "

Kili smiles. “Sure, can I have a tea please with two sugars?” he asks, sitting at the dining table and taking out his tobacco. “Would you like one D?” he asks as he starts to roll.

"Cheers," Dwalin grins at the teen. "I prefer you calling me that," he chuckles  as he hands Kili his lighter. _As opposed to Big Bear!_ he cringes again as he remembers Kili banging on the wall as he was getting to know his uncle.

“Then that is what I shall call you,” Kili  laughs then goes to spark up .“Oh am allowed to smoke inside?” he asks at the last second.

"Yeah," Dwalin picks up an ashtray and shoves it towards Kili. "Guess that is a habit I'm gonna have to break. Thorin doesn't approve, does he?"

Kili shakes his head. “Thorin is, well… a bit of a clean freak to be honest,” he laughs. “Think its to do with his time in the navy, that he had to be so proper and that. He’s not really one for mess. I know my bedroom drives him nuts.”

"Well I'll have to try and be on me best behaviour then! As you can see I'm quite the opposite!" He squeezes out the tea bag, dropping it into the sink and adds milk to the drink, putting the mug and a bowl of sugar before Kili. "Shall I go and get M&M then?" he grins.

Kili has to think for a second what the Scot is referring to then smiles. “Yes, I want to meet them. Thorin is going to have to adapt to them. Think he’s got a huge pet problem,” he laughs, feeling a little excited now.

Dwalin shrugs. _Well, he’s going to have to learn to love them if we are going to make this work. They are not that messy or smelly! No more than me!_ he chuckles. He unlocks the back door and walks into the tiny fenced in garden, which is less of a garden and more an extension of his workshop. “Hello my gorgeous girlies,” he coos as he approaches the cage and is greeted by his enthusiastic pets. “Did you miss me then?” He opens the cage and picks one up in each hand, holding them up in the air, before carrying them back inside. “Here they are then,” he smiles at Kili.

Kili looks at the wriggling creatures and grins. “Aren’t you beautiful,” he says, feeling excited. “Can I hold one?” he asks.

Dwalin nods and holds the sand coloured one out to Kili. “That’s Minty. She’s a little calmer. But they are both really friendly,” he says proudly.

Kili holds out his hands taking the ferret carefully into his hand and giving her a little nervous stroke. “Hello gorgeous,” he says, bringing Minty close to his chest. “You are a good girl,” he grins giving the animal a little kiss. “I have always wanted a pet.”

Dwalin grins as he seats himself back down opposite Kili. “She likes you,” he remarks. “You didn’t have any pets at home then? When you lived with your mum I mean.”

Kili shakes his head. “God no! My mother is not the pet type of person either. My dad on the other hand…..” he stops mid sentence and strokes the animal.

“Your dad on the other hand …?” Dwalin gently tries to encourage Kili.

“He always wanted a husky puppy. Said he was going to buy me one for my sixteenth,” he admits, looking at the ferret, trying to control his emotions. “Take it the ferrets won't be sleeping inside!” he says changing the subject.

Dwalin lets the matter go, knowing that Kili has already opened up more than he had expected. “No, I have already agreed with Thorin they will be staying in the garden. Would you like to hold Monty too?”

Kili nods grinning as he takes the animal which stays surprisingly calm. “They are both lovely. I want one,” he says giving the other a kiss also.

“Well, hopefully if I pass my trial period then at least you can help me look after these lovely girls,” Dwalin mocks. “In all seriousness, Kili, are you alright with me moving in? I know things are moving quite fast between me and your uncle. I don’t want to cause any problems between the two of you …”

Kili smiles. “As long as you make Thorin happy, I am happy. But if you hurt him the ferrets get it,” he semi jokes as he strokes the creatures backs.

Dwalin flinches but then laughs. “You are a good lad, Kili. And I promise you I want to make your uncle happy. I love him very much,” he smiles, knowing his eyes tell the truth of that statement as they always sparkle when he thinks about Thorin.

Kili nods then looks down at the ferrets. “I could never hurt these two darlings anyway,” he coos.

“You won’t,” Dwalin stresses. “They are my babies and no-one comes between me and my girls,” he grins. “Well, I am going to pack a few things and get their travel cages. My car is parked around the corner so we can start loading things up.”

Kili nods. ”Do you need a hand?” he asks, holding the ferrets out reluctantly. _Wish I could cuddle them all day. I might sneak them into my room._

“In a moment. Just play with the girls for a bit whilst I gather my and their stuff. You can let them run around, it’s fine. There’s toys in the corner there as well. They like to run through things, it’s how they hunt in the wild, through rabbit warrens.”

Kili grins placing the wiggling animals on the floor and watches the animals run free. “Think I am going to like living with ferrets,” he grins picking up one there toys and talking to them.

Kili walks into the small living room. He notes a pile of magazines with motorbikes on the cover and scans the room. His eyes rest on a fire place with framed photos placed upon them. He spots a picture of Azog in a second and fills dread flood over his body _So it is the same Azog._  

Dwalin deposits his holdall n in the hallway and walks into the living room to pick up his tablet. He finds Kili looking at the photos of his family above the fireplace. “That’s me kids,” he nods. He takes a step towards Kili and picks up the picture with all three his kids in it. “That’s Ori, me eldest. Arwen,” he points to the girl. “And that’s me youngest, Azog.”

Kili smiles at the pictures finding it strange to see Azog actually looking happy. All of his children look different but also resemble Dwalin by one thing.“They have you smile,” he notes examining the picture closely.

Dwalin looks to Kili in surprise. No-one had ever said that. He was not one known for his smile. But now he looks at the picture again he guesses the brunet is right. “That’s a nice thing to say, Kili.” He takes the picture and picks up his tablet. “Azog is the same age as you,” he chats. He wants to say something like maybe you could become friends, but swallows it quickly. _One thing at a time. At the moment he does not want to see you, remember._ He lets out a sigh as he stuffs the picture in his backpack.

“So tell me a little about Azog,What is he like?” _Maybe he would be okay If we could just talk to him alone without the other two.I wonder if he has always disliked gay people or if this is just to do with his dad?_

Dwalin hesitates for a moment. But then nods and turns back to Kili. “Well … ehm … He still lives with his mum. He will be eighteen in November.” _What else do I say?_ “He plays rugby. Oh, and he goes to Park’s.” He looks to Kili, wondering if there was something in particular he wanted to know.

Kili nods _How can someone who looks so happy in that photograph be so nasty in the flesh?_ “I think I know him,” Kili says trying to sound off-hand but knows he is failing as he can see Dwalin narrow his eyes suspiciously.

“Oh aye?” the Scot asks, quite surprised to hear that. But then, they _are_ the same age. Suddenly the penny drops. “Oh, you go to Park’s!”

 _Shit Thorin has not told him. Why did you open your big trap._ “Er… yeah,” he admits sitting down on the sofa. “He is in a few of my classes.”

“Oh I see,” Dwalin answers awkwardly, not sure what else to say. “Is he ehm … Is he your friend?” he asks carefully. _Has he told Kili what he thinks of me? Of what I did?_ Then he supersedes that question with a more pressing one. “Does he know that you are Thorin’s nephew?”

Kili shakes his head. “We are not friends exactly.” _He has made my life hell, made my Fili’s life hell!_ “He is just an acquaintance, we don't really speak as such, just sit near each other in a few of my classes.”

“Ah okay.” He tries not to sound too relieved to hear that. “I eh … I think it is probably best you kept it that way. He … well … As I said before, he has taken me coming out rather badly …”

“Is..is he homophobic?” Kili asks unsure if to put it so plainly. “Or just mad because you are with Thorin.”

“I eh … Not sure,” Dwalin says honestly. “It is not something that had come up before … Well I guess … Cannot be easy, right?” he tries to defend his son. “Your dad walking out on your mum for another guy …”

At this Kili can feel his jaw drop “ Did… did you leave your wife for my uncle?” he can’t help feel disgusted at this news _no wonder he hates gay people damn it I would too._ He thinks of his uncle _does he know? I can't believe he would do that._

Dwalin puts down his backpack with a sigh and sits himself down on the worn sofa, patting the space next to him. “Not exactly,” he says softly. “I mean, I would have left my marriage anyway. Possibly … I dunno,” he shakes his head, wondering for a moment why he is telling this teenager about his deepest feelings.

Kili reluctantly sits beside Dwalin seeing him in a whole new light. “Tell me the truth. I am not a child. Does Thorin know?” he asks in an almost snarl. _I can't believe he made my uncle in to someone who has an affair. Anger fizzles_ in side of him but he forces himself to remain calm.

“I fell in love with him,” Dwalin sighs. “I knew I was gay. Had known for … well ever I guess. But I tried to suppress it, tried to live a _normal life_. It was okay. I mean, my wife was lovely. My kids are amazing and I love them so very much. But … over the years …” He looks to Kili, feeling shame but also pride battle inside him. “I had to be who I really am, Kili. I was going to wait until they had all moved out. Azog was going to college in September. I was going to tell my wife then and had hoped we could part amicably. But as soon as I had reached that conclusion, had made up my mind… I have always liked your uncle, always thought he was a really great guy. And I realised it was more than that. And that I was fooling myself and just lying to everyone. It was not fair, not for any of us.”

Now he does bow his head. “I should have had the balls to just tell her directly. But I didn’t know how. So ehm I … I got careless. Left something …” _Shit, I should not be telling Kili this._ “A _magazine …_ for her to find. Just to open up the conversation, that is all I wanted to do!” he utters in frustration that it had all gone so horribly wrong. “But I swear, we never did anything! I didn’t have an affair with your uncle if that is what you are worried about.”

Kili can feel his jaw drop at Dwalin’s confession. He shuts it unsure how to respond _That is so wrong in so many ways. Why would you keep something like that from the ones you love for so many years?_ “So does Thorin know this?” he asks again, knowing his uncle will feel guilt over the situation if he doesn't. _This is so fucked up!_ He can feel panic bubble up inside of him _If Azog finds out it is going to be more than just my hair he wrecks._

The brunet begins to back away from his uncle’s boyfriend seeing him in a whole new light _how can someone so nice do something to affect so many lives? why did he feel he had to be someone he is not?_

“Yeah,” Dwalin nods, feeling an ache in his heart at the look on Kili’s face. “Thorin knows.” _What else is there to say?_ “Shall I start to unpack my stuff again?” he asks softly, already getting to his feet. _Guess that is ruined now. Kili looks like he hates me._

Kili grabs Dwalin’s arm halting him. “You can't choose if you are gay or not, I know that have tried to pretend to be what I'm not when I lived in London,” he states firmly still holding the man’s arm “ I can't say I agree with what you have done but we all make mistakes” he says then leans closer “ But my uncle loves you alot and uncle Thorin has never been in love before.” he admits looking into Dwalin’s blue eyes “ But If you ever upset my uncle or hurt him I will throw you out myself.”

Dwalin blinks at Kili. He wants to smile at the threat, but something else Kili has blurted out is whirling around in his head. “Thorin has never been in love before …?” he repeats incredulously.

 _Shit I wasn’t meant to tell him that. Oh well, too late now._ “Er no… but dont tell him I told you that,” he says, letting go of Dwalin’s arm. “He will kill me.”

 _Really?_ Dwalin can hardly believe that. Thorin is stunning. How can he not have been in love with anyone before? “I won’t,” he promises Kili, feeling his heart flutter a little as he cannot stop thinking about this revelation. “And I promise I will never hurt him. I love your uncle very very much and I want to make him the happiest man alive.”

“Good,” Kili states and walks back into the kitchen picking up Montie. “Can you persuade Thorin I really should have a ferret?” he asks trying to lighten the mood from their previous conversation.

Dwalin snorts. “I thought you would know your uncle better than that. I will try, but you know as well as I do I might as well be asking for the moon!” He picks up the other ferret the travelling cage, glad that the move is still going ahead and he has not completely fallen out with Kili. In a way he feels like a great weight his lifted off his shoulders that now at least Kili knows the truth.

 


	20. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Kili hastily gets off the bus and runs through the double doors. His eyes automatically scan the heads of the students. He finds his boyfriends gorgeous blue eyes staring back at him and makes his way through the crowded reception hall to the little table at the side “Morning babe,” he says quietly with a grin on his face. 

Fili can feel the blush instantly rise up in his cheeks and he finds he has a hard time not to wrap his arms around Kili’s neck and snog his breath away. “Hey. How are the ferrets?”

Kili can feel his grin spread even more “They are so cute,” the brunet squeaks “I tried to sneak one into my room this morning, but Thorin caught me and made D put it back out again, He wouldn't even touch it.” He giggles as he pictures his uncles disgusted face.

Fili giggles. “I can’t wait to meet them!” And in a lower voice he adds, “I had such a nice weekend with you.”

Kili can feel his face get hot and redden as he thinks of the moment’s they had shared at the weekend “I did too. Maybe this weekend we can go to Glastonbury,” he babbles enthusiastically and puts his bag on the wooden table top. He unzips his front pocket pulling out his timetable and lets out a groan “Hate maths.”

“You hate all subjects!” Fili laughs out loud. “Come on, let’s pick a space before Bilbo and his gang come in.” And he drags his boyfriend by the arm towards the classroom.

Kili puts his hand into his blazer pocket and feels a screwed up leaflet, he frowns then remembers the concert and pulls out the flier handing it to the blonde “This is the band I was telling you about.” 

Fili look at the leaflet and then to Kili and frowns. “I thought Thorin had already said you couldn’t go. My dad sure won’t let me go to that.” He sighs and hands the leaflet back to his boyfriend. “I am sure they will play again in the summer or something and maybe we can go then.”

Kili can feel a wave of disappointment flood over him _this is the first tour in two years._ “I am going to go whatever, they don’t tour very often and the tickets are a steal,” he states looking down at the leaflet. “Besides what Thorin doesn't know can't hurt.”

Fili opens his mouth to protest but at that moment the bell rings and they file into the classroom. “Kili, don’t be silly,” he hisses under his breath. “It’s your birthday next weekend and if Thorin finds out you will be so dead. Besides, it is not nice to do that behind his back.”

“You are such a goodie twoshoes” Kili says softly but with no malice in his voice “I have the trellises right outside my window, I can climb that and catch a bus in and the late bus back he will never know.” He smiles, he notes Fili’s still worried face “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

For once Fili is grateful for the reprimanding stare from the teacher that they are not to talk as the lesson is about to begin. It is not that he is such a good boy, it just does not feel right. He already feels bad enough about lying to his folks about going to these conventions when in fact he had been staying over at Kili’s. _And had slept with him …_ He bites his lip, staring at his study book but the letters and numbers on the page hardly make any sense as his mind is full of other thoughts. _He is going to think I am boring if I don’t go. It is only just down the road, maybe no-one will notice just like Kili said. No! Just don’t do it, it is bound to get you in trouble. And it might ruin the birthday surprise  you have planned for Kili - Thorin will never let him go if he finds out he has gone to that concert. He is sure to ground him for life!_

_Damn it! Why do I still want to go?_

He really wishes Kili had never mentioned it now. _Oh shit, what if he will go with someone else if I don’t want to go? Stop it!_

He jolts when he realises the teacher has asked him a question and he has no idea what. “I... Ehm …” He can hear the sniggers of Bilbo and has gang a few rows behind them and curses his stupid blushing as he can feel himself turn bright red.

Kili looks at his boyfriend he can tell his mind has been else where and guilt floods through him _you should not have tried to talk him into it. If he doesn't want to go he doesn't want to go._ “Minus 52.” He whispers out of the corner of his mouth hoping the teacher has not noticed.

He can tell the teacher had noticed and can feel his anger flare _why the hell did you not just shut your mouth and drop the subject?_

“ Mr Durin is there something you would like to share with the class?” Mr Head snaps looking questioningly into the brunet’s face.

 _Fuck off!_ Kili bites down “ No sir,” He he says through clenched teeth trying to control his temper.

Mr head then turns to the blonde “ How about you Filippe, anything you would like to share?”

“Minus fifty two, sir,” Fili says softly, praying to god that Kili had got it right and that he had heard him right. He actually feels himself break out in a cold sweat and does not dare to look at Kili.

Mr head narrows his eyes glaring at the two “correct,” he says turning back to the whiteboard and writing a new equation on the board.

Kili smiles at his boyfriend’s relieved face “don’t worry Fee I should not have asked you,” he says training his eyes on the teacher so it looks like he is paying attention “forget about it.”

Fili nods, trying to keep his attention on the lesson now so that he does not get caught out again But he cannot not think about it now. He feels like he is letting Kili down somehow, is disappointing him.

Kili jolts as the bell for break goes. His eyes had glazed over as boredom had kicked in and grabs his bag “ Do you want a fag?” He asks as they exit the warm classroom and head outside.

“Sure,” Fili nods, trying to look confident as he pulls his own pack out of his bag now. He had made sure to stop by the corner shop on the way, feeling cheeky always stealing off his lover. “Hope these are the right ones …” he whispers softly, flushing once more.

Kili smiles at the fag packet “ Spot on baby,” He accepts one of the taylor made fags and sparks it up holding out the lighter to the blond “So did your dad buy the convention story?” he asks taking a large drag. 

“Yeah, I think so.” He almost says something about the upcoming weekend, how he is rapidly running out of excuses, but just in time holds his tongue so as not to ruin the surprise. “Oh, my brother is coming to visit next week,” he lets slip, not entirely sure why. “That’ll be fun …” he mumbles under his breath.

“Can i meet him?” Kili asks quietly “ I would like to meet someone from your family who has not already formed an opinion of me,” He can see Fili’s uncertainty. “Promise I will be on my best behaviour.” 

Fili blinks for a few moments, considering this. “Er yes … If you like. He can be a bit of an arse, I am just warning you. Don’t tell him what you want to study, anything that is not Oxford or Cambridge is not even worth bothering with in his opinion. But then again, that is just my father’s influence…” He looks at his boyfriend. “I am being unkind,” he sighs. “It will be nice for you to meet him, I am sure.” And he forces a smile onto his face, hoping for it to be just so.

Kili gulps consuming all this information _he is going to hate me….. maybe i should dull down the goth look for that day_ he thinks about this and tries to think of something suitable to wear to meet his boyfriends brother “ I shall dress…. normal,” he says feeling his body shudder at this word “ I know my look puts people off a little and maybe if your brother likes me……. your dad may warm up to me.”

Fili nods. He feels bad. Kili should be able to just be himself, dress however he wants. But knowing his family maybe not introducing him to his fully gothed up boyfriend all in one go is a safer plan. “Yeah let’s hope so. So how was it having big D in th house this morning? Did you get any sleep last night?” he giggles.

Kili snorts “ A little they tried to be more quiet but I found myself sticking in my head phones, D is a noisy bugger,” He can feel himself cringe as he thinks about this “No one should ever have to hear the uncle shagging.”

Fili laughs out loud. “Still it is kinda sweet. That they are so in love I mean. At their age. And Dwalin is a sweet guy despite all his tattoos and piercings. He is a real softie really with his ferrets!”

Kili nods then thinks back to his conversation about Azog and also his conversation about Dwalin’s break up with his wife “ Yeah me and Dwalin had a conversation about his son...he knows we know him I just said we dont talk to him.”

+

“Oh … what … what did he say?” Fili nervously bites his lip.

“ not a lot told me he thinks it is best if I kept away from him,” he admits shuffling his feet “I just don’t get someone who is so nice having a child who is well…..A knob.” then has a thought “ do you think he would be okay on his own? maybe we should talk to him without the others around.”

Fili considers this for a moment. “Perhaps … Bilbo is a bully, we all know that. I dunno Kee.” He looks into the lovely brown eyes of his beloved. “D-does Dwalin want us to become friends with him?” he asks nervously not liking that idea one bit. Azog may not have the brains, but he scares the shit out of him nonetheless.

Kili shrugs “ I dunno….but maybe I should try for Thorin’s sake.” he thinks outloud and takes a drag off his fag “I mean if Dwalin is part of Thorin’s life I am bound to come face to face with him at some point.” He tries to imagine being friends with the bully but cannot picture it.

“I guess you are right …” Fili sighs, finding the smoking at least relaxing as the conversation is making him jitterish “What would you like for your birthday?” he quickly changes the subject.

Kili thinks about this for a second “ nothing,” he wraps his arms around the blondes waist “ I have got what I want, I have the worlds most gorgeous boyfriend what more could I ask for.” he presses his lips against the blonds gently “ I love you.”

“Love you too,” Fili giggles against Kili’s lips and then sighs as the bell announces the end of their break “I am still going to spoil you rotten though,” he promises Kili with another kiss and subs out his cigarette.

“Do we have to go to class?” Kili groans “can't we just stay here and kiss for the next two hours? who needs PE anyway let alone double PE.”

“No we cannot, however tempting that sounds,” Fili grabs Kili’s hand and drags him to his feet. “Anyway, I don’t mind looking at you getting all sweaty,” he purrs trying his very best to see the fun side. He really hates PE. He is not particularly good at the sports that they have to play and it is usually just another opportunity for Bilbo and his friends to pick on him. “Come on,” he spurs Kili on as much as himself.

Kili groans but allows himself to be dragged towards the gym “actually I quite like seeing you in shorts ,I will be picturing you without them.” he teases as they enter the locker room and loosens his tie, and takes off his shoes and kicking them under the bench.

“Damn, Kee, stop that,” Fili groans, flicking his head around. “Gonna give me a boner at this rate!” he hisses to his boyfriend, trying hard to think of boring stuff.

“ Is that a challenge?” Kili whispers and lets out a chuckle “I will be picturing you fingering me in the shower,” Kili smiles sweetly as he notes red creep down his boyfriends neck. “Okay I will be good now.”

“Shit shit,” Fili grumbles, giving Kili a shove and crossing his legs. “Damn you!” But he cannot help the cheeky glint in his eyes.’

Kili laughs then can feel his stomach sink as Bilbo walks into the locker room “Damn it,” he utters under his breath as the curly haired boy grins widely at both of them “Shit.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Bilbo grins menacingly.

“ Piss off,” Kili snarls feeling defensive and subconsciously steps in front of his boyfriend. When Bilbo continues to smirk the brunet can feel his temper snap “ Was there something you wanted pig boy?”   

“I was just going to ask our princess here how he was weekend was. Don’t be so rude, Dracula.” He looks around Kili and grins widely at the blond boy. “You must be an expert on the American Civil War by now. I trust you have done an excellent piece of work for me and my friend Bolg.”

 _Shit!_ Fili can feel his lover’s eyes on him immediately and he wants to sink into a hole in the ground. _He was NOT supposed to know about that!_

“Well I guess you are going to spending your lunch in detention then,”Kili snarls feeling confusion run over him _why has he done this dick’s work for him?_ “because you are  getting it over my dead body.”

“Kee, just let it go. I have done it now anyway,” Fili says softly, wishing Kili would just drop the whole thing. He had sorted it. He had got the picture back and he had done the assignments and it was all going to be fine. _I should have known that Bilbo would not let me get away with it though!_

“Who the fuck do you think you are, weirdo?!” Bilbo growls at Kili, taking a step forward, although he instantly regrets it when he realises he has to look up at the taller kid. “I am not even talking to you, you freak!”

Kili feels his hands go up to the curly haired boys shirt collar and uses all his strength to push him against the wall “No. I am telling you, you are not getting any coursework, I would suggest you fuck off before I rearrange your teeth.” He threatens keeping his voice dead even “Or would you like to discuss the issue outside?”

Azog clutches on to Kili’s shoulder “ Let go gay boy or I will make you forget it.” He threatens. The brunet flings his head backwards but Azog is not quick enough feeling his head collide with his nose and he instantly lets go clutching his nose “bastard.”

“ What’s wrong Bilbo? too scared to take me on my own without your henchmen,”  He hisses in Bilbo’s ear “you are pathetic.”

“You take that back!” Bilbo launches forward, fists raised.

“No!” Fili is on his feet too now but is faced with two enormous teens who seem to obey Bilbo’s every command.

“CUT IT OUT!”

Suddenly everyone freezes as the teacher bellows through the changing rooms.

Kili reluctantly lets go of Bilbo’s neck and backs away. He turns to face the teacher trying to make the anger dissipate _you promised Thorin no more arguments._ Kili looks to his boyfriend who’s colour had drained, Then looks to the floor.

“Anyone care to tell me what is going?” the PE teacher crosses his arms. All the boys look sheepishly at each other, although Fili can see the warning glare in Bilbo’s eyes. “Very well, you all have detention then.”

All five groan at the same time “That’s not fair,” Kili argues when none of the others say anything “Fili did not do anything.”

Fili can feel himself blush a deep shade of red as all eyes turn to him and wishes desperately that Kili would learn to sometimes just keep quiet however well he means it. _Shit I hope Mr Wheeler is not going to tell my dad about this!_

The teacher takes a step towards the black haired teen now. “Well, Mr Durin, you are getting quite the reputation of school troublemaker,” he sneers. “I wonder what your guardian will have to say when he hears you have been in a fight with the mayor’s son yet again.”

Kili gulps at these words _He will fucking kill me._ He thinks but will not give Bilbo the satisfaction of knowing this “You do what you have to Sir, but Fili had nothing to do with this.” He says looking the teacher in the eyes.

Fili swallows hard He had never before stood up to a teacher. Had never been in detention for that matter. But he will not let Kili yet again take the blame for something that Bilbo started. “Sir,” he says in a voice that is far too high and shaky for his liking. “Kili is just trying to stand up for me. B-but …” he gulps as he tries to ignore Bilbo’s death stare, “he did not start it. He was defending me. B-bilbo started it.” He almost whispers the last bit, but he holds the teacher’s gaze.

Mr Wheeler raises a surprised eyebrow at the slim blond boy, Mr Greenwood’s son. Fili had always been a quiet boy. Somewhat of an oddball he had always thought a bit geeky, but otherwise an unremarkable quiet student. He does not like the boy’s implication, however. Sending all five kids into detention is one thing. But singling out Bilbo is quite another. He slowly turns his head to the curly haired boy. “Is this true?”

Bilbo tears his killing look from Fili and then smiles at the teacher. “No,” he states resolutely. “I was only asking Fili something about our history assignment and then that _savage_ turned on me completely out of the blue. As you say, sir, he is just trouble.”

Kili opens his mouth, suddenly feeling a great need to defend himself “I am not trouble. If you would learn to shut your fat gob we would get along fine.” Kili snaps then suddenly regrets it _I am in so much shit. why can I just not shut my mouth for once._

 The teacher grinds his teeth. He cares not for the new kid and would have no issue getting him suspended. But the fact that the mayor’s son and the headmaster’s son are at lockerheads over this is is not a good thing and he does not like to be the one to choose sides.

“On this one occasion,” he says through gritted teeth, “I will let you all off But if I catch any of you causing trouble again you will be cleaning the showers on your bare knees.” He turns to Kili. “This is your final warning, Mr Durin. Next time I am reporting you to the headmaster. Now get changed and report to me within five minutes!” And he turns on his heels and storms out of the changing rooms.

Kili hastily takes off his shirt shoving it on the peg, avoiding the other teens _why am I always the bad one?_ he can’t help but avoid his boyfriends gaze. _Why the hell did he do their homework?_ he sits on the bench and shoves on his trainers.

“You two are so fucking dead!” Bilbo hisses, but he quickly moves to the other side of the changing room with his buddies.

Fili bows his head, feeling tears well up. “I am sorry, Kee,” he whispers under his breath not looking at his boyfriend. He takes Kili’s silence as a sign that he is mad with him. _Of course he is! I got him in trouble again. Why is he even with me? I am only causing him trouble._ He quietly pulls on his gym gear, biting his lip against the lump in his throat.

“ Why did you do their homework?” Kili asks under his breath so only Fili can hear him “why did you let them bully you into it Fee?” He adds more softly rubbing the back of his hand softly.

That hits a raw nerve with the blond teen. He knows he cannot stop the tears any longer and flees into the toilets, locking the door. He sits himself on the closed toilet seat, letting his tears flow freely. _I don’t know! I don’t know!_ he repeats over and over in his head. His hands are shaking now and he knows this must only be making it worse. _Shit shit shit! Why don’t they just leave me alone? Why can’t I be more like Kee and stand up for myself!_

Kili follows his boyfriend into the bathroom. He can feel his heart break at the sound of his lovers sobs “ Fee please come out,” Kili pleads tapping the door feeling close to tears himself as his boyfriend continues to cry  _I will make those bastards pay for every tear._ “Baby don't cry.”

“J-just go to class, Kee. Don’t get into more trouble because of m-me,” Fili sniffles, wiping his sleeve across his face.

“No,” Kili says stubbornly and crosses his arms “Not without you hun.” The brunet knocks the door again. “ Fee open up or I will kick it down.”

“Well that is not going to help is it!” Fili suddenly shouts, yanking the door open angrily. But as soon as he sees Kili he falls into his arms, at that moment not even caring that someone could walk in on them. “I am sorry!” he sobs.

“ Why are you sorry sweetie?” Kili asks running his hands through the golden hair of Fili “You have nothing to be sorry for, I should not have let them goad me but I can't stand them talking to you like that.” he says feeling anger flood through him again “ I won't let them treat you like that.”

“It is all my fault!” Fili continues to sob in great big heaves. “Bilbo is only picking on you because of me! I - I was trying to make things okay … He had that drawing you did of me, babe and h-he said he was going to show the whole school! S-so I struck a deal," it all comes spilling out now. “I would do their homework in exchange for the drawing. I know I shouldn’t have but … I …” Fili is struggling to get air into his lungs now, clinging onto Kili for dear life as if the world might swallow him up if he lets go.

“ Baby just calm down…. breath Fee,” Kili says alarmed and cups Fili’s face forcing him to look deep into his eyes “ I get picked on at every school I have been too because I am different,” He forces himself to smile at the blond “ I could have drawn you another picture Fee…. If you ignore them and act like you don't care they would probably have binned it, seeing it had not got to you.” Kili places a kiss onto Fili’s lips “ I love you even if you are a nerd.” He jests softly.

Fili can’t help but smile and even laugh a little at that. “T-thank you, Kee.” He rests his head on his taller boyfriend’s shoulder for a moment as he tries to catch his breath. “I - I guess we should go to class. We’ll already be late…”

Kili nods then walks into the toilet and grabs some toilet paper and walks back to his boyfriend wiping his boyfriend's tear stained cheeks “ There we go, all gone.” He smiles looking  at the blond “You look stunning.”

Fili snorts but smiles. "I'm not, but thanks." He presses a quick kiss on Kili's lips and grabs his hand. "Guess we're getting detention... " he sighs. "Let's go then."

“ I don't mind detention, I will have something nice to look at,” Kili grins and follows his boyfriend out of the changing room “It is Thorin I fear.” 

"Pff, Thorin will be a pussycat compared to my dad!" Fili shudders at the thought.

+++

Kili walks into the locker room feeling miserable _double geography with Bilbo and the two thickies and then can't even have a fag._ He looks at the teacher who has a smile on his face and sits on the wooden bench glaring at the greasy haired PE teacher.

Fili quietly enters the locker room. He can hardly believe that in eighteen years he has actually earned himself his first detention and in a strange way it feels almost like an achievement. He looks at the teacher, trying his best not to look at his boyfriend, unsure what is expected of them now.

“Right boys follow me,” Mr Wheeler orders opening the gymnasim and leading the way to the storage cupboard and taking out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocking both of the double doors “ right boys I want this cupboard spotless.”

Kili can feel his eyes widen _there is so much…...well crap._ He looks at his boyfriend who jaw has a actually dropped “ Sir by school rules you can only hold us for half an hour of our hour break this is at least two hours’ worth.”

 "Well I suggest you shut your mouth and put all your effort into working extra hard," Mr Wheeler snaps at the gobby brunet. "I will be back in... Twenty nine minutes now. Crack on Mr Durin." He looks at Fili but says nothing and walks off.

Kili resists the urge to pick up a tennis ball and chuck it at the back of the teachers head instead turning to the cupboard chucking it into a plastic container with other balls in it “Well  this sucks,” Kili utters and picks up a fallen gym mat.

"Could be worse," Fili tries to stay positive. "Maybe if we work really hard and get it all done he won't mention it to my dad and your uncle..." He quickly begins to empty the top shelf sorting the contents into different piles. "At least we get to spend our lunch break together."

“ Yeah true,” Kili admits picking up a football and chucking it into a net “ And I have had worse detentions. The worst one I had was a litter pick in the snow,I had to do that all fucking week the teacher was a right prick,” Kili looks at his boyfriend and finds himself smiling “Have you really never been in detention before?”

Fili shakes his head, feeling a little embarrassed. “No. I am a nerd, like you said,” he blushes.

Kili can't help but let out a chuckle “That is not a bad thing though babe,” the brunet grins at Fili’s reddened face “I have had hundreds and after school detentions too.” he looks at his watch and groans as he realises only five minutes has gone.

“I still cannot understand how someone like you has fallen for someone as boring as me,” Fili sighs. “I am so lucky. And I really am sorry, babe, that I got us detention. I am just a constant burden to you.” He stops what he is doing for a moment and looks at Kili, feeling just useless and sad inside. “Do … do you really think that if I just ignore them Bilbo and his gang will leave us alone?” he asks softly.

Kili sighs at this question and kneels beside his boyfriend “ Not to start with gorgeous to start with they will get worse, but if we do not give them the satisfaction eventually yes,”  He then thinks about the rest of what the blond has said “ I have fallen for you because you are handsome, clever and have a big heart, that is why I love you.”

“You are such a softy!” Fili gives his lover a little shove. “You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you soooo much!” he beams. He quickly looks around and then leans over to give Kili a quick kiss.

Kili wraps his arms around Fili’s shoulders “ Fili you are amazing and I am the lucky one you have made me want to better myself to make you proud to love me.” Kili can feel himself getting emotional and turns his face away from his boyfriend _I have never wanted to make someone proud of me this much._

“I guess we are good for each other,” Fili grabs his lover’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “You are giving me confidence, make me learn to stand up for myself. And I am so proud of you, Kili. You are such a great person!” He sighs again and starts to pick up more junk again. “Guess we should get on with this though…”

Kili picks up a pile of loose balls and chucks it into a basket “ As long as it looks tidy, he is not going to check sweetie let’s just make it look tidy.” Kili says picking another large pile of balls “ That’s how you get out of detention on time.” the brunet laughs “just cut corners a little.”

Fili nods, smiling. “I am glad you are here with me.”

“Time’s up!” Mr Wheeler calls out, making both boys practically jump out of their skin. “I trust you have finished?”

Before Kili has a chance to make another comment that is bound to get them into even more trouble, Fili straightens himself and looks at the teacher. “Yes sir, all done,” he tries to sound confidently. _Shit, I hope it’s okay!_ He quickly kicks a loose ball with the heel of his right foot, hoping Mr Wheeler had not noticed as he looks at the shelves.

The PE teacher scans the cupboard for anything the teenagers might have missed “Off you go then, But I expect you both to behave better from now on otherwise it will be an after school detention, is that clear?”

“ Yes sir,” Kili grumbles looking at the exit.

“Yes Mr Wheeler,” Fili nods and grabs Kili’s hand, eager to get out of here before the teacher finds fault or changes his mind. “Let’s go for a smoke,” he whispers.

“That sounds like a perfect idea,” Kili smiles allowing himself to be dragged outside and to their usual spot on the step “The teachers here are right dicks,” he utters accepting a cigarette off Fili. “Still think he has forgot about telling your dad and uncle.”

“Let’s hope so. I will be totally dead if my dad finds out!”

“How mad will he go?” Kili asks handing Fili his lighter. “I don’t think Thorin would be shocked at all,” he says giving a little nervous giggle. “Still when he is angry his temper rivals mine.”

“I have no idea really,” Fili giggles. “Since I have always made sure he doesn’t have too much cause for getting on my case. But he is very strict and very old fashioned. Well, you have met him right? He’s … he is a good father. Just likes things done a certain way. And I guess I am not exactly going to be in his good books when he learns that I am not going to uni and that I am seeing you …” He kisses Kili on the cheeks. “I am saving up for a deposit though. So I can rent a place somewhere after we leave school.”

Kili jolts with shock _he wants us to live together? is he kidding? I am so not someone you want to live with I am messy and lazy._ But Kili can feel a smile spread across his face _He loves me that much he wants us to be together_ “Then I shall start saving baby,” he grins bring his arms around the blonde “When I turn 18 I will receive some money from my father that he left for me in his will, It's a couple of thousand I shall put that towards the flat too.”

Fili beams. He had intentionally left the sentence open, not wanting to lay the suggestion that perhaps they could move somewhere together on too thickly, but he is over the moon that Kili had immediately jumped to that conclusion. “Really? You would really like us to live together somewhere after school?!”

Kili nods “Yeah why not….but I can't cook or tidy and I am kind of lazy but yeah let's do it.” Kili can feel a sizzle of excitement flood through him _our own place._ “Can I have a ferret?” he asks practically jumping “we could have one each.”

Fili laughs. “I guess that depends on the landlord but yes, that would be ace! Oh my god, this is so exciting, babe! Can you imagine … We could live in Bristol. Maybe by the harbour, there are some really nice apartments there!” He actually feels super excited thinking about that. “And they do some really good graphics classes at college there. And then Thorin and Dwalin can come over for tea!”

“Oh yes!” Kili squeals. “And we can paint boats coming into port….oh maybe I can get a job in the theatre like an apprenticeship or something that would be awesome. ”He turns to look at Fili who looks just as excited as he does. “We can start looking after my birthday I can put a deposit down straight away, as soon as my money is released. ”The brunet smiles then suddenly has a sad thought. “Your parents would not visit us would they? It would be nice if they would, I really would like them to like me.”  

“Maybe they will. I think my mum will definitely. My dad … I hope so. It might take a bit of time for him to get used to the idea …” He runs his hand through Kili’s half long hair. “It will be awesome though, I can hardly wait now!”

Kili smiles. “Me neither, I love being with you. You make me feel more like me.” Kili presses his lips against Fili. “I love you.”

The boys both sigh as the end of the break is signalled. “Love you too, babe.” Fili closes his eyes against the kiss and then reluctantly gets to his feet.

“Wish it was the weekend again, I just want to lie hugging and kissing you all day.” Kili smiles shouldering his backpack “So what is last my cute little bookworm?”

“History …” Fili says softly, instantly flushing as he remembers the whole argument over the assignment again, but he pushes it away quickly. “Kissing and … other things too?” he smiles cheekily at his lover.

“Oh other things,” Kili grins placing his boyfriend’s hand in his “Other things most definitely other things.” Kili laughs. “Do you think we shall marry one day?” he says out loud not realising he had said what he was thinking.

Fili stops so abruptly, that Kili almost walks into him. He stares at his lover open mouthed, wanting to say a thousand things and yet all words seem to have turned to mush. He draws in a breath, then tries to say something again, but closes his mouth and just smiles, taking Kili’s other hand. He can feel tears prick in his eyes for the second time today, but this time of pure happiness. “I love you,” is the only thing he is able to bring out in the end.

It’s only then that Kili realises what he has said _oh my god Kili you twat he thinks you are a right freaky weirdo now!_ However Kili looks into Fili’s eyes and sees nothing but happiness in them “So how about it? Would you marry me?” He asks a little nervously.

“You …” Fili’s mouth falls open again. “You actually … You are _proposing_?!”

 _Yes! No! I dont know. we are both so young. Am I being a foolish teenager?_ Kili thinks about this for a second _No, what I feel for Fili is pure.I love him with all my being. I am meant to be with him._ “Yes Fili, Will you agree to become my husband? I know it won't be just yet but I am committed to you I love you.”

“Kili, we have been together for … a couple of weeks?” Fili whispers. His head is spinning. “This is  crazy!” _Crazy but … My god, he wants to MARRY ME!!_

“Yes, it is crazy…. but I ask it again, Fili will you marry me,” Kili grins “ after we have finished Uni. Will you marry me?” Kili takes a ring off his finger that had belonged to his grandfather and slips it onto Fili’s finger. “Will you be mine always?”

Fili cannot speak. He has never been this gobsmacked in his entire life. _You are completely mad, Filippe Greenwood, if you say yes to this!_ And yet he finds himself nodding his head, slowly first and then more vigorously. “Yes!” he finally manages to find his tongue and flies Kili around the neck. “Yes! Oh my god Kili, Yes Yes Yes!!”

Kili pulls the blonde into his arms and swings him around. “Thank you Fili, Thank you,Thank you.” he kisses Fili full on the lips not caring who is watching. “We are engaged, holy shit, we are engaged.”

“You are crazy! WE are crazy!” Fili laughs. “We are engaged and we are going to live together! Kee, this is like the best day of my life!!”

“And mine, holy shit Fee I am so happy you said yes,I love you so much.” Kili places kisses on Fili’s face “ Shall I take your last name or would you like to take mine?”

“Jeeze babe, steady on!” Fili laughs. “This is all going fast enough already!” He suddenly realises that it has gone very quiet around them. “We are going to be late again!” he squeals and drags Kili into a jog towards their last class of the day.

+++

“We’re getting married,” Kili annonces as Thorin puts a cup of tea down on the table in front of him “ And we are going to move to Bristol together and go to university, and I am so happy.”  

Thorin stares at Kili in shock, not sure if he has heard all of those ridiculous statements right. “You are what now?”

“Fili asked me to move to Bristol with him after school,” Kili beams happily “ And I asked Fili to marry me and uncle he said yes…….Oh will you be my best man?” Kili asks and takes a large sip of tea.

“Kili …” Thorin sinks onto the chair opposite his nephew. “Please tell me this is a joke.”

Kili cannot help but feel hurt at his uncle's words. “Why? Because the fact he said yes is laughable?” Kili asks quietly and pushes his cup of tea away from him feeling all his excitement disappear in an instant “He loves me and I love him.”

“Look, Kili,” Thorin folds his hands on the table in front of him. “I like to see you happy, I really do. And Fili is a lovely lad. But you have only been dating for a few weeks. You are not even eighteen yet. This is too soon.”

“We are not getting married yet…...I love him, uncle. We are meant to be together….I love him.” Kili says feeling anger rush through him “ Why should we not think about our future?”

“Of course you can _think_ about your future,” Thorin says, a frown sliding across his face now. “But that is something rather different than actually proposing to someone you barely know. When did this happen anyway, you were supposed to be at school!”

“ We were at school, I gave him my ring, And I do know him, I love Fili,” Kili argues “ And I am going to marry Fili.” He says stubbornly “after university.” 

Thorin pulls his hand across his beard at this latest crazy thing. "Kili why do you always have to go to such extremes?" he asks frustratedly. "Why can't you just do something the normal way? Date for a good few months. Then maybe think about living together for a few years... If you have no intention of marrying until after university anyway, why on earth are you proposing now? You might meet lots of other guys when you go to uni. Maybe want to experiment a bit more before you settle down with someone..." 

“ It is my life and I will do what I want with it,” Kili roars getting up from his seat “Just because I am young doesn't mean I don’t know what I want,” Kili thunders picking up his tea and  storming over to the sink pour the contents down the drain“ And I dont want to meet other guys, I want Fili and he wants me. Just because you have waited until your forties to settle down doesn't mean i am going to.”

"Fine, do what you want then!" Thorin snaps back. "As if you ever listen to my advice anyway. You always know best don’t you? I'm only trying to look out for you, Kilian. I don't want you to get hurt or he have regrets later. But do whatever you want, I'm just wasting my breath on you."

“Fine, I will,” Kili snarls and walks out of the room. The brunet storms down the corridor just as the front door is opening “ And you can shut up too,” He snaps at Dwalin who has just come in and stamps up the stairs.

Dwalin looks in confusion after the brunet then slowly makes his way into the kitchen, leaning down to give Thorin a peck on the cheek. “What was that about?” he asks taking a seat next to his lover.

“Hello babe, how was your day?” Thorin smiles and gets up to boil the kettle again for his lover. “Just Kili being his usual impulsive self …” he sighs.

“Busy. Had four MOTs this afternoon,” Dwalin says getting out his tobacco and rolling papers. “Why what has he done?”?

Thorin cannot help but laugh as he repeats the insane statement. “He’s only got engaged.”

Dwalin coughs a couple of times “He has what now?” he asks feeling his jaw drop. “And how long has he known Fili? Jesus, I waited four years before I proposed.”

“Well, that’s Kili for you!” Thorin sighs as he puts a brew before his partner. “I tried to talk some sense into him but just got told to shut up. “ He sits back down again. “Apparently they are going to move to Bristol after school and then get married after uni.” He looks at Dwalin and laughs again, shrugging helplessly. “I guess he will learn … one day.”

Dwalin laughs “Jesus that kid is a bundle of trouble,” he says softly and grins at his boyfriend “Were you that much trouble as a teen?” He suddenly becomes curious at what the Englishman would have looked like in his youth “I can imagine Kili looks like you did when your were a youngster.”

“He does,” Thorin nods. “A lot. And yes, I am afraid to say I probably was a lot of trouble too. Although not quite as bad as Kee is.” He gets to his feet again and walks into the hallway, rummaging around in the dresser there to return with a photo album. “That’s pictures of me and James in uni,” he smiles, giving the album to Dwalin.

Dwalin opens the album and smiles as he sees a huge picture of a younger version of his lover sat on a brick wall with a giant pasty in his hand. His eyes move to the guy sat next to him and he jolts in shock at how alike they look apart from their eyes, Thorin’s are piercing blue the other teens are big chocolate brown and he has long brown hair framing his face. “ You could almost pass as brother’s,” He grins looking up at his partner “But I can definitely see Kili’s eyes in his father.”

“Yes,” Thorin nods. “People quite often used to mistake us for brothers. Much to my sister’s dismay,” he chuckles. “He was a great guy. And Kili is so much like him. A little rebel with an enormous heart of gold.”

He takes a sip from his new brew and sighs. “I guess it is not the end of the world. I think he has been silly to propose so soon but hey it might just blow over anyway. Thank god he is gay, at least he won’t be coming home telling me he has knocked up some girl.”

Dwalin snorts at this. “Yes true, When Arwin came home and told me she was pregnant i flipped a lid and threatened to kill the little sod.” Dwalin says taking a sip out of his mug.

“Oh! I did not know you were a grandpa!” Thorin grins widely at this news.

Dwalin groans at Thorin’s face. “I am and I hate being called grandpa. It sucks,” Dwalin utters, taking out his wallet and showing Thorin a picture. “She’s called Pip,” he says feeling a smile spread across his face. “But yeah Aiden her partner got a right telling off from me.”

“Aw, she is adorable though!” Thorin smiles at thepicture of a dark-haired toddler. “How old is she?”

“Four next month,” Dwalin smiles at the picture before putting it safely back in the picture part of his wallet “I suppose she’s your granddaughter now too grandad,” The Scottish man grins  “ Grandad Thorin has a ring to it.”

“Fuck no!” Thorin pulls a face. “That makes me sound ancient! I am way too young to be a granddad. Anyway, _WE_ , my love, are not married. And I have not even met your daughter yet!” He suddenly has an idea. “D, would you mind looking after Kili for a short while? I just need to pop to the shop.”

Dwalin narrows his eye’s “What are you planning, darling?” He asks suspiciously and takes another sip from his cup.

“Nothing. Just a little surprise for our Kee. If you can’t beat them ... “ He winks and kisses Dwalin on his head. “Won’t be long.”

Dwalin follows his boyfriend with his eyes and watches him shut the front door behind him _I don’t trust that face. Thank god I’m not Kili._ Dwalin sighs and opens the back door stepping outside and sparking up his smoke.

+++

Fili stares at the ring that he is twisting round and round between his fingers over and over again. He had had to take it off as soon as they got to class of course and he had not dared to put it back on until he got to his bedroom. Now his chest is drowning in feelings of as much confusion as love.

 _I am engaged! I am engaged to a guy!_ In his head he knows it is ridiculous. He and Kili barely know each other still. They had had a few awkward attempts at sex and had spend a grand total of one morning together.

_But I love him. I am so crazily in love with him! And I do want to spend the rest of my life with him._

_He is a troublemaker. Your dad cannot stand him and that is even before he knows you are dating him. He has got in trouble at school and back home with the police._

_NO! I don’t care! I LOVE HIM!_

He pulls the scrunched up drawing that had been the cause of the latest issue at school out of his bag and smiles. That is how Kee sees him. Not the geeky shy kid that everyone hates at school.

He takes his phone out and sends his lover, his _fiancé_ , a message :

_*Hello fiancé! Miss you, babe. Can’t stop looking at the ring, it’s beautiful! xxxxxxxxxxxxx *_

+++

Kili smiles as he opens up the text message _fiancé he’s my fiancé._ and types back straight away _* Miss you too bookworm, the ring was my grandad’s :) love you xxxxx*_ He looks back to his history homework and sighs placing the book on his bedside unit and picks up his sketch book suddenly getting an idea _Oh maybe we could design our own wedding rings, I could make Fili’s he could make mine._

The teen can hear his uncle’s words residing around his head _screw him he knows nothing it is not like we are going to elope and get married tomorrow._ He hastily begins sketching the outline of a ring.

+++

“Kee? Kee, can you come down please?” Thorin shouts up the stairs. “We need to talk.”

Kili groans then gets off his bed making his way down to the staircase _if he argues about me and Fee getting married again i'm just going to walk straight back up the stairs again._ He vows making his way into the little living room “Yes uncle.”

“Sit down please,” Thorin nods to the sofa.

“Okay,” Kili says sitting on the edge of the sofa “I didn't do it, whatever I have done wrong I did not do.”

“You did not get engaged today?” Thorin cocks his head, raising his eyebrows a little.

“Uncle we have been through this. We are going to wait until after Uni I am not rushing off and getting married this weekend or anything,” the teen says “Although legally I could,” he adds under his breath.

“Don’t even think about it!” Thorin retorts quickly. “However, I have thought about what you said … Well, I guess a little celebration is in order.” And he reaches across the table and hands Kili a box of chocolates and a bottle of bubbly. “It is not every day my nephew tells me he has found the love of his life after all.”

 _What the hell is going on?_ Kili eyes the bottle and chocolates suspiciously. “T...Thanks,” he says unsurely accepting the gifts. _Why is he suddenly okay with this? Maybe Dwalin has talked him around._    

Dwalin looks at his partner with confusion. _This was his idea? To buy a bottle of bubbly and celebrate?_ He wishes he could read his lovers mind and converse without the brunet knowing. _He is mad._

“You are welcome.” Thorin gets to his feet and grabs some champagne glasses out of the drinking cabinet. “Well, the honour is on you,” he nods to the bottle.

Kili pulls the cork and smiles as it flies across the room and begins to pour the alcohol into the glasses “What made you come around?” he asks handing a large glass to the Scot and another to his uncle.

Thorin shrugs, a playful smile around his lips. “You said you were thinking about your future, which is good. I think Fili is a lovely lad and I hope you will be very happy together.” He raises his glass to toast. “Best make sure you get good grades now so that you guys can carry out all those big plans of yours.”

Kili smiles widely “I will uncle, I want to make him happy.” He says holding his glass in the air “to me and Fili,” he says softly clinking his glass with the two men then taking a huge mouthful _well this is a happy change of events._

“To you and Fili,” Thorin nods and then give his partner a quick surreptitious wink.

“To the both of you.” Dwalin says still feeling confused _I need to find out his plan and learn  sign language so we can talk about shit like this without worrying._

 Thorin takes a sip from his champagne, feeling rather pleased with himself that Kili has taken to his plan so easily. “So, when are you working next, Kee?”

Kili suddenly has an idea. “ I….I am working late on Wednesday doing a stock check of all the coffee and seeing if anything needs ordering,” He smiles hoping his uncle buys this. _I can just go to the concert without any drama._

“Oh alright,” Thorin smiles. “Do you need one of us to give you a lift?”

“ Yes please, uncle. I don’t have to wear uniform either,” Guilt floods through him. _Okay I hate this! He is being so good about the engagement thing and I am lying to him. Maybe...maybe I shouldn’t go._ But the other half of him tells him to just do it. _It is only a gig. Thorin will never know you have lied._ He has an inner conflict with himself unsure what to do and takes a large gulp  of champagne.

“Alright no problem. I might have to do an evening shift on Wednesday, but could you drop Kili off D?” he asks his partner.

Dwalin smiles at the teen. “Of course, we can even get McDonalds on the way,” he says kindly accepting a chocolate as the teen offers one. “What time do you need picking up?”

“Eleven,” Kili gulps knowing he should be happy but feeling awful about his lies. _I will do it this once, but when I am eighteen I will not need to run around and lie._ He vows trying to justify his lies. _They trust you, you twat._

“I shall start dinner,” Thorin gets up, giving Dwalin a quick peck on his cheek as he walks past, happy that things seem to be working out well between his lover and Kili. _It will give them some bonding time. It is good to have D here._

Kili leans close to the Scottish man “Is he actually okay with me and Fili?” He hisses quietly “ Or is this all just an act?” Kili cannot help feel confused at his uncle’s change of heart. He feels  little like he is being tricked, Like Thorin might suddenly snap and cannot help but feel on edge and eyes the Scot nervously.

“I ehm … He seems okay …” Dwalin stutters. _I don’t know myself!_ “I will just see if your uncle needs a hand with anything. You just have another glass of bubbly, alright lad.” And he is up like a speer.

Kili gets his phone out of his pocket soon as the Scot leaves the room and types a quick text _*Thorin knows about our engagement, went mental but now is okay. I’m scared, if he murders me I love you lol xxxxxx*_ and clicks send.

Dwalin walks into the kitchen carefully closing the door behind him. “Okay so what’s the plan Thorin?” He asks sitting at the table and staring wide-eyed at his partner “You have got a plan?”

Thorin looks up, a little confused at the urgency in Dwalin’s voice. “Ehm … Chicken Kievs with mash potato and roast carrots? Is that alright?”

“No… I mean yes. I meant the Kili getting engaged situation,” he says. “You are not seriously okay with this situation?” he asks flabbergasted “ You were so against it, what has changed?”

“I wasn’t against it … it just was sudden.” He smiles and cracks open a bottle of red wine, pouring a glass for his lover too. “Look D, I know Kili. He is as stubborn as I am. If I make a big fuss about it he will just want to do the opposite to what I want even more. It does not really mean anything. I mean, it is just a word between them. They are not legally committed. If it means that Kili is going to work even harder to get himself sorted out, to get good grades, not get into trouble … Well, I will toast to that any day.”

Dwalin thinks about this for a second then feels his face break into a smile and begins to chuckle. “You are a sneaky bastard Thorin,” His chuckle turns into a rumble “He is sat in that living room really confused even asked if you were really angry. You are amazing and I love you,” he utters, kissing him onto the cheek.

Thorin chuckles in surprise. “Well, if _that_ made you think I am amazing …” He wraps his arms around his lover and kisses his nose. “I am not so bad at this parenting thing after all then?”

Dwalin grins. “I must say you have shocked me with your parenting style but it totally works, I should have tried this with my children.” he places another kiss on Thorin’s lips. “You are so clever my sexy Englishman.”

“Hardly,” Thorin chuckles but he begins to hum softly as he begins to peel the carrots, gently swaying his hips in a teasing way for his lover, feeling perfectly happy with his little oddball family.


	21. A Whole Load of Trouble

“See you later D,” Kili says trying to keep the guilty look off his face as he gets out of the car and shoulders his backpack which has got a change of clothes, his makeup and black Doc Martens.

“Your uncle will pick you up at ten thirty here. Have a good night.” Dwalin smiles at the teen before driving towards the Chinese takeaway that he had promised to pick up for dinner.

Kili takes out his phone the second the Land Rover turns the corner dialling Fili’s mobile number like they had planned. He feels nervous and looks up and down the road feeling uneasy once again for lying to his uncle and the Scotsman. _It will be worth it,_ he reminds himself as he listens to the dialling tone.

“Hey,” Fili answers breathlessly, nervously biting his lip. He’s sat in his car, frantically scanning the area for anyone who might recognise him. _This was such a bad idea!_

“Hi baby," Kili smiles feeling flutters as he hears Fili’s voice. “I am outside of work, where are you? You…..you still want to go?” he worries, wondering what he will say to his uncle if he has to call him out now to pick him up.

 _No, it’s a bad idea and we’ll get caught!_ That is Fili’s sensible conscience whispering in his ear. But the sound of his boyfriend’s excited voice is bringing out the little devil on his other shoulder, when he replies. “Yeah, course. I’m by the Co-op. Do you want me to walk up to Costa?”

Kili lets out a sigh of relief. “We could meet at Tesco, then I can use their bathroom to get ready then we can walk to Westlands?” he suggests, feeling a lump in his throat as a car the same as his uncle’s drives down the road. He holds his breath, only calming when it drives straight past.

“Okay, sure. See you there in a sec,” Fili forces himself to respond cheerfully. He feels tight as a bowstring. _Stop being ridiculous, you are eighteen years old!_ he scolds himself. “Love you.” He ends the call and pulls his keys out of the ignition. _Here we go._

Kili walks down the pavement trying to get his breathing back to normal, which he constantly seems to hold every time he hears a car approaching. _Stop being so jumpy, you used to sneak out all the time in London!_ he reminds himself, however he increases his walking pace as he walks past the shuttered up shops. _Maybe I should not have suggested this. Thorin and D have been so great._

But as he rounds the corner towards the supermarket all doubts vanish when he sees Fili waiting for him. “Hello bookworm,” he grins and claims his lips.

Fili melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “Hey, my sexy trouble,” he grins. He takes a step back. “So your uncle bought it?” he asks unsurely, fidgeting with his bracelet.

Kili nods. “Yes he thinks I am doing a stocktake of all the coffee and that.” Kili can sense the blond’s unease at the situation and starts to feel guilty again, but this time for Fili. “We could just go somewhere else if you want,” he suggests, biting his lip ring.

“No,” Fili shakes his head more resolutely than he feels. “You really wanted to see this band. Come, let’s go and have fun,” he smiles far more confidently than he feels as he threads his arm through Kili’s and drags him into Tesco to get changed.

Kili smiles. “Okay let’s do this, I bought a tee if you want to borrow it,” Kili says as they reach the toilets.

“Yes please,” Fili plucks at his own plain shirt, a little relieved Kili had brought him something to wear. “I - I have never been to something like this before,” he flushes, shuffling his foot. _Shit, I am going to look so out of place! Kili must be so embarrassed to be seen with me!_

Kili gives Fili a reassuring smiles. “You will look awesome, Fee,” he grins pulling out a black top with a skull on it. “This one or this one?” he asks, holding a second with a raven bird on it. “Both would make you look sexy as hell. Well even more sexy.”

“The bird,” Fili smiles, starting to relax a little in his boyfriend’s presence. _I feel safe when he is with me. He makes me feel good about myself._ He disappears into the cubicle and pulls off his own shirt, quickly pulling on the borrowed top.

He waits in the basin area for Kili to re-emerge after a few minutes. “Oh, nice!” he grins when his lover opens the door, dressed in tight black jeans and the skull top. “You have a nice bum in that,” he giggles.

Kili can feel himself blush. “Thank you,” He checks out his boyfriend’s appearance and gives him a little wink. “And you, sexy, look awesome.” In a moment of playfulness he gently smacks his ass.

Fili gives out a yelp and feels his cheeks go a fiery red. “Ehm, make up?” he asks shyly. _I need to buy some eyeliner_ , he giggles inwardly. _My father will go mental if he finds out though!_

Kili opens his little cosmetic bag bringing out two black eyeliners handing one to his boyfriend. “Would you like me to do it? Or would you like to have a go?” he asks, already starting to do his.

“I will have a go,” Fili smiles shyly. “But you must tell me if it looks crap. Promise?”

Kili laughs. “I promise, but you will be fine, just copy me.” He sweeps the pen over his lip swirling it slightly at the end. “Would you like to try some black lipstick too?”

Fili nods and takes the item from Kili, pursing his lips. “My dad would knock me into the next century if he saw me like this,” he snorts as he checks himself out in the mirror. “What do you think, does it look okay?”

Kili smiles “Perfect. Well almost.” he takes the kohl pencil and begins to draw a few intricate designs by his eyes. “Now you look amazing, what do you think babe?”

“Wow, thanks!” Fili nods with a smile, then wraps his arms around Kili’s neck again. “You look so yummy, I am not going to be able to keep my hands off you tonight,” he giggles, then quickly lets go as someone opens the door to the gents.

“Are you ready?” Kili asks as the old man walks into a toilet cubicle. He takes Fili’s hand into his. “We are going to have a blast,” he says to himself as much as his boyfriend.

“Okay, let’s go,” Fili nods, feeling butterflies in his stomach as much for doing something he knows his dad will more than disapprove of as well as spending evening with Kili having fun.

+++

Thorin runs his thumb over the back of Dwalin’s hand, the biker’s arm slung around his shoulder as they are watching a repeat of some car-restoration programme. He smiles to himself as he realises this is the first evening they have had to themselves since Dwalin moved in. “I like this,” he says dreamily.

Dwalin looks into Thorin’s beautiful blue eyes and smiles. “Aye, so do I. It is nice not to have to worry what that reckless nephew of yours is up to,” he jests with fondness in his voice and places a kiss on Thorin’s soft lips.

Thorin chuckles. “He’s not so bad. I think Fili is really good for him, is making him think about his actions. Anyway, let’s not talk about the teenagers. Let’s talk about us. I am really glad you’ve moved in. I was worried I was going to freak out over not having my own space after being on my own for so long. But I love having you come home to me.” He kisses Dwalin again, massaging his neck.

Dwalin chuckles. “I was a little worried you would banish me to the shed with my girls,” he admits. “I know I am a messy bugger and I also know mess drives you crazy. But aye I am glad too.” He rolls his head a little as Thorin softly rubs his sore muscles. “Oh that’s nice.”

Thorin turns himself a little, to knead his lover’s neck and shoulders more firmly. “I might still banish you if you get too messy,” he teases. “But for now I will take your mess with your company. Anyway, you have not been that messy.” He leans his lips against Dwalin’s jaw. “Only when I want you to be,” he whispers cheekily.

Dwalin can feel his cheeks colour a little at Thorin's words. “You, Mr Oakenshield, are a tease,” Dwalin grins his eyes trailing down Thorin’s body to his crotch. “Besides, if we are talking like _that_ I think you are the messy one, love.”

“I am not!” Thorin pulls a play-offended face. He leans his head down on Dwalin’s shoulder, teasing his fingers down his lover’s broad chest, the TV programme already long forgotten. “Kili will be at work for another few hours …” he suggests softly.

“Aye I guess that’s true,” Dwalin purrs grinning wildly. “How about this time I play with your body. And we see how much stamina _you_ have got.” He moves his hand over Thorin’s clothed cock. “Let’s play.”

+++

Fili squeezes Kili’s hand tightly as they queue for the venue. He just wants to go inside where the chance of anyone seeing them will be so much slimmer. As he throws a sideways glance to his boyfriend he can see Kili’s eyes sparkle with excitement and smiles. _This is going to be fun. Just relax, you work hard, you are allowed to have fun!_ he keeps reminding himself why he had eventually agreed to this stupid plan.

Kili looks around the queue of fans all dressed similar to him. _I feel at home amongst these people!_ He looks at Fili and gives him a huge smile “You will love them baby, they are a really cool band.” He is practically bouncing with excitement and can't wait to show off his boyfriend.

“Cool.” Fili shuffles a little closer to Kili as the queue begins to move. Although all these people around them look just like Kili in their black jeans and stacks of jewellery, he feels a little intimidated nonetheless.

Inside the venue it is buzzing with bodies and Fili suddenly feels completely out of his comfort zone as the loud music pulses in his ears. “What do we do now?” he asks, realising that he is going to have to shout closer to Kili’s ear to be heard. “What do we do now?!” he repeats at twice the volume.

Kili smiles at his boyfriend, clutching his hand in his. “Do you want a water?” he asks pulling a bottle out of his backpack. “Then we just go with the crowd,” he shouts in Fee’s ear.

“Yes please!” Fili shouts back, accepting the bottle gratefully. It is warm inside with all these bodies packed so close together and it smells rather musty. But seeing all these people cheer and shout as the band comes on stage makes him smile nonetheless. It is nice to see so many young people come together to have fun. It’s just like a convention really, just a lot louder. He looks to Kili who begins to nod his head to the rhythm of the music as the band starts and he makes sure to stay close to him, although in reality that is not hard since they are automatically pushed together by the moving crowd. It’s a little frightening at first to be shoved by so many people and Fili grabs for Kili’s hand again, panicking that he will get squished in the crowd.

Kili turns around seeing the fear in his fiancé’s face. “Babe, are you okay?” he asks clasping his hand tight. “I will keep you safe, I promise,” Kili shouts giving Fili and encouraging smile as he pulls him closer and wraps his arms around his waist.

Fili nods, tired of shouting at each other already, but happy to feel Kili’s body pressed up against him like that without having to worry about anyone seeing them. _Just go with the flow_ , he tells himself and begins to sway along with the natural movement of the crowd. The band, he finds, are actually not bad. He is not sure about that style of vocals, but he likes the thumping beat that whips the crowd up and the bass guitarist is awesome.

Kili sticks to his word as he keeps checking on him every so often, grinning the biggest smile at him, which in itself is worth this evening tenfold. When he asks him if he is having fun, Fili genuinely shouts back, “Yeah!” smiling brightly.

Kili feels relief an pure happiness as he realises Fili is enjoying himself as much as he is. He sings back the lyrics along with all the rest of the audience. _Thorin was so wrong about this! We are having a blast and he will never know._

He enjoys showing off his boyfriend finding it a nice refreshing change to be able to hold him as his boyfriend amongst all these people, rather than just act as friends.

“Do you want a Pepsi or anything sexy?” he hollers after several of his favourite songs, feeling very hot now.

Fili nods. The heat and the bouncing up and down have made him very thirsty indeed and he happily lets Kili lead them out of the main crowd towards the bar. He is impressed by how easily his boyfriend weaves himself through the mass of people and relieved when there is a little bit of space further on. “I’m just going to the toilet,” he says in Kili’s ear. “Where will you be?”

Kili leans forward crushing his lips against the blond’s. “I’ll wait here, so you can find me,” he says not needing to yell quite so much in this area. “See you in a bit.”

Fili nods, feeling a little nervous having to make his way around without Kili holding his hand, but he orders himself to stop being such a pussy as he walks towards the gents.

Kili orders the drinks from the barman. He scans the room with a smile. _The band is awesome, the atmosphere is amazing and I am here with the best looking person in this place._ He takes a huge mouthful of drink smiling happily as Fili returns “Here you go babe.”

"Thanks!" Fili grins clinking their plastic cups together. He stands close to his boyfriend unable to stop smiling at him. _Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all. I'm having a really great time!_

But suddenly Kili feels another pair eyes upon them. He looks around locking eyes with a set of pale blue eyes which are fixed on Fili, scanning him with interest. Instinctively he wraps his arms around Fili protectively. _Back off he is mine!_ To prove the point he pulls him even closer.

"Hey," the girl with the multi coloured hair seems to have mistaken Kili's gesture for an invitation for conversation. She steps up closer to the both of them but very obviously addresses Fili when she says, "They're awesome, aren't they?" she nods to the band. Leaning in even closer to his ear to make herself heard she asks, "Have you seen them before?"

"Er no," Fili shakes his head and then throws Kili a pleading look.

"You wanna dance?" the forward girl suddenly grabs Fili's hand and moves to pull him towards the dancefloor.

Kili grabs hold of his boyfriend’s arm “He is with me.” he snarls at the girl eying her with dislike. He walks nearer to the girl. “He does not want to dance with you.”

"Alright," the girl snaps back. "Surely he can tell me that himself. Who are you, his boyfriend?!" she sneers.

Fili opens his mouth to say something but Kili beats him to it.

“No, he is not my boyfriend, he is my fiancé,” Kili grins as he sees the girl’s eyes almost pop from her head in shock. “Now I suggest you find someone who is desperate enough to go with you and leave my Fili alone.”

The girl lets go of Fili's arm promptly. "Eew. Crazy weirdos!" she pulls a face and then storms off.

Fili stares after the girl in shock; as much by the fact that she had approached him to dance - no-one had ever done that before - as by Kili's reaction. "She just wanted to dance," he shrugs a little. "I would have said no." He bites his lip, feeling flattered by Kili's protectiveness but also a little confused at the same time.

Kili pulls Fili close “She was coming on to you,” he states and places a kiss on his neck. “No one gets to touch my beautiful guy except me.”

Fili can feel himself blush at the kiss and the sweet words but he can still feel that girl's eyes burning into him as she now gossips about them to her friends, not even hiding it as she points openly at them. He turns into Kili and squeezes his hand feeling a little uncomfortable suddenly. "Let's go. It's nearly ten anyway." He fleetingly kisses his cheek.

Kili nods wrapping his arm around Fili’s shoulder and guides him out of the overcrowded club. “Shall we go back to Tesco? Dwalin will flip a lid if he sees me like this,” he says, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and offering one to his boyfriend.

Fili lets him light his cigarette and then takes Kili’s hand. “I had such a nice evening,” he smiles at his lover. “I am glad we went.”

Kili smiles back. "So am. I we have got to do it again.” He takes a drag of his smoke and hums one of the songs of the band as they walk down the street towards Tesco. "Next time you pick the band."

“Okay,” Fili agrees, bobbing his head along to Kili’s humming.

But as they round the corner the smile drops from his face. “Oh shit,” he mutters as they find Bilbo and Azog lounging against the wall, drinking cheap cans of cider. “Let’s go to Asda instead.” He already makes to turn and drag Kili with him, not wanting any more trouble tonight.

Kili looks around noting the two thugs. His eyes lock with Bilbo and he already knows it is too late to retreat. "It's fine," he reassures Fili, taking a step nearer Bilbo. "We will just walk past."

Bilbo throws the two other teens a wicked grin as he says them and whispers something in Azog’s ear. “Look who it is,” he sneers. “The village freak and his princess Fiona.” He pushes his heel against the wall to move forward and swaggers into their path.

Kili cannot help let out a sigh as he is forced to interact with the other youth. "Move out of our way or do you want me to kick your ass again? No teachers here now to protect you lard ass."  

“Shut your stupid face,” Bilbo snarls, sensing Azog ball his fists next to him. He eyes the two of them with dislike and begins to laugh. “Where have you been, a fancy dress party? Halloween is not for another few months, you know.”

“At least we have to dress up you will always be stuck with those ugly mugs," Kili snaps, feeling his defences go up as he notes Azog clutching his fist menacingly and cracking his knuckles. He steps in front of Fili as he can sense trouble brewing.

Azog moves forwards. His colour reddening as he feels anger boil to the surface at the insult. “Take that back.” he snarls his pig like eyes never leaving the brunet's face.  

Kili squares up to the gigantic teen, unable to hold his tongue. “Why, it is the truth. You look like Quasimodo. In fact he’s prettier and at least he is a nice person.” He can see the fist swing forward but cannot get out of its way quick enough taking the impact of the punch to the side of his face. “You want to fight then?!,” he snarls rushing forward and bring his fist back, punching Azog straight in the nose.  

“Kili!” Fili screams in shock and fright.

Even Bilbo seems somewhat surprised as the two boys launch at each other with such ferocity, but he takes a step back as he watches them scrabble. “Get him!” he entices Azog.

Fili has no idea what to do as the two of them fall onto the street and continue to beat and kick and bite at each other. His heart is racing so fast he thinks it will explode at any moment. “KILI! Stop, just stop!” He can feel tears well up. _Shit, shit, shit!_  The only good thing about this whole situation is that Bilbo seems too amused by the fight to even care about him.

Kili manages to pin the bigger student down, but before he can get in another punch he can feel a pair of strong hands on his shoulders pulling him off. He continues to fight against the person but finds those hands are a lot stronger than him and manage to pull him away. “Get the fuck off of me!” he yells at the unknown person.

"What the hell are you playing at!" Dwalin growls glaring at the brunet clasping hold of his arm tight so the teen cannot move out of his grip.

Kili gulps at the sound of that voice and looks into the eyes of the Scot with a mixture of shock and fear. As Dwalin seems equally surprised by the situation he finds himself in Kili seizes his chance to break free.  

The world seems to grind to a hold as all four boys stare in complete shock at the tall biker, but none more so than Azog.

Dwalin can feel his eyes widen as he looks back at Azog who has blood dripping down his chin. "Son ..." He says and moves over to him holding out his hand.

“Fuck off!” Azog snarls, slapping the hand away and scrambling to his feet. He glares from Kili back to his father. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Dwalin cannot help but flinch at his son's tone. _What the hell do I say?_ he asks himself. "Do not talk to me in that tone," he says, putting up his defence. "Now what the hell is going on?" he asks looking from Kili to Azog.  

Fili feels like he might just faint as what already was a bad situation threatens to blow up into a full out civil war at any moment when he sees Thorin walk towards them also, blipping the keys to his car. _Oh my god this is bad, this is very bad!_

“That little freak attacked me!” Azog snarls at Kili and he moves forward to launch another punch at him.

Dwalin catches hold of his son unsure what to do next. "Just calm down both of you," he growls. "Does mum know you are drinking?" he asks his son.

“I am not a fucking child and it is none of your fucking business anymore!” Azog yells in his father’s face.

“What the hell is going on?!” Thorin growls, looking around the group of teens. He stares at Dwalin, asking him silently for an explanation before he realises the seriousness of the situation. Fili just looks pale to the point of passing out and Kili’s cheek already looks swollen, as does his lip. “ _This_ is you doing a stocktake at work is it?” he snaps right in Kili’s face. “You are so going to regret lying to me,” he threatens.

“It’s not my fault,” Kili states lunges for Azog again. “If he would learn to keep his fat gob shut ...”

Dwalin keeps a firm grip on his son then looks at Thorin. “This is my son,” he admits biting his lip, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He takes out his mobile and presses the number to call his ex. 

Thorin knows he is gaping at his lover as realisation sets in. “Your son …” He holds back Kili as between them they try to keep the two fighters apart. “I see ... That’s great. Just great.” He can see the blond boy grinning at the little spectacle and finds others have stopped to watch it all. He turns Kili to face the car, squeezing his bicep hard. “In the car now!” he growls low in his ear, pushing him in said direction.

Kili turns back to Fili. “I am sorry,” he apologises guiltily, but one more glare from Thorin has him rushing to the car before another word can be said.

“Stay right there,” Thorin warns his nephew as he shoves him onto the back seat and then turns back to his lover and the remaining group of teens.

After a snappy conversation with his ex Dwalin hangs up the phone looking at Thorin. “You might want to take Kilian home. My ex will be here soon. I will get a taxi home.” He looks to his son and takes out a tissue handing it to him so he can mop up the blood. 

“Piss off!” Azog snarls at his father, fighting against his grip. “I don’t need your fucking tissues!” he bellows. He scowls at Thorin and then looks back at his father and spits against his cheek. “ _That_ is your fucking b…?” He cannot even say the word, gagging. “You disgusting FAG!” he shouts at Thorin now, kicking out against his father again.

“Do not talk to Thorin like that,” Dwalin  scolds, feeling anger at Azog’s tone towards Thorin. “I get your anger at me but Thorin has done nothing to you.”  

“Shut up! I hate you!!” Azog screams, finally managing to free himself. “I fucking hate you, you fucking fags!!” He spits again, this time at Thorin’s feet.

Thorin sighs at Dwalin. “I will see you at home.” Clearly his presence is making this situation all the worse and this is something his lover needs to resolve with his son. He turns to Fili, “Are you alright? Do you need a lift home?”

Fili shakes his head. “No, sir,” he squeaks, unable to look Thorin in the eye. He throws one more look at Kili in the back of Thorin’s car and whispers under his breath, “I am so sorry.” And then he runs off, towards where he had parked his own car.

Thorin exchanges one more glance with Dwalin and then turns around and rushes back to his 4x4, yanking the door open. “Not a word from you until we get home,” he warns Kili before the teen can say anything. And he starts the engine and drives off; the wheels squealing under the speed with which he pulls out of the car park. Kili shifts uncomfortably, hating the silence between them. He opens his mouth to say something then closes it again. Part of him wants to apologise for lying but the other part wants to rage about making him look like a child in front of his boyfriend.   

Dwalin sighs rubbing his temple feeling a headache begin to start. He looks at Bilbo “Could you give me and my son a minute alone?" he asks but leaves no room for arguments.  

“Free country,” Bilbo shrugs, but he takes a step backwards anyway from the big biker and his son, leaning against the wall again to finish his cider.

Dwalin looks deep in Azog’s eyes. "I am sorry you had to meet Thorin like that." He clasps the teens shoulder. "I would have liked to introduce you to him properly."  

“I don’t need you to introduce me to your faggot boyfriend!” Azog growls. “Just leave me alone, I don’t want anything to do with you anymore. Just … just go and die or something!”

Dwalin feels the stab of those venomous words deep in his heart. “I cannot help who I am son. I would have loved it for me and your mother to have worked out but I am …”

“Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!!!” Azog screams and shoves his father hard in the chest and then turns around and runs off before he cannot stop the tears that are welling up in his chest any longer.

“Well, you fucked that up,” Bilbo sneers at Dwalin, chucking his can on the floor before he runs after his friend.

Dwalin feels sorrow and pain rush through him as he stares after them. He walks over to a nearby bench and buries his face into his hands. _I don’t know what else I expected_ , he thinks as silent tears fall from his eyes onto his hands and he lets out a little sob.


	22. Aftermath

 “I am sorry uncle,” Kili says as soon as Thorin unlocks the front door. “I can explain everything.”

“Get in,” Thorin says curtly as he holds the door open. He follows his nephew inside and chucks his keys on the side dresser. “Go upstairs. I don’t want to talk to you right now,” he orders, shoving past Kili as he storms towards the living room.

Kili does not dare argue and runs up the stairs, shutting his door behind him. He takes out his mobile phone and dials Fili's number “Pick up… come on pick up, babe,” he says out loud pacing the length of his bedroom.

+++

Thorin sits himself down heavily in his chair, rubbing his face. He does not even know where to begin to deal with tonight’s problems. Obviously he needs to deal with Kili, with his lies and blatant disregard for his rules. But there are far more pressing worries weighing down on him right now. _Dwalin’s son! Of all the people Kili had to get into a fight with! And now the lad knows that I am the man his father left his mother for. Just damn-fucking-awesome, this whole situation just does not get any better!_

He grabs for his mobile, hesitating whether to ring his lover. _No, he might still be talking to his son. Or his ex._ Instead he sends a quick text, ~ Let me know when you are on your way. I am so sorry.~

He rests his head back again the chair and closes his eyes, trying to sooth his aching head.

+++

Fili sits in his car on the driveway, listening to his phone ring. He can see it is Kili’s number flashing up but he dares not answer it right now. He had driven all the way home only to realise he is still wearing Kili’s top - and that his own is in Kili’s backpack - and with eyeliner still on his face. _My dad is going to kill me!_ he frets. He watches his phone switch to answer machine as he pulls his rear view mirror towards him and tries to polish the eyeliner off his face with his finger, only managing partly. _Damn!_ Well, there is nothing for it. He will just have to make a dash for it and hope his parents are in the front room and will not pay him any notice.

He opens the car door and reluctantly drags himself out of his car and towards the front door. He tries to open it as quietly as possible and manages to sneak inside and get halfway up the stairs when the sharp voice of his father turns his blood to ice.

+++

Kili dials Fili’s number for a fourth time and when he still doesn't get a response he begins to panic . _He hates me for getting in a fight! He doesn't want to be with a trouble maker like me._ He chucks the phone on the bed in frustration and rumbles through his pockets searching for a fag and lighter, and throws open the window sparking up.

+++

Thorin jumps up from his chair as soon as he hears the front door open and he rushes into the hallway. He wants to throw his arms around Dwalin, but hesitates as he is not sure if after what happened tonight Dwalin would welcome such a gesture. “How … how did it go?” he asks carefully.

Dwalin throws his huge arms around Thorin’s neck trying to hide the fact he had been crying all the way home. “Well, he called me a dirty faggot, said he hated me and told me to die,” he says trying to keep his voice even but hearing a wobble in his own voice.

“Oh babe,” Thorin sighs, pulling his slightly taller lover close. “I am so sorry this all happened like this. Come, sit down and I will make you a cuppa and we’ll talk,” he tries to say reassuringly, taking Dwalin’s enormous shovel of a hand and leads him into the kitchen.

Dwalin sighs, allowing himself to be steered into the kitchen. “Can I have some pain killers, love? My head is throbbing,” the Scot sighs, taking a seat at the table. “Why did it have to be Azog?” he states thinking of the night's events.  

“I really am sorry,” Thorin says as he rummages through the medicine cabinet and hands him some Ibuprofen. “I am going to kill Kili,” he mumbles under his breath, seething with his stupid reckless nephew. He boils the kettle and then turns to knead Dwalin’s tense shoulders. “Did you speak to your ex?”

Dwalin flinches at this. "Define speak. She shouted at me a lot, banned me from speaking to Azog and hit my arm." He gives a sad laugh. "I could kill Kili too but it's not all his fault, I guess."

Thorin snorts. “If he’d just gone to work like he said he would …” He stops talking though as they both know this conversation needs to be had with the young man himself. “I am sure Azog will come round in time,” he tries to sooth his lover, putting his brew in front of him. “Everything is still raw for him at the moment and being confronted with me like that ... “ He sits down next to his lover. “Maybe you should arrange to meet him somewhere neutral for coffee or something. Just to talk things out. Just the two of you.”

Dwalin shakes his head at this suggestion. "I have tried that one and ended up getting hot coffee chucked at me," he sighs popping the painkillers into his mouth. "Maybe one day he will come around."

“I am sure he will,” Thorin nods, sipping his own coffee. _I hope so._

+++

Fili slowly turns around to meet the icy blue eyes of his father. “Yes, sir?” he asks quietly, still one foot on the step above so that he can make a dash for it the moment the opportunity presents itself.

Thranduil locks eyes with his son. "Explain," he says curtly, folding his arms. "And we know the study group story you gave was a lie." He points to the living room where his wife is. "Sit down."

Fili gulps. He thinks for a moment about trying to come up with an excuse, any other lie that he can think of, but his mind is racing too much to think rationally and he silently descends the few steps and shuffles into the living room, eyes downcast as he sits himself on the very edge of the sofa.

Thranduil glares at his son "Well? We were expecting you home hours ago." He can feels his temper rise. "Look at me," he orders using the tone he reserves for badly behaved teens at the school.

Fili takes a deep breath but then raises his eyes to meet his father’s. “I am eighteen years old,” he says quietly, but bravely. “It has only just gone ten o’clock. We weren’t doing anything bad; we just went to a concert in town.” His eyes briefly flick over to this mother, who looks slightly less stern than his father, but then he returns his father’s gaze again.

"We? Who is we?" Thranduil asks, but he can already guess the answer.

Fili cringes, scolding himself enormously for speaking without thinking. “Er … Me and a friend from school,” he says quietly. “I have finished all my homework,” he tries to steer the topic away from Kili. “And I will go straight to bed now. Really it is not a big deal, father.”

Thranduil looks at his wife who looks back at him with almost pleading eyes as she hates conflict between her husband and son. "Very well. But if this happens again you will be grounded,” he warns.

Fili’s mouth almost drops open in shock. He can barely believe he’s got away with this. “Y-yes sir,” he nods, quickly jumping to his feet. “Goodnight sir. Mum.” And he is out of the living room like a spear, not wanting to give his father any chance to change his mind.

He races up the stairs as quietly as possible as he knows he will get another scolding for making too much noise and flies into his bedroom where he throws himself onto the bed in complete relief. _He didn’t even say anything about the t-shirt,_ he smiles, rolling himself onto his back as he grabs for his phone in his back pocket. When he looks at the display he can see he has six missed calls and two messages from Kili and he finds his smile widen as he presses the return call button.

Kili answers after only two rings. “Fee! Oh my god, I am so sorry,” he blurts out. “I should not have punched him. I just saw red and could not help myself.”

“I know,” Fili breathes a sigh of relief when he hears Kili’s voice. “And he punched you first. How has your uncle been? Have you been grounded?” he asks with concern after having seen Kili pretty much gets dragged to the car by Thorin.

Kili sighs. “I have no idea, He is fuming and just sent me up to my room.” Guilt ebbs away at him. “I feel so sorry for Dwalin. Azog was so nasty.” He bites his lip, his gut churning at the thought that the relationship between Dwalin and his son is even more damaged. “How was your dad?”

"Odd... " Fili admits. "He just seemed to be almost okay with it. Didn't even ask many questions. I'm kind of expecting him to come storming in here any minute to tell me to pack my bags or something." He turns himself back onto his stomach tracing the pattern of his duvet. "How is your cheek, does it hurt?"

Kili had almost forgotten about his swollen cheek and moves to the mirror inspecting the damage. “It’s a little puffed up, Think I am going to look like I have been a battle or something tomorrow school.” He touches the bruise then flinches. “I think I will look worse when Thorin gets his hands on me,” he semi jokes.

Right on queue he can hear his uncle shout up the stairs, "Kilian! Downstairs!"

The brunet gulps. “If he kills me, know that I love you,” he utters before hanging up to phone.

He quickly makes his way down the stairs to the living room, where Thorin and Dwalin are sat on the little sofa and a chair has been set out for him much like an interrogation room. He hesitates, hovering in the doorway.

"Sit," Thorin orders pointing at the chair.

“I would rather stand,” he gulps feeling uncomfortable with the whole lay out.

Thorin throws his nephew an icy look. "I don't care what you _would rather_ ," he snaps. "Now sit down!"

Kili does as he is told this time, making his way over to the chair and sitting on the edge of it, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting. There is a couple of moments silence and you can almost cut the tension with a knife.

 “Sorry,” Kili says quietly breaking the awkward moment, unable to stand that silence that Thorin is able to uphold until he just wants to burst.

"I don't think sorry suffices here, Kilian," Thorin is quick to retort. "Do you have any explanation at all as to why we found you in a fight dressed like that when you told us you'd be working?"

Kili thinks this question over in his mind. _Maybe I could tell them that the stocktake had been cancelled or finished early._ His mind races with excuse after excuse but eventually he shakes his head. “No uncle,” he croaks, biting his lips as he prepares for world war three.

"So was this your plan all along? There was no stocktake, no shift tonight? You just lied in our faces right from the start so you could go to that gig even after I had told you you did not have my permission?" Thorin snorts when Kili looks up in shock. "Oh don't play dumb," he snarls, "of course I know where you've been! I'm not the idiot you seen to think I am!"

“I did not mean to lie to you. It just sort of happened,” Kili admits quietly, feeling uneasy about Thorin’s lack of volume in his voice as he keeps it level. He suddenly realises why Thorin made a good officer in the navy and shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t think you are an idiot.”

“It just sort of happened …” Thorin repeats coolly. He narrows his eyes at his nephew, finding it hard not to grab him by the shoulders and shake some common sense into him. He looks to Dwalin and then back at Kili again. “And how did you end up in a fight with those two boys?”

Kili gulps. "I was going to get changed and well Bilbo and Azog had other ideas." He looks at Dwalin not wanting to go into too much detail.

Thorin takes a deep breath. "I am so disappointed in you. I thought we were getting somewhere. That now you had met Fili you really wanted to make an effort to for once in your life do something that wasn't just about what you wanted. But it appears you were just happy to lie to my face and drag that poor boy down with your wicked ways also," he says harshly.

Kili can feel his temper break. “Okay, you want the truth? Azog and Bilbo have been on my case since day one, been on Fili's case longer. When Azog punched me I finally snapped. He deserved what he got!"  

"Stop always blaming something or someone else, Kilian! Don't even pretend this is the first time you got in a fight. You just seem to attract trouble wherever you go. Maybe the problem isn't everyone else, maybe it's you." Thorin has moved forward onto the edge of the sofa also now as he glares at his nephew. He knows that that Bilbo kid and Azog have been giving him grief but he has to learn he cannot just go around punching people he does not get on with.

“Okay, so you just expect me to let some little bastard hit me and just roll over,” Kili snarls, getting to his feet. “I thought you knew me better than that. It is not my fucking fault the fucking thug has a screw loose and…..”

“ENOUGH!” Dwalin roars causing both Thorin and Kili to jump a mile. He can feel his own temper rise at Kili’s words and clutches hold of the side of the sofa. “I will not sit here and let you rip into my son. Yes, he may have an attitude but then so do you, but he has not got a screw loose.” His chest heaves up and down as he tries to calm himself.

Thorin looks from Dwalin to Kili, feeling quite unsure whose side to choose in this particular argument. “Well, no, but he has been bullying Kili and Fili,” he says, coughing a little, feeling his neck turn red. “He is no innocent in this either.” He looks a bit hesitantly at Dwalin.

"I am not saying he is innocent," Dwalin snaps, feeling guilty as Thorin continues to look uncomfortable. "But I will not sit here and let someone rip into my son." He looks at Kili who just glares back.

Thorin knows he should hold his tongue but he feels a fierce protectiveness towards Kili also when he responds sharply, "Well if your son did not go around punching people in the first place then Kili would not have _ripped_ into him as you call it."

Kili looks from Thorin to Dwalin suddenly feeling like piggy in the middle and clears his throat "It wasn't just his fault, if I had not lied it would not have happened." _Why the hell am I talking myself into more trouble?_

Both Thorin and Dwalin turn to Kili in surprise, realising they had nearly fallen out with each other over something that the teens got up to.

Thorin clears his throat. “Well, I am glad that you at least realise that,” he says. “I want you to apologise to Dwalin and then you will go back up to your room and go straight to bed. I will think about your punishment. Don’t think you are going to get away with this one, Kilian.”

Kili looks at Thorin first. "I want to say sorry to you too, uncle, for lying," he says looking into his eyes then turns to Dwalin. "Sorry, Dwalin, for well hitting Azog." _And winning_ he adds in his head before turning around to face the door. "Goodnight."   

“Goodnight, Kili,” Thorin says evenly. He is impressed by Kili’s apology, but he knows he needs to follow up on his threat to make any impact on the teen. He watches him leave, head hung, and then turns to Dwalin. “I am sorry also. I should not have said that and definitely not in front of Kili.”

Dwalin gives Thorin a tired smile pulling him into his arms. "We both said some stupid things," he says softly placing a kiss to his hairline. "Let's just forget it."  

“Thank you,” Thorin looks into those beautiful grey eyes and kisses Dwalin’s lips, hidden in his big bushy moustache. “What a shit night,” he murmurs.

Dwalin nods in agreement giving a huge yawn. "Shall we go to bed, handsome?"  

“Yes,” Thorin nods, feeling exhausted himself. “I might need your help with working out an appropriate punishment for young Mr Durin. Under any other circumstances I would have cancelled his birthday party and all. But I just cannot do that. Not his eighteenth. He has not celebrated his birthday since James’ death. I won’t do that.”

Dwalin thinks about this for a second. "What punishments did you give out in the navy? Is there anything you can adapt for this situation?

Thorin considers this for a moment. “We predominantly withdrew their privileges. Made them do menial tasks. Unless they committed something really serious of course in which case they were demoted or court-martialled.”

Dwalin grins. "That is what you do then. Make him do menial tasks and withdraw his privileges." He takes Thorin's hand in his, and leads him towards the stairs. “Make him work to get back his luxuries.”


	23. Punishment

Kili awakes to the sound of his alarm clock. His whole body feels sore and he can feel the full impact of the damage to his cheek as he carefully touches it and winces. He is tempted to roll over and pull his duvet over his face to block out the sunlight coming through a gap in the curtains and go back to sleep. But he knows he is going to have to face his uncle and Dwalin sooner or later and if Thorin has to come and kick him out of bed he will be in even more trouble for sure. So after a minute or so he forces himself out of bed with a groan.

He walks into the bathroom, semi-asleep, and looks at his cheek which has swollen and doubled in size. _You look pretty!_ he smirks to himself then picks up his toothbrush putting paste onto it and brushing his teeth, looking for any excuse to delay the inevitable. But once he is dressed he knows he cannot postpone any longer and reluctantly walks down stairs, apprehensive about facing his uncle.

“Morning,” he yawns, walking into the kitchen as unobtrusively as possible and opening the fridge, taking out a carton of apple juice.

“Sit down, please,” Thorin orders before he even looks up from his paperwork. “We need to talk.”

 _I don't want to!_ Kili thinks but reluctantly takes a seat opposite Thorin, taking a sip of his juice while shifting uncomfortably.

Thorin puts his papers down, and takes of his reading glasses, then looks Kili deep in the eyes. “I have thought about yesterday,” he says evenly. “I am going to ignore the fight. Although I disapprove of it, I believe you were not the one who started it and I know those two boys have been giving you grief for some times.” He quickly throws a glance at the doorway to ensure that Dwalin has not come downstairs yet as they had not discussed this between them and he is not sure how his partner would feel about his decision. “However,” he stresses firmly, “this will be the one and only time I will choose to let that behaviour pass unpunished. Is that very clear, Kilian?”

Kili cannot keep the shock of his face at Thorin’s words. “Really?” he gasps, pausing as he holds the glass up to his lips and knits his brows suspiciously. “T...thank you.” he says a little unsurely. _Have I just got away with this?_  

“Which brings me to the other matter. You asked me to go to that gig and I said no. So you lied to me and Dwalin, completely straight faced, and went anyway. Not only that, but you actually used us to give you a lift, knowing full well that you were never going to go to work as you told us. And on top of it all,” he adds, not allowing Kili a word in edgeways, “you dragged Fili into your wicked ways also. I am … disappointed …” he grinds his teeth, having much stronger words than that burning on his lips. “And very angry.”

With his crimes laid out on the table like that Kili can't help but actually feel very guilty and finds he has no words of defence for himself. "I am sorry, uncle Thorin," he says, hanging his head. "I did not think it through. I just thought if you didn’t know it would not hurt anyone."

“It is not about hurting anyone!” Thorin growls, feeling his annoyance flare and thumping his fist onto the kitchen table. “It is about trust. It is about respect. Of which you have shown none whatsoever!”

Kili opens his mouth to argue but one stern look from his uncle is enough to stop him. So he closes his mouth again and just nods.

"Anyway, I've thought about a suitable punishment. And since you've decided to behave like an irresponsible child I'll treat you like one. You will hand over all your electronics - phone, mp3 player, laptop."

Kili’s jaw drop at that. "That's not fair! What the fuck am I meant to do?!" he argues. "I need my phone for emergencies and my laptop for coursework." 

"That's fine, your laptop will be here when you come home from school and you can sit and do your coursework in front of me. And humanity has survived for centuries without a mobile phone; I'm sure you can survive too. I'll give you a quid to use a payphone for emergencies if that makes you feel better," he jests.

Kili can feel his anger rise. "You are such a asshole!" he snaps. He gets up from the table and chucks his glass in the sink. "I have said sorry and you were not exactly innocent when you were my age. You and dad used to sneak out all the time!" he argues.

"Sit down!" Thorin bellows, rising to his feet himself, hands on the table as he glares at Kili. _Don't engage in that conversation. Don't rise to him pushing your buttons_ , he tries to calm himself.

Kili flops back down into the chair crossing his arms, and glaring across the table. "So stupid," he mumbles under his breath.

"Yes, you have been, I agree," Thorin retorts promptly. "Now, other rules. You will come straight home from school. No going out, no visitors. You do your homework downstairs. And you will go to bed at ten. Lights out immediately."

"I am not a fucking child!" Kili shouts back. "This is unfair!" He pulls his rollups from his back pocket and gets back to his feet. "I need a fag," he snarls at Thorin, stomping towards the backdoor.

"Mr Durin! You are treading a very fine line with me,” Thorin says coolly but with a voice that would stop armies in their track. “One more tantrum like that and I will let Fili know he does not need to come over this weekend for your birthday. And Dwalin already thinks I'm going soft on you for not cancelling it outright so I suggest you stop pushing it right now. Now sit down until I say you can go!"  

Kili freezes at Thorin's tone and hurries back to the table taking his seat again. "Yes sir," he utters only semi mockingly and looks up at his uncle's face which has reddened in anger. _Just shut up and take it!_ he tells himself, crossing his arms.

"Fags," Thorin holds out his hand.

Kili reluctantly does as he is told, taking out his tobacco from his dressing gown pocket, along with his lighter and filters. He lets out a sigh as he places them into his uncle’s large hand.

"No smoking, no drinking. If I catch you doing either the weekend is off." Thorin puts the items on top of the fridge, somewhere obvious where he can see them. This is about Kili earning back his trust after all. "Now finish your breakfast and then get ready. I'm dropping you off at school today."

Kili actually smiles at those words. _Yes! No Azog, no Bilbo!_ “Okay uncle,” he says happily, walking over to the toaster and popping in two slices of bread. “I am so glad I never served under you when you were an officer,” he admits, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Thorin says nothing, just eats his own breakfast in silence. He knows full well that Kili's acceptance of his punishment is only temporary and that they still have a battle ahead for when the teenager starts to slip up.

He looks up when Dwalin enters the kitchen in his dressing gown, looking rather wild in his morning unkempt state which raises a chuckle from Thorin's throat. "Morning sexy."

“Morning.” Dwalin grumbles placing a kiss on Thorin’s cheek. He has never been a morning person and needs at least two cups of coffee before he even feels a little bit _normal_. He switches on the coffee machine and takes a cup out of the cupboard and also one for his lover “Want one?”

"Thanks," Thorin nods. "I've explained the rules to Kili," he holds his lover's gaze. "And that if he breaks them Fili coming over this weekend for his birthday is off." Even though he still does not think he would actually go through with that threat unless Kili really misbehaves; but then the teenager does not need to know that.

 _I would have cancelled it,_ Dwalin thinks harshly, but he knows it has to be Thorin’s decision as Kili’s guardian. He is still a little sore about what Kili had said about his son though. He places the coffee in front of Thorin. “Has he agreed?” he asks in a low voice so Kili cannot hear.

But Thorin is not one for whispering behind Kili's back and he turns to the teen. "Kili, do you understand the terms of your punishment? You can earn back your privileges through good behaviour. Any more slip ups and you'll be in deep trouble."

“Yes uncle,” Kili says softly. “Does this mean you will be taking me to school everyday?” he asks crossing his fingers behind his back.

Thorin can see the plea in Kili's eyes even if he does not say it out loud. "Yes, for this week." _He is going to get shit from those two at school_ , he knows. _I need to talk to Dwalin about this._

 _Thank god!_ Kili thinks, trying to keep the smile from his lips. “Okay, I will go and get ready for school then.” He leaves the room feeling a little happier about the fact that he is at least saved the half an hour torturous bus journey with the thugs.

Dwalin watches Kili leave the room then turns back to face his boyfriend. “Well, he took that better than I thought,” he says surprised. “I was expecting the battle of the five armies, not for him to just accept it.”

"He won't," Thorin shakes his head. "Calm before the storm." He sits himself beside his lover and rubs his tattooed forearm. "We need to talk about Azog, babe. How well do you know that other boy he was with?"

Dwalin sighs. “Azog used to be a good kid before he met him," he says sadly. "A bit like our Kili, really cheeky but with a good heart. But Bilbo, well, he's a nasty one. Spoilt brat who doesn’t have anything better to do than make other people’s life a misery. The type that always got what he wanted. His parents will not see that he is a bully."

"And Azog is a vulnerable kid right now. Parents’ divorce is never easy and to find out on top of all that your father is in love with a man...." Thorin gets that and he feels a lot a sympathy for the boy. But he's also worried for Kili. "Bilbo, Azog and another kid have been bullying Fili and Kili a lot," he says carefully. "I've only got snippets from Kili. And Fili has told me a little bit too. But I'm worried that after last night things will get out of hand. Is there any way at all you can think to resolve this?” He takes Dwalin’s hand and rubs across his knuckles. “I don't want Kili to suffer because of you and me."

Dwalin nods. “I tried talking to Trisha last night. I told her that Azog needs to be punished for what he did to Kili, as you are punishing Kili for his part in it. But her response was that he is being punished enough by having a faggot for a dad." Dwalin visibly flinches at the memory. "I don't know what to suggest, darling."  

Thorin sighs heavily and rests his head on Dwalin's shoulder for a moment. "What a mess. And I would try and talk to the head, but apart from the fact that he already has a dislike for Kili he is also a complete homophobe by the sounds of it. Fili is petrified of him finding out about him and Kili." He rubs his beard in frustration, equally unsure how to make the situation any better.

Dwalin snorts. "Aye, he's a right bellend." He picks up his coffee and takes a sip. “If we could just get Trisha on side, maybe we would stand half a chance. Or we go see the head together?"

"Could we speak to Trisha together?" Thorin asks carefully, somehow favouring that over another encounter with Kili’s headmaster. "And yes, maybe Mr Greenwood too," he sighs. He stops talking when he hears Kili jog back down the stairs.

"Thorin, I am ready." Kili shoves his Doc Martins on his feet. He takes out his mobile, sending Fili a quick text before walking into  the kitchen.

"Hand that over, please," Thorin points to the phone.

Kili frowns but one raised eyebrow from Thorin reminds him of the threat of not seeing Fili that weekend and reluctantly he hands over his phone placing it on the table. But before Thorin is able to grab it, he picks it back up again as he remembers some of the pictures he had texted Fili. "Um, can I quickly delete stuff?" he bites his lip, flushing red.

"I'm not going to read your dirty messages to your boyfriend," Thorin grins. "Put it on the fridge. It will still be there when you've earned it back. Now!" he adds sternly when Kili hesitates.

"It is not the texts I am worried about," Kili grumbles, placing it on the fridge.

Thorin pulls up his eyebrows but asks no further since Kili complies with his instruction. "Let me see your bag,” he orders instead.

 _Feels just like the day I arrived!_ Kili takes the bag off his shoulder and places it on the dining room table. _Just don't look in the pencil case_ , he thinks, remembering his hidden fags.

Thorin empties the contents of the bag onto the table. He pats down the books and checks the pockets. He can see Kili shift when he picks up his pencil case. "Am I to believe you'd forgotten all about these?" he holds up Kili's secret stash.

"It must have slipped my mind," Kili says sheepishly. _Goddamnit. He knows me too well._

"Don't try and outsmart me, Kilian. As you said yourself, I was no angel either and I know all the tricks. Now, last chance to own up to any more things that had _slipped your mind_."

Kili points at his trainers. " I have some backy in my shoes," he admits not looking Thorin in the the face.

"Check his PE socks too." Dwalin suggests thinking of his own children hiding places.

Thorin grins as Kili rolls his eyes. "Get it all on the fridge and then we can go. And hurry please as I can't be late."

Kili glares at the Scotsman before rummaging through all his hiding places as the two older men watch him. "Scissors please," Kili says when there is only one place left.

Thorin has a hard time not to laugh and he must give his nephew credit for his creativity as he watches Kili cuts through the lining of his bag revealing the pouch he had sewn carefully into his backpack months ago.

"That is  the last of it."  

Thorin can see Kili is fishing for some form of recognition but he is hardly going to reward that sort of behaviour. Instead he places a kiss on Dwalin's lips and then grabs his keys. "See you later," he calls back to his lover and then leaves the house.

"Later, D!" Kili calls out, shouldering his bag then hurrying after Thorin.

"Your music player in the glove box please," Thorin points as soon as Kili attempts to put his earphones in.

"This so unfair! I need my music, what do you expect me to do. I am going to be bored out of my brains," Kili complains even though he does as he told." Happy?"

Thorin nods, keeping his eyes on the road. "I talked to Dwalin about Azog this morning," he says carefully as he pulls into the traffic.

Kili gulps, training his eye's on the dash board. "Oh. What did he say?” He swallows and adds softly. “I am sorry, Thorin. I did not mean to cause you and D any trouble."

"Don't worry about the two of us," Thorin responds automatically, almost instantly regretting not taking that offered apology. "But thank you. We're concerned about the both of you. Azog is obviously having a tough time with his father's coming out. I know the two of you already clash. And now that he knows your uncle is the new man in his father’s life... Just try to stay out of each other's way for a while. Until emotions calm down somewhat."

Kili snorts at this. "Most of my classes are the same as him and Bilbo, so that is easier said than done." He looks out the window at the passing traffic as they come to a set of traffic lights. "Even if I do not sit near him and Bilbo they will move to sit behind me and now..." _I stand no chance of them leaving me alone,_ he finishes the sentence in his head.

"I'm going to try and meet with Dwalin's wife. If we can just get her to stop setting Azog up against his father and put homophobic ideas in his head... " Thorin sighs, knowing full well that the chances of that meeting happening let alone it going well are slim. "I'm sorry too if my relationship with Dwalin is making things harder for you at school. It's not how I want things to be either. "

Kili turns to face his uncle. "Thorin, you and Dwalin are not making anything harder," he says sincerely. "I like seeing you happy. And I have never seen you so happy before." He gives Thorin a little smile. "I’m sure things will calm down." _God, I hope so._

Thorin smiles over at Kili as they wait at the traffic light and then does something he has not done for a long time as he briefly puts his arm around his nephew, pulling him close and pressing a kiss on his temple. “You are a good kid, Kili. You are a hand full of trouble, but you really are a good kid. And I love you to bits.”

Kili smiles at this unexpected gesture. “And I you, uncle. Bringing me to Somerset has completely changed my view of life. I love living with you so much more than with mum. You just get it." 

“Your mother is a good mum,” Thorin says as he accelerates away again. “She’s really struggled with James’ death too. He was the love of her life.” He realises they had never really spoken about that side to James’ accident before. Up until recently Kili had point blank refused to discuss it full stop.

Kili can feel his walls rise then stops himself. _People have a right to talk about it and should not have to tread on eggshells in case you throw a wobbly._ "I know. I watched her cry at night when she thought Tauriel was in bed and I was out," he admits quietly.

Thorin feels his heart break at hearing this. _I should have been there for them. Should have offered to stay with them for a while._ “Maybe next weekend we could go and visit them?” he dares to throw the option out there. “I am sure Tauriel would love to see her big brother too.”

"Yeah. I miss her like mad," Kili admits as he thinks about his little sister. But when he thinks about his mother he is still a little unsure. "I dunno about seeing mum though. I would not know what to say and...." He hesitates for a second. "She does not know I am gay," he says softly, biting his lip.

“Well, if you don’t want to tell her just yet you don’t have to. Why don’t we arrange to meet at your mother’s house, just have a coffee. And then we could take Tauriel somewhere nice, have a day out with the three of us?” Thorin suggests, happy that Kili had not rejected the idea outright. “Think about it,” he smiles as he pulls up around the corner from the school.

"I will. If I do agree can Fili come?" Kili asks gathering his bag from the back seat. "I would like him to meet Tauriel. I’m just not sure if I want them to know he is my boyfriend yet."   

“That’s fair enough. Now, have a good day in school. No more trouble, promise me? I’ll pick you up at four.”

Kili nods. "I promise." He gives Thorin a wave then walks around the corner towards the school pushing his way through the busy crowd and through the double doors.


	24. Staying out of Trouble ...

Fili sighs as his father marches him towards his first class of the day like a toddler. So he had not entirely gotten away with last night’s incident. Sure, his father had not ripped off his bollocks over it; he had not even raised his voice at him. It was not mentioned once that entire morning that this _special treatment_ was because he had lied to his father. But then again it was made pretty obvious to him in a non-verbal way when his father had insisted that he would give him a lift into school that morning. He also knew this his father had checked through his bag and coat and he was just relieved that he had not been so stupid to leave the packet of cigarettes he had bought in either.

“Thank you, sir, for the lift,” he says through gritted teeth. _Shit, if I didn’t look like a complete dork before, I sure do now, being escorted to class by my headmaster daddy!_

He hates it this childlike treatment, when really he is a legal adult and should tell his dad where to stick it; if only he had the balls. He tries not to look around to see if his nemesis is here yet to witness this degradation. Or Kili. Especially in front of his boyfriend. But then again he is grateful that his pa at least still seems to be oblivious to that fact, which is sure to sign his death warrant.

+++

Kili scans the hall for the golden curls of his boyfriend, but feels his heart drop when he does not spot it amongst the gathered students in the usual place just at the foot of the staircase. He begins to worry as he moves his eyes around the room and Fili is nowhere to be seen _Shit, I have blown it? Have I got him in trouble with his dad? Or maybe he thinks I am just a violent thug!_ he panics, hanging his head a little as he suddenly feels an intense sadness course through him at the thought that sweet Fee would have such an opinion of him now – just like everyone in London had.

He drags his feet as he walks slowly to class. When he spots Bilbo he quickly hides himself behind a section of lockers. Immediately all sorts of thoughts spook through his head. _What if he has done something to Fee?_ He is tempted to step forward and knock the truth out of the spoilt mayor’s son, but then remembers his promise to Thorin. _He is going to kill me if I get into another fight and a letter is sent home. He will never let me see Fee again,_ he thinks gloomily and quietly follows the boy at a little distance to his first class.

As soon as he enters the classroom he flicks his eyes over the room feeling a sense of relief when he sees Fili already sat at his desk. _He is fine, he is safe!_ But immediately his moment of reliefturns to hurt. _So he has been avoiding me. He must hate me to not even to break up with me to my face. He seemed okay last night, but maybe his dad has gone mad. Maybe he found out about him and me! SHIT!_

Fili looks up when he sees Kili enter the classroom. As their gaze locks Kili lowers his eyes and quietly sneaks into his seat, avoiding his gaze. Fili feels his anxiety hit top marks in an instance. _He doesn’t want to look at me! Did he see me with my dad and think I am just a wimp? Or worse! Oh my god! He is mad because I didn’t step in last night. Because I just stood there and watched him get beaten up!_ He returns his gaze to his book but he has to fight back the tears. _I am such a loser. He is right to be mad. Mad enough to break up with me?_

The lesson passes Fili by in a complete blur. He is unable concentrate on any of it. He is not even aware of any taunts coming from Bilbo and co as he normally would. All he wants is for this stupid lesson to be over - _when did I even start to think like that?!_ \- and rush over to Kili to offer him his sincerest apologies and beg for another chance. He tries very hard not to keep glancing over to Kili but his palms feel sweaty with nerves.

Kili looks at the teacher trying to pretend like he is listening but not a word goes in as his mind is working overtime. _I don’t blame him for being mad at me. I would be mad at me. All I do is get him in trouble._ He scribbles out something he had been writing in anger. _Why do you fuck everything up Kili?!_ he scolds himself. _Finally you found someone who thought you were a nice guy and now you have ruined it!_

When the bell finally rings Fili is frozen in place, suddenly unsure whether to go up to Kili or to wait for him to come over to him. He's not sure which of the two would be worse if Kili is going to break up with him and quietly puts his books in his satchel, keeping his eyes down.

 _He is that disgusted at my actions he can't even look at me,_ Kili panics as he glances over at his boyfriend – _ex-boyfriend? …_ He feels a lump form in his throat. He is unsure whether he should leave Fili alone or talk to him. But if Fili wants to break up with him then he wants him to tell him that to his face. So he slowly approaches the blond. "Hey," he says quietly as he nears the table, clearing his throat.

Fili jumps visibility and hits his knee against the desk, cringing. "H-hey," he stutters. "You okay?" Still he cannot look Kili in the eye. _Coward!_

Kili looks at shoes trying to hide the hurt in his face. “Are … are we okay?" Kili asks hopefully, his eyes darting around the room.

Fili slowly raises up his eyes, his heart looping when he sees Kili's beautiful brown eyes smiling unsurely back at him. "A-are we? You're not angry with me? You're not breaking up with me?" he whispers, closing his satchel.

Kili can feel his face break into a wide smile. "No! Why would I do that? I thought you were breaking up with me," he laughs taking Fili's hand in his and running his fingers over the back of his hand. “So we’re okay?” he tries again.

“Yes,” Fili smiles back, squeezing Kili’s hand as they make their way out of the classroom.

“So I’m grounded until thirty," Kili semi jokes.

Fili laughs at that. "Well, I will have my dad chaperon me until I'm thirty so we have some fun times ahead of us. Can you believe he actually took me to class this morning? I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole! "

Kili groans at this. "That’s harsh," he states, thankful his uncle is not a teacher. “I have no fags, no phone, no iPod," Kili grumbles as they make their way down the corridor. "Still, I guess it could be worse."

Fili throws a quick glance around and when no-one is looking at them presses a chaste kiss on Kili's lips. "So glad you don't hate me. I felt so guilty for not coming to your aid. I-I just didn't know what to do.”

"I could never hate you babe, you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time," Kili soothes when he can see his blond haired love is still a little unsure. "I love you," he states sincerely.

"Love you too," Fili giggles, but then gets serious. "I don't think Azog is in today. I haven't seen him, have you? How was Dwalin last night? Azog said some pretty nasty things."

A twinge of guilt creeps over Kili as he thinks of Dwalin's defeated look. "He looked pretty cut up. He and Thorin even had an argument over me and Azog. I feel so bad," he admits. "I have just stirred up loads of shit. I should have just walked away, like you said."

"What's done is done," Fili shrugs. "And what's between Azog and Dwalin is not your fault," he adds reassuringly before they enter their next class.

+++

As soon as they enter the little cafe nerves grip the tall Scot. He looks around the room and spots his ex-wife in an instant. "That’s Trish ...." he mutters to Thorin and suddenly wishes he had arranged to meet tomorrow when he would have had more chance to think of what to say.

Thorin nods as he follows Dwalin's gaze. He'd like to put an arm around Dwalin in reassurance or squeeze his hand, but in light of why they are here that does not feel wise or appropriate so he does neither. He too feels an unfamiliar nervousness pulse through his chest. He has no idea how well or how bad this conversation is going to go, but going by what Dwalin has told him so far about the breakup he's prepared for just about anything.

Trisha looks up from the table. As soon as she spots her ex and what she can only presume is his partner she feels a surge of anger and narrows her eyes at them, tapping her long nails furiously against the table top.

Dwalin walks over to the little table. He can sense the dislike bubbling off of his ex; Trisha was never one to hide her feelings. "Afternoon," he says, trying to keep his voice polite despite the situation. "This is Thorin." He feels a little worried as he introduces his lover.

"Good afternoon," Thorin extends his hand but the woman doesn't take it. Dark brown eyes glare back at him and he takes his hand back and pulls out two chairs for Dwalin and himself.

"What do you want?" Trisha asks bluntly, angry eyes flicking from one man to the other. "I said all I have to say to you last night," she snaps, focusing her gaze on her ex-husband.

Dwalin sighs. He had hoped her temper would have subsided by now but all the venom and anger still seem to bubble very close to the surface. "We have come to talk about last night," he states, getting straight to the point.

"I have nothing to say to either of you," the woman snarls, draining her cup of coffee. "If that is all you can clear off."

"If that were true you would not have agreed to meet us here," Thorin says calmly. "Look Trisha," he would have liked to have called her something less familiar but he doesn't know her maiden name and he's pretty sure that Mrs McTavish is not going to go down well, "I'm not expecting you to like me or for us to get along. I understand you hold me at least partially responsible for your marriage breakup and I will have to accept that. But I would like to talk about how despite all of our misgivings and anger and upset as adults we can try and make this as painless as possible for your children and my nephew." He holds his breath as he watches the emotions flick across the woman's face and he can feel Dwalin tense beside him.

Trisha thinks about this man’s words in silence for a couple of seconds. ”What can you expect? My son learns his father is a faggot and learns that his father’s b……” she finds she cannot even say it. “That _your_ nephew is at the same school,” she snaps, angered that this stranger is judging her parenting style. “I do not blame him.” Rather she feels rather smug that her son had shown that faggot kid that he is not to be messed with. It’s good that her son stands up for himself. Not like she had just let her bastard ex just walk right over her and hurt her.

"Neither do I," Thorin adds quickly before Dwalin lets his temper get the better of him. "I can't begin to imagine how upset Azog must be. All I ask is that he does not take his anger out on Kili. My nephew is not to blame for what I have done, ma'am, as Azog is not responsible for what his father does. Surely we're agreed on that?"

Dwalin watches his lover talk with his ex. He is surprised at how in control of his emotions he is, when all he wants to do himself is rage at his ex for laying the blame all on Thorin and himself or for the way she has taught her son to hate the gay community. “Thorin is right, Kili is not to blame for my choices,” he says, trying to keep his voice as calm as his partner’s.

“Well, at least we are agreed that it is not a surprise Azog is acting out,” Trisha bites, feeling a great need to defend the rest of what the tall man has said. “But as far as I have heard it is your nephew who is the troublemaker, who has caused problems from the off.” She smiles as she can see the Englishman’s temper begin to rise. “It’s no wonder really. A man like you is clearly not fit to raise a teenage boy,” she adds venomously.

Thorin takes a deep breath. He knows she's goading him and does not want to get into an argument, so he ignores her last comment. "Kili has had problems, yes," he answers, hoping to appeal to her parental instinct. "Ever since he saw his father killed in a bike race. He's had great trouble coming to terms with that terrible loss which is why he's living with me at the moment, to try and give him some stability and discipline. For that reason too I plead that Azog stops bullying him." He bites his lip as he's said the word burning on his tongue. "Please," he adds softly, maintaining eye contact.

Trisha can feel her own anger rise at Thorin’s wording. “How dare you,” she snarls. “Who the hell do you think you are to lecture me on how to raise my son.”

“Trisha please,” Dwalin says, not wanting to make a scene. “No-one is questioning your parenting style. We are just asking you to speak to Azog about it. As he will no longer listen to me,” he says with a pain in his heart.

“And I don't blame him. Look at you, you are disgusting,” the woman snarls, the hatred she now feels towards Dwalin clear in her voice. “You are both disgusting and from what I hear so is your nephew,” she growls, looking at the Englishman.

"I see that we're wasting our breath," Thorin says through gritted teeth. "Just know that I would like Dwalin to have a good relationship with his children and that they are always welcome in my home." He pushes back his chair and gets up. "Come, darling. Let's go home," he puts his hand on his lover's shoulder pointedly, since it seems to matter not.

Dwalin stands up, His legs feel almost wobbly as he can feel all his emotions wash over him. “I will always be there for my children. Just because,” he takes a deep breath, finding it difficult still to say it outloud at times, “just because I have acknowledged that I am gay makes me no less of a man,” he states, turning on his heel and walking out of the little cafe.

"You did well," Thorin grabs his lover's hand. "That was difficult."

Dwalin looks deep into his lover’s eyes. “Aye, so did you my love.” He gives Thorin a little smile, feeling like all emotions has been rung out of him. “What do we do now?”

"How about we grab some lunch together before we both have to go back to work?" Thorin suggests.

Dwalin nods allowing his boyfriend to steer him into a nearby restaurant.

+++

The lunch bell does not come quick enough. It is a particularly hot day and the class room had felt stifling hot with over thirty bodies cramped into the one classroom. Kili loosens his tie a little and smiles at his blond haired sweetheart. “Shall we find somewhere quiet to have lunch?” he suggests in a whisper.  

Fili nods, feeling his heart do a little happy dance, glad that all is well between the two of them. "We could go to the park by the county hall? If we walk fast it only takes five minutes. And we could buy ice-cream from the corner shop. I'm melting!"

Kili smiles at this suggestion. “You have the best ideas,” he says happily reaching for his boyfriend’s hand. ”It will be nice to get out of this hell hole.”

Fili loosens his tie also. "Let's go quickly then. Before my dad has decided I need to have lunch with him in the staff room or something," he only half jokes. He walks towards the exit at a quick pace, only stopping to put his books into his locker.

Kili looks around the hallway checking no-one of importance is watching them. As soon as he assesses that the coast is clear, he grabs Fili’s hand. He thinks about his promise to Thorin to not go out without him but shrugs it off. _We are allowed to leave school, it's not like I am breaking any rules._ He takes off his blazer and shoves it in his bag. “I am gagging for a smoke,” he complains.

"Oh, yes, Thorin took your fags didn't he." Fili winks at his lover. "I know I shouldn't, but you can have one of mine. To make up for last night." He throws a quick glance around and kisses Kili chastely on his cheek, giggling. "See, now I'm a bad influence on you."

Kili laughs. “Thanks babe,” he accepts the fag. “I did get a little lecture last night at how I am dragging you down with me,” he admits, feeling a little guilty at how much trouble he has caused for the handsome blond who has stolen his heart. “I am sorry, I know I have got you into a lot of shit with your dad because of me.”

Fili shrugs. "You haven't made me gay, babe. And when he finds that out World War three will be here. Everything else will fade into oblivion." He smiles at his handsome love. "You make me so happy. I'm finally happy to be me. Because you love me."

Kili can feel his heart swell at Fili’s words and pulls him closer. He remembers the conversation him and Thorin were having on the way to school and his mind is suddenly made up. “Would you like to meet my mother next week? I would like to introduce her to the guy that has changed my world.” he smiles placing a kiss onto Fili’s cheek.

Fili almost trips over his own feet and stares at Kili, gobsmacked. "Y-yes. Oh my god, Kili, really? You... Does she know you're gay? She's okay with it?"

Kili shakes his head. “No, the only one who knows is Thorin,” he shifts uneasily. “I have no idea how she will take it. I don’t even know if she knows Thorin is bi. But I love you and want everyone to know it.”

"Wow." Fili looks at the pavement and then back up at Kili again. He feels quite overwhelmed. "Thank you. I... If I didn't think my dad would go completely mental I'd tell him too." He gives Kili a shy smile. "I'm thinking about telling my brother. Not sure how he'd take it either... And I'd like to tell my mum once I've moved out."

Kili smiles. “We have all the time in the world to tell people.” Kili places a soft kiss on Fili’s lips. “I am sure your dad will come around in time,” he says, trying to sound confident and reassuring. “I just need to become a top student. And learn to curb my temper.” He snorts at his own words. “Give it time they will accept it.” 

"I hope so," Fili sighs, not so sure about that. "Let's get some lunch and ice-cream then. My treat since you're grounded. And then we can sit in the sun for a bit and cuddle," he grins.

“Can I have a pink magnum please?” Kili smiles taking a hairband off his wrist and tying his hair back to stop it from sticking to his face. “Oooh we could have a picnic,” he suggests.

A few minutes later and they plonk themselves on the grass in the shadow of one of the old oaks. Fili beams at Kili, checking that there aren't any others from school nearby and then leans forward brushing their lips together.

Kili wraps his arms around his blond lover, pulling him closer. He deepens the kiss, swirling his tongue around Fili's. His heart rate quickens and he moves his hand to the back of Fili's neck stroking along his hairline.

"I've missed kissing with you," Fili pants into Kili's mouth, answering his tongue-play eagerly. He wraps his arms around Kili's neck to deepen the kiss even more.

 _This is so amazing, he is so amazing!_ Kili thinks as he runs his tongue along Fili’s teeth. “Me too,” he pants as they break apart. He plants little kisses along Fili’s jaw line. “You are so hot. I am so lucky.”

"I think our ice-cream is melting," Fili blushes, handing Kili his. "Ehm, baby, for your birthday, is Thorin still okay with me staying over?" he asks nervously as he pulls the wrapper of his Feast ice-cream.

Kili smiles taking lick of his ice-cream. “If I behave myself and follow all his rules, then yes, you can still come over,” he says looking into Fili’s gorgeous eyes. “So I’d best buck up my ideas I guess.”

Fili nods with a chocolate smile around his lips. "Do ehm... do you want me to bring … you know … protection?" Fili whispers, feeling a deep blush flare in his cheeks. "We don't have to try... But if you wanted to... you can top," he flusters.

Kili can feel his smile grow wider. “Yes, I would like that. Don't worry about the condoms, our parcel will have arrived by then,” he bites his lip and flushes bright red. “It’s due to arrive today.”

"Oh god I'd forgotten about that!" Fili giggles, blushing even more. "Early birthday present," he winks. He makes a point of deep throating the last of his ice-cream, his eyes sparkling at Kili.

Kili swats his boyfriend playfully. “Dirty git. I had too,” he nods. “Thank god it’s meant to be discreet packaging,” he chuckles finishing his own ice cream. He takes out his lunch box opening it up. “Want a sandwich?”  

“Yes please,” Fili smiles as he crawls up against Kili. “I like this. Lunchtimes should always be like this. Do you think if we both go to college in Bristol we could meet for lunch too?”

“Yes hopefully, that would be nice.” Kili wraps his arm around his boyfriend, getting lost in dreams about having their own place. “What colour shall we paint our bedroom do you think?”

"Black and purple," Fili chuckles. "Because I like your bedroom. And it would just piss my dad off even more."

Kili snorts loudly at this. _I can just picture is face when he finds out that you are not going to the uni of his choice and you are moving in with a guy,_ he thinks sadly, pulling his lover even closer. “We will make it the perfect home.”

"Yes we will," Fili says dreamily. "And we'll have an art room. For your drawings and costumes. And a computer room for me. And a big cuddle chair to snuggle up in. And... " he looks up at Kili, "a nice big bed too." He sighs happily, lost in the wishes for the future for a moment. "Can't wait."

“The biggest bed,” Kili giggles. “I can't either,” he agrees with excitement. “And I promise I won’t leave my shit everywhere. And will learn to cook, I will get Thorin to teach me.”

"Pfff I don't know how to cook either. We'll live of takeaways and get fat. And I'll roll you out of bed every morning," Fili teases. "Living with you is going to be awesome. You're the best boyfriend ever." He kisses Kili's lips again. "Can't we just stay here?" he pouts. "I don't want to go back inside. I want to kiss and cuddle and fantasise about our life together."

Kili closes his eyes imagining their future. “We will have such a wicked time.” The brunet then lets out a sigh. “But if I want you to stay over I can't get a letter home for skiving off.” He gets to his feet and holds out his hand to Fili. “Let’s get back baby.”

Fili pulls a sad face but nods. "I guess I'm treading a very fine line already too with my dad." He wraps his arms around Kili again, kissing him long and soft. "And I cannot wait for this weekend. And for you to show me a really good time," he whispers heatedly, feeling a little stirring between his legs.

Kili can feel his face redden at Fili’s bold words. “I wish my birthday was now,” he sighs feeling his cock harden a little too. “Damn, I wish we didn't have school and had our apartment now!” he adds, picturing what he would like to do with his handsome love, which send even more blood into his groin.

Fili bites his lip, not wanting to walk back to school with a hard-on pressing in his trousers. "Soon, my handsome guy. And this weekend’s a taster," he sighs, trying not to think about it too much just yet.

 _This week is going to drag!_ Kili thinks, clasping hold of Fili’s hand. His eyes move to his boyfriend's crotch. He can see his obvious excitement and smiles wickedly. “The things I want to do to you,” he whispers in his ear.

"Kee!" Fili moans, feeling himself harden uncomfortably. "I can't go back to class like this! Damn you!"

Kili laughs. “You started it,” he states giving him a playful push. “Look at the state of me,” he utters indicating to his privates. “Do you want me to sort it out for you, darling?”

"Now?!" Fili's eyes grow wide. He looks on his watch. "We have only got ten minutes before class starts. Where?" he asks nonetheless, his voice deepening with arousal especially as he eyes Kili's bulge.

Kili looks around the little park towards the old abandoned building that he knows some kids use to smoke pot. “What about behind there?” he asks, pulling Fili’s hand while looking around to make sure no one is watching them. “But we gotta be quick.”

"Oh my god!" Fili chokes as he lets his lover drag him away.

As soon as they round the corner and out of sight – both grateful that the pot-crowd is not here yet - Kili runs his hands up Fili’s arms. “You are so beautiful,” he purrs, moving his hand down to his boyfriend’s clothed erection and rubbing teasingly.

"Oh Kee, that's... nice," Fili groans into Kili's ear. "H-how are we going to do this? Want to help you too," he purrs back.

Kili nods undoing Fili's fly and reaching for the soft flesh beneath the course material. "Touch me baby," he gasps, slowly releasing his love's prick from its confinement and running his hand along his length. He locks eyes with his boyfriend and crushes their lips together in a messy kiss.

Fili does the same, nervously fiddling with Kili's zipper and then feeling for his hardness inside. "W-what now?" he whispers. "We just touch like this? We haven't got long."

Kili has a wicked idea. "Okay, I saw this in a porno," he says, giving his lover a nervous grin. "Let's just rub together until we come," he suggests, taking both their pricks into his hand and rubbing along the flesh.

Fili's eyes blow wide and he leans his head on Kili's shoulder. "Oh Kee, yes, I... I like that," he whispers, biting his lip hard. He closes his eyes and gives over to the feeling of Kili's erection pressed against his own in his boyfriend's fist as Kili jerks at them simultaneously. The idea that they could get caught is setting his skin on fire like nothing else. _I didn't think I was such an exhibitionist until I met Kili,_ he thinks, grinning, just before he feels his hips jerk and his balls draw up.

Every little whimper and groan of pleasure from his gorgeous lover sends a sizzle of excitement through Kili’s body. _This is amazing!_ he thinks as he quickens his pace on their hardened shafts. He bucks his hips as soon as he can tell Fili is near to his peak. “Not going to last...” he pants feeling his body movements become shaky. 

"Shit. Kee," Fili feels desperately in his back pockets and pulls out a hankie. "Can't cum on our uniforms!" he wraps the cloth around their cockheads just in time as Kili is lost already and he follows instantly behind.

Kili collapses against the side of the building, waiting for his heart rate to return back to normal. His body is throbbing after his orgasm, strands of hair stuck to his sweat covered face. _Wow, that was..._ But he is lost for words. He looks at Fili and can see he is in the same state and pulls him into an embrace. “That was fun,” he grins his voice a little low. He cups his sexy boyfriend’s face and brushes their lips together.

"My god," Fili tolls on his legs, hastily putting himself away and grabbing Kili's hand to wipe it clean. "Damn that was amazing!" He cannot stop grinning, feeling himself buzz from top to toe. "We've gotta run now! Although my legs feel like they don't wanna move," he giggles, cheeks a fiery red. "You're so naughty!"

Kili joins in with Fili's giggles, finding it infectious. "Yes, but you loved it,” he smiles tucking himself back into his trousers. “I can carry you,” he jests, placing a kiss onto Fili’s cheek before grabbing his hand. “I really love you, Fee.”

"Really love you too, babe. And yes I loved it!" They jog-walk back to school, giggling all the way.


	25. Toys

"How was school?" Thorin asks as his nephew climbs into the car. "Stayed out of trouble?"

“It was okay. Nothing interesting really,” Kili replies but can't help but grin as he thinks of Fili and their fun in the park. “How was your day?” he asks politely finding it odd not to have his mp3 player blasting in his ears.

“Not the easiest …” Thorin sighs as he pulls into the traffic. “Dwalin and I met with his ex. Tried to talk things through for the sake of the kids,” he keeps the comment deliberately general. “She’s not really the reasonable type though.”

“Well if Azog is anything to go by I can imagine that,” Kili snorts then looks at the serious look on his uncle’s face and instantly feels guilty about his wording. “Sorry to hear it didn't go well,” he adds looking out the window. “He was not in class today.”

Thorin glances across at Kili, feeling a little worried for Dwalin’s son. He gets the feeling the kid is just piggy in the middle between his warring parents and it sure cannot be easy for him. “Let’s talk about nice things. Did you talk to Fili about going to see your mum?”

Kili nods returning his attention to his uncle. “Yes and … I have decided I am going to tell mum I am gay.” He shifts nervously at this. “I love Fili and need to be honest about that to her if me and Fee have a future,” he says then suddenly thinks about Thorin and Dwalin. “Does she know you are bi and dating a man?” he blurts out.

At that Thorin smiles. “She knows I am bi. I had a boyfriend for a while who she knew about, although in reality we didn’t see that much of each other as I was at sea so much.” He gives Kili’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I am sure she will be fine. I haven’t told her about Dwalin yet though.”

Kili gives out a little sigh of reassurance. “Well if she is okay with you being bi she has got to be okay with me being gay,” he smiles at his uncle. “Will D be coming with us to meet her next week?”

“No, he is going to see his daughter. I thought it would be nice if it was just the three of us going. Fili can go on the back of my bike …” he suggests with a grin.

“Of cool that will be awesome!" Kili babbles excitedly " And Fee looks hot in leathers,” Kili giggles as he sees his uncle's face. “You have got to admit I have got one gorgeous boyfriend! And mum cannot disapprove he is an A grade student.”

Thorin chuckles and shakes his head. "Just remember our agreement. You need to be on your best behaviour to earn that privilege." He pulls up on the gravel driveway and gets out if the car, noting Dwalin isn't back yet, but then he had said he had a late service job booked in. As he steps into the porch he notes a plain brown parcel. "I don't remember ordering anything," he mumbles to himself picking it up. _Mr K Durin._ "Kilian, did you order something?" he calls over his shoulder as he pushes open the front door.

Kili can feel his face heat and knows instantly he has turned bright red. "Um … yes … a couple of days ago. It is nothing important," he stammers reaching for the parcel. However Thorin is quicker and holds it out of reach.

Kili's flustered reaction and furious flush makes Thorin instantly suspicious. _He's ordered another phone or music player. Or worse! What if it's one of those so-called legal highs you hear about all the time?_ "Open it," he says as he hands Kili the parcel.

Kili begins to cough at his uncle's words, his eyes bulging at the order. "I can't to do that," he utters reaching for the parcel again. "You do not want to see what I have ordered, trust me." _I don't want you to see what I have ordered!_

Thorin narrows his eyes and grabs Kili's wrist, pulling him into the kitchen. "No, I don't trust you, that's the point! I've had enough of your games, Kili. We talked about trust only yesterday and already you're pushing it again. Now _what_ have you ordered? Something I took off you? Fags? Drugs?!"

"No!" Kili argues glaring at his uncle. "I am not that fucking stupid!" he snarls, slumping down into the kitchen chair." It’s none of your business what I have ordered." He can feel his temper flair. "It is personal and I don't want you to see it."

"You should have thought of that before you betrayed my trust," Thorin snaps back, grabbing pair of scissors from the kitchen drawer. "Either you open it or I will."

"It is against the law to open someone else's post," Kili states snatching the parcel from Thorin's hands. "Please don't make me," he pleads in a last ditch attempt.

After last night and the stress from earlier today Thorin's patience has run out. He slams his palms hard on the table snarling into Kili's face mere inches away, "Open it, damn it Kili, I'm tired of your shit! And don't even get me fucking started on what's against the law! Now do as I say!"

"You want to see what I have ordered, fine! But don't say I did not warn you!" Kili snaps, taking the scissors from the table and slicing along the tape with shaky hands. As soon as the wrapping is undone he shoves the box into Thorin's hands. "Happy?"

Thorin angrily pulls the box towards him, opening it further. As soon as he sees the sex toy, lube and a pack of condoms his cheeks turn a deep shade of red and he quickly closes the box again, pushing it back towards Kili. "I see that occasionally you do listen to me," he coughs, biting his lip. "Off you go then."

Kili cannot help let out a laugh at his uncle's reaction. "Told you that you didn't want to know," he says quietly, putting the box on the floor and walking over to the coffee machine to switch on." Want one?"

"Yes please," Thorin chuckles now too, sitting down at the table. "Alright, I should have listened, I was wrong. But it should teach you not to break my trust." He laughs out loud, "Jesus Christ Kili, I can't believe I just opened your box of toys!" He actually cannot stop laughing now, wiping the tears from his face. "That's possibly even worse than walking in on you tossing off!"

Kili can feel his face redden even more at the reminder of how many times he has been caught doing something he would rather his uncle never found out about. "Think you need to learn to knock and I need to get a lock on my door," he mumbles pouring the coffee into mugs and returning to the table.

"Just be glad I'm not your mum. Or Frerin. He would have dragged you to church on your bare knees," Thorin snorts at the thought of his devotedly religious brother dealing with Kili's antics. It wasn't for nothing that they hadn't seen or spoken to each other for years.

Kili takes a sip of his coffee as he thinks about Thorin's words. “Uncle Frerin wouldn't, would he?" he questions, surprised. "He always seemed so relaxed and calm. Have not seen him for years though."

Thorin raises his eyes as he sips his coffee. "Neither have I. Let's just say that my brother's view of life and mine are incompatible," he smirks.

Kili smiles at this. "No offense, I always thought you were the more uptight one. I dreaded coming to live with you," he admits, looking into Thorin's eyes. "But I was wrong."

Thorin smiles back. “I dreaded you coming to live with me too. What do I know about teenagers? I was having this nice quiet life away from everyone and look at me now; my house is suddenly full of troublesome men and bloody animals!” Right on queue the front door opens. “Ah, there is trouble number two!” he looks up as his lover comes into the kitchen.

"Evening love," Dwalin says feeling a lot brighter than he had earlier in the day. He wraps his arms around his gorgeous Englishman and places a kiss onto his cheek. "Evening Kee," He smiles at the younger man who looks a little awkward at his show of affection.

Kili smiles back. Feeling a little relieved that all the anger from the previous night seems to have gone. "Hi D."

"How was your afternoon?" Thorin asks, getting up to make his lover a brew too.

"Not bad. The Kawasaki had a blown exhaust so fixed that." He brings Thorin's hand to his lip and places a kiss upon it. "And how was your day?"

Thorin looks to Kili. “Haven’t you got any homework?” he asks none-too-subtle. “And don’t forget your parcel,” he winks with a wicked grin around his lips.

"Yes," Kili nods, grabbing hold of his parcel and quickly making himself scarce.

Dwalin follows the teen with his eyes. "What parcel? Did you check it?" he asks, wrapping his arm around his lover when he sits next to him and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"Oh yes!" Thorin rolls his eyes. "And then wished I hadn't! Kili may often choose to blatantly ignore what I say to him, but the sex advice definitely went in."

Dwalin lets out a low laugh. He can now only imagine what is in the cardboard box. "Poor Kili, he must be so embarrassed for his uncle to see his naughty collection. Poor you also." He takes a large mouthful of coffee. "Maybe he has found your collection, my love, and has got ideas," he jests.

Thorin raises an eyebrow, spluttering softly. "I think I need to take a trip to B&Q and get some locks." He shakes his head but then turns serious. "That's not why I sent Kili upstairs though. Azog wasn't at school today, he told me." He looks closely at Dwalin. "I wasn't sure if you knew and thought you should if you didn't."

Dwalin puts his cup down and looks into Thorin's shinning blue eyes full of concern. "I did, love, don't worry. He is staying with my parents. He did not want to face anyone for a few days," he explains a little sadly. "He turned up at their house at two in the morning, drunk."

"I see," Thorin sighs. "Will ehm .... Will you introduce me to your parents?" he asks softly. "I take it that must mean they live close by?"

Dwalin smiles taking Thorin's hands in his. "Aye, they do they live in Sherborne. You and dad will get along like a house on fire, he was in the navy too."  

Thorin snorts at Dwalin's enthusiasm. "I doubt that," he mumbles. "How did they take the news? I can't imagine they were overjoyed that you came out and left your family to be with a gay lover," he tries to gauge how welcome or unwelcome he'll be at the in-laws.

Dwalin smiles. "Well, they were not great but also said they always knew I was. They have been great with the kids over it all." He gives Thorin another little kiss on his cheek. "And they know I have fallen for a tall, handsome Englishman." He can see Thorin still looks unsure. "They will love you, how could they not?"

"I dunno, I've never had the pleasure to meet my lovers' parents," Thorin shrugs a little self-consciously. "Not since a very long time anyway and not with someone I was so serious about," he smiles softly. "I would like you to meet my parents. I was going to visit them with Kili. He hasn't seen his grandparents for years."

"And what will they think of me?" Dwalin asks, feeling a little nervous himself now. "Trisha's folks did not like me at all. They thought I was a troublemaker." He nervously twiddles his fingers. "Talking about troublemakers, do they know about Kili's erm ... troubles?"  

"Only some of it. Since I didn't know the full story I imagine they know even less. I don't really want them to. They've always adored Kili and I don't want them to feel any different about him, especially as he working so hard now on getting himself back on the rails again." He smiles at Dwalin and takes his hand, tracing the tattoos on the back of it. "As for you.... They know I have had relationships with both men and women in the past. I think they'll be surprised to learn I've settled down with anyone to be honest. But I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms."

Dwalin gives a sigh of relief at his lover's reassuring words. "I sure hope so. You will get to meet my folks when we go out for dinner with Ori next week." He smiles rubbing the back of his lover’s hand. "I think my son will like you a lot also, he took my breakup with Trish really well. I suppose being older he could understand better."

"I shall be on my very best behaviour," Thorin promises as he gets up to make dinner.

_~ Sooooooo? Did you get the parcel? Xxxxxxx Fee ~_

Dwalin looks up at the freezer in surprise as Kili's phone vibrates on the top. He looks at his partner. "Are you going to tell Kili he has a text?" he asks.

"He's been well behaved today in school. And I kind of owe him an apology for making him open that parcel in front of me," Thorin smiles. "Can you tell him he can have his phone as long as he finishes his homework. But he's to hand it back before he goes to bed. And yes I know I'm soft on him," he pre-empts Dwalin's response.

Dwalin laughs, having opened his mouth to say this at the second Thorin had. "Aye, you are, but I love you for it," he states placing a soft kiss on his lips before taking the phone off the top of the fridge freezer. He slowly makes his way up to the wooden door and knocks firmly.

Kili jolts, hastily shutting his sketchbook. He had been working designing a collage for the wall of Fili and his flat. "Come in," he calls, placing the pencil in his hair as he did by habit.

Dwalin pushes the door open and hovers a little awkwardly. He had not been inside the teen’s bedroom before and suddenly it feels like huge leap forward into their relationship. And he smirks inwardly at Thorin’s subtle strategic move. "Hey Kee,” he coughs softly. “Your uncle said for your good behaviour you can have back your mobile as long as you finish your homework. But you must give it back before bed," he says the last bit sternly, but smiles as he can see the delight in the brunet's face. "And you have a message."

"Oh my god, thanks D!" Kili squeals delighted and opens the message the second his bedroom door is shut again. He reads the message and types his reply with a huge goofy grin on his face.

~  Hey babe! OMG he made me open it in front of him! I wanted the ground to swallow me up .  XxKeexx ~

~ Shit! Your uncle? Why?! But you've got your phone back! I'm sorry, I only remembered you'd he took it after I'd pressed sent! Xxxxxx

Kili laughs, hearing his boyfriend's voice as he reads it.

~ lol Because I think he thought I had ordered drugs or something. He let me have phone back for being good But only have it til ten. Xx love you xx ~

~ That's cool though! Your uncle is a cool guy! My dad would have probably locked mine away. Miss you already sexy! Can't stop thinking about what we did this afternoon! ♡ And of what you're going to do to me on the weekend...... ;) ~

"Shit Fee," Kili utters out loud as he can feel his body start to get excited at those words.

~ This afternoon was amazing! You are amazing!Wish I was with you now. Xx Kee xx ~

Fili giggles as he gets the message. He rolls onto his back and slides his hand down his boxers briefly. ~ If you were with me now, would we be trying out your new toy? ~ he types,  licking his lips as he presses send.

Kili lets out a groan and looks at the box. A pulse of excitement and anticipation runs through him. _Shall I?_ he asks himself. He takes out the toy, taking a picture of it sending it to Fili with a ~ yes or no? :p xxx ~

Fili gasps as he can see the picture. ~ Yes! Please tell me what it feels like! OMG Kee!! I'm getting hard thinking about it! ~

Kili grins as he reads the message. He takes the cap off the lube squirting it all over the toy  and a little in the palm of his hand. He turns on the toy and the buzz sends shivers down his spine. _Okay, how do I do this and text?_ he asks himself. He looks around the room and props the phone on his bedside table hitting record.

Kili hesitantly yanks at his black jeans. He arches his back and wiggles his boxers and jeans down his legs kicking them off until his bottom half is bare. He brings his finger down to his rim positioning himself in front of the camera, fizzling with anticipating.

He clicks send on the message deciding to tease his lover a little.

"Oh fuck," Fili breathes out slowly add he watches the video. ~ Oh baby, that's sooooo hot!! ~ He quickly pulls down his briefs, having already stripped down to his underwear when he sent Kili the first message and takes a hasty picture of his hard-on. ~ I like that A LOT! ~

Kili can feel his whole body tingling and is encouraged on by his boyfriend's reaction. He reaches over to his phone and resumes the recording, bringing his finger down between his butt cheeks again to resume teasing his own entrance. _This feels so odd. exhilarating and hot but odd._ He slowly pushes the tip of his middle finger inside himself, picturing his beautiful blond haired lovers face clear in his mind and lets out a groan. “This is what you do to me baby, you make me so horny,” he says out loud, pushing a little deep as his body opens up to the welcomed intrusion. He angles himself and clicks send with his free hand wishing he had at least four hands to do everything all at once.

"Oh baby, yes!" Fili spits on his fingers and brings his hand to his own hole. He groans as he pushes against that soft rose and even more when he prods awkwardly into his channel. He snaps a funny angled picture hoping that Kili will approve.  ~That's so hot! hope you like mine! ~

Kili lets out an approving grunt as he opens the picture and moves the finger deeper inside of himself and hastily pushing a second finger up to his tight muscle before continuing his makeshift movie for his loved one.

He hisses as his pucker is stretched a little more forcing his body to relax and accept his finger knowing the pleasure they will bring. He slowly pushes his fingers in and out of his body knowing he is not only teasing his lover but himself also. After a few seconds of this he picks up the toy and holds it up to the camera. “Shall I do this now baby? Do you want a show?” He says cheekily.

Fili is fingering himself eagerly as he watches Kili's videos again. When the new one comes through his cock bounces up in approval and he feels his soft walls open more as if his body is anticipating that toy into his own hole rather than Kili's.

He presses sound record on his phone, panting in a low voice. "Yes please gorgeous Kee. Want you to put it inside. So hot!" He giggles a he releases the record button and the message is sent.

At the sound of Fee’s voice, Kili’s cock starts to leak. He presses his record button and holds the phone to his cock. “This is for you, sexy, all this is yours.” He moves the phone back to his position on his side unit.

He flips the switch on the toy causing it to hum. “At the weekend I am going to fuck you with this in.” Kili pants. The toy vibrates against his rim and a jolt of anxiety as well as excitement kicks in. _What if it gets stuck?!_ He pushes the slight nerves away and pushes the soft tip into his body, feeling his hole stretch to accommodate the size of the toy, realising how much bigger than his fingers it is. He shuffles a little and then pushes it a little further, letting out a little grunt. The foreign object feels so weird but so good as it stretches his body, aided by the lube. ”Feels so big, baby, shit!.” He whimpers. For a moment he thinks it is all too much and that he has to give up on it, feeling utter frustration with himself. But then the widest part of it slides in and the rest it easy and he is shocked at how much his body can take as it feels okay now, just odd and full but actually really rather pleasant with the buzzing sensation inside him. And smile spreads across his face at the achievement. “Oh Fee, this is good, you need one!!” !

Fili's eyes have almost popped out of his head as he watched the bulbous toy slowly disappear inside Kili's body until only the flat base is visible. He grabs for his  pulsing cock, wanking hard, his other hand still stretching his backside, the phone lying on his pillow as he watches Kili play with himself. "C-coming... " he stutters, unable to hold back to record anything, just wanting that pleasure there and then.

Seconds later he's breathlessly typing after having wiped his hand on his discarded briefs.

~ Just come everywhere. Your fault. That was so fucking hot baby! Come for me too please! ~

He takes a picture of the droplets of thick white sperm on his belly and his wet cockhead resting there, swollen and flushed pink.

Kili pumps at his cock, flopping his head back against the headboard. As soon as the phone is recording he looks into the the camera of it. “You are so gorgeous, baby, that is so hot,” He moves the phone so his whole body visible. “Going to spill, Fee,” he utters. Seconds later his cock spurts his seed all over his purple bed cover. “Shit I am going to have to change my sheets,” he pants before clicking send.

Fili groans as he watches the video and then presses the call button.

"Wow baby, that was crazy hot," he giggles as soon as Kili answers. "Is it still in you?

Kili flashes red  at this. "Erm....yes," he confesses giving out a moan as the toy moves in his still sensitive body. "Your pics and recordings were sexy too."

Fili sighs a happy smile as he pulls the duvet over himself. "Thanks," he giggles. "Does it really feel as nice as it sounded on your video?" he asks .

"Yes … To start with it felt all odd like I felt super stretched and I wasn’t sure if I could do it. But then it just went inside and now I feel just tingly and so spent," he says breathlessly, lying back on the bed. "Can't wait to try it in you, babe."

"Can't wait to try _you_ in me," Fili whispers, feeling his face heat up.

"Kili, dinner is ready!"

Kili lets out a sigh wishing he could just sit there and listen to Fili's voice all night but knows if he does not respond Thorin or Dwalin will come looking for him. "Coming!" he shouts then returns to the telephone call. "I gotta go, babe," he sighs apologetically. “Thanks, that was so nnnngh.”

Fili groans happily. "It was. Love you lots, baby. See you tomorrow. One more day."

 


	26. Happy Birthday, Kili!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to post. Been busy busy busy! Hope you will enjoy this sugar sweet chapter.

Kili awakes to a smell  of bacon wafting through his nostrils. A smile forms on his face but quickly disappears again when he remembers what day it as and a stab of pain runs through him. He pulls the duvet over his head and lets out a groan.

"Kili? Are you decent?" Thorin knocks firmly on the door to his nephew's bedroom, Dwalin hovering behind him.

"Come in," Kili says quietly but makes no move to get out of bed. He pulls the duvet closer to himself and makes himself smaller as he listens to the door creak open.

Dwalin looks at frame of his lover's nephew and feels pity for the teen. He wonders if they have made the right decision to awake him or should have left him to it.

Thorin swallows as he looks at Kili, his resolve to sing Happy Birthday wavering for a moment. _He has to move on. James would not want this._ And so he carries on with his plan, holding the tiny cupcake with a single lit candle out towards Kili as he begins to sing the famous song in his deep voice, nudging Dwalin to join in.

Dwalin starts to sing quietly but gets louder as the teenager peers over the top of the bedding with his eyes widened.

Kili slowly lowers his duvet and can't help his mouth twitching into a smile. He looks at the chocolate cupcake and beams wider. "Thank you," he says when they have finished the song.

"Happy Birthday, trouble," Thorin smiles. He hands Kili the cupcake. "Go on, blow it out. And make a wish of course."

Kili thinks about this for a second. _What shall I wish for?_   Lots of thoughts enter his  head but he settles on one. _I wish for Fee and I to have a long happy life together._ He screws his eyes tight before blowing out the little golden candle.

Thorin grins and places a kiss on Kili's brow before seating himself on the edge of the bed. He holds out a little box to Kili. "A taster," he winks. "Your other presents are downstairs." He smiles to Dwalin who looks a little lost and pats the space beside him. Dwalin shifts on the bed, feeling a little like he is invading a private moment between the two men, but Thorin puts a reassuring arm around his middle.

Kili  looks at the box curiously giving  it a little rattle before slowly opening it to reveal a black wooden necklace with a tribal symbol carved into it. "That's....wow." he says putting the necklace on over his head. "I love it!"   

"Good. I'm glad." Thorin ruffles Kili's dyed black hair. "Dwalin chose it," he beams. "I had another in my hands but Dwalin insisted this was the one for you." He squeezes his lover's hand encouragingly, really wanting him to feel part of his family.

Kili looks at Dwalin raising his eyebrows in surprise at how well the Scottish man had chosen for him. “Thank you D,” he says, softly running his fingers along the outline of the design.

Dwalin grins sheepishly, glad that Kili likes the gift they had picked out for him. “I am just glad you like it. I got given a necklace for my eighteenth and never take it off.” He pulls the cross out from under his vest night shirt. It was the only thing he had not sold to pay for his old drug habit.

"You're a sweety," Thorin grins at his lover, kissing his cheek. "Now, if you'd like to come and join us downstairs, Mr Durin, you can open your presents over a full English. How does that sound?" He ruffles Kili's bed hair fondly as he gets up, for some reason feeling in a particularly affectionate mood towards the men in his life today.

Kili quickly kicks his duvet off to the bottom of his bed and jumps out of bed, causing both the other men to laugh. "What have I done to deserve all of this? I know it's my birthday but still."

"It's your eighteenth birthday, not just any birthday. You're a grown up now," Thorin smiles, glad that Kili seems okay so far.  He won't mention the other reason. "See you downstairs. Oh, and I don't think we were the first to congratulate you," he grins, chucking Kili's still confiscated mobile at him.

Kili smiles with delight as he looks at the phone which has landed on the base of the bed. "Thanks uncle Thorin," he says delighted as he presses the on button on the top of the electronic device to unlock  it and sees a message from his boyfriend and opens up his inbox.

_~ Morning sexy!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope Thorin gives you your phone back so you get this. I'm so excited about today! Can't wait to come over! See you soon. Love you soooooo much! Xxxxxxxx ~_

A goofy grin flashes on his face as he reads the message from his handsome boyfriend again. ~ _Morning Baby. Thank you, can't wait to see you too. I love you lots like jelly tots :P Kili xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~_ He sends the message and pockets his phone into his tracksuit bottom pocket that he is using as pyjamas and hurries down the stairs into the kitchen. “That smells amazing,” he says, licking his lips.

“Good,” Thorin smiles happily. “Sit yourselves down and I will plate up.” He begins to pull various pans and plates together, humming to himself. _So far so good!_ “So, who was the early bird?” he enquires casually.

Kili flushes red, knowing his uncle already knows the answer. "Fee," he says, grabbing a glass of juice from the centre of the table and taking a large mouthful.

 Dwalin smiles at this. _Those boys are really cute together!_ But he can’t help tease the teen. “Oooo Fili!” he jests chuckling as Kili’s face glows more.

“That’s very sweet of him,” Thorin winks at his blushing nephew. He plates up everyone’s breakfast and puts a heavily loaded plate in front of Dwalin and a slightly less stacked one before Kili, knowing he is not such a big eater in the morning. “Would you like to open another present?” he smiles.

“Yes please,” Kili grins before taking a heap of scrambled egg off his plate and piling it into his mouth. It feels so odd to actually be happy on his birthday but finds himself with a grin from ear to ear. _Dad would have wanted it this way, he would have wanted me to enjoy this day._  

Thorin hands Kili an envelope. “From the both of us,” he nods to Dwalin, taking a seat at the table also and closely watching Kili, praying to god that they’ve made the right decision with this one.

Kili turns the envelope over and pulls at the corner of the it. He looks at the card which has skulls and roses upon it. “Oh I like that, I should get it framed,” he thinks out loud before opening the card. He actually lets out a little squeal of excitement as two fifty pound custom ink tattoo vouchers fall out on the table. “Oh my god, you are letting me have a tattoo!! Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he utters, bouncing up and down on his seat and then throwing his arms around Thorin’s neck. “You are the very best!” He jumps to his feet and gives Dwalin’s a massive hug and a kiss on his bald head too, leaving the man rigid and startled by this sudden show of affection. “And you too, D. This is so AWESOME!”

“I am vetoing the design though,” Thorin warns. But then he smiles. “It’s a good salon. Dwalin has had some of his done there and he knows the owner. I am glad you like it.”

He looks over to Dwalin, who is smiling too again as he quickly consumes a sausage. “Aye Nori will do a good job.” _Or else!_ he adds in his head chewing on the meat. “But I have also told him not to draw anything you will regret.” _Like your boyfriend's name._ Again he keeps that thought to himself not wanting to give the rebellious teen ideas.

“I want a dragon,” Kili announces. “Dad loved dragons.”  

“He did indeed,” Thorin smiles. He instantly gets an idea. “I still have James’ old sketch books. Why don’t we see if he did any drawings of dragons? You could have it copied?”

“Oh yes, I’d like that! I think it would be a really nice memorial for dad.” Kili can feel his thoughts dwell on what else this day means but shakes his head gently trying to rid himself of sad thoughts. “Do you have any tattoos uncle?” he asks, changing the subject. “I know you have no visible ones.”

“Aye he does,” Dwalin grins giving his partner a wink. “But it's for my eyes only.” he laughs enjoying his lover squirm.

Thorin coughs. “It was a long time ago.” When Kili frowns at him he adds, “I don’t regret it. It … it is a statement. But it’s for my lovers only,” he agrees with Dwalin, grinning behind his moustache as he begins to eat his breakfast.

“Where is it?” Kili asks deciding to persist. “ _What_ is it? Come uncle Thorin don’t be shy, someone had to draw it there after all.”

Thorin frowns at his nephew. “You really want me to drop my trousers at the breakfast table? I don’t think so, Kili.” He laughs when Kili pulls a face. “Anyway, finish your breakfast because there are more presents in the living room for you.”

Kili gives a little shudder before returning to his fry up, reminding himself to think before he speaks when it comes to his uncle so as to avoid any more embarrassing situations.

After they have all finished up their breakfast all three men move to sit in the living room with a mug of coffee each.

“You have gone all out,” Kili says as he sees a pile of presents covering the coffee table.

“You are only eighteen once,” Dwalin replies wrapping his arm around his lover’s shoulders.

"Exactly," Thorin nods, feeling as excited as Kili through the teen's enjoyment. "These are from mum and Tauriel," he hands Kili a gift bag. "Dis send them to me last week as she wanted you to have these to open this morning."

Kili slowly pulls open the gift bag, peeking in curiously. He smiles as he notes a handmade bracelet with moons and black beads and slips it on his wrist. "Aww Tauriel always makes me jewellery for my birthday." 

"That's really nice," Thorin smiles, happy that brother and sister are still close after everything. "What did you get from mum?" he asks carefully, knowing Kili still has not properly spoken with Dis since he moved here and hoping that he will appreciate her gift.

Kili looks into the bag pulling  out a blue velvet box. He opens it curiously revealing a black faced leather strapped watch with a silver cross behind the hands. He takes it out of the box and shows his elders. It is the first time since his drug problem had started that his mother had dared buy him anything expensive and he feels a lump form in his throat. "I love it," he swallows hard, determined not to get emotional.

Thorin can sense Kili's emotion and he gets up and sits on the arm of his chair, examining the gift closet. "That's really nice, Kili," he says, giving the teen a quick squeeze around his shoulder. _Well done, sis,_ he thinks to himself, knowing that this gift is a gesture of trust too. "Anyone want a top up?" he offers, wanting Kili to savour this present a moment longer before he moves on to the next.

Kili nods carefully taking the gift out of its wrappings and tightening it on his wrist putting his hand back to see what it looks like at a distance.

Dwalin watches the teenager whilst Thorin is pouring them more coffee. When Thorin sits back down again he whispers into his lovers ear, "Now is the time to give him the special gift. I will just go and have a smoke," he suggests and gets up, leaving them both alone to  share this intimate moment.  

Thorin watches his lover leave the room and then smiles to his nephew. "Kili, I know you find it difficult to talk about your dad's accident. But your father knew what he was doing was dangerous, he begins. “He'd lost other friends, both on the track and on the road. And so he made me make him a promise." He pulls the envelope and the wrapped up present to him and hands them to Kili. "He wrote you a letter. Told me to keep it safe. And should anything happen to him I was to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday. I don't know what it says. He sealed it and I've kept it for you until today." He looks closely at the multitude of emotions playing across Kili's face. "Would you like me to stay or leave the room while you read it?"

The young man can feel tears rolling down his face but finds he does not care. A wave of sorrow and also happiness all rolled into one comes crushing down on him. Sorrow for the loss of the person he wanted to be like more than anything and his childhood which had ended three years ago. The happiness that his dad was here in spirit was watching down on him today. "Please stay," he says patting the seat next to him before opening the letter with shaky hands as he feels the heavy dip of the cushions when Thorin sits down close to him.

_My dear Kili_

_I hope you will never read this letter because if you do that means I cannot say these words to you in person. But if I cannot, then I wish to say them this way._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY AMAZING SON!_

_Eighteen, where does the time go? You're a man now. Ready to spread your wings, fly the nest. I'm trying to picture what you'll look like, four years from now. If your hair is still long, like mine. If you're still a little rebel or whether you've settled down yet. I wonder if there is someone in your life who makes you happy. What you want to study after school and what work you want to do._

_I hope I get to find all these things out for myself, but if I can't then I just want you to know that I'm always with you in your heart. And whatever choices you make in life, in your career, in love, as long as they make you happy they make me happy too._

_Take care of yourself, my son. Be a good person. Live life to the full. If you read this letter then know that I did exactly that. I have no regrets. Only happiness that I've had you and Tauriel and your mother in my life._

_I have asked your uncle Thorin to give you this letter when I cannot. He has been there for me through everything and I know he will be there for you too, Kili. Don't ever be afraid to ask for his support if you need it. He can tell you all the crazy things we got up to as young adults. If I can't be there to help you grow up, I'd like you to look to him as the father figure in your life. Do as he says not as he does and you'll grow into a fine young man._

_For now I must say goodbye. I wish you a fabulous day today and a fantastic life thereafter. Look after your sister and your mother for me. And most of all look after yourself. Be happy. Be you. I love you with all my heart, Kilian and I'm so very proud of you_

_Love you always_

_Dad_

Ps.  _I hope you like your birthday present. I treasured it a lot and I know you will too. And it might even be worth a bit in years to come._

 

Kili sobs loudly as he holds the letter close to his heart. "I never expected this." He buries his face into Thorin's chest wrapping his arms around him. "When did he write this?"

Thorin wraps his arms tight around the youngster, his own tears running into his beard and the brunet's hair. "Four years ago... I guess... about ten months before the accident." He sniffs hard, trying to keep his voice steady. "When he gave it to me I cursed him! Told him not to be stupid, that he was going to be here today. But I'm so glad now that he did." He rocks the sobbing teen against his chest. "Your father was an amazing man, Kili. My very best friend and I miss him so very much too. But he's left me something very special. A very close reminder of what he was like." He pulls back a little from the embrace to look into Kili's tear stained face. "You."

Kili pulls himself close again. "I am sorry for all the shit I have caused." He sniffles as he tries to get his emotions in check. "I have screwed up the last few years of my life. He would not have wanted that, would have been ashamed," he states pulling away a little and lowering his eyes avoiding his uncle's.

"Kili," Thorin says sternly, "James and I were no angels either when we were young. That's not me saying I approve of what you've done, but we all make mistakes in life. It's never too late to become a better person though. You're a good kid, Kili. And you are becoming the fine young man that your dad had hoped for, as long as you stay on the road you're on now. Do as I say not as I do, right," he snorts at his best friend's little poke at him from beyond the grave. "Now, let's have a look then at what dad got you for your birthday," he nods to the heavy square package on Kili's lap, already knowing what it is for he'd wrapped it himself.

Kili nods, placing the letter carefully back in the envelope and onto the coffee table. He pulls at the wrapping paper. Revealing a large blue leather  bound book. “Dad's autograph book!" he gasps knowing his dad had treasured it and taken it everywhere with him. He knew Thorin had taken it after his father’s passing, but thought that his dad had left it to his friend. He’d never in a million years thought Thorin was only holding on to it for safe keeping to give to him today.

"It was one of his most cherished possessions," Thorin smiles through his emotional tears, wiping them away with the back of his hand. "There's some real big names in there. But he'd always intended for you to have it." He pulls Kili into his arms again and kisses his head. "He loved you so much, Kili. I remember the day you were born and he practically screamed down the phone at me that he had a son and you were perfect." He grins at the memory. "You are his legacy, Kee. And I love you too." Another soft kiss and then he pulls himself upright. "I think it's time to get the proper cake out." He gets to his feet and quickly leaves the room in search of Dwalin who'd been so good to give them this private moment, leaving Kili alone with his own thoughts for a moment.

Dwalin had gone into the kitchen after his fag and turned up the radio in an attempt to really leave them alone knowing this will be emotional for both Kili and his lover. He hums softly to the tune on the radio while making himself another piece of toast. "White wedding..." he sings out loud and out of tune.  

Thorin stops in the doorway watching his partner for a moment, grinning widely. _James would have loved you,_ he thinks happily to himself. He walks up to him and wraps his arms around Dwalin's waist from behind, pressing his face against the man's strong back, unable to hold back the fresh flow of tears.

Dwalin whizzes around the best he can with Thorin clinging onto him and pulls him close to his chest. He wraps his arms prospectively around him placing little kisses in his hair. "He loved it then?" he asks, stroking Thorin’s jerking back soothingly, wishing he could take his love’s pain away.

Despite his best efforts to not stand here blubbing like a girl Thorin can't help the overwhelming wave of emotions he feels. He nods at the question. "I miss him," he sobs loudly, holding on to his strong lover for dear life. Seeing James's hand writing he could hear the words spoken in his friend's voice, could picture him sat at his desk late at night writing that letter for his son. And it's all too much. "I would have loved for him to be here today. To see how well Kili is doing now. To have met you." So many moments lost.

"We cannot dwell on these thoughts my love. I would have loved to have met him also, but he would have wanted you to be happy today ." He whispers sweet nothings in his ear. "I love you, Thorin, so very much." He runs his hand through his man’s black hair. "We will make this the day James would have wanted for both you and his son."

Thorin nods, wiping away the tears and snot once more. "I am happy," he states firmly, smiling up at Dwalin. "Thank you." He kisses his lover firmly on the mouth, hugging him close again. "You're an amazing guy. Thank you for being so supportive. Shall we get the cake out?" he quickly moves on to a less emotive subject, feeling a little embarrassed about his loss of control.

Dwalin nods. "Yes sounds good." He walks over to knife drawer pulling out a large cake knife and then getting the cake out of the cupboard. "I think you made him the perfect cake." He smiles looking at the triple chocolate fudge cake.

Thorin puffs himself up a little proudly. "It does look nice, doesn't it?" he beams as he begins to stick the eighteen candles  into the cake with military precision. He pulls his lighter out of his pocket and lights them one by one before briefly admiring his masterpiece. "Ready?"

"Ready handsome," Dwalin smiles, giving Thorin's hand a little squeeze and brushing his lips softly against his English lover's cheek. As they walk back into the living room he is relieved to find the teen relativity calm, flicking through a book on his lap, having clearly got his emotions back in check too. In that respect the youngster is very much like his uncle.

Kili looks up as the door opens. "Wow!" he utters as he sees the biggest cake he has seen in his life being carried into the living room.

Thorin and Dwalin chorus another Happy Birthday for Kili as Thorin places the cake onto the coffee table. He smiles to Kili when they've finished, nodding for him to blow out the candles on the proper birthday cake.

"Do I get another wish?" He asks examining Thorin's creation which he had clearly spent hours on. There are black sugar roses clustered between the candles and a golden 18 decorates the centre.

Thorin laughs and nods. “Of course.”

 _I have made a wish for me, this one is for. I wish that he and Dwalin will have a lifetime of happiness and will treasure each other forever,_ he wishes before blowing out the candles.

Thorin smiles at the happy look on Kili's face. He begins to cut the cake, giving the birthday boy the first piece. "What time will Fili be here?" he asks.

Kili looks at the clock on the living room wall. “Not really sure, he said between nine and ten so could be anytime really.”

Thorin serves Dwalin a large piece and takes a small one for himself since he's not a big fan of chocolate cake, but knowing it’s Kili’s favourite. "You'll have to wait until he's here for my present because we bought it together. But you can open Dwalin's next."

“Okay,” the teen smiles finding himself enjoying the day despite what else it marks. He examines the plain box that Dwalin hands him with raised eyebrows, before slowly opening it to reveal a set of keys with a black keyring. "I don't get it?" he frowns a little unsurely.

Dwalin smiles. "It's from both me and your uncle."

Thorin grins at Kili. "I believe you're going to have to go outside to work out where that key fits," he winks, threading his fingers through Dwalin's.

Kili slowly gets up, feeling his heart race with anticipation. As walks outside he finds the bike he had ridden to Weston-super-Mare stood on the side stand with a big bow wrapped around it. "No way! No fucking way!! You are both the coolest!!!" he squeals wrapping his arms around them both.

"Well, go on. Fire her up," Thorin encourages, his arm wrapped around Dwalin's waist.

Kili does not need to be told twice. He rushes over to the bike putting the key in the lock making the bike purr as the engine ticks over.

"You like it then?" Thorin walks over, looking at the bike. It's a good one for Kili. Not too powerful but with a nice growl to her and plenty of character.

"Hell yes! Thank you uncle Thorin, uncle D," he beams looking over at both men, then walking around it examining every inch of the machine, taking out his phone, snapping pictures.

Dwalin raises his eyebrows in surprise and leans a little closer to his lover. “Did he just call me uncle D?” he asks, a little astounded.

"He did," Thorin smiles back, getting a cigarette out of his pack and handing it to Dwalin. "And I quite like it!"

Dwalin thinks about this a second. “Aye, so do I.” He sparks up his smoke, blowing out a smoke ring. “Sounds good.” He wraps his free arm around Thorin’s waist. “I have no real nieces or nephews so it’s nice to be a uncle to someone.”

"You make a great one," Thorin kisses his lover's cheek. Then he turns to Kili. "Are you just going to look at it or are you actually going to ride her?" he teases.

Kili looks up from his position which is lying on the floor looking underneath at all the mechanics of his beautiful new machine. “I will I was just examining Smaug properly, I going to name it Smaug coz of the number plate. It’s a dragon! And it’s a _he_ ,” he explains impatiently to Thorin who looks puzzled.   

Thorin laughs good heartedly, assuming it’s something from one of Kili’s online games. "I see. Just take _him_ for a quick spin around the yard. When Fee gets here we'll go for a proper ride."

“Yes!” Kili says giving Thorin a high five before clambering onto the bike and taking across the yard still in his pyjamas.

“That kid is crazy,” Dwalin chuckles watching the brunet riding around in circles. “Just like his gorgeous uncle.”  

+++

Fili feels shaky with nerves as he drives to Kili's place. He's not even sure why. They've already done it once and he loves being with his boyfriend. Yet somehow today feels big. Thorin has warned him he wasn't sure what Kili would be like on his birthday in light of the anniversary of his father's death. Had told him to just be prepared in case Kili would have a funny turn and not to take it personally. And on top of that he feels butterflies in his stomach at the thought of bottoming for Kili, both excited and nervous ones. He wants to, he really really wants to. But his own trauma of his first time is still playing in the background too. _I trust him. He really loves me. He won't hurt me._

But as soon as he pulls up into Thorin's yard and sees Kili do circles in his pyjamas on his new bike he can't help but grin widely at his crazy boyfriend.

Kili stops the bike by Fili’s car, scrambling off of it with a huge grin from ear to ear. “Look what Thorin and D got me!” he laughs, wrapping his arms around his blond beloved’s waist the second he is in arm's reach. “Let me take you for a spin, I love this.”

“Er …” Fili hesitates, looking behind Kili at the bike. “Okay. But not too fast. But first,” he grins, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY my sexy boyfriend!” And he kisses Kili full on his soft lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you sooooo much,” he murmurs through the kiss, happy that Kili seems happy too.

“I love you too, you are perfect," Kili says happily, running his long fingers along Fili’s hair line.””I am so lucky to have you in my life.” He pulls away then looks at his bike again, far too excited about his new toy. “Promise I won't go too fast.”

Fili shuffles his feet a little hesitantly, but then nods and follows Kili to the bike. “It is a very cool present. Your uncle and Dwalin are really awesome that they got you that,” he says as Kili climbs on.

“I know, I am well lucky.” He makes sure to hold the bike really steady as Fili hesitantly climbs on behind him, clinging on to his waist. “Relax babe, promise I won't drive like a twat.” He starts the engine the second he knows Fili is seated properly and slowly begins to drive around the large yard.   

Thorin looks out of the kitchen window as he washes his hands, smiling at Kili and his young beloved on his birthday gift. “He really loves it,” he says over his shoulder to Dwalin. “I think he really is coming to terms with the fact that his father is gone, but that life goes on.” He sighs, turning around. “Thank you, darling.”

Dwalin walks over to where his lover is stood. “That’s okay sweetheart I just want to see you both happy.” He looks out the window at the two teenagers. “Do you think he will be okay for the rest of the day or a bit on and off? I know you have said the rest of his birthdays he has either locked himself in his room or got high. So this seems quite a big turnaround…”  

“I think there will be moments that it hits him again. But I think the person who will get him through today is holding on to him for dear life right now,” Thorin smiles. “I really like Fili. I hope they will stay together, I think they are good for one another.” He looks to his lover. “As you are for me.”

At this Dwalin can feel his face glow a little. ”It’s just a shame we met so late in life. I love my children and grandchildren dearly but I never really loved Trisha properly; not how I love you.” He smiles, kissing Thorin’s cheek. “Maybe Kili may agree to the counselling the head suggested. I mean he is a prick but may be onto something with that one.”  

“Maybe. But if Fili can help him look at the positives in life again that may just be enough. He wants to take Fili to meet his mum and sister. That is quite something, don’t you think?” Just as Dwalin opens his mouth to respond he motions him not to as the boys are coming back inside. “Morning Fili, how are you?”

“Good Mr … Thorin,” Fili smiles shyly. “Really love Kili’s bike, that’s a very awesome present you both got him.”

Dwalin can feel himself glowing at the praise. He would have loved to have given the bike to Azog as a gift on his eighteenth, but his youngest had never shown any interest in and with the situation being as it is that is unlikely to change now. At least Kili values the present for what it is.

Kili follows his boyfriend into the kitchen. "It really shifts," he comments wrapping both Thorin and Dwalin into another hug. He begins to shuffle when he remembers he is still in his nightwear. “I’d best go get dressed,” he mutters exiting the room and running up the stairs. He runs back down stairs and peeks in the kitchen “Fee are you coming?”

“Eh yeah …” Fili flusters, feeling his face turn red instantly as he hastens out of the kitchen.

“Kili!” Thorin calls out firmly.

"Yes uncle?" Kili says innocently fluttering his eyelashes.

“Straight back down please. Fili can stay the night if I can trust you during the day,” he makes his position clear.

"Oh my god, Thorin!" Kili flushes at his uncle’s very unsubtle statement. But he relents under Thorin’s dark stare. “I promise I’ll be good, uncle,” he mutters and chases Fili up the stairs. "I cannot believe I got a bike how lucky am I?" he chatters as he opens the door to his bedroom.

Fili sits himself down on the bed and pulls a card out of his bag, handing it to Kili. “That’s just the card. Your present is in my car. I hope you’ll like it. It is not as grand as a motorbike …”

“It’s from you, it will be the best present in the world babe,” Kili reassures his boyfriend, sitting on the bed next to him and opening the card. He smiles as he looks at a fantasy picture of a vampire. “I love the card, where did you get it?”

“Online,” Fili smiles, happy that Kili likes his choice. “They have so much cool stuff. Oh and I got you this as well. It’s just a little something, I hope you like.” He hands Kili a small wrapped box that holds the gothic ornament that he had bought.

Kili lets out a gasp as he opens the box. “That is beautiful I love it.” He places a little kiss on Fili’s cheek. “Almost as much as I love you.” He looks the dragon candle ornament up and down with an excited smile on his face. “I shall place a candle in it tonight,” he winks placing it on his little book case.  

“Yay,” Fili smiles happily, feeling himself relax even more now. “Loved to see you ride on the bike. You looked well hot! What else did you get so far?”

“I got a bracelet from Tauriel, and a watch from mum,” He says showing him each of his wrists. “A voucher for a tat from Thorin.” He gulps thinking about the other two precious gifts. “And…..and an autograph book and letter from my father.”

Fili’s eyes blow wide. “From … your father?” He swallows hard, not sure how or even whether  to discuss this with Kili. “You mean … he wrote that for you …” He cannot finish the sentence, he cannot say _before he died_ , and bites his lip.

Kili nods feeling a lump form in his throat. “Yes……..Thorin said ten months before. He’d asked Thorin to keep it safe in case … well …” He croaks and turns his head away trying to keep his emotions under control once again. “I was so shocked. I got to admit I didn't see it coming.”

Fili wraps his arms tight around his boyfriend and kisses his neck. “That is so sweet. So he really is here with you today too,” he tries to comfort him.

Kili nods. “Yes. He wished me a happy eighteenth, left instructions for Thorin to give it to me today.” He leans his head against Fili. “Half of me is so happy the other half of me is so mad at him for not being here in person still.” He places a kiss against Fili’s cheek. “Have I ever showed you a picture of my dad?”

Thorin had, but Fili does not want to say that, wants Kili to show him and talk to him about his father. And so he shakes his head. “I guess he knew that racing was dangerous …” he tries carefully. “That is very sweet of him. I can see why you were so close to him.” _Nothing like my dad! Yours sounds more like a friend than a father._

Kili gives a sad smile opening his drawer, where he keeps a photo album, and opens it up smiling widely as he looks at a picture of his father, Thorin and him that was taken just before the race that had changed everything three years ago. “ This was taken the day I turned fifteen.”  

Fili takes the album with shaking hands, but when he looks at it he finds himself smile widely. "You look just like him!" he observes. "That's a lovely picture. You should put this one in a frame, baby, not hide it in your drawer," he dares. "Can I look at the others?" he asks carefully.

Kili nods turning his back on his lover and taking off his pyjama top. "I never look at them," he says softly rummaging through his wardrobe for a shirt. "It hurts too much, that's why Thorin doesn't keeps any pictures on display."  His uncle had not told him that but he remembers all of the pictures used to be on the wall.

Fili nods, not sure what else to say as Kili clearly is uncomfortable with this. Carefully he begins to turn over the pages, looking through the pictures of mainly Kili and his father around various motor bikes, some also of Thorin. "Is that your mum and sister?" he asks when he finds a picture of Kili's father, a young Kili of maybe twelve and a woman and a little girl.

Kili turns around sitting himself on the edge of the bed. "Yeah that's mum and Tauriel, we used to be a close family." He  smiles at the photo of  them sat around a bonfire and remembers it well. "That was Guy Fawkes night."

"Looks that way," Fili smiles. "I'm nervous but excited too to meet your family." He kisses Kili's cheek again resting his head his shoulder. "I am going to tell my brother about us," he suddenly feels determined. "I think he'd be okay with it. We're not very close but I'd like you to meet him."

Kili grins  at this. "I would like to meet your brother. If he can accept us maybe he can help win the rest of your family around," he ponders out loud. "As for my family, Tauriel will definitely love you, as will my mother."

"Kili ?" Thorin knocks on the door since the youngsters still have not resurfaced.

Kili jumps at the sound of his uncle's voice on the other side of the wooden doors pulling him from his thoughts.  "Coming,” he calls.  

Thorin bites his lip not to make an inappropriately phrased joke. "Can I come in?" he asks instead.

"Sure." Kili replies. Even though he and Fili had not been doing anything inappropriate he finds himself moving a little further away from his blond lover.

Thorin tentatively opens the door, feeling like an intruder in his own home and he almost sighs audibly when he finds Fili looking through the photo album Thorin made for Kili. A glance at his nephew tells him he hasn't made much progress in getting dressed but the fact that he had allowed Fili to look through those all-important pictures makes him smile. "I was wondering if I could borrow Fili for a moment whilst you are getting dressed," he says, smiling at the blond boy.

Kili grins. “As long as you bring him back,” he says softly before pulling out a pair of boots and  rummaging for a pair of clean skinny jeans in his wardrobe.

Thorin chuckles and nods to Fili to follow him downstairs. Fili bites the inside of his lip nervously. They didn't do anything wrong but still he's expecting a lecture and he's having a hard time not to apologise for something he didn't do.

Thorin leads the quiet teen into the living room. "Relax Fili," he smiles when he sees how nervous the youngster is. "I just wanted to explain today's plan to you."

"Oh. Right. Okay." _Sir_ , he swallows, having the inclination to stand to attention for this ex-navy officer who still intimidates him. Instead he sits himself on the sofa, not feeling entirely comfortable though without his boyfriend as he remains rigid.

"After we've given Kili our joined present I'd thought we'll go into Bristol on the bikes. We'll have lunch there at the docks and maybe go into town for a bit. Then," he hands Fili an envelope, "Dwalin and I will leave you boys to it as long as Kili seems okay."

"Oh right." Fili frowns a little confused and he slowly opens the envelope. "I don't understand..." he gasps when he finds ticket, a booking form and cash in there.

"I promised James I would make Kili's eighteenth a birthday to remember," Thorin says. "The last time I visited his memorial," he clarifies. "I want him to replace the association of his birthday with his father's death with something happy, something good." He smiles at the teenager. "There's tickets to a show at the Hippodrome and a hundred pounds spending money in there. For a nice meal for two. And," he grins at the shocked young man, "a booking for the two of you in a hotel not far from the theatre. It's a really nice hotel. Gay-friendly." He winks at the now furiously blushing blond. "Just make him happy, Fili," he says softly. "Have a good time."

"Y-yes. I don't know what to say..." Fili stutters. "T-thank you so much!"

Dwalin smiles as he walks into the living room at the end of that conversation. _He really is good for Kee._ He thinks thinking over his lovers words and hands over a small box over to the blonde. When Fili looks confused he winks. “A box for a good night.” He flushes at his own boldness. “But don't open till tonight.”

Fili turns a positive scarlet shade and is grateful when just then the living room door opens again and Kili walks in running a comb through his longer hair. “So what’s the plans for today?” he asks, sitting next to Fili, raising an eyebrow as the colour of his cheeks.  

"You'll see," Thorin smiles. "First... Time for Fili's present. Do you need a hand getting it out of your car?"

"Yes please, Thorin," Fili beams, quickly stuffing the envelope and the box in his bag, completely overwhelmed by the generosity and support of the two older men and desperately needing some fresh air.

After a couple of minutes Kili finds himself smiling as his lover and uncle are getting on like a house on fire. As they carry a giant wrapped gift inside. “Bloody hell that's massive!”

"And heavy!" Thorin groans as he puts it onto the table.

Fili snuggles himself next to Kili again. "I really hope you like it."

“I'm sure I will babe,” He smiles giving Fili’s hand a little squeeze. _I am so glad that Thorin likes Fee and vice versa,_ he thinks happily devouring another slice of chocolate cake. “Want a slice babe?” He asks, handing a piece to his lover before he reaches for the gift. Slowly he pulls at the corner of the paper wrapping. “WOW!” He states bubbling with excitement as he looks at the box and sees a black, purple and gold sewing machine upon it. “It’s a beauty!” He turns to face Fili. “It’s amazing, you are amazing.” He laughs wrapping his arms around Fili’s waist. “Thank you.”  

"It's a really good one. Semi-professional," Fili beams widely, so happy and relieved that Kili likes it. "It can do loads of things," he babbles on. "It will be so cool if you can make costumes again, babe, and you can practise for college!"

Thorin takes his lover's hand and smiles at him, loving the two teenagers as they assemble the machine with equal enthusiasm. Dwalin watches the boys and grins as he remembers his first love, the flutter and excitement that comes with it, and a smirk appears across his face as he thinks of his special gift to the lads. This day is sure to be one to remember for the rebellious brunet.


	27. To top it all off

Fili gleams at his boyfriend as they leave the theatre hand in hand. "That was amazing!"

Kili laughs as his love pulls him out of the old theatre. Whilst still warm enough, a chill lingers in the air and he wraps his arms around Fili's shoulder. "It was, and the costumes are out of this world," he babbles.

"Your name is going to be in the programme soon!" Fili says proudly, snuggling up in his taller lover's embrace.

"I sure hope so," Kili grins placing a kiss in Fili’s hair. He takes out his phone from his pocket checking the time. "Want to grab a beer or something before I call Thorin to pick us up?" he sighs, not really ready for this day to end.

"Beer sounds good, baby," Fili smiles even though he isn't really a beer drinker. "But ehm.... you don't have to call Thorin," he grins, feeling the usual blush creep in his cheeks.

Kili raises his eyebrow. "I don't?" he asks, a little confused. Then notes Fili's flushed face. "Have you got something else planned, sexy?"

"Well it wasn't my idea," Fili admits. "Thorin has booked us a hotel," he giggles. "I guess they didn't want to listen to us ehm... well... you know." He looks at Kili, his cheeks a furious colour now.

Kili giggles at this. "My uncle is the coolest," he admits. "And so are you." He tilts Fili's chin brushing their lips together." Thank you for the most unforgettable day."  

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Fili beams from ear to ear. He wraps his arms around Kili's neck and pulls him even closer into a deep kiss, not caring right that moment that they are in public. "I love you so very much, Kili," he breathes against his lips. "Want to make it an unforgettable night too?" he smiles cheekily, feeling his heart pound a little faster and his prick twitch.

Kili lets out a groan as he feels Fili press himself against him. "Maybe we should skip the beer and just go straight to the hotel," he suggests feeling himself become heated by the second. "You make me so horny."

"Yes please," Fili smiles happily, grabbing Kili's hand and pulling him in the other direction as Thorin had explained to him. "Your uncle said it's just around the corner from here." He bounces on the balls of his feet with eager anticipation. "So... you really want to..." he sighs, giggling again, leaning against his lover. "Because I do," he adds quickly.

Kili flushes an even deeper red at this, but nods with a huge grin upon his face. "Yes, I do." But suddenly he also feels a little shy and nervous again. "But we will prepare properly this time.”

Fili coughs softly. "Yes. And ehm Dwalin gave us a present for tonight. I don't know what, he just gave me this box." He feels for it in his bag and gives it to Kili. "Just said it was for a good night but not to open it until we were in the room."

"Oh my god," Kili utters, hoping that the Scot has not put anything too embarrassing in the box. "I cannot believe my uncle's partner has given us a dirty box."

Fili snorts loudly. "They are a bit... odd. But lovely," he grins. "And no doubt it was in their own interest to have us out of the way tonight," he giggles again, giving Kili a quick kiss on the cheek before they enter the hotel.

"Oh this is nice!" He looks around the posh foyer with big eyes. He fumbles in his bag for the reservation, suddenly feeling nerves kick in too as he hands it over to the pleasantly smiling receptionist. "We ehm … we have a reservation for tonight," he almost whispers, half expecting to be turned away or questioned.

But the woman just smiles politely as she keys the details into the computer. "Yes, a reservation for Mr Greenwood and Mr Durin for one night. Already paid for," she confirms neutrally even though Fili feels himself blush up to the tips of his ears. "Your room is on the fourth floor. The lift is behind you," she smiles at the both of them. "Breakfast is seven to ten in the room on the right there," she points. "Would you like a wake up call?"

"Eh no thanks," Fili flusters, grabbing the key card as if she might pull it away from him. "Thanks," he mutters again, turning to Kili nodding to the lift. "Fourth floor." _Oh my god, I can't believe this is really happening!_

Kili quickly makes his way to the grand looking lift. “This must have cost fair bit,” he says, trying to keep his nerves under control as the doors close behind him and Fili presses the button with a golden four on it.

 _What if I hurt him? Or am really shit and do it wrong?_ Kili begins to panic. But another part of him is fizzling with excitement. _We are actually going to do it in the poshest hotel I've ever been in! Shit I hope we don't get complaints for being noisy!_ He actually lets out a snigger at this imagining some old guy banging on the wall telling them to keep it down.

Fili is just as taut with nerves and excitement. He grabs for Kili's hand and kisses him on the lips as the lift zooms upwards. "Oh my god, Kili, I can't believe this is real!" he whispers huskily.

“It is and I am going to make you feel so good,” Kili promises, running his finger over Fili’s palm. “This is going to be amazing.”

"Yes," Fili utters breathlessly and as soon as the doors ping open he practically drags Kili behind him to the room number on the little card. "Four O Three. This is it, baby," he says nervously as he swipes the card and opens the door.

Kili looks around the room wide-eyed, taking in the luscious decorations. “Wow!” he says softly his smile getting wider as he spins around. His eyes lock with Fili’s gorgeous blue pair and he wraps him close into his arms. “We have been spoilt.”

"Mmm," Fili murmurs, pressing his lips against Kili's again. He can't get enough of kissing his boyfriend tonight and his whole body seems to be tingling under their touches. He pulls Kili with him until they fall together on the big soft bed, laughing. “Love you, my sexy guy,” he groans against Kili’s lips.

Kili runs his fingers through his love's golden locks. His whole body feels on fire and his prick is pressing against his jeans. He slips his tongue into Fili’s warm mouth and slowly explores his sleek body with both his hands as they tongue greedily.

"Yes!" Fili moans when they briefly come apart. He bucks up against his lover, pushing his hard on against Kili's equal need. "Love you!" he pants again, his hands finding their way underneath Kili's shirt, rubbing his hot soft skin, the other teasing the top of his crease underneath his waistband, where his heat is already pooling. He kisses Kili even harder, devouring him with his lips and teeth and tongue, wanting more, needing more!

Kili pulls at his lover's shirt. "Too many clothes," he complains when their lips break apart again and he tries to remove the offending item. As soon as the shirt is removed he places kisses along Filli's chest. His hands fumble along his back, exploring his flesh which is so lovely and hot under his fingers.

"Ohmmmyes!" Fili mutters, arching into his lover's kisses and touches. "Need you so bad. Want you so bad." His cock throbs in his jeans as Kili grinds down onto him and he pulls at his button and Kili's too. "Can we take these off too please, baby."

Kili nods lifting his buttocks into the air and yanking at his black trousers. The second they give way he begins to pull at Fili's desperately. "Want to touch you!, To be inside you," he groans.

When Fili’s hardened sword is revealed Kili takes it in his hand almost reverently, massaging that pulsing hot rod as his other hand works on his own aching cock. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he mumbles.

"Oh yes oh yes please baby yes that's oh nice," Fili whimpers as Kili rubs his cock. "Want you in me. Oh my god, touch me, so good." His hands are stroking Kili's thighs, his own legs spread around his lover already.

"Lube," Kili pants placing kisses on Fili's chest, marking his skin. He continues to stroke his manhood but desperation seeps in. "Fee," he utters desperately gently bucking his hips. "Touch me baby."

"The... the box," Fili groans. He reaches for Kili's cock, licking his lips. "I love you baby. I love your cock. You make me so hot." He pushes himself a little upright and grabs the present with his other hand, giving it to Kili. "Open it."

Kili fumbles with the ribbon on the box. His whole body is tingling all over.

His face flushes crimson as he sees the gifts. First he pulls out a tube of bright pink lube. "Dwalin is a dirty git," he snorts but a smile crosses his lip and he shows the rest of the contents.

Fili looks inside the box and giggles. He pulls out the box of condoms. "Well, he seems to think we're in for a long night," he grins, counting a pack of ten. "Oh but this is interesting." He pulls out a little bottle of massage oil. "Mmmm, it says it's stimulating," he wiggles his eyebrows at Kili. "Let's try this."

He pushes Kili onto his back and opens the bottle, coating his hands in the oil. He straddles his lover, Kili's cock pressed against his tailbone and begins to massage his chest, particularly paying attention to his nipples. "Do you like that baby? Does that feel nice?"

Kili grunts. "Yes hunny," he pants closing his eyes and rolling his head back against the headboard. _That feels amazing, he is amazing!_  "You are so hot. You’re really good at this."

"You're beautiful," Fili sighs blissfully. He leans down to kiss his sweet lover again, trapping his cock between them. "I adore you. My baby. Mmmmm, love to feel you all slippery and hot against me." He pushes his tongue inside that beautiful warm wet mouth again, rutting against Kili.

Kili groans into his boyfriend's mouth. He can feel his cock weep and wraps himself around Fili pulling him nearer and deepening their kiss. This feels so different from what they have already done together. “You are so very special to me.”   

Fili shivers at those words. "Oh baby yes! Oh I love you so so much." Another kiss and then he rolls onto his back. "Will you.... Please finger me. With the lube," he blushes but equally opens his legs up in invitation wanting this so very badly. "I read that it helps too before we do it."

Kili flushes at Fili’s request however he nods. He opens the lube and squirts a generous amount along his fingers. “Relax okay, sweetie.” He smiles, bringing his finger down to his blond lover's entrance where he runs little circles along his rim. “Is that okay?” he asks, a little unsurely.  

“YES!” Fili contracts the muscles down below as that touch, loving it, wanting it! “Oh baby that is nice. Please, don’t be scared. Touch me. I want it. I … I will tell you if it hurts, okay?” He looks down at Kili’s deep brown eyes staring back at him. “Please baby I need it so bad! Inside me, sexy. Want to feel them inside.”

Kili pushes a little against Fili’s entrance. He presses a kiss against Fili’s stomach and excitement courses through him. _Oh my god! This is actually happening!_ He moves the digit in a little bit, listening to his lovers needy groans. “You’re so soft inside,” he murmurs hotly. “So warm. Is it okay still?”

"Yes! Feels good! More! Another! C-can you like sort of... Nnngh Yes! God like that!!" Fili keens when Kili twists inside him, rubbing him just right. "Oh god that's..." He curls his fingers into the duvet, shuddering under the touch. "Babe, that's so very nice!"

Kili continues to curl his fingers adding another into the warm heat and stretching them. He can feel a little nobble against Fili's wall and gently presses against it. His heart races as every little noise from his boyfriend sends a jolt of excitement roaring through his body. "You look so beautiful like that, so sexy."  

Fili feels like he hits the ceiling as Kili rubs against his prostate. He yelps at the sheer overload of sensitivity which seems to go right through his prick. "OhyesohyesohKee!" he whimpers and writhes for his lover, his face flushed with pure pleasure and arousal. "F-fuck me, want you to make love to me, please! Now!"

"I will. I shall!" Kili promises, slowly removing his fingers with a squelch. He fumbles around the cardboard box for a condom ripping the packet open with his teeth then rolling it down his cock. He grabs the lube again, hastily spreading in all over his prick with fumbling hands. He makes sure to use plenty, still worried about hurting his lover, before lining himself up with Fili's eager entrance. "Ready?"

Fili nods, nerves fluttering through his arousal. But despite his apprehension his desire wins easily. "S-slow baby. Real slow." He pulls up his legs a little more and wills himself to relax.

Kili slowly pushes his hips forward. Little flutters of nerves mixed with excitement pulse through him. When he breaches his beloved he immediately can feel Fili grip his cock head. "So hot, shit so tight," he gasps and pushes himself a little further in.   

"Kili, aaah! Too much. S-slower... please." Fili grimaces as a sharp pain shoots through his insides. He wants to bail out there and then but at the same time he knows if they just take their time this should feel amazing and he does want it so bad. "Maybe more lube. Let me..." He wriggles away from Kili a little and grabs the tube, lathering his entrance in the slimy substance. "Try again. Really slow please baby."

Kili nods, feeling more nervous by the second. He hesitates as moves himself towards his lover.  "I love you Fee," he says softly, pushing against Fili's rim for a second time. _Slowly Kili,_ he repeats to himself, trying to keep his movements steady. He presses little kisses against any flesh of his boyfriend he can reach. "You are gorgeous baby."

"Love you... too." Fili forces a smile as his body goes into lock down again at the intrusion. "Just... Hold there. Please. Just a moment." _Relax. He's not going to hurt you. You can take him. This will not be like the first time._

Suddenly a wave of panic at the memory of that completely overwhelms him. Of Bilbo forcing him roughly onto the bed. Telling him that this is what he wants, calling him a little tease. He feels like the breath is taking from him as these suppressed emotions resurface and the ghost of a searing pain plays tricks with his mind. And for a flicker of a moment he wants to push Kili off and lock himself in the bathroom.

"I love you Fee. Is this okay for you? "

The whispered words spoken with such affection wake him from his nightmarish thoughts and he sighs deeply, blinking away the tears that had started to form in his eyes. And Fili smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Kili pulling him close and kissing him softly. "Yes. It's okay. You're amazing. You're so kind to me. I love you so very much my baby. M-move a little more."

Kili gently bucks his hips, moving himself deeper into the boiling heat of his boyfriend. He rolls his eyes into the back of his head. "You are so good to me too," he gasps feeling his breath hitch. _I am so in love with you!_ he thinks, looking deep into Fili's shining blue eyes and rolling his hips.

Just then Fili feels his body begin to relax to the alien intrusion. And although the pressure still feels enormous and he really isn't sure how he is going to accommodate even more, he now feels a sense of pleasure also as Kili shifts in little careful movements inside him. And he finally is able to give his lover a genuine smile. "Yes. Just like that. Mmmm feels nice. Odd but nice. Love you so. Thank you for being so gentle with me, my beautiful boyfriend." And he pulls Kili into a deeper kiss, tongues playing with one another, restarting that deep arousal inside him.

"I love you too, my sexy fiancé you look so perfect like this to me," Kili pants pushing a little more until he’s almost fully seated inside him. He gently begins to rock his hips. "Feels so good.” _Amazing!_ “I am so lucky to have you." He crushes his lips against Fili's again in a messy kiss, feeling truly blessed and happy he had waited for Fili to be his first.

Fili lets the kiss take him deeply, giving himself over to his lover completely now. It is still uncomfortable in a way, but no longer painful and it is a million times better than it was with Bilbo. And he is beginning to relax. He can feel those muscles give way and allow Kili the settle almost comfortably inside him. Each breath feels like they are breathing together now, moving closer, deeper. “Oh Kee, yes, I like that. That feels good,” he murmurs when his lover shifts again. “Are you … Are we …” He feels a shiver of pleasure run through him. “Are you fully inside me now?” he whispers a little shyly.

Kili nods. His hair is stuck to his face but happiness pulses all over him. “Y…..Yes sexy, yes.” This feels so much better than their first time. So special and pure. He takes a second just to look at his boyfriend, to look at the happiness and pleasure painted across his face and leans forward, pressing a kiss onto his nose. “You are amazing, Fee.”

“You are!” Fili groans. He arches up a little, meeting Kili’s hips now. “God, yes, that’s …. good!” It really is beginning to feel good. His body seems to have accepted now what they are doing and … “Wow! Yes, baby!” _Kili is inside me. Really inside me!!_ The thought of that alone is making his head spin and he feels the blood rush back into his own cock, which had softened at the initial discomfort. He whimpers little appreciative noises as Kili moves again, slowly pulling back and then forward again. “More!” he demands now. It is such an odd feeling. This pressure that is both discomfort and extreme wonderful pleasure all in one. “Yes! Oh Kee!” He begins to move himself underneath his sleek lover now, moving his hips up and his head from side to side, each little drag inside him now sending explosions of pleasure into his core. “Oh baby!!”

 _This feels like the best dream,_ Kili think happily _._ He has to fight the urge to quicken his pace as every little noise from Fili just makes him so much hornier, makes him lust to push harder into his love. But he keeps himself under control best he can, not wanting to ruin it for either of them.

He lets out a groan as Fili lets out a delightful noise. He increases his pace slightly at Fili’s demand, relieved that he is enjoying this as much as he is. “Feels so good……. feels so right,” he pants meeting his boyfriend's thrusts with his own.  

Fili is lost to the pleasure now. Any discomfort that remains only seems to add to his arousal. He threads his legs around his lover’s, pulling him in hard and deep. His hands are clawing at Kili’s back, digging into his hair. His body coated in a thin sheen of sweat as he works himself into a frenzy on his boyfriend’s cock. He has never felt this hot, this horny before. “Yes yes yes, more, baby, yes, please!” He keens, and whines and gasps and moans, all restraints gone as he completely surrenders himself, meeting Kili’s thrusts eagerly now, unable to take any more and yet wanting more still!

Kili finds himself with no control of his body movements now. The sound of skin on skin fills the room as he shifts himself into Fili. “God, shit!” he utters, clinging onto his arms. Their passion for each other is electrifying. Fili grips him hard now and he cannot help but squeeze hard on his arms. “So hot babe,” he gasps as his eyes roll back. He takes in all the little sounds his sexy blond makes, wanting to remember them in his mind forever. All thoughts become vivid and time seems to stand still. Nothing matters but making his Fili feel amazing.  

Fili cannot string any words together anymore. His brain has turned into a big jumbled mess of being utterly hard and horny. The friction inside now feels as good as Kili dragging his molten hot body against his cock trapped between them and he knows he is wailing and crying his pleasure out now yet he doesn’t care, wanting to let go completely.

Suddenly he gasps and his eyes fly open. “Kee!” he just manages to bring out when the most overwhelming orgasm he has over felt hits him out of nowhere, without his hand on his cock, simply from the drag inside him against all those super sensitive nerve bundles and Kili’s sweaty body above him. He cries out loudly as he loses himself, his seed painting streaks of pearls onto both their skin.

Kili watches wide eyed as Fili comes undone underneath him. He takes in the ecstasy on his face and suddenly finds the situation overwhelming _He is coming, coming just for me!_ At this thought he can feel his own need throb and his peak approaching in a giant wave “Shit, Oh Shit Fee,” he cries thrusting deep inside of that tight heat.  He humps himself down one last time and then spills deep inside his lover in great waves of ecstasy.

"Wow," Fili utters breathlessly, when Kili collapses heavily onto him. "Wow."

Kili places little kisses all over his face. "That was incredible, you are amazing Fee," he utters through his kisses and then carefully rolls off him.

Fili watches his lover dispose of the rubber with a dirty grin on his face. "So you liked this then? Topping me?" he smirks a little at Kili's flushed cheeks.

Kili nods. "It felt amazing to be like that with you.” He crawls back onto the bed and scoops the blond into his arms again. “Want to grow old with you Fee,” he states crushing their lips together.

"Oh baby." Fili pulls his lover back into his arms, cuddling him close. "Yes please. I want to wake up every morning finding your gorgeous eyes looking back at me. Thank you, sweety, for being so wonderful with me. It really was !" He sighs blissfully, holding Kili real tight.

 _Thank you Thorin and Dwalin for making this so very special and memorable for the both of us!_ he thinks too making a mental note to get them some flowers again.

Kili sighs happily. _This really has been the best birthday. No, actually best day of my life._ He looks deep into those gorgeous sparkling eyes which are so full of love he finds it overwhelming. "I know I say it all the time but I really do love you. You make me want to do so much with my life." 

"Mmm yes me too," Fili murmurs against Kili's skin, loving that he can finally have him pressed against him like this, naked and hot and without secrecy. "This is so nice. Lying in your arms like this." His voice is sounding heavy with sleep already after the long day and the passionate sex. He cuddles even closer, listening to Kili's heartbeat which is slowly returning to normal.

Kili leans his head  against Fili's. " ummm I agree," he smiles in between yawns. "Shall we sleep my blond prince?" He asks barely able to keep his eyes open as they just snuggle. He still can feel a sheen of sweat on his body so does not bother with the duvet to cover them. "This is the first time we have shared a bed." He realises before closing his eyes.   

"Yes," Fili whispers back with a smile on his face, his fingers curling into Kili's jet black hair which has already started to grow long at the back again. "The first time we’ll actually sleep together. You're so comfy. Happy Birthday, my prince of darkness," he giggles softly. "I hope I made it something special for you."

Kili smiles into Fili's hair. "You certainly did. I could not have wished for anything better," he places a soft kiss into Fili's sweat coated hair." Goodnight my golden treasure."

"Good night my fiancé," Fili sighs blissfully before he drifts off in a content deep sleep in his lover’s arms.


	28. No more hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you our beloved readers for your patience!

Fili hums softly to himself as he pours cereal into his breakfast bowl. _Life is fabulous!_ he thinks. He's engaged to the most wonderful person, soon they will finish their exams and they can move out and get a place together. And above all they had had the most fantastic sex on the weekend. His whole body seems to tingle as he thinks about Kili's birthday night and then again the following morning when they'd made the most of the big comfy hotel bed and the shower and the multi-pack of condoms from Dwalin. He has the biggest smirk on his face as he adds milk onto his breakfast.

"Good morning, sir," he smiles a wide smile as his father walks in. "Would you like me to pour you a coffee?"

Thranduil gives his son a little smile. “Thank you, Fillip.” He takes a seat opposite and straightens his tie. “How was your convention?” he asks reluctantly, not agreeing with his son's social activities.

Fili blinks at his father as he puts a coffee in front of him. _Convention?_ In his loved up state he'd forgotten that he had supposedly been to a convention rather than Kili's birthday and he instantly feels his cheeks warm as he stutters a not very convincing reply. "Er yeah good. Thanks. Sir." He quickly fills his mouth with some cereal, hoping that his father will not ask any more questions.

Thranduil narrows his eyes at the youth as he shuffles guiltily in his chair under his intense glare. He had not fully believed his story when he had said about the convention, but had not raised his suspicions. Until recently he had had no reason not to trust his son. “Good. And have you done all your homework?” he asks sternly.

 _No ...! Shit!_ Fili takes a great interest in the composition of his cornflakes as he answers with a croak, "I didn't have any... "

Thranduil knows his son is lying at this. He knows that final year students always have homework. And he has had reports back from the other staff that Fillip had not been concentrating on his studies as he used too. But had decided to let it pass, hoping his son would take his own initiative and improve on his own.

There is an awkward silence and Thranduil takes a swig of coffee. “We have booked a table at Lanes for next Saturday. Your brother is coming to visit.”

Fili is careful not to sign audibly but he is relieved that his father has moved the conversation on. "Oh, that is nice," he manages a smile. For one ridiculous moment he considers asking if Kili could come along too, but he quickly swallows that outrageous suggestion. _Damn, that means I probably won't get to see Kili at all!_ Then a realisation hits him as he remembers that Kili has asked him if he wanted to go to London with him to meet his mother. _Shit! I'd forgotten about that!_

He gathers his courage as he meets his father's eyes. He knows the convention excuse is running thin and his mind is racing. "I ... I already have plans though, sir," he says marginally louder than a whisper, just to win himself a little more time to come up with an excuse.

Thranduil puts down his coffee and frowns. “And what could be more important than spending time with your family young man?” he asks with a hard undertone in his voice. “Legolas rarely comes down, as he is busy with his studies. The whole family is going to be there.”

 _Even more reason not to go,_ Fili thinks to himself but he bites his lip. "Well," he takes a deep breath and holds his father's gaze, "because I have already arranged to go to London." He decides that he might as well be honest about that bit.

“And what are you doing in London?” Thranduil quizzes his son.

"I'm going with Kili," Fili says. _Fuck it, you might as well know that because you'll know when we move in together!_ "He used to live there and is going to visit his mum and he's asked me if I'd like to come along. And I've said yes." His heart is pounding high in his throat as he awaits his father's reaction.

 _You are going with that Killian kid!_ Thranduil fumes but doesn't say it out loud, not wanting to cause another argument. “You know I don't approve of your friendship with that troublemaker. I realise I cannot control who you choose to spend your time with, but you are not going to London with him.”

Of course Fili had not expected any other response from his father. In fact, he is surprised that he has even implied that he and Kili can hang out at all. However, he is taken aback by his own strong reaction. “I am sorry, dad, but I am eighteen years old and I will be paying for it with the money I have earned. And I will be going to London.” He knows his voice is trembling a little, so unused to speaking to his father like that. But his gaze does not waver.

Blue eyes lock as a battle of wills happens across the breakfast table, neither of the blond haired men willing to back down. Eventually Thranduil replies, “Whilst you are under this roof, you will do as your mother and I tell you. I do not want you trailing across the country with a person like that, getting up to god knows what.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Fili retorts sharply, feeling his temper rise at the way his father speaks about his boyfriend. “A person like _what_? Kili is a lovely person and we’re only going to see his family and do some shopping!” He shoves his cereal away, having lost his appetite now along with his good mood. “You won’t even give him a chance! You have decided from the very first day he started at school that he was trouble and it doesn’t matter what he does now because you’ve already made up your mind about him. That’s not fair!” Fili glares at his father now, digging his nails into his palms. “And I am _still_ going to London!” he adds, as he shoves back his chair too, ready to storm out.

“Sit back down this instant and show some respect to me young man,” Thranduil growls. “I know exactly what type of boy Killian is. He is the type that is out to cause as much trouble as possible. He is an attention seeker and will drag you down, mark my word. He will either end up in prison or be one of these low lives on the dole. You have a future, Fillip, and will be off to university soon. You do not need friends with no prospects.”

At that Fili flies to his feet, fists balled as for the first time in living memory he raises his voice at his father. “You have NO idea what type of boy Kili is!” he shouts. “He is nothing like that! He is smart and kind and he really wants to do well. He watched his father die on his birthday; that's the only reason why things went bad for him!! And it’s because of people like you that he doesn’t even get a chance to do well again, to turn his life around, because you have written him off already!” Fili has tears in his eyes now and his whole body is shaking with sheer anger. “And if you must know, I wasn’t at a convention this weekend. I was at Kili’s for his birthday. And I love him!” 

Fili freezes on the spot when he realises what he has just said and he clasps his hand in front of his mouth.

Thranduil can feel all sorts of emotions going on in his head. Shock and anger roll over him like a hurricane. “Don’t be ridiculous! You cannot love him, you stupid boy!” he snarls, jumping up from his chair too and knocking it to the floor. “You do not even know what love is. You are not one of _them_ , I would know if you were!” he spits as his temples pulse with anger.

“One of _them_?!” Fili’s eyes grow wide. “You mean _gay?_ Yes, I am gay, dad! I like boys!” Fili rants back. “I am in love with Kili and after school we will get a place together. So you can hate him all you like, but I don’t care!” He keeps his distance from his father, keeping the table between them, but equally he is not backing down. And it feels really scary but really damn good as well to purge it all, to throw all those built-up emotions and secrets out on the table like that.

“Do you hate me that much you would come out with some rubbish like that? You are not … _gay_!” Thranduil shouts, finally losing his temper as the sheer disgust of that thought his own son could be something like that fuels his rage. “He has turned you into some queer boy. See, that is what that boy does, he corrupts those around him with his wicked ways,” he adds, his temper rising further.” He takes three deep breaths trying not to lash out. “You will end this nonsense NOW!”

Fili actually begins to laugh at the utter crap his dad is spouting. “No, I will not! This is not some disease you can catch, you foolish man! This is the way I _am._ The way I have always been. Way before Kili even moved here I knew I liked boys! Welcome to the twenty-first century, dad! I can’t believe you even said that! I would have told you before, but I knew you’d be like this.” He can feel a tear run down his cheek. “Do you have any idea how lonely I have been? That until Kili came into my life I had no-one I could talk to? Kili is the best thing that has ever happened to me!”

“Get out of this kitchen,” Thranduil hisses icily. “I can't stand to even look at you. I will not listen to such disgusting things.” 

“Fine!” Fili shouts back and he rushes out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He just about manages the stop himself from slamming his bedroom door behind him and he grabs his bag, which he had packed the night before as always, and his jacket and car keys. He rushes with equal speed back down the stairs again, his heart pounding as he expects his father to block his exit and slap him around the head. When he finds that Thranduil must still be in the kitchen, digesting all of the things he had just told him, he does not hesitate and races out of the door and to his car.

He is shaking from head to toe as he turns the key in the ignition. _Shit shit shit, I can’t believe I just told my father that I am gay and in love with Kili!_ The one side of him is absolutely terrified as to what is going to happen now, but the other is grinning. It’s such an enormous weight of his shoulders that he’s finally done the thing he had been most scared of all his teenage life; to come out to his homophobic father.

He is debating whether to text Kili first, but he does not want to risk his father come running after him and so he reverses off the drive at speed and towards school.

+++

Thorin stares at Kili in shock for a moment. "You want to go to school _now_?" He checks his watch again. "It won't even be open yet!"

“Fili has asked me to. He said he has huge news.” Kili bites his lip a little worried about what this news could be. “Please Thorin, I promise I only want to see Fili.” He knows his uncle must be a little suspicious after what happened with him and Azog.

Dwalin looks up from his coffee and eyes the teen, trying to decide if there is more to this plea than meets the eye. _I guess we have to trust him at some point. “_ It is only half an hour earlier,” he points out to his partner, taking a bite out of his toast.

Kili gives his uncle’s boyfriend a surprised look. _Thanks D!_ he thinks knowing he has to earn back his trust as well as his uncle’s. He gives him a grateful smile then turns to his uncle widening his eyes. “Please,” he pleads again.

Thorin sighs and nods. "Very well. You're still grounded though. You can take your phone but everything else stays here." He looks sternly at Kili. "And for god's sake be careful on... whatever you called it... Smog?"

Kili laughs and rolls his eyes at this. “It is Smaug,” He reaches for his phone on the table. before dipping his hand in the biscuit barrel and shoving one into his mouth.” Thank you, uncle Thorin,” he beams, grabbing his keys from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Right, _Smaug_ ," Thorin repeats the odd name with a questioning look to Dwalin, assuming it's from some film or something.

Kili turns around to face his uncle again. “I promise, no fights,” he says sincerely, locking eyes with Thorin. “And I'll drive real careful.”

"Damn right you will. Otherwise _Smaug_ will be staying in the garage," Thorin warns.

“Yes uncle,” Kili agrees before leaving the room. He grabs his coat and helmet from the cupboard under the stairs. “See you later,” he calls and leaves the house.

He takes out his mobile and sends a quick text to Fili, telling him he is leaving, before starting up his bike. A huge grin appears on his face as the engine purrs. _I can't believe I own a bike_ , he thinks, before setting off down the path and signalling right at the end of the drive towards Yeovil. 

+++

Fili looks up when he hears the growl of a motorbike and grins widely when he recognises Kili. He switches off the ignition completely as he'd been listening to music to try and calm his nerves and gets out of his car.

Kili wraps his arms around Fili the second he’s taken off his helmet and gloves. “Are you okay, gorgeous?” he asks, a little worried as he sees the look on Fili’s face.

"I told my dad," Fili immediately rushes out, holding tight onto his boyfriend.

 _Told him what?_ Kili thinks, running his fingers through Fili’s blond hair as he tries to calm him. “About London?” he asks softly.

"Yes. And that I'm gay. And that I love you," Fili throws it all out at once. "We had a row cuz he said I could not go to London with you and I told him everything." He looks up at Kili's stunned face. "I'm sorry."

“Don't be sorry, baby,” Kili soothes, pulling Fili closer still. “I am so proud of you. That must have taken a lot.” He pulls away slightly and brushes his lips against Fili’s soft lips.

"I'm just so worried it's only going to make things more difficult for us, for you. He was so mad. He's blaming you for corrupting me and turning me queer." Fili isn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "I told him he's a fool," a half snorts, half sobs, clinging onto Kili even more.

“Don't worry about it,” Kili grabs Fili’s face looking deep into his beautiful blue pools. “He was going to find out about us sooner or later and now we can truly be together and be a proper couple.” He wipes a tear from Fili’s face with his thumb. “Please don't cry.”

"Thank you," Fili wipes his nose and then kisses Kili on the lips. "I'm so glad you feel that way, I was getting myself so worked up as I was waiting. But I'm actually really relieved I've told him everything. And I am still going to London," he says firmly. "I may just not have a home to go back to after," he only half jokes.

“I love you so much, Fee,” Kili smiles. “You have made everything in my life fall into place. If he does kick you out, you always have a place with me and Thorin.” _Well I'm sure Thorin will come around if Fili does have to move in._ “But it will not come to that; he will come around babe.”

“I hope so,” Fili sighs, not convinced but really wanting to believe Kili. He gives him another soft kiss and then reaches for his cigarettes. “Want one?”

“I would love one. Thorin still won't let me have mine back,” Kili complains, gratefully accepting the fag and rolling it in between his teeth. “Have you got a light?”

Fili holds out his lighter and leans back against his car, taking a drag from his smoke. “How was your ride on Smaug?” he nods towards the bike. “He does look very cool.”

“It was awesome. I love being back on a bike. It is the most amazing feeling.” Kili blows out a smoke ring into the air. “Can't wait to take you on a proper ride though. We can go to Glastonbury or maybe Plymouth.” He thinks about Fili with his arms around his waist holding onto him tight and feels his cock twitch. ”I had the best birthday night,” he grins, changing the subject.

Fili feels a dirty grin slide across his face too. “Hm, so did I. Kinda felt like it was my birthday too!” He takes Kili’s hand and rubs his thumb over the back of it. “I am really happy you had a great time. It was pretty special, wasn’t it?”

“It was perfect. You are perfect.” Kili kisses Fili on the lips again. “Everything about you is. From that gorgeous smile on your lips,” he leans forward and lowers his voice pressing his lips against his boyfriend's ear, “to your beautiful cock.” His face turns scarlet at his own words.

Fili feels his own cheeks warm too and a happy sensation rolls downs his spine and pools into his groin. “Flatterer,” he whispers, grinning. “Got a pretty fine one yourself, you know,” he giggles softly. He stubs out his cigarette and wraps his arm around Kili’s waist, leaning against him. “You make me feel so good and happy and loved,” he sighs. “I just wish my dad would at least try and respect you. He doesn’t have to like you, just accept that I do.”

“Give it time. He will come around you will see.” _I hope so one day._ “I am actually really excited about you meeting mum and Tauriel. I know they will love you just as much as I do.”

“I really hope so,” Fili smiles then sighs as another car pulls up. “I guess my dad will be here soon. Wanna just grab a coffee at the shop on the corner? I’d rather not face him just yet.”

“Sure that would be cool,” Kili smiles he takes Fili’s hand in his. _This feels nice being able to do this in public. “_ My treat. I have a couple of quid on me.”

“It’s a shame actually,” Fili says as they sit down at one of the formica tables with a cup of instant each. Fili has also ordered himself some toast since he had abandoned his breakfast earlier and he smiles when Kili pinches a slice. “My brother is over this weekend. I’d completely forgotten about it. I really wanted you to meet him.” He feels for his phone in his jacket. “I will send him a text and find out when he’s actually coming down. Maybe we can all go out for a drink on Thursday or Friday night if he’s around. I know he is an arse most of the time, but out of all of my family he is the likeliest to get on with you.” _I know I am clutching at straws, but I’d really like for someone in my family to accept Kili!_

“I would like that,” Kili smiles but also feels himself begin to panic a little. _What if Mr Greenwood has already turned him against me? Or he really doesn't like the fact Fili is gay?_ He stops himself in his tracks and takes a deep breath. _Well you will just have to prove everyone wrong._ “Yes let's do this,” he says, trying to sound confident.

Fili quickly types a message to his older sibling. _~ Hey brother! Hear you’re down this weekend. Unfortunately, I’d already made plans. Going to London. What time will you arrive? Would like you to meet someone :) Fee_

“So you’re still in the dog house then?” he asks Kili as he sips his coffee, waiting for a reply.

Kili shrugs. “Yes, but I think they are coming around slowly. I was shocked they even let me ride Smaug,” he admits chewing the toast. ”Do you think your brother will like me?” _I hope he does. It would be nice if at least one member of my fiancé’s family likes me!_

“I think so,” Fili smiles. _I really hope so, I am sick of having to hide our relationship from everyone in my family when all of Kili’s are welcoming me with open arms!_

_~ Hey lil bro. Hope to be home by 3ish Fri. Who am I meeting????? L_

Fili grins as he nervously clicks reply. “He’s asked whom he’s meeting,” he says to Kili. “Should I tell him?”

“Yes, before your dad gets a chance to get in there first.” Kili says then sees the look on Fili’s face and grabs his hand. “No more hiding our love. I want to show the world how much you mean to me.”

Fili nods. "You're right. I don’t want to hide my love for you anymore either, babe.” And he brings Kili’s hands to his lips before he swipes a reply. _~ Want you to meet my fiancé :D_

Kili can feel his heartbeat quicken. He is nervous about what Fili’s brother will think of his little brother being engaged. But equally he is excited at being called _fiancé_ by his love. He brings his chair a little closer to Fili and wraps his arm around his shoulder. “Wonder what our wedding will be like.”

Fili cannot help but chuckle at the dreamy look in Kili’s eyes. “That’s if my dad won’t kill me first or there may not be a wedding at all,” he sighs, nervously waiting for a reply. He wonders if he should have chosen a different word, worried that his brother may just read it as a typo. And so he sends another message before a reply has come back, just to leave no room for misinterpretation. _~ His name is Kilian._

“So has you brother got a partner?” Kili quizzes, wanting to know a little more about Legolas before he meets him.

“Not that I know of,” Fili shakes his head. “He’s had a lot of girlfriends over the years. Not that he brought many home. He may get on better with our dad than I do, but neither of us ever really brought people round our house. It was safer that way,” he smirks.

Fili stares nervously at the screen, swiping it when it goes into sleep mode to see if his brother has replied yet. _What if he doesn’t take this well at all? I always hoped Legolas would be more understanding than dad!_

_~ Shit bro! Did you tell dad?_

He sighs and shows Kili the message, not sure what to make of it.

 _Does this mean he's okay? Or really pissed?_ Kili wonders and gulps wrapping his arm around Fili. “Well at least he has not said anything about me being a guy,” he says trying to calm Fili as he can see him beginning to fret. “Are you going to tell him about the argument?”

Fili nods, his hand shaking a little as he responds, _~ Yes, just now. He did not take it well. And you?_

He takes a deep breath, squeezing Kili’s hand. _Please be okay, please be okay._

_~ Whatever makes you happy, bro. Don’t worry he’ll be pissed with me and all._

Fili blinks in surprise at the message back. _~ Why? What did YOU do?_

“Looks like he’s okay with _us_ ,” he smiles in relief at Kili, although he’s dying to know now what will be worse than telling his father he’s in love with a guy.

“Well at least that's half the battle. Now I just have to make sure I make a good impression and make sure we have his backing.” He gives Fili a grin. “I will tone down my make up that day,” Kili thinks out loud. “I know it can be a little bit too much of a statement when you first meet me. The first time my uncle saw me like that, he didn't really know what to say and Thorin is hardly ever stuck for words.”

“Just be yourself, sexy,” Fili smiles.

“I best not piss Thorin off again as well,” Kili continues to chatter, “otherwise I will not be allowed to meet him.” _Maybe just maybe if Legolas likes me he may be able to turn the rest of his family around._  

_~ Long story. Bringing my gf on Friday. You’ll see. Text you later, gotta go!_

“I wonder what on earth he’s done,” Fili frowns, but puts his phone away. “I am so relieved he doesn’t seem bothered. I thought he would be okay.” He smiles at Kili. “Best drink that up or we’ll be late. And you don’t want to give my father any reason now to give you detention.”

Kili lets out a groan.”I can't wait until our exams are over and we can just chill in cafes all day or go to art exhibitions and make love all the time,” he adds quietly, giving Fili a cheeky grin before downing his coffee. “It will be kind of nice Legolas meeting me and you meeting his other half, be a sort of double date.” 

“Yes!” Fili laughs. He reaches over, to brush his fingers through Kili’s hair. “My handsome guy. I am so proud to show you off to my brother.”

Kili blushes at this. “I never thought anyone would be proud to show me off.” He grins a goofy smile at Fili as he grabs his coat. “Maybe the weekend after we should go back to Bristol and look at a few apartments.”


	29. Adulting

"How was school?" Thorin asks as Kili chucks his bag in the corner and makes for the fridge. "Don't stuff your face, I've made enough cottage pie to feed an army!" he adds as he opens the oven door.

Kili pulls out a can of pepsi from the fridge. “But I'm hungry now,” He complains flopping down In a chair by the table. “School was…. interesting,” he states taking a gulp out of the can and kicking off his boots.

"Interesting?" Thorin turns around, pulling off his oven gloves. "Good interesting?" he asks suspiciously since he'd never heard Kili say _interesting_ and _school_ in the same sentence before.

“I think Fili’s dad has gone from hating me, to wanting me to die painfully,” he states quietly.

"Pardon? Why? What have you done now?" Thorin crosses his arms.

“Nothing,” Kili says defensively. When Thorin still stares at him the teen let's out a sigh. “They had an argument which ended in Fili telling his dad that he loves me. Mr Greenwood did not take the news well.”

"I see," Thorin sighs. "So did he say anything to you about it? Because if he made any inappropriate comments I will sue him under every equality law in the country!" he swears through gritted teeth.

Kili lets out a sad laugh. ”I have not even seen him yet. But he blames me. He thinks I turned his son gay. I just wish he could accept Fili for the lovely person he is.”

  _Bigoted dickhead!_ Thorin growls to himself, but he swallows his anger for Kili's sake. "I hope so too, Kee," he puts his hand on his shoulder. "But everything else was okay? The bike was okay?" he tries to steer Kili’s anxiety away.

“Yes, Smaug drove well,” Kili grins then remembers he said he would ask Thorin about Friday. “Um….I know I'm grounded for life and all but Legolas is down on Friday and Fili wants me to meet him. Can I go?”

 "Who's Legolas?" Thorin takes a seat opposite his nephew.

“Fili’s big brother. He knows about me and wants to meet me.” Kili explains looking into Thorin's eyes and widening his own pleadingly. “Please, I want him to know me before Mr Greenwood gets a chance to say what a bad influence I am.”

Thorin considers this for a moment. "Alright, put the big puppy eyes away. Provisionally yes. But one step out of line and I'll withdraw that offer," he says sternly.

“Thank you, uncle Thorin,” Kili leans across the table and kisses him on the cheek. “I will be on my best behaviour and will not give you a reason not to let me. I am really nervous to be honest,” he admits, biting at the corner of his nail. “I just hope he likes me and can maybe change his father's mind.”

"You'll be fine," Thorin smiles, thinking about his own nerves about meeting Dwalin's family. "Say, Dwalin is in the garden cleaning out his animals. Why don't you go and give him a hand? Dinner will be a little while. And he's curious to hear what you thought of the bike."

“Yay Montie and Minty,” Kili says excitedly slipping his boots back on and running to the back door. “Can I have a smoke too?” he asks then looks at Thorin’s stern face. “Pushing it too much?” he asks then sighs, “Okay, no smoke.” 

Dwalin looks up when he hears the back door open and smiles at the black haired teenager. "Wanna give me a hand with these ladies?" 

Kili nods taking one of the wiggling ferrets from the hands of her owner. “Hello beautiful,” he coos. “I want a ferret when Fee and me get a place.”

 Dwalin grins, happy to share his fondness for the sleek rodents with someone, if not his lover. "They're lovely pets they are. Although you do realise Thorin will probably disinfect us before he allows us anywhere near the dinner table," he chuckles as he pictures his love's face whenever he mentions his girls.

Kili laughs. ”Thorin has never been a huge animal lover; neither has mum really. My dad however loved animals.” He strokes the animals’ soft fur. ”Hey, one day he may let you have them inside when I move out.”

Dwalin raises his eyebrows at Kili and then they both fall about laughing, knowing full well that the moon will fall down before that will happen. "I do wonder what he sees in me sometimes," Dwalin mumbles out loud and then shrugs a little embarrassed at having voiced such a private insecurity. "Maybe the saying is right, that opposites attract." He hands Kili the other ferret too as he begins to empty the cage.

“Yes certainly true for us both.” Kili laughs. “My Fili is like the complete opposite to me.” He thinks about how much Fili has changed his life and then thinks about Thorin and Dwalin ”Thank you for coming into Thorin's life.” Kili suddenly says softly. “You make him very happy, It's nice to see him happy he deserves it. He must have been lonely.”

Dwalin looks up in surprise. "I think your uncle doesn't mind being on his own. He's quite a private person and he's always busy." Then he smiles, "but I do think he is happy to have us all around. Did you see the pie he's cooking?! You'd think he owns an orphanage full of starving children!" He ruffles his large hand affectionately through Kili's hair but quickly pulls it back, wondering if that was too much too soon. "I like living with you both," he says honestly. "Thank you for accepting me so easily."

Kili gives Dwalin a big smile. ”Hey ,you are part of the family now, and so are you two lovelies.” he says to the wiggling pets. “And it is kind of cool having two uncle's.“

At that Dwalin smiles broadly too. "So how was Smaug?" he asks, having made an effort to remember the name Kili had chosen. "Did she go well? Sorry, he."

 “Yes he went so well, it is such a cool bike, I love it,” Kili chats enthusiastically. “I want to get a dragon painted on the tank, a red one! Oh maybe me and Fee could do it.”   

"Sounds good!" the Scot grins at Kili's enthusiasm. "If you create a design I know a guy who can spray really well," he finds himself getting swept up into it too.  

Thorin stands in the doorway watching Dwalin and Kili chat and laugh together, not realising he's watching them. He smiles happily. Seeing the two men who matter most to him get on so naturally feels like a blessing. He takes a sip from the obligatory glass of wine he always treats himself to when he's cooking and sighs contentedly. If only every day could feel this stress free. 

He thinks about what Kili had said about Fili coming out to his father. Coming out as gay was never easy, at any age or to anyone. These days homosexuality had become more acceptable; in the media, in the workplace. But he also knows there is still a strong feeling amongst a lot of parents that it's sort of okay for someone else's son to be gay, but not please-dear-god their own. He remembers his own father had not spoken to him for a long time after he'd first mentioned that he swung both ways. _I hope Fili's father will come round. But if not, I vow to offer them support. At least Dwalin and I can be role models for those boys as they find their way in the world,_ he thinks ti himself, throwing his partner a bright smile when he catches his eye.

Dwalin grins back at his other half as he watches him. “Do you want to hold one?” he asks, indicating to his wiggling pets, already knowing the answer.

 "No, you're alright," Thorin shakes his head, grimacing. "Will you be long? Dinner's nearly ready."

“We are finished now. Just need to prise the girls away from Kili then we shall be in.” Dwalin walks over to the teen who reluctantly hands back the rodents.

 “How are we getting to London at the weekend?” Kili asks as walks into the kitchen and starts to wash his hands. “Are we going on the bikes?” he asks excitedly biting his lip. “Can Fili ride on the back of Smaug with me?”

"No," Thorin wipes that idea out of Kili's head immediately as he oversees the hand washing activities. "And don't even think about having him as a passenger until you've got your full licence. I thought we could go on the train? That way we can all relax." He looks to Kili for a reaction to that suggestion.

“Oh yes that will be cool.” Kili grabs a glass from the side and fills it up with water from the tap. **“** I am really looking forward to showing Fee London. And introducing him to Tauriel. I hope she likes him.“ _But who wouldn't?_ he adds in his head, as a goofy grin appears on his face as it always does when he thinks about his boyfriend. 

"I thought we could go and see your mum and Tauriel first and then go and have lunch somewhere. Then you and Fili can go and have a few hours together in London before dinner. Did you want to go and see a show?" Thorin asks as he serves generous portions of meat and potato.

“Thanks love,” Dwalin says placing a kiss on Thorin’s cheek and then tucks into his meal. “This is delicious.”

“You pig,”  Kili jokes tucking into his slightly smaller portion. “Oh yes, Maybe we can see The Lion King,” He suggests. “Do you want to come with us?”

 "Dwalin needs to keep up his energy," Thorin winks at this lover watching Kili turn red. "And yes that would be nice. Perhaps all of us could go together," he suggests, hoping that family relations can be restored somewhat. "I'll see if I can book us tickets later."

“Gross,” Kili says under his breath. He thinks about the rest of what Thorin says. _Do I really want to sit through a show with mum?_ he asks himself and shrugs. ”If we must sure,” he agrees reluctantly.

"That's settled then," Thorin decides not to push the matter further. But he knows this weekend is going to be hard work. He just hopes that with Fili there also Kili will try and make an effort.

“I am going to tell mum I am gay. It is only fair that now Fili’s father knows about us that I should tell her and Tauriel,” Kili gulps feeling a little nervous about this. _What if they take it bad?_ He puts down his crockery and takes a sip of water as he suddenly feels a little worried. He knows his dad would have loved Fili and welcomed him with open arms to the family. His mother he is not so sure.

 Thorin exchanges a glance with Dwalin as he sits himself between them. "I think you should tell her when you feel ready," he says carefully. "It's not a competition. That's not to say that I don't think you should but I think 'because Fili told his father' does not mean you must feel pushed to tell your mother. Still, I am sure she'll be fine about it. She never had an issue with my sexuality." He briefly rubs Dwalin's thigh under the table then begins to eat.

“I know she probably will be, but after how Fili’s dad took it I have got to admit I am shitting it.” Kili picks up his knife and fork again. “But I am going to tell her. I want to be honest and to be who I truly am.” He takes a mouthful of the cottage pie. “This really is nice.”

 "Good lad," Dwalin grunts.

 "Agreed," Thorin smiles,  enjoying the homely setting. "And maybe next time Dis and Tauriel can come over here for a weekend and meet Dwalin," he casually adds, throwing that door firmly open without being too blatant.

Dwalin looks up surprised at this. _I hope that goes better than my first meeting with Trisha's family!_   But he doesn't say this. “Sure that would be lovely,” He says trying to sound confident.

Kili tucks into his food, but his emotions are bouncing all over the place at the prospect of all of that. _Sure and maybe we should invite Azog and be one big happy family. Maybe invite Fili’s family too,_ he thinks sarcastically. He doesn't mean it nastily just cannot ever imagine his family being the picture perfect image Thorin had made pop into his mind. He is unsure if he and his mother will even be able to be polite for this one weekend. And clearly Mr Greenwood is never going to be sharing a beer with his uncle. _Why does everything have to be like this?_ “Yes would be good.” he mumbles. 

 Thorin looks at Kili who refuses to meet his gaze, sensing just how much resentment there is from his nephew to sister. "D, would you mind if Kili and I went for a little ride after dinner...?" _I need to get to the bottom of this before the weekend._

“Sure I'll just watch the motorbike race on Sky,” Dwalin replies also sensing the teen's sudden mood change.

 “I have homework to do.” Kili replies avoiding Thorin’s gaze. “Better not give Fili’s dad any more reason to dislike me.”

 "Come Kee, we won't go far. Surely you can spare your uncle an hour. I'll buy us a coffee on the way," Thorin tries to encourage his nephew. "I'll even let you have a fag."

 At this Kili perks up a little. ”Okay.” He sighs not wanting to start an argument and wreck the calm atmosphere. “Don't like history homework anyway.”

 "You'll still be doing that later," Thorin confirms in a tone that leaves no space for discussion.

 +++

 Thorin dismounts his bike and takes off his helmet. "He's going well," he nods to Kili's bike as his nephew follows his lead, securing his bike on the stand. They'd ridden for about twenty minutes, enjoying the late summer evening. The pub they've pulled up at is a regular meet for bikers and one he'd first met with Dwalin at as more than mates.

Kili beams as he takes off his helmet and gets off the back of Smaug. “He is.” He unlocks the luggage case on the back and places his helmet carefully inside along with his gloves. ”Perfect weather for a drive too.” He notes a nearby BMW bike and begins examining it with interest. ”This place is cool!”

 "Well you're a grown up now," Thorin affectionately puts his arm around Kili's shoulders. "Thought I'd show you my hangout and we can have a chat. Man to man. What do you want, a coffee or something cold?" He takes his rollups out of his breast pocket and throws the packet at Kili.

“Can I have a coke?” Kili asks fishing a smoke out of the pouch. “And can I have a light?” he smiles as his uncle holds out his lighter and he takes a huge drag of the smoke. “This is good,” he smiles blowing out a smoke ring.

Thorin shakes his head but smiles. "Grab us a seat then," he nods to a couple of wooden benches in the pub's garden.

When he comes back with a coke and bitter shandy for himself Kili is on his phone. Thorin threads his long legs across the picnic bench. "Is Fili alright?" he asks, feeling a bit concerned for the vulnerable teenager.

“His dad won't even look at him,” Kili replies guiltily. “Why is everything always so complicated?” he sighs taking a mouthful of coke. 

“No-one ever said that life was going to be easy,” Thorin says with a kind smile, sipping his drink. “Still, I hope his father will come round for Fili’s sake. Your grandfather did not take too kindly to me coming out,” he reveals. “But he came round in time. I don’t think he will ever be happy seeing me hold hands or kiss with a guy. But he’s kinda accepted it. I have said to D I would like to introduce him to my parents. Will be interesting to see what granddad says when he hears we are living together …” He knows that’s quite different to what he’d said to Dwalin, but then there was no point worrying his partner over his father’s opinion beforehand. 

Kili can feel himself pale a little at this. _What if granddad hates me? Or refuses to talk to me? “_ Dwalin is awesome and they will love him,” the teen states, trying to reassure both Thorin and calm himself. “He may be built like a brick shit house but he is such a softy at heart.”

“Hey, that’s my shit house you’re talking about!” Thorin shoves Kili playfully. “So anyway, what’s up with you and mum?” he decides the moment is now or never.

 Kili looks at the floor avoiding Thorin's eyes. “She gave up on me. When I really needed her the most, she turned her back,” he mumbles. “Every time I feel myself calming towards her, I cannot get that out of my head.”

 Thorin nods in understanding and briefly squeezes Kili’s hand. “I am not trying to justify it and I know I’ve said this before, but it is difficult being there for someone else when you are in bits yourself.” He lets that thought sink for a moment, watching Kili carefully. “Did you ever tell her how you felt?”

 Kili shrugs. ”When she sent me away to live here, I begged her not to, just to give me another chance,” he says taking a sip of his drink. “I don't like to open up to people, I seem to have a really issue with that,” he sighs. “I don't know. I just wish I could get past it but I just can't.”

“Maybe if you find it difficult to open up to people, to talk about your feelings and your hurts, your mother does too?” Thorin tries. “Have you ever talked about James together? About how much you both miss him?”

Kili shakes his head. ”The only people I have spoken to is you and Fili. Mum wanted me to have counselling. I went to two sessions and hated it. They did not know how it feels like, to watch someone you love be taken away.” He can feel a tear run down his face and wipes it quickly away. “The only one who does is you.”

“Hey,” Thorin wraps his arm around Kili and pulls him close, “That’s not true. There are lots of people who have to deal with such horrible events. That doesn't make your pain any less but sometimes it's good to know you're not alone. And that other people have come out of the other side of that black hole you find yourself in right now. But you know, everyone deals with that sort of thing differently.” He takes another drag from his cigarette, before continuing, his thoughts trailing off into the past, “I just carried on with life after the funeral as if nothing had happened. I felt … emotionless. Went about my daily business without a single tear. And after a few weeks I was starting to hate myself for it. Thought what a lousy friend I was that I could not even cry over my best friend’s death.” He rests his head briefly against Kili’s. “I was thinking about him … a lot. I just couldn’t grieve somehow. I guess I just could not accept that he was really gone. Still expected him to suddenly call, or turn up on my doorstep. Because he had moved to London we didn’t see each other as often as we once had, so not seeing him didn’t feel … permanent.

“Then one day, just randomly in the middle of the day, something triggered it. I can’t even remember what it was, but it was something really stupid like some advert or something. And suddenly I was sat in my living room by myself sobbing my heart out. I don’t think I stopped crying for at least half an hour to the point I thought I was going to pass out over it. I have never cried like that over his death since. It was just that one moment where I just purged it all and that was how my body decide to deal with it. And after that there was space again to think about James with sadness but fondness also. There is no right or wrong way though, Kee. And now I see your hurt I want to cry for you.” He presses a kiss against Kili’s temple and takes another sip from his drink, swallowing his own emotions. “Anything to take your pain away. But I can’t, Kili, that’s the harsh truth of it. You have to find your own way to grieve.”

“I don't know how to grieve,” Kili admits taking a mouthful of his own drink as he digests what Thorin has just said. ”When it first happened I tried to be strong for mum and Tauriel. I tried to harden up to support them. I guess over time I just buried my own emotions and that's where the angry dark Kili came from. I was so angry at the world for what it had taken from me, from you and mum and Tauriel. I just took it all out the only way I could by being a destructive teen, and causing as much harm as I can.”

“Well, part of being a teenager is kicking out against the world and its boundaries,” Thorin shrugs, pulling back his arm and taking out his smokes again, offering Kili another. “It’s how you learn about yourself, who you are, what your place is in the world.” He smiles at his nephew. “Just sometimes we end up kicking those we love in the process.”

His gaze focuses on something in the distance as a fond smile curls around his lips. “I remember the first time I brought James home to meet my sister. She was absolutely smitten with him from the very first moment. He was a little shit, mind you. Took him quite a few months before he even asked her out. To be honest I had sworn to rip his balls off if he’d hurt her, so he probably was a little wary," he chuckles. "But after they’d been on their first date he woke me up in the middle of the night and said, ‘dude, your sister is the woman I am going to marry!’ And he did! They were made for each other.” He turns his gaze back to Kili. “And it breaks my heart that not only did I lose my best mate and you and Tauriel lost your father, but my little sister lost the love of her life. I know how much you care for Tauriel, how protective you are over her. And that’s how I feel about your mother. And if anything was making Tauriel sad, you would want to make it right.” He takes another drag from his cigarette and looks at Kili. “Right?”

 Kili nods looking into his uncle's eyes. “Yes, I would do anything to make it right,” he agrees.

“But I can’t," Thorin says sadly. "I cannot give her back her husband. But I hope that I can give her back her son. Will you help me do that, Kili?”

Kili thinks about this for a second and watches as a new biker pulls up. After a few moments of silence he turns back to look at Thorin. “I will try.”

“That’s all I ask for,” Thorin smiles softly. “I am not expecting you two to fall into each other’s arms and forgive everything in an instant. I understand a lot has passed between you and it will take time for those wounds to heal. But at least try to hear each other out, try and talk and most importantly listen. I will say the same to her; she needs to learn to listen to you as well.” He balls his fist and shoves it against Kili’s in a sign more of friendship than family. “I know it’s hard.But I really appreciate it you giving it a try. ”

“It is hard. But as you said I am an adult now,” Kili feels a sudden rush of affection towards his uncle and leans his head against him. “Being an adult sucks,” he groans.

“Sometimes,” Thorin chuckles, ruffling Kili’s hair. “But so does being a kid sometimes. On the other hand, now you get to drive that beauty,” he nods to Kili’s new bike as he gets to his feet, downing the last of his pint. “Ready?”

Kili stubs out his cigarette against the ashtray on the table and gets up. “Ready.” 

“Let’s go and see how my big bald biker is doing,” Thorin grins. “You know, we had our first date here,” he nods to the pub as he pulls out his keys. “I am really glad you two are getting on. I feel…” he stops himself for a moment, not used to showing quite such a soft side to himself, but after the heart to heart, he decides to just say it. “I think Dwalin is _the one_ ,” he mumbles, feeling a little embarrassed but his eyes are sparkling fondly.

“It is so nice to see you so happy, uncle. You deserve some happiness.” Kili can feel a warm happy feeling come over him as he watches Thorin beam. He can almost feel the joy radiate from him. “Before he moved in I told him he had best not hurt you, or I would kick him out,” he says with a laugh.

Thorin can't help but laugh loudly also at the image of skinny little Kili giving his tall and broad lover a stern talking too. "Cheers Kee," he shakes his head,  grinning widely. "It's nice to know someone is looking out for me too."

+++

Fili feels like the deathly silence might choke him. His father had not said a word to him from the moment he came home. Not that the man was a great talker - at school yes, but not to his family - but he usually went through the standard conversation of _how was school_ and _do you have any homework_. And if Fili caught him on a really bad day he might even bring up the dreaded subject of universities. But today there had been none of that. Thranduil had not even looked at him; had pretty much ignored his very existence.

His mother of course can sense the tension between her husband and son as they silently sit down for dinner. And Fili wonders if his father has already told her the _awful_ news of how her son has brought eternal shame on the family as he has caught the queer-disease.

“And how was school?”

Fili is so surprised to hear the question come from his mother rather than his father, as she attempts to break the awkward silence, that he almost knocks his plate to the floor. “Ehm … Good thanks.” He glances over at his father who continues to stare down at his plate with purpose, not meeting his gaze.

“Good,” his mother sounds artificially chirpy as she tries to counter the funeral atmosphere. “Are you looking forward to Legolas coming to stay for a few days? He has told us he is bringing his girlfriend. He sent a photo. Did you see already? She looks like a lovely girl,” his mother painfully continues to chatter away as Fili wishes he could slip under the table and disappear into a hole.

His mouth feels too dry and he is unable to swallow the food that he has just put in his mouth, almost causing him to choke as he coughs and grabs for the water.

“Are you alright, dear? Do you need some more water?” his mother worriedly offers.

Fili shakes his head as he tries to catch his breath. This time when he glances over to his father his gaze is met by an icy stare. “I’m okay. Thanks,” he mutters to his mother, wiping his mouth on the cotton serviette - _who in their right mind uses cotton serviettes at home anyway?_ he wonders as he thinks about his stays at Kili’s uncle, where dinner means chatter and laughter and beer bottles and takeaways, rather than the feeling of a gala dinner.  

“I ehm … I cannot come to dinner on Saturday,” he builds up his courage for the second time that day, looking at his mother, trying his best to ignore the daggers that his father is throwing across the table. “I am sorry, I know you were looking forward to a fa... family meal, mum, but I already had agreed to go to London with … a friend.” He cringes as his determination and courage fails him at the last moment to say _my boyfriend_.

Thranduil grinds his teeth at his son's words. His blood boils at this. ”Yes, apparently going on a jolly to London is more important than this family,” he finally growls, putting down his knife and fork causing the china plate to clang. He gets up from the table and walks over to the sideboard picking up a brown envelope from the side and returning back to the table. He places it in front of Fili without even giving him a glance. “The invitation for Cambridge University open day next weekend,” he announces. “So that you can put it in your diary,” he sneers. _You will soon forget that…. boy!_

Fili gulps as he picks up the brown envelope. He opens his mouth but then shuts it just as quickly again. _I don’t want to go to Cambridge! I don’t want to go to Oxford! I don’t want to go and study some boring subject at any of these places. I want to do computer programming at Bristol uni and live with Kili!_  But he cannot find the energy to have that particular argument right at this very moment. In any case, he is worried that if he challenges his father further now, he might actually stop him from going to London with Kili - by any means. And so he just nods. “Yes, father.” And he continues to force little bits of food into his mouth even though he has lost all appetite now.

“Well, that is a pity,” his mother sighs as she looks from her son to her husband and back. “That you cannot meet Legolas. It has been such a long time since you have seen your brother. And it would be really good to hear about his studies. I still think Oxford would be a better choice for you. Don’t you think, dear?” she pleads silently with her husband to sit back down.

Thranduil sits next to his wife, spreading a napkin into his lap before picking back up his cutlery. “Yes dear, Oxford seems to have the best range of courses.” _And I know a few of the lectures who can keep an eye on you!_ he adds in his head. 

“Still, it is nice that you have made a friend,” his mother smiles sweetly at Fili. “Perhaps you can introduce us some time. You never bring anyone home.” 

 _I wonder why!_ Fili shouts inside his head but then digests his mother’s suggestion and he feels himself pale. “Yes perhaps,” he says very quietly, not meeting his father’s gaze.

 _I will not let that….that yob in this house!_ Thranduil opens his mouth to say this, but not wanting to upset wife he stops himself.  He chews his food and then takes a sip of wine. “Once you are at university you will make new friends. Appropriate friends,” he mutters under his breath. 

Fili grinds his teeth and grips his cutlery hard. _Legolas, you had best have fucked up real bad_ , he tries to cheer himself up, _Because right now dad is mentally writing me out of his will for sure._


End file.
